The Shield's Playground
by JadeRose1
Summary: John wishes to play in ways his love in not comfortable. So he stumbled across the help of the Shield. (Centon plus Shield) Warning: SLASH! Co-Written with Rose.Waldron.9
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John Cena leaned against the wall of a dark corridor in an arena with his nose buried inside of a book. It was still early yet, several hours before a live Raw show and there was no one around him. The dimpled face of the WWE had a secret desire, a hidden passion that would have made his PG crowd blush...he was in to BDSM...or so he thought. John had been interested in the lifestyle ever since he saw his very first video on a gay bondage porn website over a year ago but his boyfriend Randy Orton scoffed at the very idea. The Viper always satisfied John in every way yet the dark allure of the leather community called him. He wanted to submit to another man fully. All of his control stripped away leaving him nothing more than a Master's willing slut. He read each word slowly of a book that had caught his eye seeming to be almost a staple in the lifestyle Screw The Roses, Send Me The Thorns, his blue eyes widening in wonder at what he was learning.

Three men were making their way through the back area of the arena talking quietly among themselves of their recent 'extra' activities. One of them stopped when he had a feeling they were not alone. His head turned looking down the hall seeing one of the faces of the WWE lost in his own world. A faint smirk brushed his dark lips when he stopped a familiar book in the older man's hands. He nudged the other two pointing. The two toned man shook his head no while the shorter haired man rested his head on his fist with a finger tapping his jaw.

The first man nodded & motions the other two to go on without him. As they took off he approached John the faint smirk still to his lips. "Hey John." His deep voice seemed to almost cling the air around John. "I didn't know you had an interest in that sort of thing." The man gave a silent chuckle as he tapped the book lightly.

John jumped, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks as he realized he had been found out by a member of the Shield. "I...uh..." He stammered, quickly closing the book and moving it out of sight. "What sort of thing, Roman?" He asked the dark Samoan.  
>"Ds..." his smirk grew as did the hint twinkle to his eyes in the light of the hall. His tongue ran over his lips to wet them. "Or is it the S/m more your thing? Or is it just an overall curiosity?"

John looked a little confused by Roman's question. "Huh? Uh...what?" He asked, totally lost. His exposure was limited to several hours a week of Bound Gods videos.  
>Roman fought not to roll his eyes. "Well that answers that one a little." He pursed his lips looking at John. he leaned down to avoid prying ears. "Your book...You more interested into Domination &amp; submission...or Sadomasochism?" Roman stood back up to look back down at John.<br>"S-submission...and pain?" John almost squeaked out before clearing his throat, mentally berating himself. "I mean...I've been interested for a while now...mostly just watched videos on a site called Bound Gods."

Ramon couldn't help but roll his eyes that time with a shake of his head. "No offence John...you're clueless." He stood back up straighter giving a faint suck of his teeth as he debated telling John to just forget it & walk away.  
>"Sorry, you asked." John snapped, offended by Roman's body language. "I never claimed to be an expert on the subject. I was just minding my own business reading. Y-You're just like my boyfriend...no one takes what I want seriously!"<p>

Roman's eyes widened slightly hearing John's claim of a boyfriend. He actually took a step back. "Sorry John I didn't know you were already taken." He then gave a faint cough behind his hand. "But if you do have a real interest in what you are reading there." He pursed his lips again as he scratched his jaw. The smirk returning to his lips. "Maybe we can talk."  
>Some of the fire cooled in John's eyes at Roman's offer. "Okay. Talking should be fine. And I'm very interested...Have been for a while now but with my busy work schedule..." His voice trailed off a little. "And I didn't know who to ask about it." He finished at last.<p>

Roman crossed his arm looking back at John his legs slightly parted to give him a firm base. "I understand...both the schedule & the hard to know who to talk to. I only approached you because I saw you book. Depending on how far you have gotten in it I am sure you see there is a lot more to it then what that site shows you...well unless you are just into the 'weekend playing'." Roman took a look around to make sure they were still alone.

John decided to trust Roman since they appeared to be alone. "I'll level with you, Man. I'm in a committed relationship with Randy Orton. Have been for a while but he never seemed very interested in learning about BDSM. He knows about my semi obsession and tolerates it. I...I enjoy bottoming to him...especially when he is aggressive with me. I just want to see what it would feel like to push that feeling a little more with someone I can trust...maybe a little more pain...less control." He took a breath. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Roman nodded slightly. "You sound more of what some would call a weekender. You may have an interest in some aspects of it..." He gave a faint suck of his teeth again. "Like what you see in those videos, but not a full surrender of control. You can see yourself maybe tied up & toyed with, maybe even a few lashes with a whip to make your flesh tingle. Not much more though?"

"I honestly don't know. I have so many thoughts... fantasies but I don't want to neglect Randy either. I love him and we get so little time together as it is." John thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess it would be more of a time to time play for me...if Randy allows me to indulge at all. I'd never hurt him just to live out my desires." John looked down, his voice dropping almost to a whisper. "I have kind of a fantasy...being restrained and gagged...no way to talk myself out of the situation...while I am used and toyed with...maybe spanked...whatever the Dom wants to do to me."

Roman closed his eyes for just a moment before he opened them again to lean in closer to John, with him sitting Roman seemed even taller almost looming over him. "Tell you want...you get the OK from your boyfriend...maybe we can work something out. But I better not get the Viper on my ass for this." He stood back up & headed back down the hall to give John time to think without him breathing down his neck.

John almost trembled in anticipation from the way Roman had stared at him. He knew he had his work cut out for him to convince his boyfriend to allow him to play. There would be a lot of sucking up to do.

* * *

><p>Roman reached The Shield's locker room for the night &amp; walk in. The other members were stretched out in different parts of the room. Dean's head was stuck inside a leather magazine of some kind. Seth looked up from his place where he had been engrossed in his cell phone. "So...how did it go?" He asked a little nervously.<br>Dean sat the magazine down to listen as Roman moved to take a seat pursing his lips before he spoke. "We...may have a new playmate."

"OOooo" Commented Dean. "Why only a maybe?"  
>"He has a guy."<br>"Oh." The dark glee in Dean's tone fading.  
>Seth looked at his fellow Shield member in confusion. "If he has a guy why would he play with us?" He gave a small laugh. "John doesn't seem much like the kinky type."<p>

"Well he is...at least curious." Roman told them. "But he said his guy has no interest in indulging his curiosity."  
>"So a weekender."<br>"Pretty much."  
>Dean smirked the dark twinkle returning. "I can deal...how is that different from the clubs?"<br>"Damn." Seth said almost to himself. "Someone like John wanting to play with us." He paused. "Wait...he isn't a Dom?"

Roman shook his head. "No...a bottom & curious over submission & a little pain." Dean was licking his lips over the ideas in his head with the crazy look to his eyes. Roman looked over at him. "Calm your jets Dean!" He told him firmly. "Remember he is new & we don't want to scare him off the first shot we have at him. You figure if he likes it...maybe he will return for repeats."  
>Dean grumbled with a scowl. "Yes Sir...of course."<p>

A smile broke out on the two toned haired man's face. Seth loved being a Dom but always seemed to end up being the submissive in the group when there was no one else to scratch Roman and Dean's itch. "I love it. Someone else can be on the bottom of the chain for once."  
>Roman nodded. "Yeah seems he has no desire to learn our side of the coin boys, but don't overwhelm him...I did not mention you two to him yet. Let's see how he reacts, that's if he gets the OK from his partner."<p>

"And what if we are too much for him?" Wondered Dean? Do you get all the fun for yourself? No fair?!"  
>Roman gave a low growl at actually causes Dean to back down slightly. "I NEVER said I would play fully alone...we will see where it goes."<br>"Yes...Sir." Dean almost spat out before returning to his magazine.  
>Seth nodded at Roman's words. "Sounds good, Sir. Guess we'll see soon enough."<p>

"So how much time did you give him to decide?" Dean asked from his seat.  
>"I didn't once he decided he will come."<br>"And we will help him cum alright." Dean laughed sounds a lot like a Joker from Batman. Roman just sighed ignoring the bad joke for now.

* * *

><p>John returned to the hotel later that night after Raw, hoping he could find a way to bring up the subject of Roman to Randy without hurting him or pissing him off. He used his room key and walked in with butterflies in his stomach. "You in yet, Ran?"<br>"Yeah...bed." Randy called out stretched out on the bed. He had a warm compress on his right shoulder, dressed in a pair of grey gym shorts.  
>John walked toward the voice, seeing Randy with the warm towel. "You okay, Babe?"<p>

"Yeah...just the norm." The younger man sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why Hunter brought Dave back."  
>"Well, I guess it's best for business." John mocked Hunter, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He wondered if now was the best time given Randy's mood. "You looked good out there, Baby. But hell, you always do."<br>"Thanks Babe...you not half shabby either." Randy lightly joked. "But yeah...Dave never was good a pulling...leaves & goes in to MMA & it's like he forgot ANYTHING about how to pull." Randy moved to sit up. "I could almost swear that power bomb of his hits even harder now.

John winced in sympathy at Randy's words. "Damn, Ran. Hope you feel better." He took a deep breath. "Can we talk about something that happened before the show?"  
>"Sure..." He moved to try to get comfortable again. Shoot."<br>John forced himself to stay calm. "You know about my interest in BDSM, Babe. Well, I bought a book about it to try to learn more in my spare time. I was reading it at the arena when Roman saw me...he asked me about it." He paused to try to get a read on Randy's emotions.

Randy sighed with a roll of his eyes. "What happened?" He groaned wondering exactly where John was going with this.  
>John gulped, feeling the shit was about to hit the fan soon. "It seems Roman is into the lifestyle. He seemed to know a lot. He offered to play with me...let me live out some of my submissive fantasies." He hurried to add the next part. "But I told him I am in a serious relationship with you. That I loved you and would have to ask you first. He said it was cool and to let him know."<p>

A low growl like sound came from Randy's chest. "You know I don't play well with others John."  
>"I know." John sighed. "I love you, Randy. You know it. We've stuck by each other through a lot of shit. You come first. B-But I want this, Baby. It won't change how I feel about you. I just want this experience with someone I can trust."<br>"And you really think you can trust him?" Randy wasn't sure if he should be mad or hurt that John was even debating being with another guy. Damn if it was one of the divas maybe he could understand, but this was another guy. One of their co-workers.

"I think so...We're co workers. If he tried something I could report his ass." John gave Randy a timid smile. "At least we know he's clean."  
>Randy grumbled under his breath. "True...but I still don't like it..." He huffed looking at John. "And where am I in all of this? What about his two buddies? They almost always seem to be at each other's hips."<br>"I don't know…He never mentioned them." John answered quietly. "And you would be welcome to watch or join in if you want." His voice grew hopeful. "Please, Baby?"

"I still don't like it babe...wh-what if they go to far?" He closed his eyes with a sigh. "What if I don't have the stomach for it...even if you seem to like it." Randy opened his eyes showing the rare look of worry. "I know you like a little pain...just because of some of our matches. That doesn't mean I want to sit by while it happens."  
>John reached over to take Randy's free hand. "I guess that's what safe words are for? Also, it wouldn't have to be as extreme as the videos I watch. I'm sure they are exaggerated a lot to be entertaining."<p>

Randy nodded squeezing John's hand tight. "OK Babe...if it means that much to you. I...I just don't know if I can watch."  
>"You mean you would be okay with me going alone?" John asked in surprise. "I don't want any secrets, Ran."<br>Randy ran his other hand over his mouth & jaw. "Honestly Johnny I don't want you doing it at all...but if it means so much..."  
>John felt conflicted. He wanted the experience so badly but not at the expense of upsetting his love. "I really want this, Randy. B-But not at the risk of destroying us. Please know... it's not about love, Babe. It's just play."<p>

"It...it won't. Give me time to think it over baby if I go with you or not. If I knew for sure it was just Roman...maybe I would be ok not going. If the others are there with him...no I would not feel right leaving you alone with three people I don't care how trusting you feel they are."

"Maybe I can talk to Roman and find out?" John offered. "Then you can base your decision off that either way." John felt a weight being lifted with the dreaded discussion almost over. He leaned to snuggle close to Randy on the bed. "You know I'm yours, Baby. Always."

"Yeah...maybe more details would help babe." Randy carefully wrapped an arm around John. "And you better believe you are always mine."  
>John breathed in Randy's scent as he rested against him. "Maybe you can show me later how I'm yours?" He flirted with a teasing tone.<br>"Yeah later Babe...I promise...Just already took the pain pills Doc gave me." Randy sighed. "You know they make me drowsy."  
>"Sure, you relax, Ran." John agreed. The two men laid together to get some much-needed down time, John feeling better about the whole situation even if a bit excited.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John looked for Roman the next evening at the Smackdown taping. He came a little early so hopefully he could chat with the Samoan before more people arrived. Spotting him standing outside of the Shield's locker room, John hurried to catch him before he disappeared. "Hey, Man." The CeNation leader glanced around. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

The faint smirk crossed Romans lips before running his tongue behind them as he heard John calling him. He turned his head pushing off the wall. "Sure come on in." He pushed the door open to the locker room.  
>John followed Roman inside, glancing around. "Thanks, Roman. I wanted to talk to you about your offer."<br>Seth who was in the corner doing push-up, lifted his head hearing the door open. Dean once again had his nose in a book. This time it was 'The Art of War.'. His eyes peered over the top of it seeing John enter with Roman behind him shutting the door. "Go ahead John, take a seat. They won't bite." Roman told him.

John glanced at the other Shield members nervously, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Uh...okay. Thanks." He sat down on a bench, glancing at Roman. "Do they know about our talk?" Seth paused his push-ups, watching the scene unfold but letting Roman do the talking. He didn't want to fuck up their chances to play with John.  
>"Yeah they know." Roman informed John as he grabbed on of the folding chairs bringing it closer to sit. "You can speak freely in front of them."<p>

John cleared his throat. "Okay...well I spoke with Randy last night. He was a little worried about my safety but gave me the okay to play. He loves me and wants me to get what I need." Seth's eyes widened at the mention of Randy's name. He should have known it would be him. The Viper and John seemed permanently joined at the hip most of the time.  
>Dean eyes widened but more from glee then shock. "How soon can we begin?"<br>"Down." Roman almost barked. He took a deep breath looking back at John. "Please forgive him."

John's eyes widened as Dean was looking at him like a wild dog would eye a choice steak. Randy's warnings to him flashed across his mind. "So...it would be all three of you?" John asked Roman.  
>"We're not all as crazy as Dean here, John." Seth could not resist adding, giving Dean a death glare.<br>"Well unless you have an issue with that." Roman told him.

"But you said..." Dean started to protest till Roman raised his hand signaling him to be quiet. Roman took a deep breath focusing back on John.  
>"We each have aspects we like to explore...but we won't do anything that you are dead set against."<br>"Would you mind sharing some aspects you have in mind?" John asked, intrigued. "Just so you know I'm not necessarily against it...but Randy may request to watch for safety reasons since I'm a little outnumbered. Not that I don't trust you."

"Well I am sort of all around." Roman commented as he sucked his teeth faintly in thought. Seth just loved working with restraints. Not surprising if you see him sitting in the back working with short lengths of rope to figure out more interesting knots. As for Dean...he like the pain." A faint laugh escaped Dean's lips. "Oh he also likes to try to work into people's heads."  
>John nodded, not sure if Dean excited or scared him shitless. "It all sounds good. How do you feel about Randy being present?"<p>

Roman pursed his lips then licked them. "Hmmm. What you boys think?"  
>"Thought you said he had no interest in this." Dean commented as he finally sat the book down. "That's why John was coming to us. How do we know he won't try to cry foul as soon as it becomes too much for his sensitive stomach?"<br>"I'm cool with Randy as long as he doesn't make us feel uncomfortable." Seth piped up.  
>John sighed at the question. "Dean makes a good point. I'll have a talk with him. Make sure he won't protest unless he really feels I would be in danger. We've been together a long time...surely you can understand his concern."<p>

Roman wiped his hand along his jaw. "Of course John, we are hoping this can be a well enjoyed & mutual agreement among us all. Would be nice to have a steady play partner for a change...well besides Seth over there when we can twist his arm enough." He gave a faint laugh.  
>Seth laughed at Roman's comment. "Hey, I've had Dean in the ropes a time or two." John smiled, feeling more at ease. "Okay, I'll talk to Randy and we can set up a play date?" He pulled out his phone. "If you want to give me a number?"<p>

Dean sort of glared as Seth at the mention of him being at their mercy on occasion because of those ropes. Roman just ignored them. "Sure man not a problem." He rattled off his number once John was ready. "We can start slow if you wish, of course hotel room make things limited at times." He gave the faint smirk. "but if things go well we do know a few play spots...if you don't mind a little...show & tell."

John gave Roman a look of question. "Uh...show and tell?" Seth tried not to smile at how naive John seemed compared to their lifestyle. It seemed the older man had much to learn.  
>"Yes...public clubs." Roman began. "Many times have open play spaces. Which means anyone can watch what we are doing. Don't worry, no one is permitted to join in unless we give permission. They would be spectators...just like Randy would be for our hotel fun."<br>"Oh..okay." John nodded his understanding. "Has anyone ever recognized you? Just concerned about it ending up in the dirt sheets but sounds fun."

"Who knows & who cares." Piped up Dean. "Were the bad guys remember?" He spoke more with a curl of his lip.  
>Roman gave a faint sigh. "Honestly John we don't know. We don't go out of our way to hide, put it that way. What happens between the car &amp; the front door we can't control. All I can tell you is once you are past the front doors you don't need to worry. The circles we run most of the time keep things discreet &amp; the client base close to the vest if you get my drift. If anything we will get scrutinized for bringing a new guy in."<p>

John nodded his understanding before standing to let himself out. "I'll be in touch, Guys." He left the room to go get ready for the show. Seth looked at Dean with another glare. "Way to go, Ambrose. I'm surprised you didn't scare John away. You were eyeing the guy like raw meat."  
>"Yeah &amp; I bet you were trying to figure out how you want he trussed like a turkey so I could." He laughed licking his lips at the idea. Roman huffed a breath before getting up to return to his own prep work.<p>

"I admit he does have a nice body for rope work. Imagine all those muscles straining." Seth agreed with a smirk all his own. "Orton is hot too...love to see him in a hogtie. Shame he's not into it."  
>Dean laughed. "Wonder if we can wear him down."<br>"Now, now boys...you know better." Roman started chiding both men.  
>"But how does he know if he never has tried." Dean voiced up. He tried his own version of puppy eyes. "Can't you just picture the interesting ties Seth could get him into with his shoulders?"<p>

Seth almost salivated at the very thought. "Damn, Dean. You're a bad influence on me."  
>"Who me." Dean showed fainted insult, but then laughed. "Come on...I know you can picture those arms nice &amp; taut...strained in ways you could not even picture another man getting into." Roman just took a deep breath, not admitting that the thought of the Viper also at their mercy was at least slightly appealing. He would not force anyone though, but maybe seeing it first-hand may sway the Viper...the question would be in what way.<p>

Seth grew quiet as Dean's words sunk in. They did sound appealing. "Damn it, Dean!" He exploded. "Let's focus on John for now. We know he's willing."  
>"Yeah yeah...whatever buddy boy...whatever." Dean laughed as he picked his book back up &amp; returned to reading. Seth went back to his workout, trying to get his mind on the upcoming match and not the sexy face of the WWE who would soon be at their mercy.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy was pacing his locker room &amp; kept glancing at the clock. He would then debate picking up his phone. What was he thinking letting John walk in there alone.<br>John chose that moment to walk into Randy's private room all smiles. "Hey, Ran." His smile faded as he took in Randy's expression. "You seem upset."  
>Randy stopped &amp; huffed out a breath he didn't quite realize he was holding. "So? What happened?"<br>"I talked to Roman in the Shield's locker room. Seth and Dean were there. You were right...they all three want to play with me." John studied Randy. "Roman seems like the guy in charge. He said you're welcome to watch if you want. He wants it to be enjoyable for us all."

Randy's eyes narrowed when John mentioned all three of them. He fought to remain silent when he realized John was still talking. "I still don't like it." He voices once John was silent. "But I know you are set on it & I would be foolish to have you go alone."  
>John gulped, hoping the next line would not anger the Viper more. "They ask that you don't complain unless you really feel I'm in danger if you watch...so they feel at freedom to work. Seth is a rope expert."<p>

Randy took a deep breath ducking his head. "John I know you want to always see the good in people...but look REALLY deep. Do you really trust these guys that much?"  
>John bit his lip a moment, thinking. "I think so. Roman seemed very responsible. Especially if you're there I might be nervous...but I'd be okay."<br>"Fine. Set it up." Randy tried not to grumble wondering what he was getting himself & John into.

John grinned broadly, sending Roman a text on his phone. #Boyfriend said set it up. Let us know the time and place.# He walked over to the younger man, resting his head on Randy's chest. "Love you big daddy."  
>"Yeah..." He wrapped on arm briefly around John patting his head before letting go as he was never much for PDA. "Just better not make me regret this babe."<p>

* * *

><p>Roman pulled his phone off feeling it vibrate. "He works fast." He lightly licked his lips before sucking on them. "How soon we want this...and NOT tonight." He heard a grumble from Dean. "Tough, now chill out."<br>"I guess when ever...Sir. Seem you already know my view." Dean scowled.  
>"Up to you, Sir." Seth answered easily from his place. "John sounds eager by how fast he worked on Randy."<br>"All the more reason the sooner." Dean cried out.  
>"And you know the hazards of not being prepared." Roman reminded him.<p>

"What the fuck is there to prepare? This just a beginning 'meeting'. Seth's one bag looks like a fucking climbers kits, I have me little goodies many I know you won't even let me use so what's the hold up?"  
>"The anticipation is sometimes the sweetest form of torture...you should know that one Dean." Roman told him<br>"Yeah at the moment for me."  
>Seth groaned at Dean's eagerness. "Settle down, Man. You're going to have Orton on our asses with that attitude."<p>

"He would just need to get over now won't he?" Dean commented back.  
>"Don't forget Dean...these are our co-workers &amp; more then that Randy has the fucking ear of our bosses...as I am sure John does a well." Warned Roman<br>Dean stood up looking at Roman. "Well you're the one that is bringing their asses in, so they better get with the program or it's your fucking fault!"

Roman stood up rolling his neck as his nostrils began flaring. "You dare raise your tone with me Dean? If it is anyone fault it will be yours for being a loose cannon that doesn't understand when to back the hell down."  
>"Guys...Guys." Seth went to stand between the two glaring men. He looked at Roman almost apologetically. "All due respect, Sir. We need to calm down." He glared at Dean. "Dean, I know you are excited. I get it, okay? I haven't gotten to play with a sub in a long while myself. But fighting among ourselves won't do us or John any favors. He obviously wants this to happen as much as we do. Let's bide our time and break him in slowly...Randy might even start to enjoy himself. Let's not fuck this up. If we play our cards right we'll have a hot, sub to toy with on a regular basis."<p>

Dean shifted his eyes to Seth running a hand through his wild hair. "Fine." He huffed out returning to his book. Roman nodded walking away. "Thanks." He mumbled faintly. He hated when Dean could even get under his skin at times. "Well we know after raw is a bad idea."  
>"A WEEK!" Dean groaned loudly.<br>"ZIP IT! I'm thinking." Roman retorted. He went to grab his phone._ #How soon you comfortable doing this?#_ He sent the message to John.

* * *

><p>John looked at the message and sent a reply. <em>#As soon as you guys are. I'm afraid if I wait too long Randy will change his mind on me.#<em>

* * *

><p>Roman looked over the reply. He pursed his lips in thought before typing again. <em>#Thursday's show is early...then we off Fri I believe. 10 PM. Will send room Number once we have it.#<em> He hit send. "OK Boys...Thursday night."  
>"Close enough I guess...then party time." Exclaimed Dean.<br>"Even if it isn't enough time, tough shit We have off Friday, give John time to heal in case he isn't as tough as he thinks."

* * *

><p>John read the reply and typed out an answer.<em> #I look forward to it...Sir.#<em> He tried to fight off the butterflies forming at the idea of being dominated by the strong, handsome Samoan.

**(A/N: We want/need your input. What would you like to see the Shield boys do to 'poor' Johnny & maybe Randy in time? Of course we may not be using all the lovely ideas you give us...but it helps.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was a mess of nerves on Thursday night after the show. He walked into his shared hotel room to see Randy already there and lounging on the bed. "Hey, big Daddy." He greeted, still dressed in his ring gear, his shirt damp with sweat. "I just have to shower and change. I'm supposed to meet the guys in around an hour."

Randy gave a faint sigh as he moved on the bed. "Hey Babe." He got up to head for his suitcase. "Let me figure out what to put on...I guess you need to get all freshened up." he tried not to let a scowl cross his features as he hoped John let this whole mess slip his mind. Who was he kidding.

"Yeah." John's voice trailed off as he went to dig through his clothes. "I'm all sweaty from our match." He pulled out a pair of black briefs with a purple waste band, tight jeans Randy had always said showed off his ass and a simple grey t-shirt. Randy tried not to think too much of John's 'primping'. As he pulled out dark wash jeans & a black muscle shirt before he went to strip from the lounge pants he was already in.

John glanced over and whistled at the view. "Take it off, Sexy." He winked at the stripping Randy, trying to raise his boyfriend's spirits. "Damn. I love it when you wear muscle shirts, Baby. All those tats on display."  
>Randy gave a faint smile. "I know Babe...I know...Luckily I only have one of them to worry about in that department."<br>John's head turned to look at Randy, shocked at his comment. "If they all had them you wouldn't have a damn thing to worry about. You're my man and only you. Don't forget it."

"I don't." Randy tried not to snap as he finished slipping the jeans on. He just gave a sigh sitting back down.  
>John looked at Randy a moment. He knew this was not going to sit well with his boyfriend. "I'll be back." He said at last, heading into the shower.<br>Randy just nodded tapping his foot. Part of him knew his insecurity was foolish, but could anyone really blame him? He boyfriend was going to meet with three guys that are willing to offer him something that he himself could not stomach trying. three men that more or less were quite attractive guys. It wasn't that he didn't trust John...but shit happens.

John took his normal post match shower as he tried to calm his excitement. He then made sure he smelled and looked his best, putting on a little cologne before dressing. He finished and rejoined Randy, glancing at his phone to see they had 20 minutes to make it to the Shield's room. "Ready when you are, Ran." He said softly.  
>Randy heaved a sigh looking at John. "It's the same building...you sure there won't be an issue if we arrive early? Don't want to see too eager do you?"<p>

"No." John nodded as he sat down. "But I don't want to be even a few minutes late. I don't know how strict they are...I've read online that some Doms can get very offended if their subs are later than expected."  
>Randy nodded trying not to shiver. "We will give it time...but it is too early. For all you know they could still be getting cleaned up themselves."<br>"Okay. You're right." John leaned back to relax a few minutes, closing his eyes. "I could use time to unwind anyway."

"OK Babe." Randy really wanted a shot of something to calm his nerves, but wanted to fully clear head in case anything went wrong up there. John tried to stay still and rest but he could not resist glancing at the time on his phone every few minutes. It seemed it would never be time to go. "Do I need to take that thing out of your hands?"  
>John almost blushed, embarrassed he had been caught. "No." He sat his phone on the night stand.<p>

"Don't worry I won't make you late...for you...date." Randy stood up moving to the bathroom needing some water. John sighed, rubbing his head. He knew how Randy became when he got in these moods. It was better to keep silent and ride it out. Randy came out a few moments later. "OK." He gave a low growl heading for the door. John jumped up, pocketing his phone to head quickly for the door.

Randy tried not to feel hurt at John eagerness to head out. Randy was not one to play well with others & couldn't believe he was telling John it was ok for him to do so. He shut the door after John heading for the elevator. Both men reached the Shield's room rather quickly. John knocked on the door, shifting from side to side.  
>Roman opened the door to the suite looking at them both. "Evening gentlemen."<p>

"Roman." Randy replied dryly.  
>"Relax." He tried to give Randy a warm smile. "Come on in." He moved from the doorway.<br>John returned Roman's smile, doing something he never did in public, reaching to take Randy's hand. He could not help feeling a bit nervous dwarfed by the two tall men. "Evening, Ro...Sir."  
>Randy fought not to glare hearing John call Roman Sir. He felt odd actually leading him inside this room...this den if you will. He looked around the room seeing All three Shield members dressed in just jeans, Roman had on a blue shirt much like Randy's, they were even barefoot. Not at all what he was expecting. "Take a load off guys." Seth &amp; Dean were both in chairs over in the sitting area of the suite. Randy was holding reservations over the look in Dean's eyes, he wondered if he ever didn't look crazy.<p>

"Thanks." John smiled at Seth and Dean as he walked to sit down on a couch, moving over so Randy could sit too. Seth watched the couple with interest. He had to admit they did look good together.  
>Randy took the space open next to John, fighting wanting to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders.<br>"Don't you two look cozy." Dean almost cooed with a smirk.  
>"Behave." Roman bit out walking over to the sitting area, but stayed standing crossing his arms. "Before anything begins…You have any hard limits we should know about John?"<p>

If looks could kill Seth's would have done in Dean for sure. He just knew his Shield buddy was going to fuck this up for them all. "You fuck this up you'll be in my ropes for two months." He hissed into Dean's ear. John looked at Roman in confusion. "Hard limits, Sir?"  
>"Like to see you try it buddy boy." Dean mumbled back.<br>"Anything you have seen that you know you have no interesting...well most so that you are dead set against taking part in. I'll make is easy...Water sport & scat are not an issue...you do know those terms don't you?" Roman tried to explain.

"I doubt it." Dean piped up.  
>John thought hard, feeling like an idiot for not having a clue. "I'm sorry. I don't." He almost mumbled. Seth glared at Dean, daring him to open his mouth.<br>"Knew it." Dean smirked.  
>Roman just took a deep breath shooting Dean a look before looking back at John &amp; Randy. "Bluntly, urination &amp; deification based activities. None of us see the...benefit of such activities."<p>

Randy tried not to look ill thinking thank god for that. John's stomach churned at the very thought. "Uh...the only thing I can think of is no mummification or shrink wrap over my face...or hoods." He shuddered. "I'm a little claustrophobic."  
>"Over the face we wouldn't, seen to many mess that up in the past." Roman told them. "What about blindfolds in general?"<br>"I guess that would be okay. As long as I can breathe I'll be fine." John answered.

"OK so just easy to say no breath play." Roman suggested. He looked at Dean & Seth. "That will include anything around the neck for now understood?"  
>Dean gave a faint grumble before he spoke up. "Understood Sir."<br>Seth nodded. "No problem, John." John gave Seth a grateful smile. Something about Dean was so unsettling.

"We use a color code system...just because it is universal at most clubs we go to. If one of us says 'Check' you reply with green, yellow, or red based on your comfort." Roman continued his explanation. "Green is for everything is good, yellow is that you are beginning to feel a little uneasy, but still ok, Red is that it is too much stop. Now even without a check you can still call out yellow or red. Yellow would be if it is too hard or tight & you just want who ever to lighten up, but not fully stop. You say red it stops fully that moment."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded his understanding. Then he remembered one of the things he had asked for. "But what if I'm gagged? How would I say Red if things got too hard?"  
>"Shake your head as if saying no...keep shaking it till the action is fully paused. Also an Uh-uh type sound. Now once stopped you would also answer yes or no questions with a shake or a nod. Because we want to be safe we may pause action to check on you if we are unsure." As Roman spoke Dean has his lips pursed, huffing a breath out on occasion.<p>

John nodded. "Okay, Sir. Thank you for explaining everything to me." He glanced at Dean. "He seems eager to begin."  
>"Of course John, &amp; don't mind Dean too much, he is just a big ball of energy at times." Dean tried not to roll his eyes as Roman's comment. "Well ready to begin?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Yes." John took a breath, finally letting go of Randy's hand he had been holding like a security blanket. "I'm ready, Sir."  
>"Good...Randy you can stay there or follow us if we change areas." Roman told him, he tried to keep his tone calm to show that it was a suggestion to Randy not a request. "Now John, up. We want you stripped to your skivvies." Dean seemed like it was getting harder &amp; harder to contain his excitement. All the ideas running in his head were filling him with dark glee that he actually wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Randy fought to keep quiet. He already voiced his feelings to John already, nothing would change now.<p>

John stood up and kicked off his shoes before beginning to strip. Roman's almost professional attitude had put the older man at ease. He pulled off his socks, jeans and shirt, laying them into a neat pile on the couch before looking back at Roman to await orders. Seth had to admit John looked good wearing only his black briefs that showed off his ass. He could hardly wait to watch Roman work. "Good." Roman replied with a faint smirk before sucking his lips in a moment. "What you two think...out here or bedroom?"

"Don't matter Sir...I can work him over standing or lying." Dean commented.  
>"Same here. I can do different things depending on the room, Sir." Seth assured him.<br>Roman looked John over as he rested his jaw in his closed hand, a finger tapping it in thought. "Hmm let's see now." He spoke as he eyes ran over John, he even moved a little as if moving around to see all part of John. John tried to stay calm and not show his excitement and nerves as the Samoan studied his body. He worked hard to keep his body in top shape and was not ashamed of it only fighting not to shrink under Roman's gaze.

Roman nodded. "OK Bedroom guys...we can start with standing & go from there if we choose."  
>"Yes Sir." Dean told him as he stood up nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Randy slowly stood up, there was no way he was going to leave John alone. John followed the guys toward the bedroom area. He would not admit it if asked but a small part of him was glad Randy had insisted on coming along. Seth followed behind Dean, giving his friend another glare in warning.<p>

Roman followed behind the group. "OK...Seth you first." Dean just gave out a sigh, even though he knew that was going to happen. Oh well...at least he would have a...captive audience. Seth bit his lip as looked at John, with his bag of ropes in hand. He wanted to do something simple yet leave John's body as exposed as possible for Dean. "You going to be using his chest this time, Dean?" He asked finally.

"I can work around whatever you decide buddy boy." Dean replied as he looked at John seeing the older man's own nervous energy slowly bubbling up. "How many days you have off John?"  
>"I have until Saturday afternoon so a day and a half, Sir." John answered, looking at Seth as the younger man began pulling out lengths of rope.<br>Roman nodded. "OK Keep that in mind guys...remember he works without a shirt."  
>"Yes Sir." Dean gave a faint scowl as he was mapping things in his head. Randy stayed near the wall to be out of the way, but wanted to keep a close eye on Dean.<p>

"Yes, Sir. I won't tie you too tightly, John." Seth assured the older man. "On your belly on the bed, arms behind your back."  
>"Yes, Sir." John climbed on the bed in the desired position. Seth took a length of rope and began to lash John's elbows together before moving down to bind his wrists. He then tied John's legs together securely at the knees and ankles, sort of a faint resemblance to a hogtie only without connecting the feet to the hands. John tried to get used to the feeling, a little turned on by how helpless he was feeling. Usually a strong man in control it was liberating to be at another's mercy. "I went easy on you this time, John." Seth commented. "So you can get a feel of the ropes."<p>

"Thank you, Sir." John replied, testing them a little.  
>"That all?" Dean commented. "More open space for me I guess." He smiled.<br>Seth gave Dean a sort of half smile. "Yeah. I figured being his first time I would start him off slow."  
>"Fine by me, buddy boy." He walked over to the far wall where he had a black duffle bag. He set it on the dresser opening it &amp; begins sorting through it. "Let's see..." John turned his head to watch Dean. He was finding the whole situation of being watched by four men while helpless more exciting than he even thought he would. "Ah here we go." Dean exclaimed as he pulled out some sort of silver item that looked like a tailors tracing wheel. Randy tried not to shift watching the scene slowly playing out in front of him. Dean took the item rolling the wheel part that was covered with small spikes lightly over the palm of his own hand to see it rolled freely. He stuck his tongue out slightly watching it. "Yes this will work for starters." Roman stood off to the side his arms crossed over his chest keeping a close eye on John &amp; his boys.<p>

John watched Dean in fascination. He had never seen such a thing used in one of his bondage videos. Seth walked away from the bed to give Dean room to work. Dean walked over to the bed looking down at John a hungry look in his eyes, He just wanted to go at it...but he knew he would get chastised if he did since John was new to everything & not just them. "I'll start light on you." There was maybe a hint of displeasure to his tone over the need for kid gloves. He took the wheel & lightly rolled it across the back of John's knees just above Seth's ropes.

John was shocked by the sensation he felt. He had prepared his body for pain but the small tool almost tickled as it ran along his bare skin. A small chuckle made its way past his lips as he was very ticklish. A devil's smirk brushed Dean's lips hearing John, he continued for a few moments seeing John trying not to move to pull from the sensation. He then moved the tool to trace up John's thighs, starting light near the knees & increasing the pressure as he slowly rolled it up towards John's ass. He would stop right at the top of the thighs before rolling it back down towards the knees.

John tried to stay still, giving a sound mixed between a laugh and a moan. The spikes tickled as they traveled his body yet sent shivers through him as well. Randy tried not to shift his feet as he was watching & hearing John. Even if he wouldn't do it himself in fear of hurting John, he could not help but feel slightly turned on by the sight of John restrained, more so seeing his enjoyment of it. Dean broke contact with John's skin to move the item to John's spine just above his arms rolling up along the length till he reached the base of the neck, using even more pressure than his legs; He knew he had to keep Roman's warning in mind. No shirt, meant nothing that could mark...well & not heal in two days. Then again the wheel was small enough that any marks would be hard to spot.

John sucked in a breath, caught off guard as the tool went from tickling to being slightly painful as Dean increased the pressure. It was not enough for the older man to want it to stop, only a nagging discomfort that set his body on edge and got the adrenaline flowing. Dean continued till he saw the John seemed to be adjusting well & then stopped moving back to his back. "OK Time for something slightly more...traditional." He smirked as he rooted through the bag. Seth watched Dean with open admiration. As crazy as his coworker was the man was a genius in the art of pain and mind games. It was a fact that could not be denied. John watched Dean's every move best he could from the bed.

"Your daddy ever swat your bottom?" Dean asked still looking in the bag, partly to drag the anticipation. Roman changed his position in the room, but still stayed back from the actual play space.  
>"Yes, Sir." John answered watching Dean. He gave a dimpled smile. "With five boys it would have been impossible not to. We were a rowdy bunch."<br>"Ever a strap?" Dean smirked as he finally pulled out a long leather belt. "Sort of like this?" He folded the ends together giving it a snap as he watched John.

John eyed the belt, not knowing whether to be aroused or afraid. "Yes, Sir." He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "I felt my daddy's belt a time or two."  
>"Well then this should be cake for you...I'll even keep your briefs up this time." He smirked again as he headed back for the bed.<br>Why did John feel a sudden almost disappointment that Dean was not going to bare his ass for his spanking? "Thank you, Sir."

Dean snapped the leather one more time before bringing it once across John's full cheeks with a moderate amount of force. John gave a small hiss, his cheeks feeling the sting of the strap. He had been spanked before, hell, Randy had slapped his ass during rough sex pretty hard but the feeling of being tied up and unable to move away added more to the experience. Dean nodded before giving two more lashes, both harder than the first. John bit his lip to keep from crying out from the harder hits, not wanting to alarm Randy. He knew he could say yellow at any time but was a stubborn SOB and wanted to see how much he could take from Dean. A faint satisfied sound passed Dean's lips before his next lash didn't land on John's covered ass, but the tops of his exposed thighs. Randy cringed but at the same time the faintest of pants may have left his lips, he was glad that all the focus was on John, & not towards him or so he thought anyways. He was unaware that Roman over time has learned how to try to keep a whole scene surveyed. Not just the scene itself, but everything around that may interfere.

"Ahhh..." John's body jerked and he cried out before he could stop himself, an odd sound that was a mix between one of pain ending in a slight moan. The heat on his bare thighs along with the stinging of the belt were causing him to become a little heated. Dean smirked at the sound repeating the hit to John's thighs causing the skin the redden some. Randy chest heaved faintly as he watched John, the way his face moved and the sounds he made. Randy wanted to try to deny the fact that seeing John like that was turning him on…hearing him moan for someone else was heating him in ways he couldn't believe.

John's face was a mix between a grimace of pain and pleasure as he took the hit to his sensitive thighs. While a part of him wanted to try to move away from the treatment, his thickening cock trapped under him said otherwise. "F-Fuck." He panted out, breathing heavily.  
>"Good there Johnny boy?" Dean commented, but also asked. He loved to hear his captives. Randy couldn't help give a faint lick of his lips as he heard John cry out, knowing it was a 'good cry'.<p>

John's looked at Dean, his eyes slightly darker than their usual bright blues. "Yes, Sir. Green." He panted, shifting a little on the bed. Dean nodded as he then brought the lashes back over John's ass even shifting sides of the bed to work them evenly. He continued for a few minutes till Roman ordered him to stop. The moment the word left Roman's mouth Dean halted his swing.  
>"Give him a breather...then we can decide if that is enough for one night."<p>

"I barely worked a sweat Sir." Dean exclaimed.  
>"And we are just introducing him. Seth loosen his arms so he can recover some while we debate the next action. You can always rebind if we choose to continue."<br>"Yes, Sir." Seth nodded as he walked to the bed to begin untying John. "You enjoying yourself, John?" John gave Seth a smile, panting slightly, his ass warmed by the lashes.

"Yes. Thank you, Sir."  
>"Good." Seth rubbed the feeling back in to John's freed wrists before letting them go.<br>"OK John we will be back in just one moment." Roman told him. "Then we will let you know if we will finish untying you yet." He motioned for Seth & Dean to follow him back to the main room. Randy was still standing by the wall not fully sure what to say or do. He had a few conflicted thoughts in his own head.

John looked at Randy, trying to calm his heated body. "You okay, Ran?" He asked, concerned.  
>Randy blinked huffing out a breath. "Yeah Babe I'm ok." He took a few steps closer. "How are you?" As he moved closer it allowed him to take in the sight of the reddened flesh even more. He made a faint grunt like sound seeing it.<br>"I'm fine, Ran." John reassured him. "Yeah, it stung a little but he checked on me and I gave the go ahead." A faint blush tinted his face. "I kind of liked it to be honest."

Randy nodded. "No offence babe...I...I hope they are done for the night...our matches & all. I would like for us to just get back to our room."  
>"Oh..." John tried to hide his disappointment. It seemed the submissive side of him was craving the treatment more and more. "I can ask them to stop for the night. I'm sorry if this is boring you."<br>Randy licked his lips before biting his bottom lip looking down. "It's not..." He almost whispered. "Ma-maybe I wish my own time with you." Randy shook his head with a sigh. "Forget it...do what you want. Well as long as it coincides with them I guess. Seems they are running the show either way." Randy moved to begin heading back to the wall.

* * *

><p>Roman was looking both guys over. "So what do you two think?"<p>

"You know I can go all night if given permission Sir." Dean spoke up.  
>Seth nodded at Dean's answer. "Same with me, Sir. I'm just enjoying tying John and watching Dean play. John really seems to be enjoying himself for a first timer."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John felt a little guilty by his boyfriend's actions. "I'm sorry, Baby. I like spending time with you too. I know our free time is limited. Living out this shit is just new and exciting...know what I mean? You're first, Ran."

"Yeah I know what you mean Johnny." Randy gave a faint huff leaning on the wall. "Guess we will see what they say when they get back in here. Glad you are enjoying it."

* * *

><p>"That he does...then again I guess the types of matches he has been in it is not surprising that he can handle a bit of pain." Roman commented.<br>"Does that mean I can turn it up a little?" Dean asked his eyes lighting up.  
>"I guess that depends on what you call a little...he is still new blood...which also means no spilling of his...got it?"<br>"Got it Sir. Honestly surprised Randy has kept his trap shut so far."

"Don't worry of him." Roman told them as a smirk brushed his lips. "I think he will behave until his boy cried uncle."  
>"You feel Randy is enjoying our play, Sir?" Seth asked with interest. He knew that the Samoan was very observant and insightful.<br>"For now it seems he is OK with it, Of course I am more focused on John then Randy, but I am seeing a few things that make it seem he may be enjoying it more than he lets on."

"Sort of like you Roman." Dean commented pointedly.  
>"I guess you can say that...although I do enjoy hands on as well at times."<br>Seth nodded. "Yes, Sir. I think both men may enjoy themselves in time."

* * *

><p>John laid and waited for the Shield boys to appear. "At least Roman seems very responsible doesn't he, Ran?"<br>"Yeah...When you told me he approached you, I was picturing him taking a more active role. Seemed he is like the conductor of this group."  
>John nodded. "I honestly didn't know myself. Seth and Dean always call him Sir so he must be over them in the community."<br>"It would seem that way." Randy told him the more they were just talking the more he was calming down.

* * *

><p>"OK boys...lets go back in &amp; see how they feel. I don't want to start pushing yet." Roman told them as he headed back for the room, Dean right after him. Seth bringing up the rear, he sometimes wondered how Roman dealt with Dean's chaotic energy. John turned his head as he heard the three men come back in to the room. He wondered what their decision would be. "Feel you up for some more John?" Roman asked as he moved closer to examine the marks Dean had already caused.<p>

"Yes, Sir." John offered Roman a smile to show he was okay. "I enjoyed myself, Sir."  
>"Good." He looked at Dean &amp; Seth. "You can continue then." He started to step back.<br>"I want to work on his front some." Dean smirked. "You can decide standing or laying."  
>Seth went over to untie John's knees and ankles. "Want to stand, John? Really give your man a show?"<p>

"Yes, Sir." John replied, excited by the idea. Seth nodded, looking at Dean. "Want to grab my other bag? The over the door set?"  
>"Sure." Dean went to Seth bag looking for the smaller carry bag inside. He pulled out the drawstring bag carrying it over. It was a narrow but long bag maybe about a foot &amp; a half long. "Here."<p>

"Thanks." Seth took the bag & reached inside to the bottom of it putting out a tube of dense rubber that had a nylon strap attached to the middle & a metal ring on the end of the strap. He walked over to the bedroom door & started to close it, but slipped the strap between the top of the door & the door frame before it latched to lock the strap in place. He then locked the door to prevent it from opening by mistake. "OK John...come on over." As he waited he went to his bag removing a pair of padded restrains that he could clip on to the ring of the strap.

John nodded, climbing from the bed slowly, his legs a little numb from being tied so long. He walked to the door, hoping none of the men noticed he was still in a semi hard state from their prior play. "Stand with your back to the door, John." Seth instructed, fighting a smirk as he noted the bulge in John's briefs. "Then raise your hands above your head." The two toned haired man reached to secure John's hands over his head in the cuffs. John felt much more vulnerable in this position with his body on display and his arms stretched taut over his head.

Dean eyed John over as he stood there, slowly rubbing his hands together. He saw the same thing Seth had, causing his smirk to grow. John was getting off on their treatment. So he would help oblige him. He headed for his bag to begin searching again. John watched Dean, his chest heaving slightly from his anticipation. He had learned to admire the crazy looking man. He seemed to know what he was doing. Dean pulled out two silver clips that had rubber tips on them. He held them up as he walked towards John. "I'm sure you can already guess what these are for."

John did indeed know what the clamps were for. He had seen them used on almost every video on Bound Gods. "Yes, Sir. I do. They are for my nipples."  
>"Exactly...now these little beauties can actually start a little light." He smirked. "Of course they can get harder." He took them both in one hand before using his now free hand to pinch &amp; roll one nipple between his fingers to get it hard. John heard a small moan pass his own lips as Dean teased his nipple. He had always had sensitive nipples; even Randy licking and sucking them had driven him wild in the past. Dean stopped teasing John to attach the first clamp before he then started to tease the other to a hardened nub. Dean had this strong intensity to his eyes, his face focused as he worked.<p>

John closed his eyes, his face scrunched as quiet groans left his lips. He did not know whether to pull away from Dean's teasing fingers or beg him to do more. Randy couldn't help licking his lips feeling like they were parched as he watched John. Feeling like a captive audience even though he wasn't tied himself. He shifted from his spot on the wall to actually give him a better angle to see John from. Roman smiled taking in the whole scene as Dean attached the second clip. Dean flicked both clamps before taking a step back. "How's that Johnny Boy?" He smirked as his eyes continued to peer at him.

John opened his eyes, feeling four pairs of eyes trained on him. Knowing Randy was watching him being toyed with by Dean only made his body hotter. "Good, Sir." He panted, his voice low. "A different feeling...but good." Dean nodded moving back to his bag opening a front pocket pulling out a length of silver tone chain, each end had a small hook on it. He walked back over to John. He slipped a hook through a small hole on each clip. He then hooked his finger over the chain pulling it lightly to gauge John's reaction. A small sound came from John as Dean pulled, hard to tell if it were one of pain or pleasure. "Ow...Mmmm..." It started off a cry of pain then seemed to end in an almost sensual moan. Beads of sweat were forming on the older man's forehead.

Dean kept the tension on the chain as he spoke, his eyes still trained intently on John's body & face. "Sir...you wish to place the weights...or have Seth help me?"  
>"Seth can help you...just observing right now." Roman instructed &amp; informed them. Even if part of his observation was of The Viper &amp; how his body shifted with ever sound from John's lips like a hypnotic tune to the taller man. Seth walked over to Dean, eager to join in the playing. It was so fun to have a submissive soul like John at their mercy. It was near intoxicating.<p>

"The weights are still in the front pocket." Dean informed Seth.  
>Seth nodded and went to retrieve the weights. They were ordinary fishing weights of different sizes. It was a rare thing when Dean allowed him to join in. He held them out, smiling at the look on John's face seeing them. "Who is starting, Man. Me or you?"<p>

"Knock yourself out buddy boy." Dean smirked before giving a suck of his teeth. "Let's see how much we can make him squirm."  
>John looked at Randy, the strange look in his boyfriend's stormy eyes making him even harder. Seth smirked at the tent forming in John's briefs. He placed a finger under John's jaw, turning his head to look at him. "You're liking this aren't you, John?" He purred, his voice smooth as silk.<p>

"Y-Yes." John almost moaned out, the need between his legs making his body grow flush. Seth chose that moment to add the first weight, knowing John's arousal would block some of the pain. John hissed but seemed okay so the younger man added a second one quickly.  
>Dean released his hold on the chain knowing the weight would cause more tension then he was giving it. "Wonder if he will get off just on the pain." Dean pondered the thought of such a treat made his own blood grow hot. Randy was still warring with himself seeing &amp; hearing John as the two men continued. His jeans growing confining with every passing moment. Hearing Dean's words was heating John to the point of being sweet torment. His trapped cock was so erect that the head could be seen poking out of the top band of the underwear he was wearing. He wanted to beg, to plead with one of the men to touch him but did not dare, instead gave small moans as his nipples were pulled by the weights. Seth took a third weight, taking his time to add it, wondering how much the CeNation leader could stand.<p>

"Hmm seems we have a keeper here." Dean almost cooed as he took a hand & ran it up the outside of John's thigh, his blunt nails scratching the flesh, giving a lick of his lips. "Hmm would you like that Johnny boy? Would you like us to keep you?" Dean & Roman were just watching how John strained, the sweet strangled sounds that came from the strong older man.  
>John's back arched as he almost silently begged for attention to his swollen cock. "Y-Yes...I want you all to keep me, Sir." John moaned, before catching himself as he remembered his boyfriend. "I-If it's okay with Randy." Roman walked his way across the room towards Randy, but made sure to never block the older man's view seeing how he stayed spellbound by the scene. He leaned on the wall near him.<p>

"So what you say Viper...can we keep your boy? Have a little fun?" He smirked. "Even near bliss you're on his mind...we just wish to shower his body in ways you're not comfortable giving him." Roman ran his tongue over his teeth gazing Randy over. "And seems you enjoy yourself."  
>"Wh-what?" Randy shook his head not even fully registering the heated trance he was in. "John wants to fine...but I'm No..."<p>

"Shh Randy...you really going to deny what is plain as day?" Roman smirked at him as he crossed his arms over his chest again. Randy fell silent unsure how to answer, not wanting to admit what was being shown to him by Roman.  
>Dean smirked at Johnny. "You hear that..." He moved his hand to lightly smack the open palm against John's straining cock. "Your boyfriend says you can continue to play with us." He gave it a second swat. "Isn't that great?" He gave a big toothy grin as he gave it a slightly harder third hit.<p>

"F-Fuck, Sir!" John cried out, the third hit to his cock sending delicious release as his body toppled over the edge. His legs trembled and his member twitched as it emptied itself to coat his briefs and stomach, causing a wet spot to form on the fabric.  
>"Damn." Seth commented under his breath. He had never seen a guy cum so fast just from being toyed with.<br>Dean practically drooled at the hot sight, He may have been heated before, but seeing someone so new & fresh come apart like that was nearly orgasmic in its own way for him. Even if he didn't wish to he began removing the weights pulling on the chain. Roman walked over towards them. "Can you stand fully on your own John?"

"Yes, Sir. I think so." John answered, a little embarrassed of his current state. His arms felt sore from being held up so long.  
>"OK Seth, once we sure John has his footing let him down." As Roman instructed Seth Dean finished with weights placing them back in the small carry bag &amp; removed the chain.<br>"Yes, Sir." Seth gave John a few minutes before working on setting him free.

"Uh...Dean, Sir?" John said almost shyly as he watched the eccentric man pack up. As crazy as the younger man may seem, his treatment had admittedly made him the hottest. He loved how Dean was not afraid to push his boundaries. "You do great work. You are truly talented at what you do. Thank you."  
>Dean smiled faintly with a nod. "A pleasure John..." The smile turned to a smirk. "Can't wait till next time." He walked back towards John. "Now a heads up...this may very well hurt." He reached over to remove both clamps at the same time, causing blood to rush to the damaged flesh &amp; a throbbing to begin.<p>

"Damn!" John hissed as he rubbed his now freed wrists. He gave Dean a dry smile. "Thanks for the warning." He looked at Seth. "Thank you too. It was fun. Maybe you'll add a gag or blindfold next time?" Seth chuckled. "We'll see, John. I had fun too."  
>"Feel free to clean up in the bathroom before you get redressed." Roman told John. He gave a faint hint of a smirk. "You may want to drag Randy with you."<p>

He looked at Roman in confusion, lost but to content to care. "Thank you, Sir. Want to come, Ran?"  
>"Wh-oh yeah, sure John." Randy headed over towards them trying not to sway too much from his own uncomfortable situation. "Let's get you cleaned up." He lightly draped his arm over John's shoulders.<br>The two men walked into the bathroom, closing the door. John stripped out of his ruined underwear, making a face. "Damn, these are soaked. What good will it do to clean up and put them back on?"

"Then don't put them back on." Randy replied matter of fact. "I am sure you can handle the short distance back to our room without them." Randy fought a faint grunt almost moan as he shifted a little.  
>John bit his lip, thinking. "Okay. If I clean off can you run out and get my clothes off the couch, Babe?" He wet a cloth with water and soap.<br>Randy gave a faint huff trying not to pant. "Sure babe." Randy turned leaving the bathroom. He stopped seeing the guys relaxing in the sitting area much like they had when they arrived.

"Thought you would be helping John." Roman commented.  
>"Or him helping you." Deans snickered as his eyes scanned Randy.<br>"I am helping him." Randy snapped as he moved to the couch grabbing the pile of clothing.  
>"No need for the hostilities Randy." Roman told him. He was sitting on the couch next to the clothing. "We want this to be a fun experience all around...including for you."<p>

"I'm not into these games." Randy told him as he grabbed the pile & stood up.  
>"We all know that isn't true." Roman commented. "You were just dying...and still are to just whip that cock out &amp; get yourself off. You loved hearing your boy get off from the pained pleasure Dean &amp; Seth were giving him."<br>"Shut up!" Randy snapped with a glare before heading back for the bathroom.

John jumped as he watched Randy all but storm back into the bathroom with his clothes. He had washed himself off the best he could. "What's wrong, Babe?"  
>"Nothing John." Randy set the clothing down on the edge of the tub. "Ju-just a long night."<br>"I'm sorry, Ran. I know you must be so bored. Thanks for humoring me...I did have fun." John smiled as he reached for his clothes.

"I already told you I wasn't..." Randy lost his train of thought as John bent over for his clothing really letting Randy see the redden welt to his thighs & even his ass some, a low groan passed his lips feeling his cock twitch at the sight.  
>John turned, hearing the heated sound from his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he took in Randy's 'condition.' "Ran, did you get excited watching me?" He asked softly, forgetting his clothes a moment.<br>Randy lowered his head, giving a few faint pants. "Silly...I know." He almost mumbled.

John neared him, reaching to rub Randy's hard member through his jeans. "I think it's hot. My boyfriend getting hard watching me being played with."  
>Randy closed his eyes trying not to groan too loud at John's touch. "Pl-please babe...ju-just get dressed so we can get out of here...then you can play in our own room...OK?"<br>John nodded, backing away to grab his pants. "Whatever you want, Ran." He hissed as he pulled the jeans up, the rough material rubbing the welts from the belt. The shirt was next and even worse, his nipples sore and tender from the abuse. "Fuck! Good thing I'm off tomorrow."

"Guess that is why they asked." Randy commented. "Shall we say our good byes & get going?"  
>"Yeah. Come on, Big Daddy." John led the way out of the bathroom back to where the Shield boys were resting. "Thank you, Sirs." John told Roman and the others with a sincere smile. "I know I'll feel it tomorrow but I had an amazing time tonight."<br>"A pleasure John...our door is open just about any time...right boys." Roman told them.  
>"Of course." Dean smirked. "For a beginner you were one of the best I think in a while." Seth nodded in argument with a smile to him lips as well. John thanked the men again and he and Randy left together to head back to their room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Seth stood up after John and Randy had left and headed to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later making a face and holding up John's soiled underwear. "John couldn't even take his briefs with him." His nose crinkled as he spoke. "I don't know whether to be turned on or grossed out or a little of both."  
>"My vote is both." Joked Dean as he stood up walking over to Seth. "A trophy?"<br>Seth made a face as he handed his buddy the briefs. "Be my guest, Man. You're the one that made him blow anyway."

"Damn right." Dean spoke almost proudly as he smirked taking them wrapping his fingers around them closing his eyes.  
>"You are a sick puppy Dean." Roman spoke up, "At least I didn't need to put a leash on you tonight. Good work."<br>"Thanks." Dean moved to sit back down with his trophy. "So." He licked his lips. "What shall we do now?"  
>"Whatever you two wish. I'm fine."<br>"I call bullshit. There is no way you had no reaction at all from that."

"Nothing that major...unless one of you boys is offering." He smirked before a curl to the corner of his mouth.  
>Seth looked at both men. "I'm not going to lie I could use a little release myself. The way John looked all strung up like that..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. "But I'm not being your bitch again, Dean. Don't even ask."<br>"Awe." Dean gave a mock pout. "But you know you like it. Have you strung up in those cuffs yourself." Dean gave a dark smirk. "Pull out the other wheel & run it over those taut shoulders."

Seth shivered at the picture Dean painted for him. "Damn you, Dean! Why do you always try to talk me into things I don't want to do? Maybe I should tie you up for a while...along with a nice gag." He smirked. "Your trophy perhaps stuffed deep in your big mouth. Give us all some peace and quiet."  
>Dean wiggled his eye brows his voice dropping as he held up the briefs. "Promise?" Roman gave a throaty laugh shaking his head.<p>

Seth looked at Dean in total disbelief. "So I can cuff you and fuck you as long as I stuff those in your mouth?"  
>"Well you can suck me &amp; ride me." Dean laughed.<br>"Come on, Man." Seth actually almost begged. "I never get to top anyone and John has Randy so no sex with him."  
>"For now anyways." Dean pointed out. "Remember this was just a first meeting." He smirked.<br>"We still need to cross that bridge." Roman pointed out.

"Oh you can't tell me you are not dying yourself to get your hands on either one of them...Sir. We both know how you eyed Randy." Roman didn't answer besides a low growl & a curl of his upper lip. Dean just smirked. "Don't need to say anything else." He laughed looking at Seth. "OK...what is a...civil way to decide who gets plugged?"  
>"I don't know, Dean. I'm just horny. Want to flip a coin, Sir?" Seth asked Roman.<br>"Coin...really boys." Roman shook his head as he stood up to see if he had one handy pulling out a quarter. "Fine call it." Roman goes to flip it.

"Tails I win, heads he loses." Dean calls out.  
>Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's smart ass comment. "You keep this up and you can go fuck yourself tonight, Ambrose."<br>"Yeah & what would you be stuck with? Palmala again?" Dean bit back.  
>"Call it before I make you both my bitch tonight." Snapped Roman.<p>

"Fine Tails...because I'm hoping to get his." Dean scowled.

"Heads is fine by me." Seth answered quickly. "You know I don't mind bottoming for you, Sir. Dean here is just pissing me off."  
>Roman flipped the coin onto the table. It spun for a few second before falling flat on the tail side. "YES!" Exclaimed Dean. "That's it buddy boy...get ready for it nice &amp; hard."<br>Roman gave a cough before looking at Dean, the same time the smaller man stopped his gloating. "You have him...but I get you." He smirked. "Maybe I'll even be nice & use your trophy."

"Oh fuck." Dean scowled.  
>Seth nodded, knowing he had lost fair and square. "Okay, where do you want me, Dean?" A dark part of him loved that Roman would take Dean later as the Samoan was not known for being gentle.<br>"Strung up like John was...you the same height so we know it's set right." Dean smirked.  
>Seth sighed. "Okay. Whatever, Man." He began to strip out of his jeans. "You are going to get me off too, right?" The two tone haired man usually had to use a hand to jerk himself off while Dean pounded into him.<p>

"Yeah...yeah give you the reach round." Dean rolled his eyes.  
>"Put it this way Dean." Roman spoke. "You either get him off...or it will be his cock in your mouth instead of the briefs."<br>"Yes Sir." Dean scowled.  
>Roman smiled. "Me personally...I rather have the hot cock then cold cloth."<br>Seth grinned at how Roman always kept things fair between them. "Okay, Dean. I'm ready." He headed back for the bedroom grabbing the support bar. He waited for the others to join him before he put it back up. He then grabbed the cuffs handing them to Dean. Dean smiled as he took them from Seth to place them on his wrists.

"OK buddy boy assume the position." He smiled as he started to shed his own jeans. Seth turned, then widened his legs to give himself a firmer base. He leaned forward, his face almost touching the door which in turn stuck his ass out even more. He had wanted to top so damn bad it had felt like forever but fair was fair. Dean walked back over reaching for Seth hands to bring them over his head to clip them to the strap above his head. "Come on Seth...you know deep down you love feeling me fuck you."  
>"I don't hate it I guess." Seth finally conceded. "Just nice to have the feeling of fucking someone I tie up at times...the control of it."<p>

"Who knows..." Roman commented from the bed already out of his shirt & working his jeans as he leaned back. "Maybe in time we can get those two boys to concede to letting us do more with them...or John at least." He slid them off setting them aside before relaxing on the bed to watch. "Baby steps boys...baby steps. Oh & Dean...don't forget prep or I will take you dry...actually knowing your sick ass you would like it that way. Prep him."  
>"Yes sir." Dean moved to one of their grooming bags.<p>

"Thank you, Sir." Seth told Roman gratefully. He had hoped that Dean would not push into him dry. His friend was not usually cruel to him but sometimes became forgetful in his eagerness. Roman was a good Dom, always looking out for him and unlike Dean, Seth had no problem submitting to the Samoan. Dean returned with a small thing of ointment hat he used on a few fingers to spread Seth open for him. He used two fingers to scissor Seth open to handle him.

"Toss the container back." Roman order which Dean obliged.  
>Seth fought a moan as he felt Dean's fingers opening him up. He was already so heated from their earlier play, images of John flashing through his mind. "Fuck, I think I'm ready, Dean." He panted.<br>"Fine by me." Dean smirked as he moved his fingers to allow his cock to replace the now empty space. He pushed deep & fast to fill Seth up. Seth gave a grunt followed by pants of pleasure as he felt Dean fill him up. Although he did prefer to top the young man had a healthy appetite for sex any way he could get it.

"That's good Sethie." Dean cooed as he gripped the smaller man's hips to pull back only to thrust deep again so he could give him a good pounding. Roman moved back on the bed getting comfortable as he took some of the ointment Dean tossed him & applied some to his own hardening cock. Seth tried not to show Dean how much he was enjoying himself but he could not stop the quiet, needy moans that were leaving his lips. His friend was pushing so deeply inside of him that the cock's head was rubbing against his prostate, sending delicious pleasure straight to his own hardening member. Dean gave a deep groan as he drilled away. Remembering his earlier conversation he removed one hand from Seth's hip to take a hold of his cock to jerk it along with his thrusts. Dean's hand along with the hard fucking he was receiving drove Seth to cum quickly.  
>"Fuck, Man!" He moaned deeply as he coated Dean's hand, his body twitching as he sighed in release.<p>

"That's good buddy boy." Dean grunted between his teeth as he felt Seth's muscles clenching for him. Even with Seth's release Dean didn't relent yet.  
>"Remember you still got me to deal with Dean." Roman gave a faint moan as his hand slowly worked over his hard cock to keep it nice &amp; ready. "You fill him you just be tormenting yourself."<br>Seth panted, still coming down from his release as Dean continued to pound into him. "Up to you, Dean." He told his coworker. "I can take it if you still want to."

"Good was planning it" Dean grunted as he returned both hands to Seth's hips to drill him hard till he cried his own climax a few moments later. He panted hard for his breath as he pulled out.  
>"Let him down...then get over here." Roman barked out.<br>"Ye-Yes Sir." Dean looked Seth over. "Stand up more."

Seth complied, knowing best not to waste time when Roman got like this. Their Dom could have a stern dominate side at times. Dean reached up to unclip the cuffs. He then removed them checking him over knowing he was not in them that long. "You can go clean Seth or watch." Roman instructed. "Actually...retrieve the ring gag...need something to keep Dean's trophy in place." Roman motioned to the briefs where Dean had rested them before. Dean shivered, it was hard to tell if it as fear or excitement.

"Yes, Sir." Seth hurried to get the requested gag from their traveling bag, knowing his Dom was needing his own release. He brought it to Roman along with John's briefs, handing them to him. Dean walked over to Roman even as he glared he lowered his head knowing not to push Roman's buttons. If he did he could order him not to play with John again & take the pleasure for himself. He just closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to allow Roman to fold the fabric to place it in his mouth. The once arousing release lost some of its appeal as it was now cold. Roman then took the ring gag strapping it around Dean's head to keep the fabric firmly in place, leaving the smaller man only his nose to breathe through.

"You may wash or watch Seth." Roman told him as he laid back down. "As for you Dean get up here & ride."  
>"Thank you, Sir. I'll watch." Seth answered as he stood back to watch the show. He loved watching Dean being used by Roman. The added humiliation of the kinky makeshift gag only made it more fun. Dean tried not to grumble too much as he climbed on the bed to straddle Roman's waist.<br>"Don't be timid now Dean...you know you like the burn." Roman snapped at him. At least Roman did slick his cock down for him. What was worse for a normally top male? Being fucked like Dean just did to Seth...or being ordered to ride? In essence willingly fuck yourself on someone. Dean moved to knee lowering himself down till he felt the head of Roman's cock against his ass. "Do it or I'll push you down!"

Seth was a switch by nature and a part of him got off on seeing Roman so dominant like this. He wondered why Roman had all but hid this side of himself from John. Something told him the older man's submissive side would have thrived on it. Randy, well he may have been a different story. Dean had no choice but nearly drop down onto the larger man's cock, as he did he groaned deeply behind the gag. Roman's cock caused a delightful pain to ripple through him from the lack of stretching. As he was stuffed full he panted heavily behind the gag. "That's it Dean...you know you like it like this. You get off almost as much feeling pain as you do dishing it out." Roman thrust his hip slightly from the bed causing Dean to cry out again behind the gag.

Seth watched the two men, the look of pained bliss on Dean's face heating his blood once again. He began to stroke himself as he watched Roman seduce his wild buddy in a way no one else could. Roman lowered back down & watched as Dean started to finally move on his own accord. His pace was nearly as rough & fast as he had been with Seth just moments before. Each time he would slam Roman's cock against his prostate he would cry out as the angle he used jabbed it head on, nearly painfully so, but doing so also was making the dark blonde red hot again. Roman moaned with deep groans resting his hands behind his head as Dean screwed them however he wished.

"Fuck, you both are so sexy." Seth could not resist moaning out as he pumped his cock harder. Not wanting to be punished by Roman, he looked at his Dom. "May I cum again watching you both, Sir?"  
>"Always." Roman grunted out. He focused his eyes on Dean who was already beginning to fist his own manhood again. Roman relaxed his own body feeling neither guy was too far behind their second round for the night.<br>"Thank you, Sir." Seth panted a few moments before he came again, grunting as his seed spilled in his fist.

Roman moaned feeling as Dean clenched his muscles for him. "Fuck yeah!" Roman cried out as he came thrusting his hips up into Dean's body. The smaller man still worked himself till he came himself the second time. He slid off of Roman till he nearly collapsed onto the floor. He reached up to free himself from the gag spitting out the fabric.  
>"Damn Sir." He panted out.<br>"OK Who showering first?" Roman asked in his nearly calm manner of tone.  
>"You Sir..." Dean commented. "You always get first, unless you wish one of us to?"<p>

"Don't matter." Roman assured him.  
>"Yeah, you go first." Seth echoed Dean. "You put our pleasure before your own tonight. Both with John and our fun after. Thank you."<br>"OK boys." Roman told them as he slid off the bed & headed for the door removing the brace before heading for the bathroom.

"Sometimes I wonder how he does that." Commented Dean as he pulled himself onto the bed.  
>Seth laughed. "It's endurance, Man. The guy could probably take us both and John and Randy and still be on his feet."<br>"He's a fucking beast...if he ever said he wasn't human...I may just believe him." Dean joked  
>"Be hot to see him wear John and Randy out." Seth commented, running a hand through his long, damp hair.<br>"True...those boys wouldn't know what hit either one of them if Roman actually tried." Dean laughed

"John would enjoy it I'm sure." Seth joined Dean in laughing. "Now Randy is another story. He doesn't exactly strike me as the bottom type. Dude probably never had a cock in his ass."  
>"The once was said about me too buddy boy...Roman just needs to show him the ropes...well maybe yours too." Dean laughed at his own bad joke.<br>"I guess. Roman does seem pretty into him." Seth plopped on the bed to chill near Dean. "Although I think John has one hot ass. He seemed really into you from what I could tell."

"Yeah he did like it pretty rough." Dean grinned. "Wonder what I should pull out for next time." He thought a moment. "But you are right...Roman seems a bit taken by Randy. I am sure it is the thrill of the chase, who knows if it will continue if Randy allows himself to get caught."  
>"Man, you made John melt." Seth had to give Dean his props. "He fucking lost it just from you slapping his dick. He did mention he's into gags...maybe I'll try one on him next time." Seth did not address Dean's question about Roman because he had no clue his motivation for lusting after the Viper.<p>

Roman walked back in one towel wrapped around his waist a second toweling his long black hair. "Whose next so we can get some sleep?"  
>"I'll go Sir." Dean answered slipping from the bed glad to have his legs back to him as he left the room.<br>Seth stood from the bed, not knowing where Roman wished to sit. "Thanks for all the fun you gave us, Sir. And bringing John to us. It was fun."  
>"And to think you didn't even want me to approach him." Roman gave a deep laugh as he went to look for his lounge pants.<p>

"Yeah, I admit I'm a coward." Seth chuckled. "John just didn't seem like the type to be into what we can offer. I guess you can never tell. It's the good boys that are the closet kinks."  
>"Well the book was a give a way...just a matter of discovering which side of the coin he was." Roman smiled as he pulled out the black silk lounge pants sliding them on. Dean came back in after a quick shower.<br>"You're up." He smiled at Seth.

"Thanks, Man." Seth hurried for the bathroom, eager to be clean and in bed. It had been a long night.  
>Dean went to grab a pair of shorts slipping them on. He then headed for the closet. He just pulled down the spare pillow &amp; sheet most hotels seemed to keep &amp; headed for the main part of the suite. "Near the couch?" Roman called out.<br>"Yes Sir." Dean replied. he moved over by the couch, pushed the coffee table out of the way before laying the sheet out with the pillow on the floor. He laid on top before bringing the other half over him almost like a cocoon.

Seth came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around him as he went for a pair of underwear. He noticed Dean had already gone to lie down. "You okay with me sharing the bed, Sir, or do you want me on the couch?" He asked Roman.  
>"We can share...just stick to your side." Roman instructed him as he moved for the bed pulling the blanket down.<br>"Yes, Sir. Goodnight, Dean!" Seth called before pulling down the blanket and climbing into his side of the bed. Dean just grumbled from the other room as he got up from the floor to shut the light off, and then lay down again. Roman wished them good night before cutting the bedside light off.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy & John reached their own suite & Randy swiped the key for them to enter turning the light on as he did. John walked into the room, kicking off his shoes at the door. He knew Randy needed release badly. The sexual frustration was evident on the taller guy's face. "You want to fuck me now, Big Daddy?" John spoke in a low tone.  
>"Damn babe, we hardly in the door." Randy informed him. "Aren't you tired at all?"<p>

"No." John panted as he jerked Randy close to him by the waist band of his jeans. "I know you're hard, Daddy. I need you inside me. Now." The shorter man began to unbutton Randy's jeans as he spoke.  
>"Oh fuck babe." Randy huffed out watching John. "Don't forget we need so-something first."<p>

John stopped his task to head for their overnight bag for some lube. "Where do you want me, Babe?"  
>"Stripped &amp; on the bed...on your back." Randy told him plainly as he kicked off his shoes &amp; begins removing his shirt.<br>"You got it, Daddy." John walked over to the bed, sitting the lube on the night stand before stripping down. He then climbed on the bed as his boyfriend had told him.

Randy licked his lips seeing John so exposed to him as he finished working on his jeans. "Fuck babe, are you ever not open for me?" A faint moan to his rich deep voice as he headed for the bed.  
>"No." John told him bluntly as he spread his legs a little, his blue eyes dark with lust. "I can never say no when it comes to you." He almost drooled at the sight of his lover's thick member. "You and that perfect cock of yours. I'll bet all the Shield boy's dicks together couldn't equal one of yours."<p>

"Now you just trying to butter me up babe." Randy climbed on the bed to rest between John's legs leaning down to kiss him deeply before moving to trail his lips to John's neck.  
>John moaned out as Randy kissed his neck. "Damn, you know that's my weakness, Daddy. It makes me melt every time."<p>

"Yeah I know Babe...I know" Randy ran his tongue up along the hallow of John's neck till he could reach his lips again. He pressed their lips together before swiping his tongue over John's lips. John moaned again at the feeling of Randy's tongue. He opened his lips to allow his boyfriend access to his mouth, his legs open as wide as possible in anticipation of their joining.

Randy fully explored John's mouth with his talented tongue for a few moments before pulling back. He panted heavily looking down at John, he steel grey eyes darkened to near the color of gun metal. "Can't get too far ahead of ourselves now." He smirked as he braced one hand above John's shoulder the other reaching for the lube.

"Hurry up, Daddy! Just fuck me!" John cried out in frustration, his fist hitting the mattress. "I've been aching for you all the way back to our room!"  
>"But I thought you liked being tortured baby..." Randy smirked as he moved back resting on his heels to open the lube &amp; apply it to his hard cock, the head glistening in the light of the room.<p>

John groaned in reply. "Randy, please, Baby. I need you now." He clutched the blankets in his fist, trying to calm himself.  
>Randy took a hold of John's legs draping them over his shoulders. He then moved closer to line himself with John. Using his hands he helped spread John's cheeks to slide the head in, he knew John loved the stretch he felt when he didn't prep him first. "This what my baby wants?" Randy asked with a faint moan feeling John's warmth slowly surrounding his cock as he began to slide in slowly.<p>

John almost cried in frustration as Randy entered him so slowly. He reached his hands up to grip Randy's hips. "Harder, Daddy! Please, stop teasing me!"  
>Randy moved so his chest loomed over John's, doing so forcing John's legs back almost as far, the same time driving his cock fast &amp; deep. "That more like it babe?" A deep rumbled to his voice before he pulled back to drive back in. "Having you pinned under me moaning &amp; crying for me?"<p>

"Fuck yes!" John panted, finally getting the hard pounding he had craved. "Give it to me good, Daddy!" Randy gripped John's shoulders to give him even more leverage to his thrusts allowing them to get stronger. He just moaned as he body just ached from how hot he had grown that night, now able to take it out on the source of that heat. It was not long before beads of sweat gathered on the younger man's forehead. John could also be heard panting and moaning with every thrust of his lover's hard member, loving how Randy seemed to fill him so completely, his own cock now erect and even leaking some pre-cum as the distinct sounds and smells of sex filled the air.

"Hot for me Babe?" Randy groaned out faintly. "Touch yourself...I want to watch your face as you draw so close." His hands gripped John's shoulders tighter unsure how much longer he could last, he had felt built up for so long that night.  
>"You know I'm always hot for you, Daddy." John took his cock in his left hand, fisting it along with Randy's thrusts. A few minutes later he swore as he felt Randy's cock brush over his prostate. "Right there, Daddy...sweet spot...feels so damn good!"<p>

"That's it Babe...cum for me...not gonna last..." Randy bit his bottom lip trying to keep his focus, but quickly losing control. "Oh god baby!" He cried out as he came. He took a hand from John's shoulder to play with John's balls as he fisted himself. He stayed buried deep to give John that full feeling as he helped him reach his own climax. John stroked himself a few more times before getting his own release. He smiled, his chest heaving as he took his clean hand to touch Randy's face. "  
>You were great, Ran. So hot for me."<p>

"Yeah babe...you get me hot." Randy commented as he moved to release the pressure on John's legs & slide back slightly on the bed pulling his now spent cock from his body. He ran a hand over his head as if lost in thought about something, but just could not seem to form a coherent thought that he could voice out loud.  
>"Something wrong, Ran?" John asked as he watched Randy, trying to catch his breath.<br>"Wh-No...I needed that John...Thanks." Randy moved from the bed & moved to grab the lube where he dropped it & made sure it was closed.

"My pleasure, Daddy." John stood from the bed on wobbly legs. "Well, guess I should go shower and get ready for bed."  
>"Go ahead babe...I'll clean up after you." as John headed for the bathroom Randy soon got lost in his thoughts again. He was still trying to piece the whole night together &amp; make some sort of sense of what he felt &amp; was feeling. It was late, maybe too late for him to really think clearly at all.<p>

John for once tried to hurry as he showered off, knowing Randy was as exhausted as he was. He wrapped himself in a towel before walking back to where his boyfriend was waiting. "All done, Ran. I think I'll slip on a pair of..." He paused. "Oh, shit! I left my briefs in the Shield's bathroom!"  
>Randy looked over with a shake of his head. "Not like you don't have plenty of them." Randy tried to joke even if sounding a little dry as he headed for the bathroom.<p>

John huffed with indignation at Randy's comment. "It's embarrassing, Ran! They were...dirty. I guess I'll play commando from now on."  
>"And they helped make them that way." Randy told John from the door way. He then looked back at him. "I been trying to get you to try that for how long?!...now because of an oversight you will do it for them? You trying to ask for trouble?"<p>

John bit his lip as he eyed Randy. "About that, Big Daddy...what if things ever went...farther? Like they did with Cody?"  
>Randy eyes narrowed into slits. "We are not getting into this now John." He fought not to raise his voice as he spoke before turning into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. At first Randy was going to just quickly clean up, but instead opted for a longer shower. John sighed as he went to slide on a pair of boxers and pull down the covers on their bed. He loved Randy more than anything in the world but had always had a healthy appetite for sex. They had tried adding more sex partners in the past such as Cody but they never seemed to work out. Thinking of the Shield boys playing with him sent shivers through his body but Randy would always come first.<p>

Once Randy was done his shower he dried off before moving back to the bed area. He went to his bag pulling out a pair of black sweat pants pulling them on before going to the bed. The icy look hopefully told John the subject was closed. John climbed into his side of the bed after cutting the light. He looked silently at the ceiling, visions of being double penetrated in the ass by Seth and Dean while Roman's cock filled his mouth keeping him awake. "Randy." He said softly after a few minutes. "You know it's only sex, Daddy. They might be in me...but you're the only one I open up my heart to."

Randy gave a huff, the sound almost faintly of a displeased snort. "We are NOT going into this now...Night John." Randy shifted in the bed onto his side facing away from John.  
>John scooted over to cuddle against Randy. "No goodnight kiss, Daddy?" Randy gave a low growl before turning over to kiss John's cheek before rolling back the other way.<br>Now it was John's turn to huff as he scooted to his side of the bed, his round ass facing Randy's back. "Love you too. Orton."

"I love you too." Randy barely spoke in a hushed whisper, an out loud thought more to himself then for John to hear. He closed his eyes as a faint sigh passing his lips. John laid apart from Randy a few moments but the bed seemed so cold without him nearby. John turned and scooted back over, resting his head on Randy's back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John sighed in frustration as he watched Randy working out in the hotel gym the next day. He had tried multiple times to hint to his boyfriend about their talk the night before but Randy refused to acknowledge it. The subject was like a black cloud looming over them, snuffing out their normally carefree banter. John wiped the sweat from his face and walked over to Randy. "You can't ignore this forever, Ran. We have to talk." He spoke lowly.

"How many times must I say there is nothing to talk about." Randy told John taking a look around the gym to make sure no one was listening. "I don't see how it is a subject at all." He went to move past John to head for the elevator.

"Damn." John cursed to himself, following behind Randy. He hated it when the younger man just shut him out this way. Randy was waiting for the doors to open already hearing John chasing after him as they opened & he stepped on. "What was that shit?" John's own blue eyes were narrowed as he hissed after the door had closed. "You just fucking walk out on me just because I wanted to talk? We've been together too long for these games!"

"Pardon me for not wanting to air our business out in public!" Randy snapped. "And how many times do I need to say there is nothing to talk about?" Randy took a deep breath. "It was supposed to be a chance to live what I was not comfortable trying for you. Now you're talking about going & FUCKING THEM!" Randy stared at the door as if doing so they would reach their floor any faster.

John took a deep breath. "I know that, Ran. I can see your point. But you know I've always had a healthy appetite for sex. You know all the guys I used to fuck when we were just buddies. You used to bust my balls about it." The doors opened before Randy could form an answer & he took off down the hall towards their suite pulling out his room key as he went. John left the elevator hot on Randy's heels, his face flushed in anger.  
>Randy opened the door knowing John was only a few paces behind him down the hallway. Randy waited till he closed the door to start. "Maybe...just MAYBE I thought I meant more than just another bed mate for you!" Randy went to look for something to change into from his work out. "That maybe when you claim to LOVE ME YOU WOULD CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"<p>

"You are, Ran. I didn't just claim to love you, I do." John fought to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Don't you see that's all they would be. A good time? It's just sex, Baby, nothing more. It has nothing to do with love!"  
>"That's not me though." Randy stated as he pulled out jeans &amp; a light blue dress shirt before stripping from his tank top &amp; shorts.<br>"I know." John sighed. They had been through this type of conversation before. He hung his head as he sat down, kicking off his shoes. "I need a shower." He mumbled, smelling the sweat soaking him.

"I'm getting some air after I get dressed." Randy really didn't care if he smelled of not, he just needed some time way from John. He tossed the dirty clothing in a pile near his one bag.  
>John stood up to grab Randy by the arm. "No, don't go out like this, Babe. You'll go get drunk off your ass and do something crazy."<br>"What you care...seems my opinion don't matter in your book." He yanked his arm from John grasp as he went for his jeans.

"It does...I do care." John pleaded as he watched Randy. "I thought it would be fun for us. Spice up our sex lives. You could join in if you want. Please don't be pissed, Ran."  
>"I don't want to JOIN IN!" Randy turned with fire in his eyes as he grabbed his shirt. "You just don't fucking get it John! I TIRED BEFORE!" He stuffed his arms in the shirt slipping it on as he turned his back not even wanting to look at him anymore.<p>

"I know Cody was a mistake, Babe." John said, trying to calm the younger man down. "We chose the wrong guy. He was too needy. These Shield boys are different. They don't want anything from us other than fun. I told them I love you."  
>"Just drop it John! I don't want to hear it again." He moved over putting his shoes on &amp; looked for his wallet.<br>John watched Randy grab his shoes and wallet. He reached to grab for his boyfriend a second time. "Don't go, Ran. I know you'll just get drunk. This was our day to spend together."

"Seems like your mind is on other things...or shall I say other people than me." Randy pulled his arm from John again, if John saw the look to Randy's eyes it was of pain. Randy would fight to give John the world, why could he not see the importance of this to him? He headed out the door letting it slam behind him as he headed for the elevator.  
>John sat down on a chair in the quiet room, the reality of what he could be throwing away for a little fun washing over him. A part of him wanted to chase Randy down but he knew the younger man wanted his space.<p>

Randy didn't get far, just the hotel bar. He moved to an empty table his head down. A waitress came up to the table. "What a get for you?"  
>"JD double...quite a few."<br>"Bar tab or room."  
>Randy handed her the room key. "Room tab."<br>"Right away sir." She walked away returning with Randy's room key & the first three shots placing them in front of him. He shot the first two almost as if they were water. He actually waited a while before shooting the third. It was a few minutes before the waitress came over to check on him. He ordered a beer with the next string of shooters.

While Randy waited for his next round Roman came walking in. He left Dean & Seth in the suite when Dean claimed they were going to have a 'training' session. He just needed a breather from the two of them so he went for a walk that led him to the bar for a beer. Before he could grab a seat he spotted Randy hunched at one of the tables, but no sign of John. He headed over toward him & stopped in front of the table. "Mind some company?"

Randy lifted his eyes towards the source of the voice praying his was wrong, and then lowered it back down seeing he was right. Last thing he needed. "I won't be much company."  
>"That's fine...looks like you could use a shoulder."<br>"Whatever." Randy kicked the chair out a little for Roman to grab. The younger man took it & sat down.  
>"So what's up?"<p>

"Nothing." Randy commented as the waitress returned setting the two shots & beer down. Roman raised a brow looking.  
>"All that over nothing...right."<br>"Maybe it's nothing I want to share with you." Randy faintly bit back as he downed the first shot & a good draw of the beer.  
>"Man if you sour over last night?"<p>

"Not JUST last night!" Randy lifted his head with a venomous glare as the larger guy.  
>"It was all in fun?"<br>"Yeah...so the claim? How far would it have gone?" Randy wondered.  
>"No more than it did for a first time. I will admit it was a bit farther then I planned, but seemed all had fun. Didn't you too in the end?"<p>

"This isn't about me."  
>"What didn't John have fun?" Roman honestly wondered. "Regrets?"<br>"Yes...and no."  
>"Than?"<br>"Forget it!" Randy downed his next round. Roman faintly shook his head.

He saw the waitress approach them. "How many he do so far?"  
>"5 shots, just the one beer."<br>"OK...2 beers to go."  
>"Hey now!" Randy spoke up.<br>"I think we need to talk & I don't think you want it down here." Roman suggested.

"Why does everyone think I want to fucking talk!"  
>Roman sighed with a shake of his head. "Just come on..."<br>Randy slowly stood up unsure why he was listening to this guy. If anything he wanted to deck him...him & his two buddies. Roman got the beers & escorted Randy out the bar & towards the elevator. He just had to hope the boys had moved the training to the bedroom area.

Reaching the suite he opened the door before entering seeing the main area empty. "Take a load off Randy." Randy shot a cautious eye moving to one of the chairs to sit. Roman sat the bottles down looking at the older man.  
>"OK so John enjoyed &amp; not regretting...but whatever is going in is making you angry. Come on man talk to me."<br>"There is nothing to talk abou..."

"Come on harder...put some muscle behind it." Came Dean's voice from the bedroom, Roman just took a deep breath.  
>"Just ignore them."<br>A faint sound was heard from the same rough direction. "Oh yeah." Dean cried out. "That the spot."  
>"You sick bastard." Seth could be heard saying in an almost affectionate tone. "You like taking it as much as giving it don't you?" Another sound could be heard like the first, the sound of something striking bare flesh.<br>"OH YEAH!" Dean cried out from the other room.

Randy faintly shifted in the chair he was in. A movement not lost of the larger man. "As I said relax Randy. Just us friends here."  
>"Ho-how can I relax with that?"<br>"You learn to tune it out..." He gave a cool smirk. "Unless you don't want to." Another crack and bliss filled cry from Dean caused a pant from Randy. "That's it isn't it? A part of you doesn't want to tune out that sound...does it?"

"You're nuts...picturing things." Randy tried to protest.  
>"Am I now? Really?" Roman stood up. "Then come with me."<br>"Where?" Randy asked but already had a clue.  
>"To go watch..."<br>"Why I'm sure they are busy."

"I am sure they won't mind...come on." Randy slowly stood up unsure why he was humoring the man if not men that held the brunt of his rage.  
>"Come on get the thighs good buddy boy." Dean cried out again as Roman was heading for the bedroom. When they entered Dean could be seen strapped to the bed naked on his back, several red marks already visible on his chest and thighs. Nipple clamps adorned his chest with a chain attached. Seth was also naked, looking up from his task, riding crop in hand as Roman and Randy entered.<br>His eyes widened in surprise seeing Randy. "Hi, Sir. Randy."

"Um...ah...Hi..." Randy asked in slight shock his eyes for some reason drawn to Dean on the bed.  
>"Don't mind us boys...just observing." Roman told them.<br>"Wh-what happened to a walk Sir." Dean groaned. The sound for some reason wanted to send fire through Randy's veins.  
>"I did &amp; came across a guest, as Seth already pointed out."<br>"More the merrier...right buddy boy?" Dean pulled against some of the ropes holding him down. Randy gulped faintly at the sight.

"Sure." Seth took a hand to pull his sweat dampened hair back off his face. "Just showing Dean here the other side of the fence. He's giving me some tips." He took the crop and aimed for Dean's right thigh, rearing back to strike him.  
>As the leather cracked flesh leaving red marks in his wake Dean cried out, but in a heated cry wishing more. His cock was hard &amp; on display. Randy didn't know if he should turn away or not, feeling the heat rising in his own body. Roman pursed his lips as he walked behind Randy. "Relax Randy...don't fight it."<br>"Wh-what you talking about?" He tried to shift his eyes.

"You like what you see don't you?" Roman whispered near his ear. "You like standing by & watching...it doesn't even need to be your boy does it?"  
>"No..." Randy husked out. Seth smirked to himself as he watched Roman almost whispering to Randy in a low, seductive tone. He walked forward to grasp Dean's hard member in his hand.<br>"You're so damn hard you're about to explode." He gave the cock a light slap. "Want some more, Dean?"

"YES!" Dean cried out as he panted, his back arching from the bed. "Let me feel it sting!" Randy chest felt it was heaving, he jumped feeling Roman's hands on his shoulder.  
>"Nothing to be ashamed of Randy." Roman ran his tongue along his teeth as he traced his hands down Randy's tense arms. "You just open yourself up and all of us can have so much fun." Randy gulped wanting to shake his head, wanting to look away, but he just could not bring himself to as he was already feeling the uncomfortable tension in his jeans.<p>

Seth gave Dean an almost predatory smile. "Gladly, Buddy. Just say Red if it gets to be too much." He laid into the bound man with vigor, placing some hard hits to his left thigh, coming dangerously close to the engorged cock. He could not resist trying to heat Randy more. "How am I doing, Sir?" Seth asked Roman as he worked. "Think John will enjoy the new techniques I'm learning?"  
>Dean moaned at the impacts, his eyes wanting to roll back in his head from the endorphin flooding his body. Mentally part of him wanted to laugh as Seth reminding him of the rules. "Maybe not so much power...but he may." Roman told the smaller man. He slid a hand from Randy's arm to his waist. "What do you think Randy? Think your boy John would like to feel the sting Seth can provide as well?" He smirked feeling Randy shiver under his touch.<p>

"I-I do-don't know." Randy could barely think straight.  
>"How about you Randy...still saying you're not enjoying this?" Roman's hand dipped faintly over the front of Randy's jeans feeling as they were already straining.<br>"Please stop." Randy shuttered. Roman stopped his movement, maybe even pulled his hand back to Randy's waist.  
>"Just admit you are turned on watching the two of them...that you were turned on beyond belief last night when it was your own boy in the ropes." The whole time Roman spoke Seth still worked on Dean. Every heated cry caused Randy's cock to twitch till a strangled moan left his own lips. "It is just physical Randy...relax...none of us will think anything less of you."<p>

Seth worked, feeding off the lust filled cries of pleasure that Dean was providing him. The two tone haired man's own cock was now standing erect as a sign of his own excitement.  
>"COME ON HIT IT!" Dean yelled. Randy's legs wanted to buckle &amp; maybe would have if not for Roman holding him. Roman could feel Randy's chest heaving.<br>"Let go...why fight against us & yourself?" He whispered be Randy's ear. "It is a hot sight...even I'll admit that." He moved his over hand to rest on Randy's chest feeling his heart thumping. "You want to blow almost as much as Dean there does...don't you?" Randy tried to shake his head no, not trusting his voice till Roman moved the hand on his chest to his jaw stilling it. "I want to hear you say it."

"I...ca-can't." Randy barely managed to force out of his mouth.  
>"Why? Why can't you just open up &amp; admit it?"<br>"It's wr-wrong."  
>"Why is it wrong to take pleasure in others joy? Looks at him Randy...remember the same look to John? Why is it wrong to want to feel that joy in your own way?"<p>

Randy sighed panting as his head slumped back against Roman's chest. "OK...OK...yes!"  
>"Yes what?"<br>"Ye-yes it's making me hot." Randy closed his eyes feeling like dirt as the confession left his lips. Seth was a little unsure by Dean's request but figured what the hell his buddy wanted it. He snapped the crop so it struck Dean's straining cock, not believing the guy actually wanted that done to him.

Dean felt in near bliss as the red hot pain radiated through his cock. "OH GOD!" He cried followed by a moan his chest heaving as he bucked from the bed.  
>"Ready to just let go finally?" Roman whispered as the hand by Randy's waist tried to move lower again.<br>"Ye-yes...bu-but not on that...Pl-please." Randy husked out with shaky breath.

"OK for now...We want to see what you are packing one of these days." Roman moved his hand back up.  
>Seth wrapped a fist around Dean's warm cock, jerking it hard and fast. "Time to cum for us, Buddy. We have to work tomorrow. Don't want to damage you too much."<br>Dean cried out debating getting Seth back for 'copping out', but he just couldn't hold off long from the direct stimulation before he finally came. "OH YEAH BABY!" Roman held Randy up feeling the older man shutter.

"Sure you want nothing?" Randy nodded. "OK...back to the other room while we let them clean up."  
>Randy tried to stand on his own pulling from Roman his head down. "I...I think I need to really get back to my room. I am sure Jo...John is worried about me."<br>Roman moved his hands when he felt Randy pull away. "Of course man...as I told John...our door is always open." Randy nodded before leaving the room, the next sound was the suite door opening & then closing.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Meanwhile John sat in the same chair he had been in when Randy left. Being alone had given him ample time to think and worry. Tears burned in his blue eyes as he realized all he had put Randy through. He loved the younger man more than anyone his entire life and did not want to destroy the connection they shared. Randy got back to their suite swiping the key to the room. He walked in not sure where John was. He knew he had to talk to him. He felt so low over what he had done.

John looked up silently when he heard the door open, tears seen pooling in the corners of his blue eyes. He fully expected Randy to gather his things to leave or give him the cold shoulder again. Randy spotted John in one of the chairs of the sitting area. "Hey babe?" His tone sort of low & unsure. "We...we need to talk. I know you tr...tried earlier." He slowly walked over towards John sitting on the couch.

John looked at Randy, taken back by his tone. "Yeah we do. I love you, Randy. About so much. I'm sorry I hurt you, Daddy. I never meant to." His own voice sounded low and almost scared. "No one has ever loved me the way you do. I'll never mention The Shield again. Just p-please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave Johnny...I...I over reacted. Because of my own fears I guess, I...I had a change of heart on the matter." Randy lifted his head some to look at John.  
>John was taken back but a little skeptical by Randy's reply. "Why? What changed it?" He feared Randy was drunk but afraid to call him on it. Randy gave a shaky breath, he was scared to come clean with John, but he never tried to lie to him before.<p>

"I-I ran into Roman while I was out...we...um we had a talk." He took a deep breath lowering his head to run his hand over his jaw.  
>"Really? Damn." John breathed a sigh of relief. He was so grateful the level headed Samoan had been able to change Randy's mind. "Well, I'm glad, Babe but I still don't want to force you into anything. I do anything that makes you uncomfortable you tell me. Okay?"<br>"Maybe I...I need to get pushed a little myself Babe..." He went to open his mouth again but then closed it.

John was completely lost at what Randy meant but decided to go with it. "Okay, Baby. I just want you happy too. I've been so worried I never even showered yet. I haven't moved off this chair." He rubbed his eyes. "I've been an inconsiderate jerk that needs his ass spanked good and hard."  
>"Th-that I may be willing to do..." Randy gulped. "Babe...um..." He looked back up at John. "I...I ended up back in their room. No-nothing actually happened...well directly anyways." Randy lowered his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Fuck." he mumbled under his breath trying to think.<p>

"So what exactly happened then?" John asked, curious at Randy's discomfort. "I'm not going to be pissed, Ran." Randy slowly began to fill John in about everything that had taken place from the time Roman approached him in the bar up to him leaving their suite. At times he couldn't help shifting in his seat partly from worry, but also his mind getting him worked up again.

John almost wanted to laugh at Randy's guilt but just leaned over to kiss his cheek instead. "It's fine, Baby. You're over thinking this and making it too complicated. We are two healthy, sexual guys in love. We're attracted to the Shield guys and what they can offer us. So we go have our fun, no strings attached. We'll still have each other at the end of the day. It's physical, Babe. Just sex, nothing more."

"Yo-you don't think I'm sick that I get so worked up on watching?" Randy raised a brow. "I-I don't get that way from the videos."  
>"Randy, you're a guy with a healthy libido. So you thought a naked guy tied up and moaning in pleasure was hot? Big deal. So would the rest of the gay and bi male population." John assured Randy.<br>"OK OK Babe...um...how about we both grab a shower." He tried to smirk. "I can try to give you your spanking...and you can help me with my issue?" Randy gave a faint wiggle of his brows.

Now it was John's turn to smile. "Sounds good, Big Daddy. Spank your naughty Baby."  
>"Yeah Babe...give the big ass of yours a few good hard swats..." Randy gave a faint groan. "Then maybe hit it in a different way." He smirked running his hand over the front of his jeans.<br>John swallowed hard as he stood up, stretching. "I love that devilish smirk of yours, Big Daddy. God, I can't resist a bad boy."

"I guess that explains a lot." Randy joked as he stood up. "Come on babe Big Daddy need turn burn off some frustration." He licked his lips heading for the bathroom. John followed Randy to the bathroom, loving it when his boyfriend was so hot for him like this. Randy went to turn the water on before working on unbuttoning his shirt. "Glad we worked this out babe...I was just being pig headed."

"It's okay, Ran. You love me...I'm flattered." John assured him as he pulled his tank top over his head and then bent to work on his shoes and socks. Randy allowed his eyes to roam over John's body as he bent over as he finished with his shirt then began working on his jean kicking his shoes off. John dropped his gym shorts and boxers, stepping out of them. His ass and thighs showed the fading signs of the belt Dean had taken to him the night before.

Randy bit his lip unsure to feel bad for John, or turned on. "Damn babe." He almost husked out momentarily forgetting about his jeans as they rested open on his hips, his hard cock peeking from inside.  
>"What?" John turned to face Randy to see what he was talking about, of course seeing his love's current state. "Fuck, Daddy. You weren't kidding they got you hot." He breathed.<br>"Nah babe I wasn't kidding." Randy lowered his head slightly. "But...I was commenting of how red your ass is babe...do-does it still hurt at all?"

Now it was John's turn to lower his eyes a little. "Some...but I loved it...I love it...the pain...I guess I'm more of a masochist than I thought. Damn, I came so fucking hard from having my dick slapped."  
>"And you want me to spank your ass even though it is still tender?" Randy wondered.<br>"Fuck yeah, spank me, Daddy. Release your frustration." John's blue eyes darkened with arousal. The sweet looking CeNation leader had more in common with the crazy Dean than most would imagine. "Don't go easy on me."  
>"Damn baby." Randy husked out. "You are a little masochist aren't you." He licked his lips as his cock twitched. He pushed his jeans down as his eyes stayed trained on John. "Just don't you forget about me Babe...bend over &amp; grab the sink...the shower can wait."<p>

"How can I forget about you, Daddy?" John replied as he moved to face the sink, bending over to grab it.  
>Randy wiped a hand over his mouth &amp; jaw. "Fuck that's hot looking." He then ran his hand lightly over the already tinted flesh. "Fuck babe."<br>"Thanks, Daddy. I'm glad you still think I'm hot after all these years." John smiled broadly. They had been an established couple since 2009.  
>"How can I not babe?" Randy almost whispered before he pulled his hand away only so bring it back across the full round flesh harshly.<p>

John cried out in pleasure from Randy's firm hand, panting. "I thought it might get old seeing me naked all these years. I'm glad it hasn't, Daddy."  
>"How hard you work babe I doubt it will ever get old." Randy gave John another hard slap, remembering how much John seemed to take the night before, these were harder than hits he had given John in the past.<br>"Yeah! Fuck just like that, Big Daddy!" John screamed out, loving the pain on his burning ass. "Wear your Baby's ass out!"

Randy gave a deep moan hearing John. "That it Baby." Randy gave it a third hit. "Gonna love tearing into that ass. Get me so hot babe.  
>"Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes!" John was sounding like his coworker Daniel Bryan as he grew more heated, his cock growing hard. "Fuck me hard and no prepping, Daddy!"<br>"Need something to slick you babe..." Randy told John. He leaned over him letting John feel his hard cock pressing against John's ass as he reached for his grooming bag on the back of the counter.

John ground his round ass against Randy's hard cock, moaning like some would say a horny slut. "Push it in, Daddy! So big...fuck me!" He almost whined.  
>"One second babe." Randy moaned out as he managed to pull out a travel thing of lotion. He pulled back enough to pour some down between John's cheeks. Randy tossed the open bottle onto the sink itself before running the head of his cock between the now slick cheeks. "Hot babe." He pushed in hard &amp; deep before fully thinking it over.<p>

"Oh, damn, Ran!" John's eyes scrunched closed from the stretch of the fast entry. He pounded a fist on the sink in utter bliss. "Yeah, wreck this hot ass good!" Randy moaned hearing John's own cries of bliss. He was so heated he just gave John what he was asking for. A fast, hard, rough pounding that practically rattled the older man again the sink as he took a hold of John's shoulders to rock him hard back against him. His moans were deep, that rumbled from inside his chest.

John could no longer speak as he groaned with each hard thrust of the Viper's hips. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other as they mated in a familiar dance to them both, getting lost in each other's pleasure. Randy leaned over John's back panting as his lips grazed between John's shoulder blades. His fingers gripping more into John's shoulder. "Fuck babe." He mumbled. "So hot so good...Oooo fuck."  
>John's body trembled at Randy's touch, every inch of him claimed by the man he loved. "So fucking big...and all mine..."<p>

"Yes...god baby...yes & you about to get it all." Randy moaned out feeling he was only moments away from reaching his end. He moved a hand from John's shoulder to take a hold of John's cock to jerk it with his thrusts.  
>John's head was thrown back in bliss from the direct stimulation to his aching cock. "Fill me up, Daddy! Going to cum with you." He panted.<p>

"Oh yeah, Fuck Babe..." Randy cried out drilling his cock deep joining their bodies flush as he filled John with his seed. He stayed joined & flush as he continued to pump John's cock. John gave a gasp as he shuddered, his cock releasing all over Randy's fist as his orgasm hit him hard. He then slumped back against his taller lover, panting for breath.

Randy released John's shoulder to wrap his arm around John's body to faintly support him. "fuck babe." He panted in John's ear. "That was..." He chest was heaving trying to get his breath, his mind in a whirlwind.  
>"Amazing." John finished for him, trying to gather his wits. "Damn, Baby, you need to go watch the Shield boys play more often. That was intense. That spanking...fuck."<p>

"I prefer it with you there though Babe." Randy's head rested on John's shoulder. "Just...felt..." He sighed "I don't know...dirtier without you there." He laughed. Speaking of dirty, how about that shower now. Just hope the water isn't like ice."  
>"Sure." John gave a weak laugh as he stood straight to head for the shower. "But you know you never have to feel dirty, Daddy. I know who your heart belongs to and that you don't give it easily."<br>"Thanks Babe." Randy gave John's ass a playful swat before following him in for a long overdue shower.

**(A/N: Not sure when the next updates will be. Waldron's system sadly broke & we have no clue when she will get a new one. If anyone has been trying to get in contact with her she is sorry.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Randy and John were drying as they emerged from the shower. "Okay, Baby...so where exactly do we go from here?" Randy asked, moving to his suitcase.  
>"I guess I contact Roman for another play date?" John suggested as he removed his towel to dress for dinner. "Since we both enjoyed it so much and we're on the same page now."<br>"Okay, Baby." Randy told him as he removed fresh jeans and a Strike First shirt.

"I think it will really spice up our sex life, Ran." John said as he decided on camouflage shorts, boxers and a white t-shirt. "Just look how hot you were coming back from watching them."  
>"Yeah...to be honest I am still ashamed. Not like your videos do that to me."<br>John sighed, looking at his boyfriend. "Ran, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Porn is not for everyone. You may find the live show with people you know more exciting. I'll be honest...I kind of got off on being watched. Being the center of attention for four hot guys...guess I'm an exhibitionist."

Randy gave a faint laugh. "What a matched set...me watching and you showing." He chuckled again. "How many would think we are sick?"  
>"Fuck them. It's our business." John replied as he bent to pull on his clothes. "I know you're not into the whole bondage scene, Daddy, but if you ever want to join in feel free." He gave a small shiver. "Imagine you fucking me in front of them while I'm tied up in Seth's ropes...give them a show of who I belong to."<p>

Randy gave a shaky breath, his eyes drifting shut a moment. "Fuck, Baby."  
>"I know it's hot as hell to think about." John agreed as he slipped on his shirt. "All three of them so heated but only able to watch as you fuck me senseless right in front of them. We could have so much fun."<br>"Why I have an odd feeling they wouldn't want to just stand by while we play...and while I am warming to the idea of them doing stuff with you I don't know how I would feel if they tried anything with me."

"It honestly wouldn't bother you to watch the Shield boys do sexual stuff with me?" John clarified, finding that very hard to believe.  
>Randy lowered his head, scrubbing his hand over the top of it. "I don't know, Baby...part of me feels...I don't know it's wrong...but then another part feel heated at the idea of seeing you being taken and hearing your cries of pleasure."<br>"It's not wrong, Ran, as long as we both enjoy it." John walked closer to Randy. "I want to respect your feelings. Is there anything that you would not be okay with them doing to me? Anything that you feel should be private or only between us?"

"I...I honestly don't know, Baby." Randy gave a deep breath and a sigh before lifting his head. "I thought so much was, but now I need to push those thoughts aside."  
>"Well, if we ever do anything and it bothers you, tell me and it won't happen again." John promised before smirking. "So the idea of your baby being used by three guys gets you hot?"<br>Randy seems to debate a moment before slowly nodding. "God, it makes me sound sick."

"By who's fucking standards?" John said with feeling. "I love you and you love me...what we choose to do is only our concern. If anyone would judge us they can go shove a Kendo stick up their ass..maybe it would loosen them up."  
>Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Baby...let's get something to eat."<br>"Sure. I'm starving." John grabbed his phone and wallet and pocketed them. "Ready." Randy grabbed his items including the room key before he headed for the door holding it for John.

"Thanks, Daddy." John smiled at his lover as he walked out the door. "You always were a gentleman."  
>"Don't let it get around...I have a reputation after all to uphold." Randy joked as he swatted John's ass as he passed him.<br>John turned to wink at Randy. "Hey, watch the money maker."  
>"Money maker?" Randy followed after John. Once on the elevator he almost pinned John against the wall. "You weren't complaining about it when it was getting whipped by Dean now where you?" The look in Randy's eyes it was hard to tell if he was angry or heated at the memory as he stared at the older man.<p>

John gulped, looking up into the Viper's piercing steely eyes. He had only been joking around but Randy looked pissed. "N-No, Daddy." He answered, trying not to stammer. "I liked it when you spanked me too...I was j-joking around."  
>A faint smirk broke Randy's stone like face. "Damned right you did." He slammed his lips hard again John's until he heard the bell of the elevator showing they reached the lobby or someone else was getting on. He smoothed his shirt before stepping off and headed for the restaurant.<p>

John stood in the elevator a moment, breathing hard and flushed before gathering his wits to follow Randy. Damn his unpredictable but sexy boyfriend. Randy waited outside the entrance of the restaurant as he waited for John to catch up. "You okay, Johnny Boy?"  
>John tried to put on a calm facade but his flushed cheeks gave him away. "I'm fine...Thanks for asking."<br>"Good." Randy opened the door heading inside letting the hostess know it was table for two. Both men were led to a table off to the side of the main room and handed their menus.

John looked the menu over. "I think I'm having the baked salmon and wild rice with a glass of wine." He said out loud.  
>"I'm thinking a good thick porterhouse and a loaded potato." Randy smirked.<br>John looked up in envy at the younger man. "Damn, how do you eat like that all the time and still look so damn chiseled?"  
>"Hours in the gym...plus all the 'special' workouts I get." Randy laughed as the waitress came over. Randy placed his order adding a glass of red wine with it.<p>

John added his order and then leaned back in his seat when they were alone. "Mind if I text Roman while we wait?" He asked.  
>"No...but before you even think it you are suppose to get a night off."<br>"I remember, Ran. I'll be good." John promised with innocent eyes as he pulled out his phone. "A night off it is."  
>"Okay, Johnny." Randy relaxed back in his chair. The waitress returned wit their drinks before walking off again. Randy took a few small sips of his glass.<p>

John typed a lengthy message and sent it to Roman's cell number. #It's John. Randy decided he likes our arrangement. Would like a future play date. Pretty much any sex activity is okay and your choice where I am concerned. Look forward to seeing you all again.# John handed the younger man the phone so Randy could see what he sent.  
>Randy looked the message over before looking at John trying to keep his voice down. "You sure you feel comfortable giving them such open reign?"<p>

"Roman seemed responsible and concerned for my safety so yeah." John told him. "If they try something that's too much or you don't like we can always stop it." Randy nodded, handing the phone back. John felt butterflies as he thought about Roman reading his text with that smug smirk. The sexy Samoan had many of the same traits that had drawn John to Randy. Unknowingly he shifted a bit in his seat.  
>"Simmer down." Randy told him pointedly.<p>

"Huh?" John's cheeks tinted red as he realized his thoughts had been caught by Randy. He looked down without another word, a bit embarrassed.  
>"Your mind wandered, remember your place." Randy told him with another sip of his wine.<br>John's eyes stayed lowered to his wine glass. "Y-Yes, Sir." He said quietly before his mind even registered it. Not using the title in a sarcastic way but in a submissive tone.

Randy just drew a slow breath as their food arrived. The waitress set both plates down asking if anything else was needed. "No thank you." Randy told her.  
>"It looks great. Thank you." John told the waitress. He had no clue why he had responded to Randy in such a way. Before he would have just laughed...it had slipped out.<br>She nodded with a smile before walking away. Randy waited till she was out of earshot. "I am not them." He replied with a faint tone.

"I know that...I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it. I guess because your tone sounded so stern." John tried to explain.  
>"It's how I sound most of the time." Randy replied before he went to cut into his steak.<br>"I know...I know...guess I was still in the mindset. Sorry." John cut his salmon and began to eat it.  
>"Whatever, Johnny." Randy just focused on his plate.<br>John went back to eating knowing he could not afford any more slip ups if he did not want Randy to change his mind. The whole BDSM scene was so new to him that John had responded to his dominant boyfriend without thinking. Most of dinner seemed quiet and tense, maybe a little too tense as Randy ordered a refill of his wine. John hated it when things felt strained between them. "I said I was sorry, Ran. I don't know what else to do." He sighed deeply. "Can't we just forget it?"

Randy faintly nodded. "Just don't want to set you off again."  
>"You won't, Ran. I want you to just be yourself. Please." John pushed back his mostly empty plate.<br>Randy nodded as he was eating more of his steak. "Okay, Johnny."  
>John ran a hand over his eyes, getting a headache. "Want to relax in our room after we eat? Maybe catch a good movie?"<br>"Yeah sounds good." Randy admitted as he tried to finish.  
>"Good." John took the final drink of his wine and waited on Randy to finish. "We don't get many days off at the same time like this. We should enjoy it while we can."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"True." Randy slide the plate away. "The bill is just on our room right?"  
>"Yeah, I'm ready when you are." John told him as he pulled out a tip for the waitress.<br>Randy stood up with a faint shake to his head. "Okay, Buddy. Let's go."  
>John stood, touching Randy's shoulder as his boyfriend seemed shaky. "Whoa, you okay there, Ran? How much did you have to drink earlier?"<p>

"More then I...I realized I...I guess." Randy faintly admitted as he huffed a breath. He shook his head again. "Didn't feel it then."  
>"Well, let's get you back to our room, Ran." John knew Randy had a habit of letting his temper flair in public when he had too much to drink. "You can rest awhile."<br>Randy nodded slowly working his way through the restaurant and back to the lobby. John followed behind Randy, steadying him as needed with a hand to his shoulder. Once in the elevator Randy leaned against the back wall. "Fuck." He grumbled as the elevator lurched into heading up to their floor.

John hoped desperately that his boyfriend was not about to get sick in the elevator. "You okay, Ran?" He asked, looking.  
>"Yeah...no clue why it hi-hitting me now." He groaned as they reached their floor stepping off with a faint wobble.<br>John helped Randy back to their room and swiped the room key to open the door. "Go crash on the bed, Man." He told the younger man.

Randy nodded, heading for the bed falling back on it with a groan. "Strip me?" He called out. Randy could be such a child or violent when drunk. Currently it seems to be the former.  
>"Sure, Daddy." John closed the room door before moving to the bed, pulling off Randy's shoes, then his socks, jeans and shirt. He was used to dealing with his lover when he got this way. "You take it easy."<br>"Okay Baby." Randy smiled despite his head spinning. He moved to shift on the bed. "Wh-what you doin?"

John bent over to remove his shoes. "Just going to lay beside you in bed and relax. Maybe watch a little TV."  
>"Nice." Randy mumbled his eyes already closing. John stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed next to Randy and turning the TV on low. He had a feeling his boyfriend would not be very good company.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while the guys were having dinner The Shield was hanging out when Romans phone went off. He pulled it out, looking it over. He pursed his lips before smirking looking it over. "Well, Guys seems our little show earlier worked." He told them with a laugh.<br>Seth looked up from the salad he had been munching with curiosity. "Really? How so, Sir?"  
>"Randy's now on board...and John is up for just about anything we choose."<br>"Anything?" Deans pipped up from the couch were he was once again reading some thick book.

"That's what it says." Roman looks it over again. "Any sexual activity as far as he is concerned."  
>Deans gained a dark glint to his eyes. "How soon?"<br>"Calm your jets. We told him he was getting time to recover from the first session."  
>Dean sighed. "Yes, Sir."<br>"Damn, that's some change of heart. I can't believe Randy is okay with John going that far. Did you hypnotize him or something?" Seth said, half joking.

"Well that's what it says." Roman smirked. "We can only go on the message. If he doesn't like it we just show him that John told us it was fine." Roman saved the message for safe keeping.  
>"I'm sure if John said it's okay Randy is on board. They seemed super close." Seth gave a smile at the possibilities. "Damn, the fun we can have now...John is so willing and has a great body...well, they both do."<p>

"Yeah." Dean said. "John nearly craved for us you bend him and shape him how ever we wish. Now add full disclosure." Dean smile grew, but then faded. "Fuck, I hate waiting!"  
>"Tough." Roman told him simply. "You had your own fun today now calm down."<br>"You would have had some too if you didn't chicken out."

"Excuse me?" Roman glared towards Dean slowly standing up.  
>"I didn't stutter." He sat the book down.<br>"Uh...Guys, Guys, let's try to calm down." Seth sighed as he put down his fork. Sometimes he hated being the level headed one. "Dean, you can spend your time waiting planning on what you'll do with John so calm the fuck down. We finally get a hot, sub that wants us full time so don't ruin this by being impatient."

"Boring." Dean mumbled.  
>"Better it be boring and planned in a safe manner then going off half cocked and have him hurt." Roman told him.<br>"But hurt is half the pleasure." Dean almost sneered.  
>"Pain yes...hurt no. We can't afford him in the hospital because you got out of hand."<p>

"You turning in to a fucking chicken...Sir." Dean bit back that caused Roman to draw a deep breath, his nostrils flaring.  
>"You want me to show you how much of a chicken I am?!"<br>"Dean, use your damn brain for once!" Seth stood, trying to avoid a fight. "This is not some random guy in a club...John is the biggest guy in the company right now. Hell, he main events every pay per view! We injure him and it will be our asses on the line not to mention John will never play with us again...Randy will see to that I can promise you." He sighed again, looking at Dean. "We can play with him, give him some of the pain he craves and do it safely."

"Who said I wouldn't!" Dean snapped as he stood up. "It's like you two don't fucking trust me!"  
>"Back the fuck down!" Roman ordered with a growl as he was a little closer to the short haired man.<br>"Why don't you shut the fuck up..." Before he could finish his statement his head snapped to the side from a hard backhand from the larger man.  
>"You DON'T TALK BACK OR QUESTION ME, DEAN!"<p>

Dean slowly turned his head back toward Roman with a wicked glare. "Yes, SIR!" He moved to walk away from the other two men. Seth made his way back to his seat to eat He felt a little bad for Dean but knew his buddy had it coming for going against their superior. Roman was always more than fair to them both  
>Dean pulled a room key from the table near the door. "I'm stepping out."<p>

"Stay away from them." Roman warned.  
>"Never said I was going there." He stormed from the room slamming the door.<br>"AAAAAAAAAA" Roman let out a yell. "Sometimes I wonder why the fuck I put up with him!" Even though deep down he knew the reason.  
>"I don't know, Sir. Why do I?" Seth rubbed the back of his head. "Must be part of his charm."<p>

Roman went to sit back down. "Sorry I lost my cool...I shouldn't have struck him." He paused a moment. "At least not in the face. I just fear if I was to 'cast him out' he would be dangerous."  
>Seth nodded. "With good cause. I have probably spent more alone time with him than anyone else and some of the shit he fantasizes about is damn scary. That guy definitely dances to the beat of his own drummer."<br>"But you have also trusted him alone haven't you? Or is it only when you have the control?"

Seth paused, as if debating his answer. "I used to...a lot. Then one time I was tied up and he went...too far. He begged me to forgive him after, claiming he thought I would enjoy the pain the way he did. But I had seen the sadist glee in his eyes when I screamed. From then on I only let him play with me in the clubs or around you. I honestly don't feel he meant to cause me harm...there is just something off in his wiring. He thinks everyone's screams of agony are blended with pleasure. God help anyone he ever truly wanted to hurt."

Roman sighed with a faint nod. "Only proves my point of why I can't 'release him' no matter how much I may want to at times. That bitch he had before I found him really fucked his head up good."  
>Seth nodded. "I heard stories...sleeping on the floor naked in the winter, punished for no cause...no wonder he grew to mix pain with serving."<br>Roman nodded. "Cold hearted I don't think begins to describe. I saw he didn't have a heart of a submissive, but that doesn't mean he can disrespect me."

"I know, Sir. Dean needs the structure to keep his ass out of prison or the morgue." Seth went back to eating. "Are you excited about John's text?"  
>"Of course...though I be lying to not say I have slightly other interest."<br>Seth looked up at Roman. "I noticed you watching Randy. Does John not appeal to you? He not your type?"

Roman pursed his lips in thought. "He is nice to watch...but." He hummed a moment. "He bends too easy. Even you, Seth...while you willingly bend most of the time to me you still have a hint of a fire. I guess in a twisted way I like playing with fire. Maybe yet another reason I put up with Dean."  
>"I like, John." Seth admitted. "Refreshing for me to play with a true submissive type who loves everything I can do." He chuckled. "Well, if you like a challenge then Randy is your guy that's for sure."<p>

Roman nodded. "Hoping to get him to bend in time...just a little." Roman smirked. "Hearing his boy moaning...get him so hot he will want to beg for release."


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Well, if anyone can you will, Sir. You are very persuasive." Seth told him honestly.  
>"I guess it is my own charm." Roman laughed.<br>Seth laughed along with his superior. "You do have charm, Sir. I can't wait to watch him bend for you."  
>Roman nodded. "Wonder how long the ass should stay out before I should worry."<br>Seth shrugged. "He's a stubborn SOB. Could be awhile."

"I know." Roman commented. "Just wondering how long until I pull the leash."  
>"Up to you, Sir." Seth told him. "I don't envy you him being under your care."<br>"Thanks...I guess give him some air." Roman commented. "He just better not come back a drunken mess."  
>"Yeah...I hope not." Seth finished his food and went to go relax.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, John lounged in bed watching TV while he let Randy rest. He hoped he had not been too forward with Roman since the Samoan had not replied yet.<p>

After a short time with his thoughts and a drink or two Dean found himself outside John's room which he found after sweet talking a desk clerk. He raised his hand knocking, not giving a fuck what Roman told him. John jumped, hearing the loud knock. He threw on a pair of shorts over his boxers before walking to the door to open it. "Dean?" He asked, shocked to see the young Shield member there. "Is something wrong?"

The younger man looked down a little shifting his eyes back to John. "Wonder if we can talk a bit?" The light of the hallway showed off the nice bruise forming near his left cheek and eye.  
>John gave a small gasp, seeing Dean's face. "Please come in." He stepped aside to allow the younger man to enter the room.<br>Dean slowly walked in looking around. "I know it's late...sorry to bother you." He looked around the dimly lit room.  
>"It's okay, Man." John motioned to Randy on the bed. "Randy just had too much to drink. Please, have a seat. What happened to you? Your face looks like shit."<p>

Dean moved to a chair in the small sitting area. "Roman happened...seems he don't like something he likes to talk with his fists."  
>John's face paled visibly. "Roman did this to you? I-I thought he was responsible. Why?"<br>"Yeah...difference of opinion. I just asked about seeing you...heard of your message. Seems he didn't like that, even though you said you enjoyed my work."

John gulped as he looked Dean over. "Does he lose his temper or get violent a lot? M-Maybe I should just call it all off. I never knew Roman was this way."  
>"No...no...don't call it off, John. You have been a breath of fresh air for me." He stood back up walking over to John resting a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure something can be...worked out."<br>John sighed deeply. "Okay but if he snaps and hits me like that for no reason I'm done." He looked at Dean. "I'm a breath of fresh air?"

"Understood...we can find our own times." He ran his hand down John's arm. "Like these...and yes. You really enjoy receiving the benefits of my work."  
>John shivered faintly from the touch. "But isn't Roman your Master? You can't play without him can you? Won't you be punished?"<p>

"He's NOT my master." Deans gritted his teeth briefly. He quickly tried to calm his anger. "Sorry, John." He spoke calmly. "I guess you can call him an over seer but he is not my master."  
>"Oh...sorry. I only heard you and Seth call him Sir." John apologized. "Of course Randy would have to approve. We've been together five years and he means a lot to me. Randy told me sexual play is okay with you three when he's there...but nothing about you and me alone."<p>

"He is still welcome to watch, John...that is what he enjoyed most wasn't it? Being a by stander?" He lightly ran his hand along John's arm. "Can't you see how hot it would be for you both? Him watching your body reacting to me...hearing those sounds that boarder on torment, yet deep down blissful pleasure you can't find any other way."  
>John shifted, growing affected by the imagery Dean painted for him. "Fuck, it does sound hot. I liked the spanking and clamps...does erotic pain always feel so good?"<p>

"It can, you just need to learn to open yourself up and erase boundaries. A fine like between pain and pleasure can cause such bliss."  
>John let out a shaky breath. "Well..uh...let me play with the three of you as planned and if things go wrong maybe I'll talk to Randy about it."<br>"Fine." Dean moved his hand away. "Well I guess I better go before I wake sleeping beauty over there."

John nodded, looking at Randy. "Okay. Take care. I look forward to our next play time."  
>"Of course, John...so when do you think you may be up for another session? We were trying to figure that out." He looked him over. "You don't look no worse for wear after last night."<br>"I feel fine...I...uh actually asked Randy to spank me later." John confessed. "So anytime after tonight should be fine. Roman never texted me back though."

"Guess he had other things on his mind. I'll be in touch, John." Dean headed for the door. Before he reached the handle John's phone sounded. "I wasn't here." He slipped out and into the hall.  
>When John went to check it, it was a message from Roman. #Didn't mean to take so long to answer. Was tied up. Sounds good. We will let you know. How are you feeling?#<p>

John typed a reply, feeling nervous after his talk with Dean. #Feeling fine, Sir. Randy is resting. Anytime after tonight should be fine with us.#  
>#I'll let the guys know. I know Dean will be a happy boy to hear that. I will try to keep your matches in mind. Even thought you seem to recover fast I would hate for us to go to far too fast.#<br>John felt a little better reading Roman's reply but he kept thinking of the bruises on Dean's face. #Thank you. Sounds good. I'll leave it up to you.#  
>#OK Hope I didn't wake you, night John. Let Randy know thank you to you both for placing your trust. I hope he will open more himself in time.#<p>

Randy mumbled faintly in his sleep rolling over in the bed. John hoped he was making the right decision trusting them both to Roman's care. He typed a goodnight to Roman before stripping back out of his shorts and joining his boyfriend in bed, the TV still on. For now he would not mention Dean's visit and cause his lover worry.

Randy shifted his weight on the bed until he was half draped over John's body, one leg over his and arm draped across John's chest nuzzling into him. A low growl came from his throat. John knew the second phase was beginning. He had coped with Child Randy. Now Drunk Slutty Randy was starting. "Daddy?" He said softly, knowing what would come next. He had been here many times in the past. As a matter of fact the first time they had hooked up Randy had been drinking.

"Yeah, Baby." Randy commented as he hand trailed down John's chest. "Daddy wants some fun." His tone showed he may have still been slightly asleep.  
>John gave a soft pant, still a little heated from his conversation with Dean. "You sure you won't get sick?" He asked in a husky voice. John did not need to drink to be horny. Slutty John was normal for him.<p>

"Nah...I'm good, Baby." He trailed his nail along John's abs. "Ya gonna finish stripping for me?"  
>Goosebumps formed on John's skin from Randy's touch. "Sure, Daddy. Just a moment." John raised up to pull his boxers down and off, revealing his slightly thickening cock. "Better?"<p>

"Much." Randy sat up some. "Hands and knees for me, Baby." Randy licked his lips in the light of the TV. "Fuck, you're so hot."  
>"Thanks." John moved so that he was indeed on his hands and knees on the bed. "I love being fucked this way. You can pound into me nice and deep."<br>"Oh yeah...after I make you squirm a little first, Baby." Randy moved on the bed behind John leaning over to kiss the top of his crack. His hand gripping John's hips.

John moaned. God, he loved this version of Randy. His boyfriend always was an ass man but only gave it special attention when he was drunk. "Fuck, Daddy." He panted out.  
>Randy parted John's ample cheeks to flick his tongue over John's sensitive hole a faint groan passing his lips. John shivered, feeling Randy's warm tongue teasing him. It was a rare treat he enjoyed. "F-Feels good." Randy pushed more letting his slick tongue to push John slightly open. The same time his hands kneaded the ample flesh, faint groans vibrating the area slightly. John gripped the sheets as he moaned deeply. Randy never rimmed him this way when he was not drunk so John learned to savor it. Something about the sway of alcohol removed every one of his lover's inhibitions.<p>

After a couple minutes Randy stopped, pulling back. His breathing was a little labored. "Want it now or need something a little slicker?"  
>"No, I'll take it." John by that time was panting with need. "Want me to help you get hard or are you good to go?"<br>"You know eating you always gets me good, Baby." Randy moved closer behind John. Keeping his cheeks spread some with one hand and teasing the head of his cock with the other to bring out some of his pre-cum. "Oh yeah." He moved to begin pushing into him, a deep throaty moan passing his lips.

John had been filled by Randy countless times but it felt intense every time he was taken. He groaned as his muscles stretched to take the younger man's large cock. Randy gripped both of John's cheeks as he slid in more, pausing about halfway from them both to adjust, at the same time Randy spit down over his cock and only John's stretching hole. He then continued to push in with the added moisture. "God, so big, Daddy." John moaned as his body accepted Randy's member. "You feel good."

"You too...fuck." Randy exclaimed as he finally got fully seated. He moved one hand to slap John's ass giving a moan at how John's inner muscles contracted from the sensation. "Fuck you like that..." Gave another slap. "Getting your ass spanked while it's stuffed."  
>John jumped from the unexpected slap, loving the new sensation. Randy had slapped his ass playfully before sex before but never while he was full. "Fuck yeah I like it, Daddy. So fucking hot!" He moaned out.<p>

Randy pulled out and spanked John again as he slammed back in. "Fuck yeah." He repeated the action actually alternating sides.  
>"OH FUCK, DADDY!" John almost screamed at the intense feeling of the pained pleasure of being spanked with the fucking. His muscles clenched with every hit, squeezing the younger man's hard cock. Randy just moaned as he moved from spanking to grip John's shoulder just so he could drill him hard and fast. John moved a hand to stroke his dripping cock, breathing hard as he let Randy pound him almost senseless.<p>

"Oh fuck, Baby...Oh fuck yeah...god, Baby gonna cum." Randy cried as he tried even harder to rattle John on the bed.  
>"Me too...so good, Daddy. I'm almost there!" John moaned as he hit his orgasm, his release shooting to cover his hand as his muscles tightened. "Fuck!"<br>"Oh fuck yeah Baby." Randy moaned as he drilled deep one last time his cock twitching deep inside as he came. His hands gripped John's shoulder hard as he road out his climax.

John tried to catch a breath, feeling drained. "Wow..you did so good. Best fuck I've had in ages...No one could give it to me like you can."  
>"You fucking know it." Randy panted as he let go of John's shoulder and pulled out almost collapsing on the other side of the bed.<br>John could barely keep his eyes open as he fell on the bed. "Damn, you wore me out." He chuckled.

"Sh-shower morning? Randy mumbled already half asleep again.  
>"Yeah..night, Daddy." John fumbled to turn off the TV and lamp that was on half asleep. It was not long after the room was dark that the deep breathing from Randy could be heard. John joined him in sleep, not caring about Randy's cum trickling from his ass or his own coating his stomach and hand.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Dean returned to the suite unsure if he should be pleased or not with his new development or not. It was not like he exactly succeeded, but there was a chance. He swiped his key, entering the room seeing it dark. He entered slowly, shutting the door behind him. He started to make his way though the main room. "Glad you decided to rejoin us." Roman voice came from the darkness causing Dean to jump.

"FUCKING HELL ROMAN!"  
>"Oh come on you can't handle that? Shame Dean, so you cooled off?"<br>Dean sighed with a grumble. "Yes, Sir."  
>"Good." Dean heard the larger man getting up from where he was sitting. "I already laid out your items."<p>

Dean blinked in the darkness. Roman did something nice for him after what had happened? "Th-thank you."  
>"Welcome...Night, Dean."<br>"Ni-night, Sir." He could hear a door opening then closing leaving Dean alone in the main room with a sense of confusion.

* * *

><p>John woke the next morning slowly, his groggy mind clearing little by little. "What the hell?" He cursed, realizing the dirty, wet spot he was laying in. "Oh fuck!" He peeled himself from the sticky sheets to head for the shower, feeling disgusting but smiling as he remembered the hot sex from the night before. He hoped Randy's hangover would not be too bad. His lover would definitely be in need of a cup of coffee. Randy jumped then groaned when he heard John yell.<p>

"What is it?" He grumbled his voice muffled as his head was still buried in the pillow.  
>"Oh, I was so tired I passed out last night after our fun and woke up in a puddle of our mess." John told him as he was half way to the bathroom. "I'm going to hop in the shower. What a way to start my day."<br>"No offense, Baby." Randy started as he rolled over. "Isn't the first time."

"You calling me a slut, Orton?" John teased as he winked at Randy. "Because you helped me get that way."  
>"You claimed you were that way before me, Johnny."<br>"Touche I enjoy being slutty too much. How much fun is being a good boy when you can be a dirty one?" John said with a naughty smirk. "You were plenty horny yourself last night, Daddy. Fuck, it was good."

"Glad you enjoyed." Randy sat up looking around. "Not sure what got into me." He rubbed his head feeling dizzy from the sudden movement.  
>"Lots of alcohol but I'm not complaining." John chuckled. "I'm jumping in the shower, Ran."<br>"Okay, Babe. I'll hop in after you." Randy told him as John finished making his way into the bathroom. Randy slowly stood up looking around again. He hated when he did this, he never had clear memories the next day. John said it was good, so why complain? Better then guys that can't do anything when drunk.

Excitement and anticipation filled John as he showered, thinking of the Shield boys but also a small stab of fear. Dean's bruises had shaken him but John reasoned he was a grown man and could always leave if things took a bad turn plus his boyfriend would be there. John had a sex drive to equal a porn stars and having four sexy guys to play with was his version of heaven. Randy headed to his suit case looking over clothing for the day before he headed for the bathroom door. "Babe?" he called out. "No rush...just trying to remember, driving to house show later right?"

"Yeah." John yelled out over the water as he soaped his body. "By the way Roman texted back last night. He'll let us know."  
>"Okay." Randy turned, heading back to his clothing pulling out shorts and t-shirt before he moved to his ring bag to check everything over for the show.<p>

John finished his shower and dried off before shaving and brushing his teeth. He then rejoined Randy in the next room, his lower body wrapped in a white towel. "Well, I feel human again."  
>"Well don't know if I would go that far." Randy laughed before he closed his bag and headed for the bathroom himself.<br>"Ha ha." John retorted before going to his own bag for clothing. He decided on his ever present outfit of cargo shorts, boxers and his CeNation t-shirt that matched his ball cap. Randy hopped in the shower after setting the water and quickly showered. As he did he continued to wrack his mind over the events the night before. He needed to learn to just give up thinking about that stuff or give up drinking.

John dressed and sat in a chair to wait on Randy, avoiding the soiled bed. He checked his phone messages and Twitter feeds. Randy finished and did a freshen up shave before stepping out. "So you have any media work today?"  
>"Nope, I'm clear for once until the show." John replied, looking up.<br>"Wow that's a shock." Randy joked as he went to dress.  
>"Yeah it is." John stood, looking at the bed. "Poor cleaning lady."<p>

Randy looked over. "Maybe pre-strip it? Bunch it up a little?"  
>"Yeah that works." John moved to work on the sheets. "I know I said it before but you fucking blew my mind. The feeling of having my ass spanked over and over while you fucked me was so intense."<br>"I guess...I was...um...exploring more." He tried to explain or weave a believable story as he pulled his shirt on.

John rolled his eyes at Randy's response. "Be honest. You don't have a damn clue what I'm talking about do you? Again."  
>Randy sighed lowering his head. "The spanking part...no." He moved to sit in the chair. "Fuck, Johnny...why do I keep doing shit like that?"<br>"Like what? Fucking me is shit?" John retorted as he looked at Randy. "I really didn't mind believe me."  
>"But I do...You like when I fuck you and I am NOT drunk. I don't need to be drinking to give you a good fucking."<p>

John pursed his lips. "True...but a different side of you comes out when you drink...you do things for me you wouldn't normally do. It removes your inhibitions and maybe I enjoy it from time to time."  
>"Sorry, Baby...I guess I just had such a structured life before now. I can't just let go like you seem so easily."<br>"It's fine, Ran. Just stop stressing about what you do when you're drunk. We both enjoy it so who cares?"

"Maybe I worry I may do something wrong some time...either get to far carried away...or...I don't know." He gave a faint sigh. "How about you order breakfast up for us?"  
>John flexed his biceps. "Randy do I look weak and powerless? I can take care of myself . And sure, what do you want for breakfast?"<br>"Western omelet with hash browns. Fresh coffee, please."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll have the same minus the hash browns." John walked to the room phone to place the order. "I'm starving." He said after hanging up.  
>"Well if I wore you so good that you passed out I guess I can see why."<br>"Fuck you pounded me through the mattress, Daddy." John agreed. "Then using your own pre-cum to lube your cock to take me...fucking perfect."

"Damn you really like it so raw, Baby?" Randy was almost in disbelief. That now explains why he didn't see any dropped lube.  
>"Yeah, felt amazing. Well, you had me almost begging first. You ate out my ass." John admitted.<br>Randy shook his head scrubbing his hand over it. "Fuck, Baby." He huffed a faint breath.  
>"Are you ashamed of that?" John asked pointedly. "It doesn't make you more gay, Randy. You always do it when you're drunk so a part of you must like it "<p>

"Even though I don't re-remember...hearing you describe it sounds so hot." Randy replied in a low tone.  
>John got a gleam in his eyes at Randy's admittance. "Believe me, Daddy it was. You asked me to get on my hands and knees and said you were going to make me squirm. Then you pulled apart my cheeks and teased my ass with your tongue before pushing inside slowly. I was a moaning mess...you said eating me out always gets you hard without any more help." Randy gave a faint cough shifting in his seat some.<br>"I...fuck...it's all a blur."


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Too bad, Daddy. You were epic." John winked at him.  
>"Thanks, Baby...um...can we drop the erotic talk for now?" Randy gave a faint lick of his lips feeling them a bit parched.<br>"Sure. Getting a little worked up there, Ran?" John teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um...yeah." He looked down again.  
>John walked until he was standing in front of his boyfriend. He knew he was being bad but he just could not help himself. "Well, we'll just have to take care of that won't we?" He bent to slowly run the tip of his finger over the younger man's clothed cock. "Can't have my daddy feeling neglected."<br>Randy drew in a shaky breath as his eyes followed John's fingers, licking his lips. "Ba-bay we do-don't have time...br-breakfast should be here soon."

"Not for a full round but we have time for me to get my favorite protein shot." John purred, tracing a hand to the waistband of Randy's shorts. "You know I can get you off before it gets here. I'm just that good." John loved everything about sex, even blowing Randy without release for himself was in a way a huge thrill. John stepped back, his eyes watching Randy with hunger. Although they had been a couple for five years seeing the sexy Viper naked never got old to John. Randy stood up and moved to lower his gym shorts down, indeed his manhood was already showing signs of thickening despite his nervous appearance. He then sat back down with his knees parted and slumped slightly forward in the seat. "This how you want me, Baby?"

"Yeah, it's fucking perfect." John moved to kneel between Randy's parted legs. "Consider this a thank you for last night. Imagine what I told you happened, Daddy." He leaned to run his tongue up and down the twitching length before letting the head slide past his eager lips.  
>"Oh fuck, Johnny." Randy cried drawing a breath as he let his head rest against the back of the chair. John eagerly set about his task to make his lover cum hard for him in limited time. Some people learned to suck cock because they felt they had to in order to please their man. John Cena loved sucking cock...he thrived on it. He had tried different techniques over the years and took pride in his talent. He bobbed his head as he relaxed his throat to take more and more down, feeling Randy's member grow as he worked.<p>

"Fuck Baby...that's it." Randy moaned out as he trailed his hands to John's head feeling it move as he worked him over he gave shaky breaths thinking over the last day or so events. John was encouraged by Randy and kept up his task, rotating stroking the younger man's now erect cock with deep throated sucking, giving his boyfriend alternating sensations. "Oh god just about there...Fuck Johnny...oh fuck." Randy grunted before he started to control John's head to keep him fully on his throbbing cock shortly before he came flooding the older man's mouth. Once done he released John's head letting his arms drop. "Fuck." He panted out.

John drank down all of Randy's release before removing his mouth to lick his cock clean before speaking. "Delish, Daddy. I think that's some kind of record for me." The older man said with pride as he stood up.  
>Randy chuckled as he stood up. "Maybe, Babe...I still remember before my matchs with Taker how you would calm me down."<br>"Yeah." John licked his lips. "That was fun. I should have thanked Mark. Just don't go whoring me out at work for quick blow jobs." He winked.

"Be lucky I am willing to share you with the few I do. As I keep saying I normally don't play well with others."  
>John shrugged. "Whatever, Daddy. I was joking anyway." There was a knock on the door. "Right on time." He teased, walking to get their breakfast.<br>"Sorry, Baby." Randy pulled his shorts up enough to rush to the bathroom for a quick cleaning while John took care of the food. John took the food from the delivery guy after tipping him and carried it to the small table in the sitting area. He checked both takeout containers, sitting the one with hash browns aside for Randy as well as his coffee. Randy made his way back over wiping his hand on a small towel. "Smells good."

"Yeah it does." John sat in one of the chairs and opened his container. "There is sugar and creamer in the bag for your coffee."  
>"Thanks, Babe." Randy opened the coffee and added a few things of cream and. sugar. "So we have a few hours rest before we run for the arena?"<br>John glanced at the time on his phone. "Yeah around two hours."  
>"You factored in my warmup time?" Randy wondered, hating his earlier schedule then most.<p>

"Oh, fuck...no. Sorry, Daddy. I forgot." John admitted as he cut into his eggs.  
>"Fuck...so more like an hour...Early shows are sometimes a blessing and others a curse. As soon as we are done we need to hit the road for the long drive." He groaned digging into his food.<br>"Oh joy." John mumbled as he ate his breakfast. "I like later shows better myself."  
>"I know...we become night owls by nature and then BAM the office give us a day show."<p>

"Oh well." John tried to be positive as he ate. "I have a match against Del Rio but the Shield comes out to kick my ass and then Shea and Show come out to save me from getting too roughed up."  
>"Sounds good...Last I knew I was up in the air. Another reason to show early...is if I am even on the card."<br>"You're always on the card same as me." John laughed. "We're stars, Daddy."  
>"Sometimes I get bumped...I swear Hunter must have an old grudge against me or something."<p>

John frowned. "Weird. Guess we'll find out. " He drank some of his coffee black.  
>Randy gave a faint scoff. "Not the first time I been on the higher ups shit list."<br>"You could try being more respectful." John commented. "You don't see me on the bosses shit list."  
>Randy tried not to roll his eyes. "I do try...but the past keeps getting brought up."<br>John shook his head. "Can't they see you're different now? Damn, some people..."

"I know, Johnny...even my rage issues have been a lot better, at least I think so. Don't you?"  
>"You have your moments but definitely better." John agreed with a nod. "No one is perfect, Ran but the anger management helped a lot."<br>"True even if annoying at times. Sometimes I could swear my councilor had the job of purposely trying to piss me off."  
>John laughed loudly at that, almost choking on his coffee. "Would have loved to see that." The two made small talk as they finished their meal then killed time until they had to head for the arena.<p>

The show went without a hitch, then again most of them do. John was back in the trainers area getting iced when Dean came walking in. At first one of the staff tried to hold him back since he was part of the cause of John's tender upper back and neck. "Hey we're cool, let me through...fuck... John tell the shirt here we're cool."  
>"Yeah, he's fine. Let him in." John assured the staff member. "He's a friend."<br>The staffer moved out of the way and Dean headed over. "Hey, Buddy...hope that wasn't too rough there. I swear Roman over does it at times."

"Thanks for checking on me and it's fine. You guys have to make it look good for the fans." John assured Dean. "Ran and I have to drive all night now. Fuck, I hate day shows."  
>"I thought you guys had your own drivers? Buses and things?" Dean wondered.<br>"Usually I take my bus but my driver is off sick so we have a rental." John told him. "And I have no clue why Randy didn't offer to take his."

"Well that sucks." Dean commented bluntly. "I hate when we need to switch off. He looked around a little when the trainer walked off. "So does...anyone know of the real story between you two."  
>"Not many, just some of our closest friends we hang with a lot." John looked at Dean. "Just like I had no clue you three were hooking up."<br>"Hey, when you got an itch." He laughed. "Well take care I better run before I get chewed out again."  
>"See ya. Thanks for stopping by." John told the younger man with a smile. "Hope to see you all soon."<br>"Planning on it." Dean smiled before heading off out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John pulled out his phone once alone and sent his boyfriend a message. #Where you at?#

#Locker room, you okay Babe?#  
>John heard his phone go off and typed back. #Yeah just having ice put on my upper back and neck. Those two power bombs hit hard.#<br>#No shit...been there a time or two myself. Was checking on an update on transportation for us. Still roughing it tonight.#

#Okay. What the hell happened to your bus anyway? I could sure use that bed tonight.# John groaned as he shifted, his old neck injuries acting up again though he would not tell Randy that.  
>#Thought I told you last week, piece of crap broke and was sent to maintenance.#<br>John chuckled. #Okay will meet you in locker room in a few.#

#Yep already packing# John removed the ice after a few minutes more and headed to the locker room to meet up with Randy. They had a public room instead of private at the small arena so John just walked on in, searching for Randy through the guys preparing to head out. Randy waved seeing John. "I have our bags together, hope you don't mind my taking the liberty."

"No, It's fine." John told him. "Should I shower so you don't have to smell my sweat all day?" He was dressed in his ring gear.  
>"Shit...sorry, Man. Um yeah just because it is like a 5 hour drive."<br>"Okay, give me a few." John grabbed a change of clean clothes out of his bag before heading for the showers.

"Okay, Buddy." Randy sat on the bench to wait, if he wasn't already changed he would have followed him.  
>John took a brief shower, the warm water soothing his aching muscles a bit before wrapping a towel around his waist and going back into the main locker room to change. He saw Randy waiting on him with their bags. "Be ready in a minute."<br>"No problem, guess I'll take first shift if not the whole thing."

"We can split it if you want." John dropped the towel and bent over to pull on his boxers just as the Miz walked by from the showers. He let out a whistle and said in a high, feminine voice. "That ass!"  
>"Shut up, Mike." John said good naturedly as he pulled up his underwear and shorts.<br>Randy gave a faint snicker. "I'll take first and decide if I want to give up the wheel when we get some food."

"Sounds good." John gave Miz the finger as his coworker was still laughing.  
>"Not very PG of you, Johnny Boy."<br>John pulled on his t-shirt, socks and slid on his shoes. "Let's go, I need a break from these jokers."  
>"Awwwwe." Miz pretended to pout as he walked away.<p>

"Sure thing." Randy lifted his bags and even one of John's "Come on."  
>John grabbed his remaining bag and followed after Randy. "Thanks, Ran. Nice of you."<br>"Hey I know you would return it when I'm the one banged up." Randy explained as they headed through the halls to the lot.  
>"I'm fine, Ran. Feeling sore is part of our job." John said stubbornly as he walked. "I'm a tough SOB."<p>

"Preaching to the choir, Johnny." They reached the car and Randy set the bags down to fish out his keys opening the car and then the trunk. John threw his bag in the trunk before moving to climb into the passenger's side of the car. Randy finished packing the car and made his way to the driver's seat and took off.  
>John leaned his head against the window, a dazed look in his eyes. "Damn, that was an intense show. I always think I'm prepared for the Shield to come out but I never am."<p>

"I know that shit is wicked...the dangers of wowing a crowd."  
>"Yeah." John mumbled as he shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. "How was your match? Seemed like it all went well."<br>"Yeah helping new talent...even by them getting the loss. Soon we will be the grizzled old vets taking the back seat."  
>"No fucking way. I plan on main eventing until I am 60." John chuckled. "I'm just getting started...just look at this hard body!"<p>

Randy laughed. "I don't want your ass...along with the rest of you in a wheel chair, Baby."  
>"I won't be. I'm Super Cena remember?" John winked at Randy.<br>"Don't fall for your own hype, Baby...Please." The last word spoken with maybe a bit of true worry.  
>John stopped smiling and reached to take Randy's hand. "I'll try to be more careful." He said, glad his boyfriend cared for him.<p>

"Sorry, Baby...I don't mean to over react. Guess I just think of guys that either pushed themselves too far or almost have."  
>"It's fine. I'm thankful you worry about me." John laughed. "Damn, you would think with all the pain I live with every day I wouldn't get off so damn hard on more pain during sex."<br>"Maybe it is a different kind? Maybe because you are so programed for it, it triggers something in you? I have no clue. I would lie if I didn't say I don't worry some."

"I know, Daddy, but I'm being careful. Couldn't you see for yourself how much I enjoyed myself?" John smiled. "And yes, it's a totally different type of pain. It hurts so good."  
>"Of course I see it...still doesn't mean something can't go wrong."<br>"That's what safe words are for, Ran. Things get too much I stop it." John sighed. "You're not changing your mind are you?"

"No Baby." Randy lightly squeezed John's hand he was still holding. "Just being open. Would you want me to keep it all bottled up?"  
>"Of course not. Thanks for sharing." John yawned. "Mind if I close my eyes a bit?"<br>"Of course not...maybe stop about half way for food...want a sit down or drive through?"  
>"Either is fine, Daddy. You can turn on the radio if you want." John closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Randy carefully pulled his hand from John's to turn the radio on. He actually turned it to a talk station trying to focus on the topic of debate as he drove. He drove a little over three hours before he started to search for turn off signs for food.<p>

John had fallen sideways as he rested, his head on Randy's shoulder as he snored softly. Finding a place he knew John would enjoy despite his normally strict diet. "Babe?" He called out after he turned the radio down.  
>John stirred a little, groaning. "Yeah, Daddy? We there?" He mumbled.<br>"Well food time any way." Randy declared. "Taco Bell/Pizza Hut." He chuckled as he pulled into the lot.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked out the window. "I love Taco Bell. Guess it's a cheat day."  
>"I knew that would get your attention." Randy laughed.<br>John licked his lips as he looked out the window. "Mmm...tacos. I feel better now. Guess I just needed the rest."

"So drive through or bum it and walk in?"  
>"I guess eat in. You need a break from driving and we can stretch our legs." John stretched. "Just a warning I plan on eating my weight in cheap tacos and re-fried beans. Won't be pretty later."<br>"Oh boy...I see tums and open windows in our future." Randy joked as he pulled into the parking space.  
>John laughed. "You know me too well." He climbed out of the car after it was parked.<p>

Randy got out looking around. "See any drug stores?" He joked. "Just planning." He laughed.  
>John rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't buy the beans. Just a few tacos and something to drink."<br>"That will help some." Randy chuckled reaching the door and pulling it open. "I'm getting a pepperoni personal, with bread sticks."

"You and your pizza." John laughed as he walked inside. The place was pretty crowded as most fast food chains are normally.  
>"We each have our own things...deal." Randy jokingly kicked John in the butt as he passed him. "Get going slow poke."<br>John laughed and walked over to the counter where he ordered a combo of four tacos and a large tea with nachos on the side. He paid and moved aside to wait on his food.

Randy moved placing his order adding a order of cinnamon twists to it and a Baja Blast slush. He paid then moved to wait for his order to be called. It was not long before John was handed his order on a tray. "Want me to pick us a seat?" He asked Randy, who was still waiting.

"Sure. Go ahead." John picked a table by a window, sitting down to take a sip of his diet tea and wait on Randy. A family with two small boys was eating across from him. It was only a couple more minutes before Randy's order was called and he made his way over pulling into the seat across from John. "How long till there is photos of us stuffing our faces on Twitter?" Randy joked as he open the small pizza box.

"Yeah this is one meal I won't be sharing." John chuckled. He unwrapped his first taco and took a bite. "Mmm.."  
>"Oh yeah...your damn photo log." Randy snickered as he grabbed the first slice taking a good bite. "Mmmm" John looked over Randy's shoulder as he ate to see a small boy looking at him. He grinned and gave a small wave as he chewed his taco. Randy swallowed his bite he was on. "What, one of your undying admirers?"<p>

"Little boy." John laughed as the boy waved his hand over his face. "Around 5 or 6. He just did my You Can't See Me taunt." John returned the gesture, winking at the young fan.  
>"How cute." Randy joked as he took a sip of his slush before eating more pizza.<br>John turned his focus to Randy. "No offense, Ran but I hate you at times."

Randy gave a faint look of hurt putting his free hand over his heart gasping. "What did I do this time?"  
>"You live on crap most of the time..you're eating greasy pizza, bread sticks coated in butter, and a huge slushie and you look like a fitness model. How do you do it?" John asked Randy.<p>

Randy laughed. "Don't forget the cinnamon twist with sugar." He chuckled. "Seriously though...you know I work out a lot, plus I seem to have a strong metabolism that if I don't I would be as skinny as Bo. You know Bray's baby brother down in NXT? How the fu...hell is Bray his size and Bo is the size he is, hardly believe they are related."  
>"Yeah they are different. Bray is a husky guy but has a lot of talent." John shook his head at Randy. "Hey, whatever you're doing is working so no need to change." He started in on his nachos.<p>

"You sure?" He asked trying to keep his cold public appearance up.  
>John saw the questioning look from Randy. "Sure, Ran. Believe me I'm jealous."<br>"I just don't want you to think I am throwing it in your face."  
>John reached to pat Randy's arm. "You're not. I was ribbing you, Man." He wondered why the Viper was so sensitive.<p>

Randy nodded returning to his meal. "Okay, Man...okay."  
>Both men ate for awhile before John pushed his empty tray aside with a satisfied sigh. "Damn that was good."<br>"Yeah it was." Randy commented as he had finished the pizza along with half the sticks and twists. "I can take the rest in the car if you want to hit the road."

"Yeah. Want me to drive this time around?" John asked as he stood and picked up his tray.  
>"How's the neck?" Randy wondered as he gathered his things to dump the trash.<br>Before John could reply the small boy who had been watching him began bouncing up and down, pointing at the standing Randy. "Vipor Vipor!" His parents stopped eating to glance Randy's way.

Randy turned trying not to laugh. He gave the faint smirk like smile with a faint wave, then looked at John. "Well we were spotted shall we go over before we cause a scene or make a run for it?"  
>"What the hell let's go say hi. I would have cried if I saw Hulk as a kid and he ran out on me." John answered.<br>"I was sort of joking about the making a run. You lead Boy Scout." Randy motioned for John to go ahead of him.

John walked casually over to the family all smiles. "Hello. I'm John..."

"Cena, we know." The mother interrupted. "Jake and Adam here love to watch wrestling with their dad. Adam spotted you awhile back but we didn't want to be rude."  
>"RKO?" Jake, a boy of around 8 asked as he looked at Randy in wonder and fear.<br>"Hey, Buddy." Randy addressed them looking at the slightly older boy.

The small boy shrank back and his mother laughed. "He thinks you're scary." She confided.  
>John looked at the young boy. "You know, Randy is a cool guy, Buddy. He only acts scary on TV for the show."<br>Randy pursed his lips crouching down resting his arms on his legs to balance while still holding his take-out. "Ah..." He lifted his head in realization. "You were asking if I was going to RKO you when I came over." He gave a faint laugh. "I don't do stuff like that to fans. I may threaten a reporter here and there, but I wouldn't do it."

The boy nodded slowly, looking at the wrestler. "Why are you with John Cena? You do mean things and he's good." John tried to hide a snicker that wanted to pass his lips. The parents both chuckled. "Oh when I thought wrestling was real." The dad laughed.  
>"Well those are things for a show." Randy tried to think a minute. Sadly he was coming up blank not knowing many kid shows. "I am not really like what you see on TV." He looked back at John. "You have young nieces or nephew don't you? Give me a reference they may get."<p>

"Sorry, Dude. I'm a blank." John said. "We really should go soon." He looked at the mom. "It was nice meeting you all." The woman pulled out her camera. "Can I get a picture of you and Randy with the boys?" "Sure, why not." John looked at his boyfriend.  
>"Sure." Randy stood back up. "Have them stand where ever they are comfortable."<br>John looked at the two boys. "Want to come for a picture, Boys?" Both kids avoided Randy and ran over by John, hiding on either side of him. "Sorry, Randy." The dad said. "They aren't old enough to see how cool you are."

Randy sort of shrugged. "It happens." He commented simply. "Well, Dad want to get in the shot too...since you think I'm cool?"  
>The older man grinned and moved to stand beside Randy. "He's just like a big kid." The woman laughed. She held up her phone and pointed it at the group. "1...2..3.." She snapped a few pictures quickly before lowering her phone. "Thanks, Guys."<br>"Anytime." John told her, giving each of the boys a hug.

"No problem." Randy balanced his things with one hand and shook the guy's hand before moving back to John. "Okay, time to hit the road again."  
>John gave a final wave before they headed outside. "What is it with you and kids?" He chuckled as they headed for the car.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"And that is why I would not make a good parent." Randy explained. "Sure you can handle driving?"  
>"Yeah and you would make a great dad." John replied as they neared the car. "The kids are afraid of your ring character not you, Ran. " He sighed. "It's only the work schedule that gets in the way."<br>"You really think so?" He fished the keys handing them to John. "And that's true. I know the feeling too well."

John took the keys and unlocked the doors before sliding into the driver's side. Once Randy had gotten into the car he answered his boyfriend. "I know so I can just see you playing ball with your little boy or playing tea party with your daughter...you would be amazing. I've thought of it before then I think of our busy lives on the road." He sighed, buckling up to drive.  
>Randy placed his drink in the cup holder. Before buckling his seat. "You have pictured me with kids?" He questioned. "Like the whole family thing? Aren't we missing at least one part of the equation?"<p>

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have and I know that, Ran. There are surrogate mothers or adoption. I love kids. Just know right now our lives are so hectic. I love wrestling..." His voice trailed off. "Guess you can't have it all."  
>"Yeah I guess...and in some way it is sweet. Let's hit the road." John shook himself out of his thoughts and started the engine, pulling out and back on the road. "Okay...my time to rest my eyes a bit." Randy set his bag by his feet before he leaned his head back closing his eyes.<p>

"Go ahead, Ran." John drove in silence a few moments before speaking again. "Daddy?" The word was drawn out, almost like a child.  
>Randy tried not to groan by John's tone. "Yes, Johnny?"<br>"When can we play with the Shield again?" John's tone was pleading. "We all had so much fun."  
>"I thought they would be in touch with us...besides you just got banged around bad at the show Baby."<p>

"I feel fine and yeah Roman is supposed to call but he hasn't yet. Maybe he got busy and forgot?" John asked in a hopeful voice.  
>"It's only been a day, Johnny." Randy retorted.<br>"Maybe I should text him?" John glanced at his charging phone when a thought occurred to him. "Maybe I wasn't what they wanted...I don't know much about their lifestyle."

"They said they enjoyed...besides you're driving. You know better then that."  
>John nodded as he tried to focus on the road his voice a faint pout. "Okay, Okay. It was just great stress relief and so much fun."<br>"Well you need to just cool your jets, Baby...you're acting like an over active puppy."  
>John sighed deeply, a little annoyed. "Fine." He drove in silence trying to calm down.<p>

Randy just remained silent trying to rest and calm himself. John drove around an hour before switching on the radio to a mix station. He kept the music on low, just grateful for the sound. Randy could still fill the tension in the air. Maybe a hint of annoyance to his voice. "Would you feel better if I text him?"  
>"No, it's fine. You're right. The Dom is supposed to contact his submissive." John admitted with a sigh. "I'll wait on Roman."<p>

"Okay, Baby." Randy gave a fuck chuckle. "You need a good ass beating when we get to the hotel?"  
>John's muscles clenched in excitement at the suggestion. "Sure...could use a little tension release."<br>"Okay, Baby...no speeding now."  
>"Okay." John chuckled. "How much longer do we have anyway?"<p>

"We just left the restaurant...so about two more hours."  
>"Uh...no, Ran, you must have fallen asleep. I've been driving well over an hour already." John told him.<br>"Oh...well under an hour then. I must of dozed off faster then I realized."  
>"Okay." John drove until they reached the hotel without incident where he parked in front. "Ugh...I need to stretch my legs." He said, killing the engine.<p>

"Well you check us in and I'll grab a bellhop?" Randy suggested. He looked down at his drink. "Oh well guess I need to dump it now."  
>"I can give you something better to drink in our room." John winked at Randy as he unfastened his seat belt.<br>"HA ha...more like what you would like to drink, Baby." Randy got out of the car and headed for the front doors to search for a free bellhop.  
>John chuckled to himself. "Damn, he knows me so well." He got out and headed inside to book a room for them. It was later in the day then normal check ins so it was easy to secure a bell hop to help Randy unload the car then head in to wait for John to get their room assignment.<p>

John booked a suite instead of a regular room and got his key card after paying. They could definitely afford it and he wanted them to be comfortable. He walked over to where Randy was waiting on him. "Ready. Room 1051. It's a suite."  
>"Good, I hate sharing a single." Randy headed for the elevator with the bellhop and cart.<br>John led the way to their room once the elevator stopped and opened. Once there he slid the card and opened the door to let Randy and the bellhop enter. Randy help unload the cart before tipping the young man before he left. "So how many days before we head out again?"

John thought a moment. "Three more after today."  
>"Okay about normal...wonder if my bus may be ready by then. Don't know how much you miss the perks until you don't have them."<br>"Yeah let's face it we're both pussies." John laughed as he looked around at the room. "If you can't get yours maybe I'll see if my driver feels better."  
>"I am not a pussy...I just like my comforts." Randy joked with his chest puffed out. "Hey aren't our buses through the same contract company? Why can't my driver drive your bus if mine is still being over hauled?"<p>

"Good idea and you're not a pussy you're a diva." John teased with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
>Randy pursed his lips in a faint pout like scowl. "Oh you just begging for a reason for that whooping."<br>"Maybe...so how pissed do I have to get you?" John baited with a naughty smirk. "For you to snap and beat my ass good."

Randy took a deep breath pointing towards the bedroom. "GET!"  
>John jumped, his heart pounding from the look of Randy and the tone of his voice because it had been sudden and unexpected. He hurried to move toward the bedroom. "Yes, Daddy."<br>A faint smirk danced on Randy's lips as he followed John into the room. "So...you want me to beat your butt that it, Baby?" He started to remove his shirt. "Plus you mentioned something about a special drink?"

John tried to look calm while his body heated and heart raced. "Yes...on both accounts. Fuck, Daddy."  
>"Strip down for me then, Baby." He kicked off his sneakers before he started working on his shorts. John went to remove his shorts when his phone went off. He looked at Randy, not wanting to seem eager. Randy tried not to roll his eyes as he moved to the bed laying down. "Go check it, Baby."<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John walked to the phone and picked it up, looking. "It's from Roman. He wants to know if we want to meet with them in around an hour." He pursed his lips in thought. "We can be done here in around an hour right, Daddy?" Why choose a play place when he could have both?  
>"I guess we can try." Randy tried not to sound exasperated. "Don't forget to find their room number."<br>John texted back. #Sure. Give me your room number. Look forward to it # "Thanks, Daddy. You're the best." The older man beamed at Randy.

"Now hurry up, get naked and get over here." Randy ordered as he went to stroke himself.  
>"Sure thing, Daddy." John hurried to rid himself of all his clothes, leaving them in a pile before hurrying to his boyfriend on the bed, licking his lips at the erotic sight of Randy stroking himself.<br>"Limited time and we both want fun...good old sixty-nine, Baby."

"What about my spanking?" John asked as he climbed on the bed. He was excited to do a sixty nine with Randy since Randy going down on him was rare.  
>"You'll get it...even thought I am sure your playmates would enjoy it too. I want you on top of me, Babe." John chuckled as he climbed on top of Randy, positioning himself so that his face was next to the Viper's cock. He licked up and down the length slowly, taking Randy's balls into his mouth to bath them one at a time. Randy gave a faint groan. "That's it. Such a hungry baby." He removed his hand he was stroking himself with moving it to begin to stroke John. Flicking his tongue out to lick over the already swelling head. John gave a soft pant from the attention to his cock. Unlike himself, Randy was not very fond of giving blow-jobs so feeling that sinful tongue was a rare treat. He licked his way back up the hardening length before taking the head past his eager lips.<p>

Randy moaned as he slowly slid John's cock into his mouth with a faint suck. He bobbed up and down a few times before moving his hand away. As he would come up he took his hand to give John a firm whack on one of his cheeks. John jumped, giving a loud moan as pleasure rushed through his body from the strike to his bare ass. His cock was at full attention almost at once and it took all his concentration to keep up his work on the younger man's cock. Randy moaned at John's reaction and continued the rhythm of suck then slap.

John was in near bliss, his cock hard and throbbing from the double erotic feeling of being blown and spanked. Pre-cum leaked from the swollen head as he relaxed his throat to take as much of Randy as he could, hollowing his cheeks to suck as his head bobbed, his moans sending vibrations down his lover's manhood he was servicing. Randy moaned feeling John take him even deeper. He removed his hand to slick his finger to glide it between John's cheeks to tease his hole. John groaned, wondering how much more until he would lose it. He was convinced the younger man was trying to kill him with pleasure. He fondled Randy's wet balls with one hand while sucking deeply.

Randy gave a deep groan as he pushed the finger in, knowing it would do much until his turned his hand to try to brush toward John's sweet spot. His own manhood already pulsing faintly begging for it's release, pre-cum dribbling from the tip brushing John's tongue. John moaned from the intrusion of his ass, imagining it was his boyfriend's thick cock filling him up. The taste of Randy's pre-cum in his mouth brought out John's slutty side, making him ache to be fed with more.

Randy couldn't hold back anymore for some reason, but he reached his peak flooding John's mouth with his warm release, moaning deeply and taking John's cock nearly as deep as his head raised off the bed from the sensation. John felt a sense of pride that he could always make his Daddy cum so fast and strong for him. He drank every drop before removing his lips, panting some. "Good job, Daddy."

Randy moaned taking his other hand to stoke John as he pulled his lips away. "Your turn, Baby." He returned to his work.  
>John allowed himself to fully focus on what Randy was doing to him and his orgasm hit a few minutes later, a stream of curses leaving his mouth as he thrust his hips, filling his boyfriend's mouth. Randy moaned swallowing every bit John had to offer and moved his hand free from John's ass and pulled his lips free with a panted breath. "Thanks, Daddy." John rolled off Randy to lay on the bed beside him. "It all felt so damn good. Every time I blow you I'm reminded of why I call you Big Daddy."<p>

Randy couldn't help a faintly prideful smirk. "Damn straight, Baby." He panted out. He didn't want to think of it, but had to ask. "Any clue how long we have to recover and clean?"  
>John moved to glance at his phone. "Around 30 minutes. Damn, we were fast." There was a message from Roman. "Roman sent the room number. I didn't even here the phone go off."<br>"Okay, Baby...yeah it was fast." Randy admitted. "I'll move in a minute."

"You can catch your breath." John looked around the room. "Do you think I should wear underwear and risk a replay of last time?"  
>"You already told them you want more...so I guess not."<br>John looked at Randy, for once serious and not ridden by lust. "Does it bother you, Daddy? Knowing three other men will see your baby...or excite you?" He wanted to know they were both on the same page. "As much of a slut as I must seem at times I really do love you and only you."

"I know you do, Baby...but I don't know. Sort of both I guess. Figure it is not just seeing, shit that happens in the locker room. It is also the touching and fucking. I guess I am a bit conflicted."  
>John reached to take one of Randy's hands. "If they do...touch or fuck me and it makes you feel uncomfortable or unhappy..tell me and I swear it will never happen again. I want us both to enjoy the play times and if you don't we stop. We are a team, Daddy."<br>Randy lightly squeezed John's hand. "Thanks, Baby, I guess play it by ear...first time's a free pass."

John nodded, kissing Randy's hand before letting go. "I guess I'll go wipe off and freshen up in the bathroom." He said, climbing from the bed.  
>"Yeah go and make yourself pretty now." Randy said in a joking tone.<br>"Daddy, I was born pretty." John winked before heading into the bathroom to prepare himself. Randy just laughed as he got off the bed and checked his discarded clothing, debating if he should change. He only wore them a few hours and did change at the arena.

John washed his face, hands and cock down before walking back to the bedroom. "I need my mouthwash." He told Randy, pulling a small bottle out of his toiletries bag as well as a bottle of cologne and a razor.  
>"Okay, Babe...I think I am just gonna throw this stuff back on."<br>John nodded. "Fine, Ran. I'll be right back." He headed into the bathroom to finish up. Randy moved to sit on the bed waiting his turn. John came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with his short hair damp and smelling like his favorite cologne wearing nothing but his dog tags. "Your turn, Daddy." He smiled at Randy.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy headed past him for the bathroom, doing a quick wash up and gargle. He then came back out to get dressed. By that time John had slid on a loose pair of gym shorts and a white tank top. He figured why overdress when he would be most likely naked anyway? He sat on the bed as he tied his shoes. Randy got his shoes on and then took a seat next to John. "Now we just wait a bit."

"Yeah, we could use some reload time." He agreed as he lounged on the bed.  
>"You mean YOU could...I don't care what the fuck they say I am not gonna whip it out just cause I get hot from seeing you."<br>John looked at Randy. "Of course not, Daddy. No pressure." He paused. "Although...if something would happen and you decided to take part in anything at all...it would be fine and you should not feel guilty."  
>"We will see, Baby."<p>

"Sure." John just rested a few minutes, getting excited as he imagined his upcoming fun with the three Shield boys. When it was time both guys got up and headed out of the room, heading for The Shield's room.  
>"I guess since it is three a suite makes sense." Randy commented as he headed down the hall.<br>"Yeah, three guys would be a lot for a single." When they reached the right door, John knocked and waited for an answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Roman opened the door looking the two over. He was dressed in black jeans again and the black tank top. "Punctual...nice." He told them with a faint smile.  
>John gave Roman a smile as they stepped inside. "Thank you, Sir. I always try to be."<br>Randy followed after John this time looking around. He did not see the other two at first. "They are in the next room planning. Relax, Randy. We are all friends." Roman tried to assure him.

"Thank you for contacting me, Sir. I was hoping I had pleased you enough for a repeat." John told the Samoan as he tried to get into the proper mindset.  
>"Of course, John. It was a well enjoyed experience by all I am sure." Roman explained walking over. "Would you care for something to drink?"<br>Randy looked to be debating. "I thought you guys don't drink when...um...working?"  
>"We don't normally, and never enough to cloud judgment. I meant mainly you...since you are just a spectator again right?"<p>

"Um...debating that." Randy faintly admitted.  
>"Oh?" Roman seemed a little surprised.<br>"You can have a drink or two if you want, Ran." John told his boyfriend, remembering how alcohol seemed to loosen Randy's nerves.  
>"You sure Ba...Johnny, you remember what you talk about before?"<p>

"I'm sure, Daddy. It may help you feel more comfortable." John assured the younger man. "But it's up to you."  
>"Um..okay.. then."<br>"Whiskey or a beer?" Roman asked.  
>"Beer."<p>

"Sure thing." Roman walked to a cooler he had and went to retrieve a bottle opening it before bringing it over. "Go ahead into the room, John."  
>"Yes, Sir." John shot one more look at Randy before leaving him to walk into the next room in search of Dean and Seth as he had been ordered.<br>"Hmm how about this?" Dean exclaimed holding up a TENS like device.

Seth looked up from the rope lengths he was testing as he knelt on the floor. "Shit, Dean, you really think he'll like that?" At that moment John entered the room and Seth smiled at him. "Hey, John." The older man returned the smile.  
>"Hello, Seth Sir."<br>"Just Seth when we're not doing a scene, John." Seth told him.  
>"Hey John." Dean said looking over. "Up for more exploring?" He smiled.<p>

"Always." John told Dean as he walked closer, eying the unit. "Oh a TENS unit...I've used that plenty of times before for therapy."  
>"Yep...so many interesting uses for things that are sometimes seen as common for us." He chuckled.<br>"What do you do with it?" John asked curiously. Seth just shook his head as he worked. John had so much to learn especially if he played with Dean on a regular basis.  
>"Well, since you know what it is I take it you know the principal use for it?"<br>John nodded. "Yeah, it uses electric pulses to ease pain...I had to use it on my elbow and back before."

"Right...it used pulses to trigger muscle contractions. Well, think of the fun if...certain muscles are triggered."  
>"Ohhhh." Realization hit John as he looked at the unit. "I never would have thought of using it that way."<br>"Most don't." Dean explained. Roman and Randy finally made their way into the room. Roman looked over at Dean and the device in his hands.  
>"Not to strong first time."<p>

"I know, Sir."  
>John was very curious to see how the unit would feel. He walked over to Roman with his eyes lowered as he figured a good submissive would. "Everything okay, Sir?"<br>"Yes it's fine, John. I want you to strip down like before."  
>John felt both excited and nervous as he moved to remove his shirt. "Just so you know, Sir...I am commando today. I was ashamed to get back to the hotel after our last session and realize I had left my briefs in your bathroom." Seth tried not to smirk at the memory of what had happened to John's discarded underwear.<p>

"That's fine, John." Roman told him. "Were you wanting them returned?" Dean sort of grinned but then glared at Seth seeing his smirk.  
>John blushed, something that the older man rarely did. "No, it's fine, Sir." He stepped back a little and bent to remove his socks and shoes, laying them aside with his shirt. He then pulled the loose shorts down and off, leaving him in nothing but his dog tags. Most would have felt exposed being naked in front of four dressed men but John had always been a bit of an exhibitionist and he liked the attention his hard earned body brought. Seth tried not to stare too much at John's naked form but the older man looked good<p>

Dean looked John over with a faint nod. Roman gave a faint hum sound as he move over and around John to study him. "A lot of hard work, and you enjoy showing it don't you?"  
>Dean stopped when he looked behind John. A purse of his lips in thought. "These aren't from us are they?"<br>"Yes, Roman Sir, I work hard and don't mind showing it." John answered Roman first then addressed Dean, biting his lip. "And no, Dean Sir, they are from Randy."

Dean looked at Randy with a cock of his head. "Didn't know you had it in you, Orton."  
>"Watch it, Dean...besides what's the big deal over a few slaps to that butt if that's what he wanted?"<br>"Oh nothing, nothing." Dean smirked giving John a smack of his own as if to prove the point.  
>John jumped slightly from the unexpected slap to his bare ass. "Thank you, Sir." Seth just watched the scene play out with interest. Maybe Randy had more to him than at first glance.<p>

Roman moved back over to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know we're only playing. You just didn't show those interests before."  
>"I have my moments I guess." Explained Randy loosely.<br>"It's fine...I am sure we can share our play time among all five of us."  
>"We will see."<p>

Roman looked over at Dean and Seth. "Shall we even the playing field...maybe make our friends more comfortable?"  
>Dean smirked. "Or maybe even more intimidated."<br>John tried to look submissive while looking eagerly at the Shield boys. He had been wanting to see the sexy men naked. "Sure, why not?" Seth said in a casual tone. He knew he may not have the most buff body in the room but he knew he looked good and like John he also did not mind showing off.

Roman looked at Randy again. "We show ours you show yours?"  
>"What happened to just being a spectator?" Randy wondered.<br>"What, worried you won't...measure up?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
>"You're pushing it, Ambrose." Randy warned him.<p>

"Okay. Calm down." Roman told them. "You are, Randy. Just asking. As we said even the field, also if you are inclined to join in the fun.  
>"Maybe...you guys first though."<br>"Okay. Dean you and Seth first." Roman ordered them.  
>"Yes, Sir." Dean moved to set the item he was still holding in his one hand as he then moved to remove the t-shirt he was in and jeans.<p>

Seth likewise removed his shorts and shirt. John thought both men's cock sizes seemed about normal and proportioned to their bodies. Seth had tufts of dark hair while Dean was hairless and smooth. They both looked good but nothing in comparison to his boyfriend. He wanted Randy to strip. He was proud of his sexy lover's perfect body. He gave a smile to both men. "Nice, Sirs."  
>"Thanks, John." Dean told him before looking at the last two men with clothing. "Well Sir, your turn. Hope we don't scare the Viper off." Randy fought his glare.<p>

"Okay, Guys." Roman told them as he removed his shirt exposing his bare chest showing the full extent of his tribal markings. He then went to remove his jeans showing off fully his impressive manhood, that even soft appeared thick. Randy could not help but huff a faint breath when catching a faint glimpse as Roman was turned more towards the others.  
>"So you gonna join the party, Randy?" Dean asked with a smirk, Randy's reaction to Roman was not lost on the smaller man.<p>

John caught a glimpse of Roman. "Oh, fuck!" Past his lips before he realized it at the sight of how big the Samoan was. His body was masterful and his manhood even thicker and longer than Randy's. The slutty side of the older man desperately wanted to see how it would feel to have that impressive member shoved down his throat or up his willing ass. "Sorry, Roman Sir. May I just say you are an impressive guy."  
>Roman had that faint smirk to him. "I get no complaints." He looked at Randy. "So you gonna anti up, Viper?"<p>

Randy gave a shaky breath, getting a better look at the large man and realizing how 'weak' he would seem if he didn't. "Okay. Fine...but it doesn't mean anything."  
>"Of course not." Roman told him.<br>Randy kicked off his shoes before removing his shirt. "Come on, Orton never pictured you nervous. You wear how little in the ring?" Dean ribbed him. Roman held a hand up as if to tell Dean to shut up.  
>John looked at Randy with a mix of love, lust and pride. His boyfriend's body was beyond flawless in his eyes. "Go ahead, Daddy. Believe me, you don't need to feel nervous." Seth watched Randy with interest to see what the Viper looked like totally nude.<p>

Randy went to remove the shorts he was in, pulling them down. "Hmm another commando guy." Dean joked. "Ready for action?" Randy shot him a cold glare and Dean joking held his hands up in defense. Roman slowly scanned Randy over.  
>"Not bad, Randy...not bad at all." Dean raised a faint brow, wondering since when was Roman concerned over another guy's cock.<br>Seth was impressed by Randy's hard body, all of it. "You look good, Randy." He told the other man casually. "You and John make a great looking couple." John beamed, his dimples showing.

"Thanks." Randy told him plainly. "Okay.. So...um everything on the table now what?"  
>"The boys play and we watch." Roman said. "Unless we feel inclined to join."<br>"Don't you ever take part?"  
>"I do in my own way I guess." Roman gave a faint lick of his lips before pursing them and moving back closer to Randy. Randy was not normally one to be intimidated, but so exposed next to the larger man made him feel maybe a little intimidated.<p>

John looked at Roman submissively. "So, I just wait on orders from Dean and Seth, Sir?" A part of him wanted to be ordered to service the hung Samoan.  
>Roman just slowly nodded. Dean looked at Seth. "Shall I hook him up first then you tie him? Hmmm." He walks over whispering to Seth. "So what you think?"<br>Seth nodded, smiling. "Sounds good to me." John turned to watch the two men, wondering what they were whispering about but excited.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"Okay, John." Dean stated. "Need you on the bed. Hands and knees."  
>"Yes, Sir." John climbed on the bed in the desired position, his heart pounding. He had no idea what Dean was planning but it only made him more excited. Dean went and grabbed the TENS Unit bringing it over. He ran his free hand over John's ass. A faint hum as he was debating placement. Faint goosebumps arose on the older man's body as Dean toyed with him. It felt almost odd having his bare skin touched by someone other than his boyfriend but it was not unwelcome. Seth watched as he chose two lengths of rope from his ever-present bag.<p>

Dean took one of the pads removing the cover and sticking it on John behind his handing balls. The next on the left side of his cock near the base, then the right. He disconnected the wires from the unit. "Okay, stand up, John." John stood from the bed, looking at Dean wondering what the younger man would do next.  
>"Good." Dean took a fourth pad attaching it to John's pelvis. He held the unit as he reattached it. "Okay, John slowly kneel."<br>John knelt slowly down on his knees, looking up at Dean. Seth came behind John, holding the rope. "Put your hands behind your back, John." A thrill ran through the submissive as he moved his arms behind him. "Good, Boy. Such strong arms but now you'll be at our mercy." Seth murmured as he bound John's wrists securely with the soft, strong rope. "Thank you, Sir." John shuddered. Seth finished then moved to bind John's ankles in much the same way connecting them together.

"Roman...Sir if you and Randy want to join us. We saw how much John here was eying all of us."  
>Roman debated a moment before walking over. "You like that, John? A nice up close view of our four cocks? Have running through your head what we can do with them and you?" Randy felt a little unsure but walked over with them.<br>"Yes, Sir." John nodded quickly, stealing a glance at Randy. "I admit I have thought of it since we stripped. Feel free to use me as you wish." He drew a breath. "As long as it's okay with my Daddy." Seth tried not to look at Randy hearing John's pet name for him.

"Daddy?" Dean asked.  
>"Yeah what about it?" Randy asked.<br>"Oh nothing...it's...sweet."  
>"Can it, Dean." Roman warned him.<br>"Yeah it's fine, Johnny." Randy told him.  
>"Awe no cute name." Dean commented.<br>"Enough or I will remove you from the scene, Dean." Roman warned him.

"Then yes, do with me as you three please." John answered Roman. Seth licked his lips, hearing one so willing heating his blood. And  
>this was not some random guy at a club. This was their coworker, the face of the entire company.<br>"I'll behave, Sir." Dean tried not to grumble.  
>"I guess a line, Boys." Roman suggested.<br>"Smallest to biggest?" Dean asked. "You know so John can work his way up?" He smirked faintly. Granted he was not the biggest, but neither was John's dear daddy."  
>"Sounds fair." Roman commented.<p>

Seth shot Dean a killer glare. "I guess I'm up first then." John moved as best he could while bound to take Seth's soft cock past his lips. Now he could show off. He was in his element.  
>"I'm not far off, Buddy Boy...and you have more girth." Dean tried to boost Seth's mood.<br>Seth gave a low groan as John's mouth worked its magic, feeling himself growing hard in record speed. "Fuck, he's good at this. Best most willing mouth I've ever felt." John hummed at the praise, feeding off it.

"Yeah. He is good." Randy spoke with a faint praise.  
>"Guess we will see." Dean crowed.<br>John felt warmed by Randy's praise as he bobbed his head, taking Seth in deeper. "Damn...yeah, just like that." The younger man moaned, resting a hand on John's head.  
>"Hey, share the goods." Dean commented.<br>"Oh I think you will get your turn," Roman told him.

John heard Dean and pulled off Seth with an audible pop, taking a deep breath. He knew he would have to prove himself to Dean as he moved to face his cock. Slowly he licked up and down the length of Dean's shaft, sucking on the hanging balls much like he did for Randy. Seth stroked his now erect manhood as he watched the scene.

"Mmmm...nice start." Dean braced his cock with one hand. Randy couldn't help his racing heart and twitching cock almost hating himself for enjoying the sight.  
>"Thank you, Sir. A pleasure." John licked his way back up the length before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on the pliable length.<br>Dean gave a faint groan at the warm wetness. "Mmmmm." Randy gave a faint pant watching. "Oh, I'm sure you get your shot plenty of times." Dean commented through a faint moan.

"Shut it, Dean...he is nice enough to let us play with his boy." Roman growled at him. John wondered why Dean had to keep saying rude things to Randy when he was okay with him but he tried to stay focused on his task. He relaxed his throat to take down more and more of Dean's thickening cock. Seth wondered what it was with Dean always trying to ruin everything and what his beef with the Viper was.  
>Dean moaned his focus getting redrawn to John be the new actions "Oh fuck, John...that's it." John took Dean as deeply as he could, almost down to the base. Since Dean was a little smaller than he was used to John could take the younger man with ease.<p>

"Ah shit." Dean groaned as he lowered his hand to John's head, his blunt nails clawing faintly at John's scalp. John moaned at how responsive Dean was, loving the sensation of Dean's nails as he hollowed his cheeks to suck harder. Dean craved and fed off John's reaction and moved his hand for even a harder grip as he moaned.  
>"Remember, Dean...don't be greedy unless you want to get off now and be on the sidelines." Roman warned him.<br>"AH Fuck!" Dean exclaimed letting go of John's head.

Seth gave Dean a satisfied smirk as he stroked himself to keep hard. John removed his mouth from Dean's cock and moved to reach Randy, smiling at the man he loved. "Always ready to suck you, Daddy." He groaned before sucking with passion, putting on a show for the men.  
>Randy gave a satisfied moan his cock was already hard before John even reached him. "Oh fuck, Baby." The words left his lips before he realized it. Dean was stroking his cock now slick with John's spit as he heard the hidden word of endearment.<p>

Seth heard Randy and thought the pet name sounded kind of hot coming from the Viper's deep baritone. John hummed in pleasure as he worked his Daddy's hard length, knowing just what techniques brought his lover the most enjoyment. Randy didn't care about his deep moans being heard as his eyes drifted closed getting wrapped up in his baby's sinful lips. Seth was getting hot just watching John blow the sexy Viper, stroking himself a little faster, panting at the sounds Randy was producing. John came up on Randy's length, flicking his tongue over the tip to taste the salty pre-cum before going back down.

Randy groaned before shaking himself from his thought. "Fuck, Baby that's good." He praised as he ran a hand over John's head. John worked a few minutes longer before moving away from his panting Daddy to face Roman. He took a moment to just savor Roman's size before wrapping his lips around it.  
>"Hmmm you sure have an eager boy don't you, Randy?" Roman growled with a faint groan.<br>"Yeah he is." Randy commented as he stroked his own dripping manhood.  
>"So think he can handle all of us without being tired?"<p>

"Don't know...but knowing him he may beg to get off himself before long."  
>John was in heaven as he tried to take Roman deep. He was the biggest cock he had ever blown by far and John gagged a little in his enthusiasm, moaning between pants. "Damn, you both look so hot, Sir." Seth moaned as he took it all in.<p>

Roman gave a faint growl like moan. "Love a boy who gets into his work." John fed off Roman's praise. He wanted the dominant man to be pleased with him as he moaned, the sound sending vibrations up Roman's thick cock. Roman rested his hands on John's head. "Fuck, his mouth looks like it just begs to be fucked."  
>"Just begging for him to gag more, Sir?" Dean asked.<br>"Maybe another time...he has more work ahead of him."

John moaned at the exchange, wishing that the large man would fuck his throat raw but he knew he had three other men to please as well. He reluctantly pulled away before going back to Seth, who eagerly accepted his warm mouth. "Fuck, John! So good!"  
>"Getting hot there, John Boy?" Dean commented. "Want a little help?" He smirked. "If so you should still yourself a moment." John stopped moving, wanting to feel what Dean could do for him. Dean moved his one foot pushing down on the one button of the unit send a small tingle through John's privates.<p>

John's eyes widened. He had never felt anything quite like this. The muscles contracted, making it almost feel like an orgasm but not quite. He moaned deeply around Seth's cock before going back to sucking him. "Damn, I won't last long." Seth warned. "All the watching...so hot...fuck."  
>"Well decide if you want to blow now it have him pass." Dean commented. "That's only the first setting."<br>"So that's not the rigged one?" Roman asked.  
>"No...just the normal."<p>

Seth groaned and before he could reply John's mouth was flooded with his release. "Fuck, John." He gasped, shaking.  
>The older man swallowed his coworker's release before removing his mouth, smiling at Seth before looking at Dean. "Fuck, Sir. Feels g-good."<br>"What stronger?" Dean asked a twinkle to his eyes.  
>John gulped, not knowing what to expect. "What will it feel like?"<br>"Same...just stronger." Dean told him.

John nodded. "Go ahead." He moved to be in front of Dean's cock.  
>Dean moved his food to tap the controls again for the second level. "Okay, John Boy...how's that?"<br>John bit his lip, stifling a loud moan. "Strange...d-different but good." He panted, his cock hard and leaking. "Oh, fuck...just so fucking strong!"  
>"Don't be surprised if you blow while blowing the rest of us." Dean almost snickered. He couldn't miss the faint groan he heard slip Randy's lips. "You like the sound of your baby so heated, Randy?"<p>

Randy tried to ignore him and just watch John with a lick of his lips as he was still stroking himself. Dean's words to Randy went over John's head as he was lost in a world of pleasure. The strong pulses sent a heat through him as he lowered his head to Dean's cock, trying to focus on the task at hand. "That's good, John...time for you to get a good taste of me." Dean commented as he moved his hands to John's head let his nails scratch faintly as he had before. John worked harder to get Dean off. He felt his own climax coming soon and wanted it to be while he was sucking his Daddy. He moaned from all the stimulation, sweat beading on his forehead.

It took a few more minutes Dean holding John head as he moved his hips before cumming himself with a deep moan. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as he released John's head. He lowered his head seeing John's cock twitching and hard, but no release yet except maybe a few dribbles. "Fuck you're a tough one."

John drank down Dean's cum before moving away from Dean and over to Randy. "I was trying to hold off for you, Daddy." He said quietly. "I'm so fucking hard...I want to cum tasting you." He replaced Randy's hand with his warm mouth, moaning loudly.  
>"Oh fuck, Baby." Randy moaned. "Go ahead...Mmmm" As soon as the words left Randy's lips John let go, almost screaming around his Daddy's cock as he came so hard his body shook, cum squirting to cover the bound man's stomach. "Oh fuck...yeah tha-that's it, Johnny." Randy moaned actually feeling some of John's cum hitting onto his feet. Dean moved his foot to lower the sensation back to level one.<p>

"Getting your boy off one cue...impressive." Roman commented.  
>"I-I'm no-not a Dom." Randy commented between moans.<br>"Maybe...maybe not. He sure acts like you are." John worked his Daddy's cock, the stimulation on his now spent cock sending small jolts of pained pleasure as it built again. He moved from the length to bath Randy's balls, panting heavily before deep throating once again.  
>"Mmm yeah, Johnny...fuck I know you want it so bad."<br>"What performance issues, Orton?"  
>"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose!" Randy snapped.<p>

"Fuck Dean...just cause you finished don't mean you get to be an ass." Roman barked.  
>John's faced flushed red as he removed his lips from Randy's cock. "My Daddy does not have performance issues!" He snapped, not caring that his tone sounded pissed instead of submissive. "Just because he can last longer than you! Also I'll have you know I blew him right before we came here!" The older man liked Dean but this was his last straw.<p>

"It's okay, Baby...why don't you try to handle Roman?" Randy suggested.  
>"You sure, Man? We did try to pick a semi-fair method." Roman commented.<br>"Yeah...as he pointed out I had a turn before we got started." Randy faintly joked. "The longer this stretches out the more a chance of losing tempers."  
>"How about we both enjoy then." Roman smirked. "Ever have two at once, Johnny?" He asked looking down as the bound guy. "Think you can handle us both taking you?"<br>Some of John's rage at Dean faded at Roman's question. "Yes, Sir. I would like that."

"You want the back, Randy?" Roman asked him.  
>"Sure...Babe, sure you can handle me without lube?" He knew John said he had before, but still didn't fully remember.<br>"Yes, Daddy. Use some of your pre-cum to slick it." John bit his lip before moaning. "Fuck...building again so fast...intense this time."

"It will do that." Roman warned him.  
>"Okay." Randy told him then looked how John was tied. "Um his wrist are bound to his ankles."<br>"Seth...free his legs." Roman ordered.  
>"Yes, Sir." Seth hurried to free John's ankles, rubbing each one before moving away.<p>

"Thanks." Randy told Seth before he moved to kneel behind John. "Fuck, Baby." His breath huffed in a heated tone. He placed on hand on John's shoulder while he used the other to guide his cock between John's ass. He then brought it to his lips placing some of his own spit in it to help slick the area.  
>"Y-Yes, please, Daddy. Take me." John begged, groaning. "The pulses...so strong it almost hurts but so good." The older man's cock felt super sensitive and was faintly throbbing.<br>"Want Dean to shut it off?" Roman asked John. Randy moaned as he began to push in as John was so tight from the lack of prep and the walls clenching from the stimulation of the device.

"Fuck...no feels good too. Guess I am a bit of a masochist, Sir." John answered as his boyfriend pushed inside him.  
>Dean couldn't help but beam faintly at John's words. "Nothing wrong with that...finding the sweet bliss within the torment." The short-haired man commented.<br>Randy pushed all the way in and stopped allowing them both to try to adjust. "Guess my turn." Roman commented as he moved into place in front of John. "Okay. I will let you pick the pace to begin."

John looked up at Roman, lust darkening his normally bright blue eyes. "Please, Sir...it sounded so good before...please fuck my mouth hard...use me...make me choke." He then lowered his head to take the thick cock passed his lips, body trembling in need.  
>Roman gave a faint groan. "In a moment, John." He assured him. He looked down at Randy. "Seems your boy likes it hard, so don't feel you need to hold back." Randy licked his lips before nodding he slowly pulled back only to ram into John's ass hard jerking John's body forward causing him to take down more of Roman's thick cock.<p>

John had never felt anything like this his entire life. He just felt so full of cock and used and he thrived on it, moaning as he allowed the two men to use his bound body. The TENS unit had his cock fully hard again and he sucked the Samoan as best he could. Roman let Randy pound John a few moments to almost study the tempo he was using. He then took a hold of John's head to pick a fast tempo and thrusted deep enough to begin to get John to gag causing his throat to spasm slightly before pulling back. "Oh yeah that's good." Roman moaned in praise as he kept the same thing up fucking John hard like the guy wanted, but made sure it wasn't to the point of harming him or making him get sick. Randy moaned in bliss feeling John's reaction.  
>"Fuck, Baby...so fucking tight."<p>

Randy's cock brushed John's sweet spot and his cock erupted for the second time, his screams of release muffled by Roman's cock. It was just too much for John to stand as he was used on both ends. "OH FUCK!" Randy cried feeling John's ass squeezing him even tighter.  
>"Okay, Dean cut it." Roman moaned. Dean gave a faint grumble before trying to reach his foot around Randy to shut the device off.<br>It was only a moment more before Randy came pumping John deep. "Oh shit Baby." He panted resting his head on John's back as Roman gripped John's head more to fuck his swollen lips more since it was just him now.

John moaned weakly, his body exhausted after his two hard orgasms and servicing the four men but he wanted Roman to get his release as well. He never would have guessed it would be possible but he felt too tired for more sex. It was a while longer before Roman finally finished, nearly roaring with his release. He was panting faintly. "Can you move, Randy...so Seth can free John's hands."  
>"Yeah." Randy slowly slid back to sit back on his heels still catching his breath.<br>"OK Seth...free John so I can release him." Roman slowly pulled out from John's mouth but moved his hands to brace John's shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

John was panting heavily, his eyes glazed from his exhaustion. "T-Thank you, Sir."  
>Seth moved to untie John's wrists, rubbing them as he sensed how tired the older man was. "You did good, John. I could never take care of four guys like that." John almost slumped once his hands were freed. "W-was fun."<p>

Roman helped guide John to the floor instead on just letting him fall. "Once you get your wits to you some Dean can remove the pads."  
>"Yes, Sir." Dean answered.<br>John fought his eyes wanting to close as they often did after hot sex with Randy. He just felt dead on his feet. "Maybe take the pads off now." He murmured in a groggy tone  
>"Okay, John." Roman motioned to Dean and Randy moved away to let Dean over he removed the pads, luckily without too much discomfort since John was hairless down there. He then moved to dispose of the pads and put the unit away.<p>

"I guess let him rest a moment and I will try to get him dresses enough to get back to our room." Randy told them.  
>"We have a free bed here if you wish." Roman told him.<br>"All of you share one bed?" Randy asked confused.  
>"No...we have our own arrangements." Roman told him.<br>Randy looked at John. "Sure."  
>"Good." Roman walked back over to John kneeling. "Want to lay in a bed, John?"<p>

John already felt half asleep as he looked at Roman. "Can't, Sir. D-Daddy..." He had not heard Roman's offer to Randy of a bed.  
>"He will be with you, John." Roman assured him. He went to scoop John in his arms walking to one of the two beds. "Dean blanket, Seth a cloth." He ordered. Dean moved from where he was doing as instructed. Randy just stood watching the whole orchestrated event.<p>

John felt oddly at peace being held in the strong arms. He knew he was taken care of as he drifted off to sleep. Roman set John in the bed as Seth returned with the cloth for Roman. "Do you wish to, Randy?" He asked him.  
>"Thanks." Randy walked over taking the cloth and carefully cleaned John's cock and abs where he hit himself.<br>"Maybe we should have placed a towel under him when he was kneeling." Commented Dean. "We have a slight mess."  
>"I'll get it." Randy commented.<br>"How sweet."  
>"Dean other room NOW!" Roman barked heading for the main room.<p>

John shifted as Randy cleaned him, mumbling in his sleep but not waking. Randy tried to be careful as he looked at Seth. "Are they always like this?" He asked as some muffled yelling could be heard from the next room.  
>Seth nodded. "Sadly. Roman is more than fair but Dean acts like a prick as you saw. I'm sorry he was such a smart ass with you. I think it's generous of you to let us have fun with John." He took a breath. "Just...keep an eye on Dean. Don't let him play with John unless we're around."<br>"He isn't dangerous is he?" Randy looked a bit worried as he tucked John in and moved to the mess on the floor.

"With us...no. Alone I honestly don't know." Seth's voice was low. "He has gone too far with me in the past. Roman talked of tossing his ass out but he is afraid what he would do. Dean had a rough time with a cold Mistress and it messed up his head."  
>"Thanks for the heads up."<p>

Seth gave the working Randy a smile. "No problem, Man. You and John both are cool guys. I just want you both safe and having a good time with us." He paused. "This is not my place but Roman was right earlier. I've been in the community for years and John treats you like his Dom...even before he was active with us. He might not bow or call you Master but the way he always looks to you for guidance...how his body came for you on command. He may not even realize it...but John is a submissive at heart."

"That isn't me though...at least I don't think it is." Randy got up when he was done cleaning the best he could. The yelling had stopped, but neither man had returned to the room. "Think I should wait to take this to the bathroom?"  
>"I can take it." Seth took the cloth from him. "You may be more than you think. You take good care of him. John is lucky to have you." He moved to walk out of the room. "Get some rest with your boy."<p>

"Thanks." Randy walked over to the bed John was in and slowly climbed in behind him under the covers. He laid to almost spoon the older man, an arm draped around John's waist. When Seth entered the main room Roman was standing near the window glaring outside his chest heaving with anger. Dean was not near the couch as normal, but laid under a blanket in one of the corner, his face toward the wall.

"Randy and John are asleep, Sir." Seth said softly. "Is everything okay?"  
>Roman slowly turning his head not even hearing Seth when he first came in, his jaw almost set tight before he tried to loosen it some. "Have I been too easy on him?"<br>Seth was torn between being honest and causing Dean more trouble. "If I may speak freely, Sir...perhaps. You always treat us fairly and with respect but Dean defies you at every hand. Like tonight...how many times did you warn him to stop being rude to Randy only for him to push you farther? He almost ruined our play...John almost snapped and he is normally very easy-going."

Roman nodded slowly. "He need to learn respect and protocol...or leave."  
>Seth nodded. "As much as I hate to say it I agree, Sir. We accepted you as our superior and we should treat you as such. Acting rudely to our guests looks poorly on us all."<br>Roman nodded. "You were always a good adviser, Seth." He gave a faint sigh. "Help me see with a clearer head at times. Go get ready for bed."  
>Seth smiled at Roman. "Thank you, Sir." He headed for the bathroom with the dirty cloth.<p>

Roman just turned his attention back out the window. Even if he did not address him he was pretty sure Dean heard every word. Seth went to bathroom and freshened up before walking back to the large bed he shared with Roman. In time Roman got himself calmed down enough to go clean, shut the light and join Seth in the bed. He laid on his back just staring at the ceiling before he finally fell asleep. Seth slept soundly, unintentionally moving closer to the Samoan during the night until his head was resting almost on Roman's chest, his long two toned hair tousled from sleep.

Roman woke up at one point feeling the warmth and weight. A low growl emitted from his chest. "Seth move or I'll move you." He said in a tone hopefully low enough not to disturb Randy and John. Seth only mumbled in his sleep, not fully waking. His face could not even be seen, only his mop of hair. "Move." Roman warned him a second time.  
>Seth woke slowly, raising his head to see an annoyed Roman. "W-What?" He glanced around and saw where he was and jumped, moving away quickly. Seth knew well how Roman felt about his personal space. "S-Sorry, Sir."<p>

"Better...night." Roman moved to lay on his side.  
>"Night." Seth wondered why Roman kept himself so much at a distance as he curled on his side. What they shared was not love but it was something at least to him. He went back to sleep as his mind thought it over.<br>At some point in the night Dean got up in the darkness and made his way to the bathroom. He hissed with a cringe as he touched over his sensitive ribs. "Fucking bastard."

John woke around the same time, having to urinate badly. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was before he remembered playing with the Shield. John pulled away from his boyfriend gently before heading in search of the bathroom. Seeing the light already on, John tried not to shift as he waited his turn. Dean thought he heard movement and hoped it wasn't Roman checking to see if he was still in his corner. He peeked out seeing John. "Oh hey..." He gulped as he stepped slowly from the bathroom holding his side. "Go ahead."

Even half asleep John could see something was wrong with Dean. "What happened to you?" He spoke quietly to avoid waking the others. "Sore from the house show?"  
>"Na...gu-guessed I pushed Roman's bu-buttons." He gave a cough wincing. "A bit too much." He slowly moved to make his way past John.<br>John's eyes were wide as he reached to place a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Roman did this to you?" He whispered. Yes, Dean had even annoyed him at times but this was ridiculous.

"Yeah." He husked out. "Just go do...what you need to do...I'll be fi-fine. Not the first time." Dean pulled away moving to the darkened corner of the room slipping under the blanket slowly making sure to give a pained groan. John's heart beat fast as he went into the bathroom to relieve himself. What kind of cunning monster was Roman Reigns? The man had been decent to him, even carried him after their fun but was it all an act? John shook as he washed his hands and flushed the toilet. Dean was a tough SOB and had looked so pitiful and had to sleep on the floor feeling that way. What was worse he had said it was not the first time. There was no excuse for such abuse even if Dean could be a smart ass. John walked quietly out of the bathroom and back to his bed with Randy.

Randy rolled over to hold John when he climbed into the bed again. He nuzzled against his shoulder. "Everything ok Baby?" He whispered.  
>"No." John answered in a whisper. "I went to take a piss and Dean was bent over holding his ribs. He was hurting bad and said Roman did it and it's not the first time. Then he got on the floor in the corner to sleep." John shook a little from nerves. "I know Dean was being an ass to you but he l-looks bad, Daddy."<p>

"Not to play it off, Baby." Randy lightly rubbed John's side. "I was warned not to trust Dean fully. Just make sure he isn't playing on your kind heart. We can ask Seth and Roman about it in the morning...Okay?"  
>"Okay." John tried to close his eyes, wondering who was being honest. Randy had been warned not to trust Dean but he also had not seen how badly Dean looked either. His body trembled slightly as he snuggled against Randy.<br>Randy lightly hushed in John's ear before kissing his shoulder. "We will sort it in the morning."  
>"O-Okay." John took a deep breath. "Love you, Big Daddy. Hope you had fun."<br>"Yeah, Baby...you too." Randy held John close closing his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

Both men slept until morning, John stirring as sunlight filtered into the room but he was in no rush to get out of bed. He laid in the quiet, close to his boyfriend's warm body. Roman was already awake and out of his bed standing by the closed window stretching. He was slowly rolling his neck when he turned his head seeing John's open eyes. "Morning." He rumbled low turning.  
>John tried to stay calm as he looked into the dark eyes. "Morning." He returned, his voice husky from sleep. Not many men could intimidate him the way Roman Reigns could.<p>

The larger man walked over towards their bed and crouched down more to John's level. He pursed his lips faintly before he spoke again. "How are you doing? You did quite a bit last night."  
>John tried to smile and not appear nervous as the large man studied him. "I feel fine. Thanks for letting us sleep over. I enjoyed myself...guess you all just wore me out."<br>"Not a problem, John." Roman slowly stood up. "We normally get rooms like this, so there can always be a crash place for you if you two need it." He moved to one of the suitcases, sitting against the wall.

"Thanks again." John echoed, wanting to talk to Roman about Dean but not knowing how to begin. "Just wondering...since I only play as your submissive on occasion...I won't be punished if I displease you...will I?" If the Samoan planned on using him as a punching bag he was sorely mistaken. Roman turned looking at John a lick of his lips in thought.  
>He walked back over. "I guess that depends on what you mean by punished, John."<br>John wanted to shrink back but stubbornly stood his ground. "I mean p-punished...hurt."

"Hurt as in to cause harm no...as you sort of established before, something in you likes pain...that's different."  
>John let out a sigh of relief. "You're right...but I don't exactly call pained pleasure punishment."<br>"Exactly."  
>By this point Randy was already waking up. He gave a faint sigh. "He is worried you hurt Dean last night when you took him into the other room."<br>"Ah..." Roman huffed a faint sigh. "Dean is...well...a tough case."

"I went to the bathroom last night and Dean was coming out. He was holding his ribs and groaning...then he got on the floor and cried out. H-How is that okay?" John asked in a pained voice. "He said it wasn't the first time either...please, promise me you won't hurt him again if I tell you something?"  
>"I didn't hurt him that bad John. I can't make you believe me. As for the floor, he prefers it to a bed. He always has. As for hurting him, I don't want to, but it seems the only way things sink in at times. He came from a rough background before I came across him. You heard me verbally reprimand him a few times just last night alone."<p>

John decided to get it all out in the open. "He showed up at our hotel late at night when Randy was asleep the night before last. He only stayed a moment but his face looked like shit and he said it was all you. Did he fake that too?" John sat up in bed, upset. "He begged me not to say anything. How can you be so cold to him especially with a rough past?"

Roman actually hung his head slightly. "That I admit was my temper getting the better of me. As for how I can be so cold sadly it seems to be all he respects and responds to at times. He has the option to leave when ever he wishes. He is not bound by a contract to me."  
>John sighed, lowering his head. "Okay, guess you are right." But he wondered like so many battered women did poor Dean stay because it was all he knew? "I just want to be assured that you won't use such methods on me while I'm under your care. I deal with enough ring injuries as it is."<p>

Roman shook his head. "No...even if Randy does not see himself as such...you would be like a sub at one of the clubs. On loan to us from their Dom."  
>John nodded again, feeling a little better about the situation although a part of him felt bad for Dean. "Okay. Thank you for talking with me."<br>"Any time, John. I want everything to remain good between us. As you said you had fun, so do we it seems. Always feel free to ask me questions."  
>John nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I think Randy and I both enjoyed ourselves."<p>

"Yeah I did." Randy replied faintly.  
>"Enjoyed a little hands on action in addition to spectator hmm?" Roman asked.<br>"I guess so."  
>"Nothing to be ashamed of...your boy sure enjoyed the shared attention didn't you, John?"<p>

"Yes, Sir." John answered Roman quickly. "Being able to see my Daddy join in on the fun made it twice as appealing. I'm glad he did." By this time Seth had woken up and was sitting on the edge of the bed with his sleep tossed hair, rubbing his eyes. John thought he looked adorable like a kitten.

Randy looked over hearing the other bed move. "Morning, Seth."  
>"Morning, Randy. John." Seth yawned, reaching up to smooth his ruffled hair. "Hope you both slept well."<br>"Okay for the most part." Randy admitted.  
>Roman looked back toward Seth and moved to sit on their bed. "Seems John is slightly worried over my treatment of Dean. Said he saw him last night and he was moaning in pain from what I did to him. Does that sound like Dean to you?"<p>

Seth's face scrunched in thought. "No, usually the stubborn SOB gets off on pain even in the ring." He maybe looked a little worried, glancing toward the other room. "He shouldn't be that bad."  
>"Well he was." John insisted. "It may not have been intentional on Roman's part but the guy was hurting."<p>

"Seth, go check on him." Roman insisted. "If he asks about John...tell him they are still sleeping."  
>Seth nodded. "Yes, Sir. Be right back." He climbed from the bed and walked into the main room. Dean was sitting Indian style on the blanket he was wrapped in the night before his back mostly against the wall. Faint shadowing on his left side. His eyes were closed when Seth first entered.<br>"Dean?" Seth walked closer to his buddy, a hint of worry in his voice."

"Yeah?" He answered in his normal gruff tone.  
>Seth moved to kneel close to Dean, wanting to know how he was but not plant ideas in the other man's head. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Been better been worse." He gave a crooked smile. "You know how he can get when pushed." He gave a faint laugh. "I'm tough though."  
>"Are you bad enough you need to see a doctor?" Seth asked, knowing Dean despised going to see any doctor unless he was in agony.<p>

Dean gave a laugh but did throw in a faint cringe. "Fuck, Man, you known me how long and you ask me that shit? Just some tape I'll be fine."  
>"Okay, Buddy." Seth patted Dean before standing up. "Just stop trying to get under his skin. You know Roman is always more than fair with us." He paused. "What the hell is your beef with Orton anyway? You were an ass to him all night."<br>Dean just grinned with a shrug. "Beats me, Buddy Boy...as they all say maybe I am just fucked up in the head." He gives a faint laugh.

Seth just shook his head as he left Dean and moved back to the bedroom with the others. "He's fine, Sir." He assured Roman. "Talking normally, acting like his normal self. He said a little tape and he's good."  
>John looked beyond confused by Seth. "But..."<br>"He's playing you, John." Seth interrupted him. "Who knows why...he loves mind games...but I promise you he is."  
>"He may be hurt." Roman tried to reason. "But as Seth told you, Dean feeds off that. He is just trying to find sympathy because he screwed up."<p>

"But why would he want my sympathy?" John's blue eyes looked troubled. "I've been  
>around Dean in the ring...he never seemed the type to cry over pain."<br>"John, I asked the guy why he kept ribbing Randy and he said because his head is fucked up..don't try to rationalize him. You'll get a headache." Seth replied.  
>"He's enamored with you...and doesn't want to have to ask to use you." Roman stated bluntly.<br>"Well tough shit." Randy spoke up.  
>John sighed at Roman's words. "Dean has to realize Randy and I have been together for 5 years. He has to fucking ask."<p>

"I realize that, John...and he will need to straighten up. As it is he is sidelined the next play date. Whenever you two feel you may be up for it."  
>John looked at Randy. "I guess it's up to you, Daddy."<br>"Well we still have shows and other obligations, Johnny." Randy told him he looked at Roman. "I guess we will need to see where our schedules match up."  
>"Okay sounds about right...maybe a week?"<p>

John nodded before looking at Roman. "Just wondering, Sir...if Dean is banned from our next play date what will we do? Normally you only want to oversee and Seth restrains me but Dean has done the bulk of the scene."  
>"Well we expanded slightly on that this time. So we will need to see then."<br>"Yes, Sir." John nodded before turning to Randy. "Maybe we should get dressed and head back to our room, Ran?"

"Yeah catch maybe a full shower and fresh clothing." Randy got up to retrieve his discarded clothing.  
>"And breakfast." John added, his stomach growling in protest as he went for his clothes as well.<br>"Awe Hungry even after all that protein?" Randy joked as he got dressed.  
>"Not the same but if you're offering a morning protein shot..." John's voice trailed off jokingly as he dressed. "But I'm thinking more along the lines of ham and eggs this time."<p>

"You always so willing, John or it just a show for our benefit?" Asked Roman as he moved to his suitcase removing a pair of sweat pants to pull them on.  
>"No, this is pretty much me 247. " John answered Roman honestly. "Ran will tell you..I just love sex."  
>"Damn." He smirked then looked at Randy. "Are you as...active?"<br>"No." Randy replied simply.  
>"Shame." Roman gave a chuckle.<p>

"Randy has a normal sex drive I am sure." John smiled at Roman. "I am just a slut...but at least I'm a loyal one."  
>"A loyal slut...those terms normally don't match, but hey if it works for you." He chuckled.<br>John looked at Roman in a rare moment of serious honesty. "To me sex is just sex. I used to sleep around with any Diva or wrestler who caught my eye...then I met Randy and fell in love. I never want to cause him any pain so I take my insane sex drive out on him and he is sweet enough to put up with me. So yes, a slut with morals."

"Nice, I commend that. I also commend Randy for allowing you to still explore and play on some avenues."  
>"I don't often." Randy pointed out. "You three are only the second case."<br>"Oh?" Roman raised his brows faintly.  
>"Yeah...so watch it...including the one out there."<br>"Of course, we don't want to jeopardize a good arrangement. Right, Seth?"  
>"Of course not." Seth agreed easily as he was pulling on a pair of jeans. "I appreciate you allowing John to play, Randy. Neither of you will have any problems with me."<p>

"Good, so just that loose cannon."  
>"I will see what I can do...maybe him missing out will wake him up." Roman told them.<br>"Okay then...let's go, Johnny."  
>"Sure, Daddy." John nodded goodbye to the two Shield members before heading out with Randy. Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "And Randy thinks he's not a Dom..."<br>"Maybe he switches." Roman chuckled after they left.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

Dean saw as the two men left without a word. He wasn't sure how to react when he got up from the floor. He made his way into the bedroom. "What did you say to them?!"  
>"Calm your jets, Dean. They were in a rush. Remember these are not some scene people, they have busy schedules too." Roman told him. "Don't dig yourself an even deeper grave."<p>

"Did you fucking tell them to ignore me?"  
>"No...maybe they didn't see you in the room. I just told them you would not be playing next time."<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"I told you that last night, know knock it the fuck off." Deans cocked his head clenching his fists. "What you gonna hit me now?!" Roman slowly stood up from the bed. Seth stood back, watching. He honestly had no idea how Roman could deal with such a stubborn, rebellious guy.<p>

Dean thought better of it lowering his hands and head. "No, Sir." He grumbled almost through gritted teeth.  
>"Good as I told you before...you know where the door is. You are not bound to me."<br>"Yes, Sir." Dean gave a grunt before moving to his suitcase.  
>"And what was that shit you pulled with John?" Seth could not resist snapping. "You had the poor guy a mess thinking you were almost dying...your damn head games have to stop! John is only playing with us...ALL of us on occasion. He has a boyfriend."<p>

"What?" Dean replied. "I just woke up I was sore. I told him I was fine and just go do what he had to do."  
>Seth rolled his eyes. "Sure you did, Dean. He said you were bent over moaning and acting like shit. He also said you went alone to their hotel room all bruised...after Roman told you not to."<br>Dean faintly cursed under his breath his eyes narrowed faintly. Luckily his back was still to them. "Yeah I moaned a little trying to get back to the floor. "You worked with sore ribs, you know how it can be."

Seth knew he was not going to get anywhere by talking to his friend. "Fine, Dean. Just don't get too attached to John. He has been with Randy five years and we have to respect that. I know it's not your style but please try to be respectful and not fuck this up for us. John almost lost it when you teased Randy about having performance issues."  
>"Maybe they need thicker skin." He commented as he put on some jeans.<br>"And just maybe you need to not have such a thick head." Roman told him.  
>"What ever, Boss." He threw on a white tank top with a faint hiss.<br>"AAAA!" Seth threw up his hands. "I fucking give up. Sir, he's all yours." He went into the bathroom.

"Dean just try to reel it in some. We finally got a good thing here...for ALL of us. Remember it isn't just you."Roman told him.  
>"Fine."<br>"I mean it."  
>"I said FINE!"<br>Seth wanted to scream as he brushed his teeth to prepare for the day but knew he should be used to it by now.

* * *

><p>When John and Randy returned to their room John kicked off his shoes with a sigh. "Mind if I order breakfast, Ran? I'm starving."<br>"Sure, Baby...gonna grab a quick shower I have a few interviews this afternoon."  
>"Hmmm Pancakes with bacon."<br>John shook his head at Randy's ability to eat anything. He would love to have pancakes but it was just too many carbs, especially when he had cheated recently with fast food. "Okay, Daddy. Enjoy your shower."

"Okay, Baby, you know I don't take long." He headed for the bathroom stripping back down. John ordered Randy's pancakes and eggs with ham for himself then relaxed in a chair as he waited on his boyfriend. A few moments later Randy emerged drying off walking over to were John was sitting. "So what's your rundown?"  
>"Breakfast then hit the gym, interview at 1 and two Make A Wishes at 3." John replied, looking up at Randy.<br>"So we can meet back up for dinner?"  
>John nodded. "Sounds good. You have plans today?"<p>

"I told you I have some interviews this afternoon, Babe."  
>"Oops...sorry..Don't be pissing off reporters this time now." John teased with a wink.<br>"Oh shut up, Johnny...I would tell you to blow me...but I know you would take me up on that offer and I just showered."  
>John looked at Randy a few moments before a naughty grin came over his face. "Well, if you insist I will shut up and blow you." He moved before Randy could respond to rip off the towel that covered his boyfriend, drop from the chair into a kneeling position and take Randy's soft cock past his eager lips.<p>

"Oh fuck!" Randy cried. "Ne-need to watch my wo-words." John placed one hand on each of Randy's ass cheeks, pulling the younger man closer as he worked the pliable length hungrily. "Shit baby trying to make me pass out?" Randy moaned as his eyes drifted close.  
>John removed his mouth from Randy's cock, flicking his tongue over the tip. "You had all night to reload, Daddy. I can't help it if I'm addicted to your cock." He then went back to sucking his Daddy's impressive length.<p>

Randy just gave a deep moan wondering why he even tried to debate with John. If John could Randy wonders if the older man would try to live off cum and now he had three more sources. "Oh fuck." He groaned a how hot the thought made him as he cock twitched between John's hungry lips. John fed off Randy's arousal, loving how he could feel the Viper's cock twitching in his mouth. He bobbed his head to take in more and more while he moved a hand and massaged his lover's heavy balls.

"Shit Baby...that's it so hungry for me." Randy moaned almost feeling his legs shake. "Oh god, Johnny." John was proud of his well-earned skills at oral. He had gotten Randy from a soft state to shaking in only a few minutes. He hollowed his cheeks to suck hard, almost trying to force the orgasm from the younger man above him. "Fuck Baby." Moving to bend to hold the chair behind John as he panted.  
>John alternated his hard sucking with pumping the saliva coated member in his hand. "Feeling good, Daddy?" He panted as he jerked Randy's shaft hard. "Like how I want to almost devour you?"<br>"Yo-you know I do, Baby...su-such a hungry baby." Randy moaned.

"Always hungry for you, Daddy. Please fuck my mouth." John moaned before taking Randy's cock down his throat again so fast and deep he gagged on its thickness.  
>"Fuck, Baby...mo-move and let me sit." John reluctantly moved to allow his lover to sit as he asked. Randy turned to sit in the chair spreading his lets. "Okay, Johnny...come get it." John crawled between his daddy's spread legs and bent to greedily suck the thick, hard cock on display. Randy gave a groan as he took a hold of John's head. "Oh god yeah." He gripped the best he could with John's short hair and pulled his hands down to push John farther down his cock. "Mmmm yeah." He released the pressure only to reapply it a moment later.<p>

John gagged a little at the sudden intrusion but quickly relaxed his throat to allow Randy to fully use his mouth and throat, moaning as his own cock throbbed in the confines of his shorts. "Yeah, Baby that's it...take it." Randy grunted getting into it more. Controlling John's head harder and faster. "Oh fuck, Johnny...Oooooo. Almost there."  
>Deep moans came from the older man as Randy fucked his mouth with more force. He just let Randy use his throat, his cock feeling unbearably hard without even being touched in any way, reaching down to grip it through the shorts, groaning loudly.<p>

"Yeah like that? Like getting used by your daddy?" Randy groaned driving deep. "Fuck yeah Baby...he-here it comes." Randy groaned releasing the pressure just a little as he came flooding John's mouth. John's body shook in climax as the taste of Randy's cum flooding his mouth sent his heated body over the edge. He swallowed the younger man's release as the waves of pleasure seized him, a large dark stain visible in the front of his shorts as his face scrunched in pure bliss. Randy released John's head slumping back slightly. "Fuck, Johnny." He panted.  
>John almost fell back as he sat on the floor panting, a glazed look in his blue eyes and traces of cum in the corners of his mouth. "That...was...good."<p>

"Yeah...it was." Randy lifted his head looking at John. "Hmmm seems very good for you. Shit, Baby."  
>"Yeah...didn't plan on g-getting off too...just got so heated feeling you fuck my mouth like you did...then tasting you." John wiped a hand over his face. "God, I soiled myself like a teenager."<br>"What if I told you I thought it was hot...just that power making you blow." Randy chuckled as he lowered his head shaking it.

John grinned at Randy as he stood up slowly. "Glad you enjoyed it, Daddy. You have more power over me than you realize." He pulled off his soiled shorts to find his spent cock and stomach coated in the evidence of his fun.  
>"Ma-maybe I am more...um..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his one hand.<br>"More what, Daddy?" John asked as he walked to grab clean shorts before the food arrived.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing Baby." He stood up heading for his suit case. "You should clean before dressing."  
>John watched Randy a moment, wondering what he was going to say but did not push it further. "Okay, Daddy." He replied before walking to the bathroom to wipe off. Randy pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans slipping them on as he pondered over what had just happened and what he was feeling.<br>John washed himself down thoroughly before towel drying and rejoining his boyfriend in the other room. "I'll just throw on shorts and a tank since I'm putting in a workout after breakfast." He told Randy.

"Okay, Johnny." Randy spoke a bit low still lost in his thoughts.  
>"You alright?" John asked as he pulled on his shorts. "You seem distracted."<br>"Wh...oh sorry." Randy gave a nervous smile as he moved to sit.  
>John gave his lover a questioning look. "Daddy, we've been together for a long time...and were friends long before that. I know when something is up. You want to drop the bs and tell me?"<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

"Do you see me as a Dom? Am I like them, Baby?" Randy asked, worry in his questioning tone.  
>John opened his mouth to reply and a knock on the door interrupted him. "Damn, food's here. Just a minute." He walked to the door to retrieve their breakfast, tipping the delivery girl before closing the door and setting the food down on a small table. He then walked back to where Randy waited to answer. "There's nothing wrong with that, Ran. So seeing your boyfriend get so hot he busted blowing you made you feel good. What's strange about that?"<p>

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you see me as a Dom...your Dom? Am I like they are?"  
>John looked taken back by the question a moment. He thought a few minutes before saying anything. "You know I never looked at it that way before but I guess in many ways you fit the role. I'm learning more and more that I've been submissive by nature so maybe without even knowing it you slipped into the role. I mean...I cum when you tell me to so my body must respond to your authority."<p>

Randy lowered his head lightly scrubbing his hand over the top of it. "Roman and Seth both said it...it scares me."  
>John leaned forward to place a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Why does it scare you, Daddy? You aren't really doing anything different from you have for years. You have always been my top. The one who looked out for me. It just didn't have a name. That's why I call you Daddy."<br>Randy stopped and shifted his eyes toward John. "I...I guess I just never thought or realized I did those things. Being so...forceful and rough with you."

"You don't all the time, Ran. A lot of it was when you're drunk so maybe being around the Shield is bringing out desires you buried all along." John gave Randy a smile. "I like it don't I? I'm the one who asked you to fuck my mouth and use me."  
>Randy slowly nodded. "Maybe Baby...let's eat before our food gets cold." He gave a weak chuckle. "I do seem to dictate you a lot don't I?"<br>John grinned before moving so Randy could stand. "Yeah and you have for years. I like it. It's a way for me to give over some control. I have so many responsibilities at work. It gets exhausting to always call the shots." He moved to the table to set out their food.

"Okay Baby...as long as you are sure." He walked over sitting at the small table.  
>"I'm sure. What you afraid you're going to turn into one of those hard Master types in my videos? Carrying a whip and wearing leather chaps?" John chuckled, salivating at the thought as he handed Randy his food and coffee.<p>

"Silly I know." Randy told him taking the offered items.  
>"You mean you really do? I was joking, Ran." John sat to start on his own breakfast. "Ran, surely you have noticed from playing with the Shield those videos are exaggerated just like any porn. Roman doesn't even dress or act that way."<p>

"Dress no...act, well debatable."  
>John busted out laughing. "Ran, Roman does not act like those Masters on Bound Gods! Can you imagine him saying 'Lick the dirt off my boots, Maggot!' or 'Sluts like you only deserve pain.'? I actually had to ask him before he would even fuck my mouth." John took a bite.<br>"Okay him maybe not...but Dean. John be careful with him."  
>John nodded. "I know. He played me for sympathy and I fell for it. I think he likes playing with me because I enjoy the pain he likes to dish out. He doesn't seem very respectful to Roman that's for sure."<p>

"He doesn't, he wants to play his own rules. Seth warned me Dean can go too far at times." Randy's phone went off. "What the." He got up to grab it opening his messages looking. "Fuck." Randy groaned. He came back to the table almost slamming his phone down before he went back to eating a sneer to his face with a grumble. "Fucking scheduler." He opened the phone again sending a message off before setting it down.

"What's wrong, Ran?" John asked, seeing the annoyed expression on his face.  
>"Seems instead of two, my interview is really at noon. So the car will be here in about an hour...if I'm lucky." His phone went off again and Randy looked at it." He pushed something back and tried not to slam it. "I know how to read a fucking schedule!" He took a deep breath. "Sorry, Baby. Hunter said well maybe I read my sheet wrong."<p>

John shook his head. "Damn, seems like you always get the raw deal when it comes to work."  
>"Yeah I don't know what his deal is now a days. We were buddies, he was a mentor...now it seems I am getting jerked around like a dog on a chain." He stood up quickly taking off for the bedroom area of the suite. John ate and thought over Randy's words. A thought crossed his mind, causing him to gulp. He had never made the possible connection before now. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Randy screamed before he stormed back out slamming a familiar blue folder down. He still had a scowl as he sat back down. "I swear he is gunning for me."<br>"You don't think he could be pissed because I stopped seeing him?" John asked sheepishly.

Randy looked over at John. "What are you talking about?"  
>"I...uh...used to play with him and Shawn on a pretty regular basis before we got together. Back during the DX time." John admitted. "Hunter seemed a little put out when he called for me one day and I told him I couldn't let them fuck me anymore because I was with you." John admitted.<br>"Fuck." Randy growled. "I don't know what else it would be...fucking petty shit!"  
>"Yeah it is. I didn't picture Hunter being so unprofessional. Not like we were a couple or anything." John sighed.<p>

"Maybe it's something else...but beats me about what." Randy returned to eating trying to finish up.  
>"Yeah...sorry. I guess I am a bad boy." John tried to smile as he ate.<br>"We knew this already, Johnny." Randy mumbled around some food. John nodded and went back to eating, knowing Randy had limited time on his hands. Randy finished up and went to finish getting dressed for the day before he had to run out the door giving John a good-bye kiss.  
>Most of the week went by without too much incident besides the normal day-to-day headaches. Randy and John were enjoying a movie in their hotel room when Randy's phone went off. "Do I dare answer it?" He groaned as he pulled away from John to check. "What the? Guess it's been a week, Baby."<p>

John looked at his boyfriend with interest. "It's from Roman? He normally texts me."  
>"It is...seems they are really taking this I'm your Dom thing seriously." Randy replied as he hit send on the phone. "He just mentioned something of multiple fun." He raised a brow.<br>John looked excited as he thought it over. "Wonder what that means?"  
>"No clue...we have about an hour."<br>"Okay." John snuggled against Randy. "So do you want to finish the movie?"  
>"Yeah I think there is only like 30 minutes anyway." He wrapped his arm around John as the movie finished. When done both guys got up to finish dressing before they needed to head out.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

Reaching the Shield's room Randy knocked on the door waiting for Roman to answer it. He was a little surprised to see Seth open it for a change.

"Hey, Randy..John." Seth nodded at both men with a warm smile. He was dressed in a loose pair of gym shorts, his two toned hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Come on inside." He stepped back to let them enter.  
>"Hey." Randy walked in. "Changing things up on us? Normally Roman opens the door."<br>"He's tending a few things. Please, have a seat." Seth walked to the cooler. "You guys want a drink?"  
>"A water would be great, thanks." John answered as he waited to see where Randy would sit.<br>Randy took a seat on the couch. "Same is fine." He looked around. "Where's Dean?"

John joined Randy on the couch. "Roman told him to get lost a few hours." Seth replied as he carried over two bottles of water, handing them to the sitting men. "Here you go."  
>"Thanks." John told him as he took his water.<br>"Thanks." Randy took the bottle. "Well one less headache. So what is this about multiple fun?"  
>Seth looked a little nervous as he looked at Randy. "Well, Roman had an idea for some of our play but n-no pressure. I guess you heard I'm a switch?"<p>

"Um..." Randy tried to think. "Never thought of it."  
>Seth sat down in a chair next to Randy to try and relax. "Well, I enjoy both topping and bottoming, Randy. I bottom to Roman and occasionally Dean but top the submissives we share." He paused to take a breath. "We were wondering if you would have an interest in topping me tonight? I know I may not be your type."<br>Randy looked over at him as if trying to process what was being said. "Top as in sex? I am not into the other stuff."  
>Seth nodded. "To put it bluntly I wondered if you would like to fuck me? I would like to lightly restrain you and ride you if you are into it. I know you aren't into bondage but I just enjoy seeing an attractive guy tied."<br>"Damn, that sounds hot." John almost moaned, shifting in his seat.

"Well that answers one question." Randy faintly joked looking at John. He then looked back at Seth. "Define light, sorry I just worry about my shoulders. I'm prone to dislocations."  
>"I thought maybe you sit in a chair with your wrists tied behind your back and your legs spread, ankles tied to the chair legs." Seth explained, smirking at the way John was almost panting. "Then I just ride the hell out of your cock. If you want John can get you hard. I promise to take your shoulders into account."<p>

Randy looked at John. "You really like the thought of me being the one used and at their mercy, Johnny?"  
>"Fuck." John licked his suddenly dry lips "Sounds hot."<br>"Well." Randy thought a moment. "Since I trust you guys with John...only right I show the same trust with myself."  
>Roman came out of the bedroom wearing black lounge pants. "So how'd it go?"<br>Randy looked over. "If you mean Seth's request for me...I said okay."  
>"Great...you can come on in."<br>John and Seth stood and followed Randy and Roman into the next room. "Good to see you again, Sir." John greeted Roman.

"Always John...you too Randy." There was a wooden desk chair sitting in the middle of the room with padded cuffs attached to the back of the chair and the bottom of the legs.  
>Randy couldn't help but give a faint gulp as he eyed it over. "How you get stuff like that through security?"<br>"Driving a lot and buried in our check in gear." Roman chuckled faintly. "With all the buckles on the vests and stuff they get over looked."  
>John looked at the cuffs with interest. "Those are the first real life cuffs I've ever seen." He walked closer, wanting to touch them. "May I check them out, Sir?" He asked the Samoan.<p>

"Be my guest, John. I'm sure Seth won't mind. They lay flat so they transport easier. He likes the...personal feel of the ropes, but sometimes the real things serve the intended need better."  
>"Like how?" Randy wondered as he would be the one restrained.<br>"Well in your case, easier to get in and out of. They will just be kept closed with a locking pin that can quickly be slipped out by anyone...well beside the one being held. They also will have a little more movement than his ropes tend to."

"What if I had declined Seth's offer?"  
>"I am sure we would have had other uses...or just not used them. Better to prepare and not need, then need and not have."<br>"I guess."  
>John inspected the cuffs closely before backing off. "There are so many things I've seen online but never in real life...It's interesting seeing a few up close."<br>"Glad you enjoy, John." Roman told him. "So shall we begin?" He looked between the two of them. Randy gave a faintly shaky breathe but nodded still feeling nervous for some reason as he went to kick off his sneakers and remove his t-shirt.  
>"What would you like for me to do, Sir?" John asked as Seth stripped out of his shorts.<p>

"Same, John. I'm sure your daddy will be more at ease if his boy is stripped as well." He gave a faint hint of a smirk. "Better yet come over here first." Randy watched as he removed the shorts he had on, leaving him naked. "Oh Seth don't forget to place a towel on the chair." Roman instructed him.  
>"Yes, Sir." Seth replied, heading into the bathroom for a guest towel. John walked over to Roman as the Dom had instructed him.<br>"Randy take a seat please...then restrain him, Seth." He smiled. "Stand in front of me, John facing the chair."  
>Once Seth placed the towel down to drape the chair Randy took a seat, part of him unsure why he was so willing and blindly following Roman's instructions.<p>

Seth patted Randy's shoulder to put the man at ease before taking the first hand and securing it in one of the cuffs. He then moved to restrain the second hand before pausing a moment. "How's that feel, Randy?" John, in the meantime had moved to stand in front of Roman facing the chair as ordered.

"Okay...I guess...st-strange." Randy licked his lips. His chest heaving faintly as he glanced toward John.  
>Roman lightly placed his hands on John's shoulders looking over him toward Randy. "Doesn't your daddy look good, John?" He lightly rubbed John's shoulders. Randy gave a shaky breath unsure of if he should be turned on or upset seeing John's being touched and him being watched while captive.<br>"Fuck yeah he does." John said in a husky voice, his head leaning back a little to rest against the strong Samoan's body as he touched him. Randy looked so sexy restrained naked at the Shield's mercy. Seth bent down to lock Randy's ankles in the cuffs one at a time then stood to admire his work. Seeing the Viper like this was surreal.

Randy couldn't help but struggle a little as his heart raced, his breath in a faint pant his mind a conflicted twist of feelings. Roman took his hands from John's shoulders gliding them over John's chest toward the hem of his shirt. His eyes on Randy even as he addressed John. "Tell him how it feels, John. How you feel seeing him like that, while my hands roam over you." His strong hands begin bunching the fabric up exposing John's toned abs.

"Feels so good, Daddy. You look so s-sexy like that unable to move, w-watching while Roman touches me." John almost moaned, his heart pounding. "Feels good, Roman Sir. Thank you."  
>Roman moved so he could slide John's shirt off over his head. He then moved to wrap his arms around John's body his head almost resting on John's shoulder. "Look familiar, Randy?" He glided one hand down John's body toward his covered cock. "Look how blissful John looks. Did you have close to that same look yourself?"<p>

Randy gave a faint groan as he shifted in the restraints. Even in the slight protest Randy's exposed manhood betrayed him faintly by twitching.  
>Seth watched the heated scene with interest and lust. He loved watching Roman work his magic. John wondered what Roman was talking about but was too turned on to care. A dark part of him loved seeing his Daddy's slight protest while he was powerless to do anything but sit and watch. "Please, Sir. Touch my cock." John pleaded, his chest heaving.<br>"Oh, you are so willing, John." Roman told him with a dark praise as his fingers brushed over the slightly tented shorts. His eyes shifted to Randy. "Your daddy was more...hesitant. He could learn a lesson from you." He moved his hand to the button of John's short as Randy grunted with a faint pant. "Come on, Randy you know deep down you like this. Seeing your boy bending for someone else." Roman gave a lick of his lips with a smirk.

Small moans left John's lips at the almost hypnotic sway of Roman and the teasing touches. "Thank you, Sir. I w-want you to touch me. Show my daddy how good it feels."  
>"I plan on it, John." Using the one hand he pulled the zipper down of John's shorts moving he slipped them down John's legs still holding him with one arm across John's chest as he groped John's bare ass.<br>Seth gave almost a dark smirk to his superior as he made John moan. "May I touch Randy, Sir? Get him hard and begging while you have fun with his boy?" John moaned louder at the question and the sensation of being held and groped.

"You may...don't forget to get the lube so you have it ready." Roman told him as he ghosted his large hand over John's hip toward his cock. "You like that idea don't you, John? Seth touching your daddy...get him even hotter as he is made to watch me use you however I want."  
>"Y-Yes...God, yes!" John panted, looking at Randy as Seth moved to get the lube, lust burning in his blue eyes "S-Sorry, Daddy...but he feels so good."<p>

Randy bared his teeth some as he moved in the chair. He was panting a part of him felt faintly wounded, but a larger part was getting even more turned on. "Nothing you should be sorry for, John." Roman told him as his large fingers wrapped around John's hard cock. "Look at him...Seth hasn't even started and your daddy is already getting hard. Even if he can't voice it, his body tells his truths. He likes this...his body is hot seeing you being touched and molded by me."

John closed his eyes, groaning deeply. "Oh, fuck, Sir!" Seth applied some lube to one hand before bending over the chair to begin pumping the Viper's cock. "Time to get harder for me, Randy." He purred. He stood to the side so not to block Randy's view of his baby.  
>"Oh fuck." Randy grunted almost panting through his nose.<br>"Physical pleasure doesn't mean his heart belongs to you any less Randy." Roman told him. "Just as your pleasure doesn't diminish your heart being his." A deep moan wanted to almost be ripped from Randy's chest. "That's it." He released John's cock and released him to move to stand almost sideways. "On your knees, John...pull my pants down. I'm sure you know what I want."

"Yes, Sir." John pulled the lounge pants down the Samoan's strong legs and off before dropping to his knees. He kept his eyes lowered in submission as he took the large cock passed his lips. Seth grinned as he felt Randy's cock growing harder under his touch. "Nice, Randy. I can't wait to feel it deep inside my tight ass."  
>Randy moaned as he panted watching the scene unfold. "Fuck...oh god."<br>"That's it, John." Roman's cock was already hard and thick from his little warm up. He took his hands bracing both sides of John's head to guide him slowly at first. "Mmmm yeah." Roman groaned faintly. "Make sure the lube is handy, Seth...gonna need it myself later."  
>"No..." Randy panted.<br>"What you think you get Seth, but I don't get someone?" Roman smirked.  
>Randy moaned and nodded. "Okay...bu...Oooo." He couldn't finish his thoughts as Seth touched him.<p>

"I won't wreck your boy." Roman moaned a little more as he moved John's head a little farther down his thick cock. John trembled in pure need at the thought of the Samoan's thick member stretching him wide. He relaxed his throat to allow Roman  
>to use him as he bobbed his head.<p>

Seth squirted more lube in his hand before throwing the tube Roman's way. "There you go, Sir. Make him scream like I know you can." He added the extra lube to Randy's hard, hot manhood. "Almost ready to feel me?"  
>"I have my plans Seth...get started with The Viper." Roman faintly moaned.<br>"Oh shit." Randy moaned unsure how much he could take.  
>"You'll be fine, Randy...we will all have a good time." Roman moaned. As he braced one hand on the back of John's head to drive him even more looking down at him. "Such a sinful creature isn't he?"<p>

John could only moan, mixed with slight gagging as he took Roman's cock in deep. Seth moved so that he was between Randy's spread legs. "You've got me so hot, Randy. I don't even need any prep." He moaned, lining up the hard cock with his entrance. Slowly he moved down, letting the tip breach his aching hole. "Fuck! Gonna feel so good!"  
>"Damn." Randy huffed out his head going back. He was so heated already that Seth seemed to almost tease him.<br>Seth sank down until Randy's slick cock was buried deep inside him. "Mmm...you feel so good, Randy. So big." He was so heated himself he did not wait long but began to fuck himself, raising up only to sink back down quickly.

John's eyes drifted to watch Seth riding his daddy. Hard pants came from his nose. "Oh fuck." Randy moaned. "Fucking tight." Randy's hands clenched as he panted. Roman stilled John's head, actually pulling himself out. "Go ahead over closer and watch, John. Stay on your knees." He moved to grab the dropped lube.  
>"Yes, Sir." John crawled closer to the chair, sitting on his knees as he hungrily watched Seth fucking himself on his daddy. "You look so hot, Daddy. F-Fuck!"<p>

"He has a nice cock, John." Seth moaned as he felt the Viper's thick member brush his sweet spot.  
>Roman kicked off the rest of the pants before he walked over to stand behind John. "Watch him good, John. Watch how far he comes up before slamming back down on your daddy...I then want you to lean over and brace your hands on Randy's knees and place your head over where Seth's cock will be when he rises up. So you suck him as he come up before getting stuffed again." He took some of the lube to begin slicking his cock.<p>

"Yes, Sir. Fuck, sounds so kinky." John moaned. He moved his hands to Randy's knees, trying to get a feel of Seth's rhythm and how far up he was rising each time. Once he had it down he hovered over Seth's cock, sucking it eagerly every time the younger man left Randy's cock. "Oh fuck, John!" Seth moaned, loving the added stimulation.  
>"That's it, John. Good boy." Roman praised as he moved to kneel behind John. He took a couple of his now slick fingers sliding them between John's ample cheeks to press against his puckered hole. "Mmmm yeah John, just like that." Randy gave a moan hearing what was happening even if he couldn't really see past Seth.<br>John panted at the teasing fingers. He knew that the Samoan Dom's cock would feel huge as it stretched him open. "Thank you, Sir. I try to be a good boy." Seth was in bliss, always feeling either John's heavenly mouth or Randy's cock deep inside him.  
>"Just enjoy all of you." Roman pushed his fingers slowly in the stretch John open as he slowly spread them inside. "Nice and hot...good."<br>"Oh fuck." Randy moaned out as Seth slammed particular hard at one point.  
>"Enjoying Viper?" Roman asked.<br>"Fuck yeah."  
>"Good...welcome to the party." Roman smirked.<p>

John quivered in excitement and anticipation. Although he bragged about being slutty no one had fucked him since Randy not even Cody. Most of their fun with Cody had been oral or Randy fucking them both . A part of him felt strange but the naughty vibe only made it hotter. Roman moved his fingers sliding his cock into the now empty opening. "Mmmm yeah." He moaned as he slowly filled John more.  
>"Fuck. Gonna cum...so clo-close."<br>"Just a little longer, Randy." Roman smirked something almost hypnotic to his voice. Once he was fully in John he pulled back a little to slam back in knowing John loved and craved it hard.

"Oh, God, Sir! Fuck me!" John screamed in pleasure when his mouth was free. Seth was panting harder, his movements growing more primal. "Damn...not gonna last much longer myself."  
>"Okay Seth. Make you movements shorter and John go down to keep his cock covered." Roman moaned out the order as he drilled John hard. Randy gave a deep moan his head going back. "Fuck building so strong." Randy cried out.<br>John obeyed, losing his ability to speak as his mouth was filled with Seth's throbbing member. "Fuck...almost there! Ahhhh!" Seth's eyes closed as he let go, filling John's mouth with his seed.

"Shit man!" Randy cried as he felt Seth tighten even more around his hard cock. "Oh fuck..."  
>"Yeah Randy that it." Roman gave almost a feral snarl. As he drilled John he took his slicked hand to take a hold of John's cock jerking him. "Mmmm... Yeah let go." Randy moaned out faintly pulling his restraints as he started to hit his peak. His cock erupted with his release flooding the two-tone haired man. "Good. You both stay while I get John off." Roman commanded as he began to bear down on the smaller man moaning.<p>

John felt so maddeningly close to his orgasm but he needed his daddy to tell him to cum. He moaned in frustration, unable to speak with Seth's cock still in his mouth. "Mmmm it's agonizing to you isn't it, John...you need those words don't you?" Roman moaned from above him. "Does he have that much sway over you?" Roman asked as if reaching into the older man's mind. John nodded with a groan, glad that the Samoan knew what the problem was. It was nothing against the sexy Dom. What he was doing felt amazing. His body just responded to his daddy's voice and encouragement.

"Randy...Mmmm still with us back there?" Roman moaned slowing down just slightly.  
>"Uh...yeah...fuck." Randy panted with his softening cock still buried inside Seth as the younger man was seated on his lap fully.<br>"Seems...your boy needs your per...mmmm permission to finish. Also do I have right to finish in him."  
>"Fuck...yeah...shit." Randy mind felt in a fog. "Baby... you feel so good...cum for us...cum for Daddy." Randy gave a faint groan.<br>"Good." Roman grinned as he returned to his hard treatment of John's body. "It will feel so good for a new claim."

Pleasure swept John's body as he heard his daddy tell him to cum. His muscular body trembled as he hit his peak hard and strong, muffled moans leaving his throat as he almost wanted to float away, his cum spurting from his twitching cock. Roman moaned as he took the hand that was jerking John and wrapped around his body and pulled him back and up against him freeing his mouth as he was drilling him short, fast and hard. "Such a good boy, John." Roman moaned near his ear. "Almost there." He glanced at Seth. "Yo-you can move now to give Ra-randy the final show."

"Yes, Sir. Was good, Randy." Seth panted as he moved up and off the chair. John's heart pounded from his strong climax moments before, groaning as Roman took him.  
>Roman kept his thrusts as he looked at John. "Go ahead Randy, look...look at how blissful your boy is." Randy moved his head looking.<br>"Oh fuck." He pulled the restrains more.  
>"What to touch him while I take him?"<br>Randy bit his lip. "Pl-please..."  
>"Seth." Roman called.<p>

"Yes, Sir." Seth hurried to release Randy from his bonds, rubbing his wrists. "There you go, Randy. You were a good sport." Meanwhile, John was moaning, thinking the fucking would last forever. There was the first time anyone had continued to use his body after he got off himself. Roman Reigns had some stamina. Randy moved from the chair almost falling to his knees in front of John and Roman. He reached his hands out to cup John's face gazing into his bliss filled eyes before leaning to kiss him.

"Mmmm yeah." Roman almost roared shortly after Randy and John kissed holding John close to him as he came filling John's body. He slowly released John allowing him to move into Randy's grasp with a satisfied smirk to his lips.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

John leaned against Randy on the floor, feeling well used and dazed. "You o-okay, Daddy?" He panted. Seth just shook his head and smirked as he watched the exhausted men. Roman could wear you out like none other. When he was finished your mind and body cried for rest.

"Yeah Baby...you?" Randy asked as he held John close to him. Roman slowly stood up a faint knowing smirk to Seth. "I'll see it the loose cannon is back yet. "He slowly walked out of the room.  
>Randy just looked hearing him. He then looked to Seth. "How...he looks like he barely did anything."<br>Seth only shrugged with a grin. "What can I say? The guy is a damn machine. Thanks for letting me cuff you. It was a lot of fun." John began to breathe easier as he got his breath back. "It was great, Daddy. All of it. I just c-couldn't get off until you told me to. I'm glad Roman wasn't insulted."

"You literally couldn't until I told you? Shit, John."  
>"A powerful hold there." Roman told him as he came back into the room. "No sign of him yet. Don't know if you two wish to stay or not again."<br>"What do you think John?" Randy asked him as he tried to help him stand.  
>"Up to you, Daddy." John answered as he stood slowly to his feet then looked at Roman. "I'm sorry, Sir. I know you told me to cum before Randy and believe me you felt good. I don't know why I needed my daddy to say it. Guess I'm not a very good sub."<p>

"Quite the opposite, John. He is very much your Dom even if he does not call himself that. So you did nothing wrong. It was not like Randy turned that control over and told you to follow our orders as you do him." Roman tried to explain. "It was...intriguing."  
>Randy thought a moment. "Maybe we should go...so not to cause headaches when Dean returns. We are just down the hall."<br>Roman nodded. "Sounds good. Fun all around this time."  
>"Yeah...actually was." Randy actual admitted. "Hope no wet blankets next time."<br>"I'll see what I can do about him." Roman told them.

John gave Roman a small smile. "Thank you, Sir." He then moved to grab his clothing so they could go.  
>Randy moved to slowly get dressed feeling a little drained. "Guess one of us will be in touch?"<br>"Yeah." Roman smiled with his faint purse of his lips. He went to grab a pair of shorts not wanting to soil the lounge pants.  
>John dressed, not even caring that his and Roman's release were probably staining them. "So tired, Daddy." He whispered to Randy when he got close.<p>

Randy nodded. "Need shower before bed first."  
>"I'll walk you two out." Roman told them. "Seth go clean, I'll take care of in here."<br>Seth nodded before heading for the bathroom. "Okay, Daddy." John agreed, fighting a yawn. "Shower then bed."  
>Roman walked the two out of the room before returning to the bedroom to clean and pack up.<p>

Seth came out of the bathroom a short time later. "I think that went well. I can't believe Randy let me cuff him." He told Roman. "Thanks for that. Riding him was beyond amazing. How was John?"  
>"What you thanking me for? Was just an idea." Roman gave a faint smile. "John was good...but I am still looking forward to a bigger prize in time."<br>Seth nodded knowingly. "You want a piece of the Viper yourself. Have him moaning under you."

"Oh yeah." Roman smirked. "Slowly chipping at him."  
>"I noticed, Sir." Seth nodded. "Randy has come a long way from the uptight guy he was at first and this has only been our third session."<br>Roman nodded. "The chase is fun though. Almost lost him for a moment earlier, but we recovered."  
>"When did we almost lose him?" Seth asked as he tried to think back. "I thought Randy seemed to enjoy it all."<p>

"When I told you I wanted the lube handy to use on John. Randy gave a faint protest."  
>Seth looked thoughtful. "Well they have been a couple for years. It probably felt odd to Randy...the thought of another man fucking his boy."<br>"Oh I am sure...I just put it that why should he get all the fun." Roman chuckled.  
>Seth laughed with Roman. "John didn't seem to mind...although it was fucking hot that he needed Randy's okay to get off."<p>

"Yeah...even some of the best trained subs aren't that good at control."  
>"Yeah and John hasn't had any formal training at all. Just something about Randy holds his body almost captive." Seth agreed. "Damn, imagine the potential if Randy wanted to become an actual Dom."<br>"I know...as I have said he is an interesting fellow." The door slams from the next room. "There goes our peace."  
>Seth sighed. "Yeah, hopefully he has learned this time." He moved to grab his phone and go relax on the bed he shared with Roman.<p>

"We can hope."  
>Deans came in the bedroom looking around. "So, am I out of the doghouse now?" He faintly bit out.<br>"That depends are you going to start to behave." Roman told him.  
>"Don't I always?"<br>"Don't start."  
>Seth gave Dean a smile from the bed, wanting to brighten his foul mood. "Hey, Buddy. Want to hang with me?"<p>

"You two aren't crashing yet?"  
>"Nah...I still need my shower." Roman told them. "You two play nice now." He gave a faint smile before leaving the room.<br>Dean walked over flopping on the bed next to Seth. "Hmmm. So how boring was it?" He said the question a semi joking tone.  
>Seth could not resist giving his coworker a smirk at the question. "Depends. Do you think having Randy cuffed to a chair while Roman gropes John in front of him then my riding the Viper while John sucks me off and gets fucked by Roman is boring? Felt pretty damn good to me."<p>

"What?! Fuck...no fair." Dean almost whined.  
>"Awe, there will be plenty more times, Buddy." Seth told Dean. "Randy is really starting to enjoy himself. As long as you're respectful you can play from now on I'm sure."<br>Dean pursed his lips in thought. "I'll try." He grumbled.  
>"Fuck, it was hot." Seth shared with a grin. "Randy actually let me use the padded cuffs on him. Then Roman had John face the chair while he teased him and made Randy watch it. I started stroking Randy to get him at attention while he watched his boy moaning for Roman. Those two are so much fun. Both so responsive."<p>

"You're torturing me Buddy Boy." Dean exclaimed.  
>"Sorry, I'll shut up now." Seth went back to looking at his phone. "But just think of all the possibilities of things you can do with John. He was intrigued by the cuffs. I think he would be up for almost anything within reason."<br>"I know...makes him a delicious find. Glad Roman approached him."  
>"Yeah me too. Randy is sexy as hell though too. I am not normally one for bottoming but for the Viper I'll make an exception anytime." Seth said almost dreamily.<p>

A faint annoyed sound passed Deans lips along with a scowl.  
>"What?" Seth looked at Dean. "What did I say? So I think Randy is hot. So does Roman."<br>"Willing to bottom to the Viper...but I need to work like a dog for the same benefit? As for Roman wanting him...I doubt it is to have the Viper take him."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's because you pound me like a dog in heat and don't care if I get off. As for Roman you're right. He wants to show Randy the other side of sex."  
>"I have...tried to be better." Dean tried to claim.<br>"Dean, the only reason you got me off last time was Roman threatened you." Seth retorted. "If you ever want a chance at fucking John you'd better change that...also be nicer to Randy. He barely agreed to let Roman fuck his boy."  
>Dean faintly grumbled as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "Whatever, Seth." He got up. "Guess I better set up my bed." He headed for the closet to look for the spare blanket and pillows.<br>"Okay." Seth told his friend as he shifted to get comfortable in the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Back at John and Randy's suite Randy had sent John ahead of him to shower while he sat on the bed thinking. John yawned as the warm shower pelted his body, feeling so good as his muscles relaxed. He washed his cock and stomach, giving a deep sigh of contentment as he remembered how much fun they all had. Randy got up pacing. "Stop beating yourself up, Man." He spoke to himself. "This is crazy...all crazy." He paused huffing a breath with a chuckle. "But it was fun wasn't it?"

John was oblivious to Randy's inner struggle as he finished his shower. His daddy had just looked so good in that chair, watching him in helpless arousal. He rinsed off and climbed from the shower, wrapping a towel around his wet body before walking back to the bedroom area. Randy lifted his head and stopped his pacing heading John as he came back in. "Feel good, Baby?"  
>"Yeah." John said with a blissful smile. "Your turn, Daddy."<p>

"Thanks, Baby." Randy headed past John and out of the room to set for a warm shower. John took off the towel and laid down in their bed, just relaxing and waiting on Randy. Once Randy was done he returned to the bedroom as he toweled off some more. "That was an...experience wasn't it?"  
>"It was for sure." John agreed with a nod. "Kinkiest sex I ever took part in."<p>

"From the way you talk about your life before me...that's saying something." Randy chuckled as he hopped into the bed next to John.  
>"Well, I never had a guy pound me while my lover was tied up and being ridden that's for sure." John laughed. "How was Seth? Did fucking him feel different than with me?"<br>"Yeah it was different. For one thing he was the one technically doing the fucking. " Randy joked. "Also you figure he is a leaner build then you. Babe."

"Yeah, guess he wasn't crushing you like I would." John chuckled. "Let me just say seeing you cuffed in that chair was the hottest sight I've ever seen. Thank you for pushing yourself to do that."  
>"You really liked seeing me at their mercy,Baby?" Randy turned to lay on his side looking at him.<br>"Yes." John answered honestly. "I wouldn't want you at my mercy but there was just something so hot about seeing you captive and turned on while Roman teased us both. Did you like it? Seeing him touch me in front of you?"

"I felt...conflicted to be honest."  
>"Oh...I was hoping you enjoyed it." John looked faintly worried. "Did it upset you that he was touching me?"<br>"Maybe a small part of me felt possessive...but a larger part liked it."  
>John nodded. "You know what Roman said was right, Randy. It was just sex. Just because he felt good or Seth felt good to you doesn't mean we love each other any less."<p>

"I know, Baby...as I said a small part just felt possessive...but I got over it."  
>John moved closer to Randy. "So..when did Roman touch you like he was doing with me? He said I was more willing than you were."<br>Randy gave a faintly shaky breath. "Th-the day I was at their suite. Wh-when I watched Seth and Dean together."  
>"Roman stood behind you and touched you?" John almost panted the question. "Sounds so fucking hot."<br>"Yeah." Randy gulped trying to swallow a lump in his throat. "He...he didn't get too far with me."

"Damn..." John's voice trailed off. "Better get off this subject before I get heated all over again."  
>"The idea really appeals to you, Baby?" Randy slowly sat up. looking at John tucking one of his legs under him.<br>John nodded. "I guess because Roman is so different than I am. So dominant...he brings out a different side of you."

Randy lowered his head slightly, giving a faint lick of his lips. "What if I said that confuses me. I don't know how to feel? He...he just stirs something up in us...in me. I...I can't explain it."  
>"You don't have to do anything if you ever feel uncomfortable, Daddy. But yeah...he does me too. Like no matter what he asks I feel I need to obey." John chuckled. "Well other than cumming it seems. That is reserved for you and only you."<p>

"Yeah...it was...strange." His voice lowered a little. "But..." He squeezed his eyes shut before shaking his head. "Never mind, Baby." Randy went to lay back down.  
>"Finish what you were saying, Daddy." John pushed him as he snuggled close. "But what?"<p>

Randy gave a shaky breath. "But...but for a mo-moment...I...I wondered wh-what it might have fe-felt like in your po-position when that was...was all going on." Once again Randy tried to swallow that troublesome lump in his throat. Without even realizing it the same thoughts that scared him were slightly exciting him as well as he cock twitched faintly at the thoughts.

John was taken back by Randy's words but tried not to show it. "Being in my place? You mean to have Roman fucking you?" The older man wanted to make sure he understood correctly.  
>"Um..yeah." Randy almost whispered. He shifted in the bed feeling embarrassed by his confession.<br>"That's okay, Ran." John tried to assure his boyfriend. "Have you ever bottomed to a guy before? Maybe before we got together?"  
>"No." Randy said simply.<p>

"Hmm...did you ever think about it before? Maybe with me but didn't want to ask me?" John asked.  
>"Honestly, Baby...I would lie if I said I was never curious, but not exactly the same as watching you tonight."<br>"Well, Roman does have that dominant vibe." John looked at Randy with sincerity. "Honestly, Ran, I think every guy who is gay or bi should try bottoming at least once in his life. Not to say he will turn into a full-time bottom. There is just no other feeling like it...feeling that fullness and that pleasure run through you that only having your prostate stimulated can create. If fucked by the right guy it can be pure heaven."

"I heard that...I don't know. Fuck though...he's...um...well. I don't think a smart pick for a first time."  
>"He's fucking hung I know." John said bluntly. "But he took his time with me and it didn't hurt. And if not him, Daddy, then who? Seth maybe?"<br>"I don't know." He faintly blurted out before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Baby. Just never thought of any particular guy like that." He slowly sat up again with a sigh. "I...I never explored that part...at all."

"I could do it for you, Ran." John offered quietly. "If you really wanted to try. I've fucked my share of divas...just when it comes to men I prefer to be on the receiving end. Doesn't mean I wouldn't try if you needed to explore."  
>"Maybe more...comfortable with you." Randy replied almost reserved. "Not claiming your small by any stretch Baby, but you know me so well. We just played though, maybe tomorrow?"<p>

John nodded, looking a bit nervous. "Sure, Daddy. But just so you know it will be my first time fucking a guy. So, I hope I'm good."  
>"Don't worry about it , Baby if you not comfortable." Randy tried to assure him.<br>"No, I want to try." John insisted. "Look how much you've gone out of your comfort zone for me." He chuckled. "I've had so much sex over the years. I'll just try to do for you what I love done to me. Except maybe more gentle."  
>"Okay, Johnny...um It's late let's get some sleep." Randy went to try to lay back down.<br>"Yeah. Night, Daddy." John turned off the light before laying in the dark, his eyes staring as he worried about tomorrow. He wanted Randy to enjoy being taken.

"Night Baby...love you." Randy called in the dark. "If you change you mind before then, it's fine really."  
>"I won't." John said stubbornly. "I'll do it for you at least once, Daddy."<br>"K Baby." Randy soon dozed off to sleep feeling drained physically and mentally. Despite being tired from the playing earlier John tossed several hours before drifting off himself


	28. Chapter 28

Randy woke up the next morning He slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. John was still out, sprawled naked in the large bed, snoring lightly.

Randy came back out seeing John was still out of it and how rumpled his side of the blankets were. He gave a faint sigh before he threw on a pair of shorts and moved to the main room if the suite to check the morning news. John woke a while later, looking around to find Randy gone from the bed. He stood up and searched the suite for his lover. "Ran?"  
>"Hey, Babe." Randy addressed him as he heard John come from the bedroom.<p>

John wiped his eyes as he looked at Randy. "Hey. Sorry if I overslept."  
>"Guess that depends what your schedule is for today." Randy told him.<br>"I'm good schedule wise." John assured him. "All I have is one radio interview at 2 this afternoon and I need a good workout in."  
>"Okay, Babe...yeah I'm free today. It's about nine so you have more than enough time to fit it in before or after the interview."<br>"Okay." John nodded. "I may go after breakfast..m-maybe then I'll shower and we can have our fun."

"Johnny." Randy sighed. "It isn't going to be fun for you. You hardly slept last night. When I got up this morning I saw how messed up the blankets were on your side."  
>John sighed too, knowing he could not lie. "Maybe, Ran...but I want you to feel that unique pleasure for yourself. And you're right. Roman is not a good first choice."<p>

"Maybe he won't be at all...I...I don't know what I was feeling, Babe. As we said he just seems to have this strong...fuck I don't know...presence?"  
>"I know he does and he really likes you, Ran. He might use me but I see the way he studies you." John told him.<br>"I am sure...I...I just don't know if I can."  
>John walked close to Randy and patted his shoulder. "Why don't we eat a good breakfast and worry about it later?"<p>

"Sounds good, Baby...western omelet?"  
>"Sounds good." John ordered the food then went to get dressed. Breakfast went without incident and John headed for the hotel gym for his workout, leaving Randy to relax in their room.<p>

* * *

><p>John was lost deep in thought as he did his routine workout. He wanted his boyfriend to be able to experience the pleasure of being taken but knew if he tried to do the deed it would turn out awkward for them both. He jumped suddenly as a hand rested on his shoulder. "Hey, John."<p>

"Seth! Shit, you scared me." John admitted, pausing his lifting to look over at the smaller man.  
>The two toned haired man studied John carefully before speaking. "What's up, John? You seem lost."<p>

John put the weight aside and debated answering before lowering his voice. "Well, I am having an issue but it's private. It seems Randy has had a new...desire since we started playing with you guys."

"Desire?" Seth's eyebrow raised but he kept his voice volume to an almost whisper. "Yeah...uh he never bottomed before and I guess during our last playtime he wondered what it would feel like to be taken by Roman like I was." John confided. "But he's scared to go to Roman for his first time for...obvious reasons."  
>"What about you?" Seth said bluntly as he leaned closer to John.<br>John's eyes lowered as he let out a sigh. "We talked about it but...I've never done it before and I'm nervous. I want Randy's first time to be good."

Seth went silent a few long minutes as he thought. "He never had these feelings before?" John shook his head. "He said he was curious at times...but Roman just brings something out in him."  
>"He does with us all...except Dean." Seth grinned before growing serious. "You know, John. I'm smaller than Roman and you both and I enjoy topping when I get the chance. Everyone sees my build and takes me for a pure bottom. I like Randy and would be happy to do that for him if he wants."<br>John looked beyond relieved. "You would? That's great, Man. How about now? I have an interview in a few hours but Randy has the day off."

Seth chuckled. "Sure, John. Swap one workout for another. Better text him and make sure it's okay."

John reached for his phone and typed Randy a message.#Ran into Seth and we talked. He is willing to come up with me now and play if you want. He offered to show you a good time.# He hit send and waited on his lover to read and reply.

* * *

><p>Randy was watching a movie when he heard his phone he reached for it looking. He felt butterflies forming in his stomach. #You told him my issue? Well would seem chicken of me to say no.#<p>

John was worried he had upset his boyfriend so he replied. #Are you pissed I told him, Daddy? I only want you happy.#

#Not pissed as much as conflicted. I'll be fine Baby.#  
>#OK be up.# John sent before turning to Seth. "He said yes." Both men left the gym and headed up to John and Randy's suite. Seth could hardly believe the Viper wanted to be fucked and by him. When they reached the room, John swiped his key and the two men entered, closing the door behind them.<p>

Inadvertently Randy jumped when the door closed. He was still just in the shorts he threw on that morning. "Hey."  
>"Hey, Randy." Seth smiled at the older man. "John said you'd like to experience the other side of things?"<br>"Yeah." He gave a faintly shaky breath from nerves. He slowly stood up to face Seth.

"Hey, it's okay, Randy. I know this must be hard on you." Seth leaned to pat Randy on the shoulder. "At least for a first time bottoming I'm the smallest of us all. My first time was Roman."  
>"Damn." The word slipped the Viper's lips before he realized it. "So wait...you're a switch, but he was your first?"<p>

"Yeah I used to consider myself a pure top. Then when I came under Roman's care I found I enjoyed bottoming. And yes Roman and Dean are the only two who have ever taken me...well, until yesterday with you."  
>"Oh...Sorry if I seem." He looked off to the side a bit. "Unsure. I know it is not how I normally come across."<br>"It's fine, Randy. I was scared my first time." Seth reassured Randy. "But I think you'll see it's not so bad. Even if not your thing it's fun to try."  
>"Thanks, I'll try to relax. I know it will make it easier."<p>

Seth went silent a moment before speaking. "Okay, Randy, if you want me to do this I need you to strip down and go lay on the bed on your back. John, why don't you strip too? I am using you to make Randy more comfortable."  
>"Yes, Sir." John replied as he began to strip down. Randy headed for the bedroom area before he removed his shorts and laid down as instructed. He could feel like his heart wanted to leap into his throat.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

When John and Seth joined Randy both men were naked. "John, please get me the lube. Then I want you on the bed sucking Randy's cock like I know you're so good at."  
>"Yes, Sir." John moved to pull out a small bottle and handed it to the smaller man.<br>"Make him forget his nerves." Seth whispered to John as he took it from him.

John got on the bed and slowly crawled to his daddy. "Relax, Daddy. Focus on me and how good I make you feel." He whispered before leaning to suck his lover's soft manhood.  
>Randy faintly bit his lip, leaning his head back. "Fuck, Johnny...I'll try...Mmmm" John worked Randy's cock like he had multiple times before, sucking and licking to make his boyfriend relax and grow heated. While he pleasured his daddy Seth stood and watched the scene, stroking his own cock to firmness with quiet pants. Faint moans left Randy's lips as he grew harder between John's lips.<p>

Once Seth realized Randy was fully into the blow job he lubed up two of his fingers and neared the bed. "I need you to spread your legs open for me, Randy. John, keep up the good work." He said in a soothing voice. Randy tried to stay calm and focused on John as he bent his knees up and placed his feet spread apart. Seth climbed on the bed and very slowly teased one finger at Randy's entrance before slowly breaching the hole.  
>Randy drew in a faint breath at the strange feeling, but luckily didn't jump. Seth gave Randy time to adjust before adding another, taking his time to prep the older man to handle him, scissoring them slowly. John kept on blowing his boyfriend, bobbing his head as he worked his cock.<p>

Randy closed his eyes just letting his other senses to take in the experience as moans left his lips. "God, feels odd...bu-but good."  
>"Good, Randy. Just feel and enjoy." Seth encouraged. He crooked his finger, searching for the spot that would make Randy melt.<br>It took a few moments, but the right spot was hit to cause Randy's back to want to arch off the bed. "OH FUCK!" He moaned out as his eyes shot open.

"You like that, Randy?" Seth smirked, brushing over the spot again. "Just imagine when it's my cock hitting that." John moaned at Randy's reaction , loving how considerate Seth was being with his boyfriend.  
>"Fuck yeah." Randy groaned. "Like jo-jolts." He moaned out with a lick of his lips.<br>"Now you see why John moans when you take him." Seth smiled as he slowly pulled out his fingers. He lubed his cock and moved to position the head at Randy's now loosened hole. Carefully Seth pushed his hard member inside until he was fully buried inside the clenching walls. "Fucking tight." He groaned.

"Damn." Randy cried out panting faintly from the larger intrusion.  
>Seth stayed still, letting Randy feel his size. "Just breathe and adjust, Randy. Let me know when I can move." John's jaw was getting tired from the extra long blow job but he knew his work was keeping his daddy heated and he loved the sounds he was making.<p>

"Jo...Johnny ma-may need to ease up or I won't last long." Randy panted some. He slowly breathed through his nose and out his mouth trying to relax his muscles.  
>John slowed much to his relief, going at a slower, easy pace, pausing at intervals. Seth groaned as he fought for control. "Okay. Can I move now?"<br>"Yeah...I th-think so. Fuck so tight...full." Randy had no clue how he could handle more.  
>"Fuck yeah you're tight...feels good." Seth moaned as he began to move, setting a steady pace. "Hottest fucking ass I've ever felt!"<p>

Randy moaned feeling the sensation of the movement along his inner walls. "Ju-just saying that?" He panted "Or because it's ne-new?"  
>"No, you're really fucking tight and one of the best." Seth said honestly as he moved. "Fuck, Roman would love a chance if you ever feel up to it." He plunged deeper as Randy's tight walls stretched slowly.<br>Randy gave another moan feeling even more filled. "Fuck...feel I barely handle you." He blushed faintly. "Johnny...to-told you wh-why I ha-had these fe-feelings to explore."

"Yeah." Seth panted as he thrust his hips. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual...Mmm..."  
>"Fu...no-not gonna last." Randy moaned as his hands gripped at the bed. "So good."<br>Seth was secretly glad that Randy was enjoying this experience enough to cum. He changed angles, searching for the right spot he had found earlier. "Glad you're e-enjoying...I know I am."

As Randy's hips were angled he felt the area stimulated. "Shit shit...I'm...can't hold...Damn." He cried out almost gibberish as his muscles tightened around Seth as his climax hit giving John a well deserved taste.  
>Seth groaned as he felt Randy's walls squeeze his cock. "Almost there, Randy! Do you need me to pull out?" John drank all his daddy had to offer before pulling away and falling over on the bed.<br>"Go...ahead." Randy moaned. "Want to feel it all." He gave a faint groan.

Seth sped up his movements, pounding Randy harder. "T-Thanks...almost there...fucking tight ass...FUCK!" He groaned as his orgasm hit hard, pumping the older man full of his seed.  
>Randy groaned he was so sensitive, his body tingled. "Oh damn." He panted feeling as Seth hit his peak.<p>

Seth pulled out slowly and almost collapsed on the end of the bed. "Damn, been awhile since I got to fuck someone." Sweat glistened on his forehead. "Hope it was good, Randy."  
>"Yeah...it was." He panted. "Baby?"<br>"Yeah." John answered from his place on the bed. "What, Daddy?"  
>"I know...wa-was long for you doing that. Di-did you enjoy though?" Randy blinked his eyes feeling like he was ready to pass out.<p>

"Yeah. Rest, Daddy." John answered. He honestly was hard from his service but knew both men were too wiped to play any more.  
>"Okay...Ba-baby...th-thank you, Seth." Randy's voice was already getting mumbled as he eyes tried to close again.<br>"Welcome." Seth raised an eyebrow at John's hard cock as he stood. "You okay?" John just waved him off. "Go get some rest. Don't worry about me. This was for Randy." Seth nodded and went to wipe off in the bathroom before dressing and heading out. John wet a cloth and cleaned his daddy best he could before laying beside him to try to rest before his interview.

Randy was so drained feeling he didn't realize the condition his baby was in as he was cleaned and then curled next to the older man.


	30. Chapter 30

Seth walked into the Shield's suite feeling drained. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. Roman saw as Seth walked right past him and as they were playing cards. "Be right back." He told Dean .  
>"You're not leaving me out." They got up to follow the smaller man. "Hard work out Buddy Boy?" Dean asked from the doorway.<br>"Uh I guess you could say that." Seth replied with a smile. "I just fucked Randy so good he almost passed out. It was his first time." He could not resist the slightly cocky tone of voice.

"What?!" Roman actually spoke up while Dean almost bounced over from the doorway to the bed plopping down by Seth.  
>"Come on spill, Buddy. How the fuck did you...well fuck the Viper?" Dean asked faintly bouncing the bed.<br>"I was working out and noticed John was there and seemed distracted." Seth told them both. "He confided in me since playing with us Randy felt a desire to be on the receiving end. He feels drawn to you, Sir, but was afraid your size would be too much to take the first time. He wanted John to do it but John was afraid to try so...well, I offered."

Roman's look of borderline rage morphed to a faint smirk. "Really now?" He walked more into the room. "So you offered to be the warm up act for me?"  
>Dean looked unsure how to take the news. "And how did the Viper handle being the one getting bit for a change?"<br>Seth looked at Roman first to answer his question. "Yes, Sir. He actually blushed when I mentioned you. He wants you. I know it." He then turned to Dean. "Randy did really well. He came hard...and damn he was so fucking tight. I had John blow him while I fucked him.  
>John was still hard when I left but he told me it was all for Randy."<p>

"Well isn't that sweet...he got you all for his daddy." Dean smiled. "Maybe I should pay a visit." He began to move from the bed.  
>"Stay, Dean." Roman barked at him.<br>"What? Just going to help a friend in need." Dean smirked.  
>"You were told before to leave him alone."<br>"Oh it's fine when you have your fucking leash on me...but I can't go have fun alone? It's all fine and dandy when Seth does it though. What the fuck?"

"He wouldn't want the interruption, Dean." Seth reasoned. "He was going to rest with Randy then head for an interview. He's probably asleep by now."  
>"Fine." Dean grumbled as he sat back on the bed. "I will get my chance at some point."<br>"Not alone." Roman said.  
>"Why not?!"<br>"You know why, Dean you are too much of a loose cannon without one of us there."  
>"God will you ever drop that?"<br>"More then likely not."

Seth just sighed, stretching out to rest. "I'm sure they'll want to play again soon, Dean. Maybe you can get your chance with John." The two-tone haired man took dark pleasure in knowing John would not cum for Dean without Randy's permission.  
>"Yeah I was only banned for the one night right?" Dean asked Roman.<br>"Yeah...besides it wouldn't help John you going over there and Randy is passed out."  
>"Why is that?"<p>

"Lets just say John has the type of discipline and control most Masters would beg for in a sub."  
>"Meaning what? He won't want me to touch him without Randy's okay?"<br>"He can't finish without Randy telling him to." Roman told him.  
>"Bullshit."<br>"No...I was fucking him last night and he was hard as hell his body crying for release , but he could not let go until Randy told him to."  
>"Seth, tell me he is pulling my chain."<p>

Seth shook his head. "Sorry, Dean but it's true. Guy was moaning his ass off but needed Randy's okay first. Remember when you had him hooked to the unit on level two and after he made you blow you said he was a tough one then how fast he came when he moved on to Randy? If you don't believe us you'll find out later."

"GOD DAMN MOTHER..." Dean screamed in frustration before he got off the bed storming past Roman out of the room.  
>"Guess he didn't like that information." Roman chuckled. "Enjoy your rest, Seth." Roman turned leaving the room.<br>"Thank you, Sir." Seth closed his eyes with a sigh to rest.

* * *

><p>A little over a week passed when the shows were taking place in the state of Iowa. Most were little house shows and a few days off. A couple of days ago Randy was texted a date and an address by Roman. They were driving along when they reached this small city limits sign. "God, you sure those directions were right?" Randy asked as he tried to look at the GPS. It was a little farm town that looked like it could have been from the 1960's.<p>

"Yeah, I doubled checked before." John replied as he looked out the window at the expanse of farmland. "Damn, there's nothing here."  
>"Ya ain't kidding. Well I guess keep driving and see where it leads us. We fell down the rabbit hole this far." Randy commented as he sat back in the seat.<br>John drove into the small town, seeing a few scattered businesses. "Damn, Seth must like the quiet life."

"Oh yeah...this is his neck of the woods...damn who would have thought." Randy commented as they looked. The town seemed so small that you blink you would miss it and the road opened to open plains and vast farms. "Shit, talk about remote."  
>"Why do I feel like I'm in a Children of the Corn movie?" John chuckled as he drove. Vast farmland of corn stretched out on either side of the car.<br>"At least it isn't night-time." Randy tried to chuckle.

After driving awhile John heard the GPS announce they were a few feet from their destination. "I guess this is it." A long driveway led to a large farmhouse with an equally large barn close by it. "Seth really is a country boy. Who would have guessed." Two vehicles sat in the driveway near the house.  
>"I guess it takes all walks of life, Johnny." Randy told him as they drove closer. A petite blonde came bounding out of the house in a white and blue flowered dress, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Okay, you really sure we copied the address right?" Randy went to pull out his phone.<p>

"I thought so." John drove up to the house and killed the engine. "Guess there's only one way to find out." He unbuckled his belt and climbed from the car.  
>The woman smiled warmly with a wave as John got out of the car. "Hello?" She was barefoot as she approached him. "Can I help you?"<br>John gave the woman a friendly smile. "Yes, Ma'am. I hope I'm at the right place. Does Seth Rollins live here?" He wondered who the pretty young woman could be.

"Yes...He's out in the workshop. He told me to expect you both...so which one are you? I'm sorry I don't follow his other work much."  
>John raised an eyebrow when she said other work. What other work did Seth have? "I'm John Cena. Nice to meet you."<br>"Bethany. A pleasure, John." She extended her hand. "And you know...the reason you're here." She smiled faintly.  
>John looked in shock at the innocent looking girl. "You know of Seth's...interests?"<p>

She chuckled faintly, dipping her head and lowering her hand just adding to her look of innocence. "Well, of course I do."  
>Now John was even more confused. "Uh...okay. So are you a friend of his?" All he could think of was the woman was his best friend and knew about his life with Roman and Dean.<br>She swayed a little on his feet. "I would say more than that. Can I ride with you two up to the workshop?"  
>"Sure, hop in the backseat." John smiled, pointing to his car. "Randy's in there waiting."<p>

"Thanks." She bounded for the car which Randy gave a puzzled look as she hopped in the back. "Hello." She replied in a faintly quiet tone.  
>"Um hello?" Randy replied as he watched John head back for the car.<br>"I'm going with you to show you where Mr. Rollins' workshop is."  
>"Oh...okay."<br>John slid into the driver's seat and looked at Randy. "Randy, this is Bethany. Seth's...uh...friend." He started the engine.  
>"Okay. Just follow the main road until you hit the fork then got right and up the hill." She instructed John.<br>Randy looked around. "The barn?"  
>"Yes, Sir...that's Mr. Rollins' workshop." She told them.<p>

"Okay, Bethany." John smiled as he hit the gas and started driving. "Thanks for the help."  
>"No problem." She smiled as they drove. Another car was parked out front of the large wooden structure. Randy looked it over thinking it was in need of some repairs.<br>"This is it?" John repeated in disbelief as he parked the car.

"Yep." She replied in a chipper tone as she got out of the car and headed for the one door. She looked back and waved for them to follow.  
>"Well I guess we might as well." Randy unbuckled his belt and got out of the car.<br>"Weird." John mumbled as he followed Randy.  
>The woman ducked into the building and Randy slowly followed with John behind him. He stopped just inside looking around. While the outside looked like a barn that looked in need of repair in not torn down. The inside looked like a well finished open 'play space' . There was two levels that the top-level was half the size on the main floor. Some of the thick wood beams still spanned over the open space. Some pulleys were seen attached to a few of the beams. Various equipment lined the walls.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

"Shit." Randy mumbled.

"Damn cool." John said in awe. It looked like a real life set up of what he had seen on his videos.

"Hey guys." Seth called down from the upper level leaning on the railing. "Welcome, Beth babe...why don't you show them your normal attire."

"Yes Sir." She replied meekly as she walked away from the two of them before removing the simple dress. Under it she was tied up with Japanese silk ropes to form a full body harness. The cords ran all over her body in intricate ties binding different parts oh her body, the only parts not graced were her arms and neck.

Randy could only stand and look, staring even if he didn't mean to.

Likewise John could not help staring at Bethany, swallowing hard. "Fuck...you wear that all the time?"

"Few hours at a time when Sir is home." She replied. "I have a leather harness when he travels."

"Whoa." Randy admitted. "Sorry we are both still sort of...new."

"Quite alright, Randy Sir." She smiled a little. Footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden steps as the three Shield members made their way down.

"Wow, I've never actually met a submissive before." John told Bethany as the Shield boys walked. "As Ran said we are new to all this."

"I tend to Seth Sir's needs, keep his home in order while he is away." She replied shyly.

"So you are his sub?" Randy asked.

"Yes...I am...shared at times." She replied.

John smiled at the young woman. "Just unexpected...I don't see a collar."

She nodded slowly. "I am sure you see the small town we live in. So I keep a low profile for his sake."

Dean and Roman came into view. "So getting to know our girl?" Dean spoke up.

"I am Seth Sir's girl." She said faintly.

"What were you told of talking back."

"So-sorry, Sir." She replied faintly, lowering her head.

John felt bad for how stern Dean had been to Bethany but knew it was not his place. "Yes. I had no idea Seth had a place like this."

"It is a bit out of the way but I grew up in the area." Seth told John before glaring at Dean. "And Bethany was correct. She is MY girl."

"But we all share the goods when we are here." Dean smiled. Bethany scooted her way closer to where Seth was.

Seth put his arm across Bethany's shoulder in a possessive manner with a glare that could kill. "How many times have I told you to stop talking about her that way! She is not goods or an object. You know I'm not that kind of Dom." John hoped another fight would not break out so soon.

The young woman snuggled against Seth bare chest, looking up at him as he glared at Dean.

"You keep trying to traumatize the pets you will never get any that want to stay." Roman told Dean.

"Oh, she likes when she gets a few good lashes." Dean smiled.

Bethany lightly bit her lip but then lowered her head while still resting it again Seth.

Seth knew Dean spoke the truth and sighed as he lightly petted Bethany's head. John walked closer to Roman. "Good to see you again, Sir. Is Bethany watching our play today?"

"Some of it...also some work of her own while we have a few days off." Roman informed John.

"Oh?" John looked interested by the concept. "Thank you, Sir."

"Well you know the hazards of the road." Roman told John. "So little time at home, so Seth likes to make sure sweet Bethany here gets the attention she needs and deserves. I am sure you seen the ball of energy she can be." The young woman nuzzled more into Seth touch, her face taking in the feel of the hairs that graced his chest.

John looked at Bethany and smiled, nodding. To him she looked like an angelic little girl. "Yeah, she is a sweetheart."

Seth grinned proudly as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "She gets lonely for her Sir when I'm on the road. Don't you, Baby?"

"Yes Sir." She whispered faintly.

"Well her sessions with us help give her an outlet for all that energy. It is a splendid sight seeing such a creature as her muscles strain when Seth has her more securely bound and in suspension." Roman explained.

John thought his mouth dropped open at the thought of the slender girl suspended like the buff guys in his videos. "Damn...interesting, Sir."

"She quite likes it, don't you dear?" Roman looked at the slender thing. "Tied up like a captive angel feeling like you are floating above the ground, awaiting the actions of your captors."

Bethany pulled he head away from Seth's chest, but kept it lowered still. "Yes, Sir. So...freeing feeling."

John drew a shaky breath as he thought of being that much at another man's mercy. "I think I'd like to try it sometime, Sir." He confessed to Roman.

"Perhaps later tonight." Roman told him. "Right, Seth? How you think John here would look all strung up and hovering off the ground?" He asked with a faint smirk.

Randy shuttered faintly, which cause Roman to look over at him. "Relax, Randy. John would be perfectly safe. Maybe a tad sore later, but safe."

An almost hungry look came into Seth's eyes at the prospect of having that freedom with John. "He would look good, Sir. With his muscle strength and stamina he would do well." John looked at his boyfriend, hearing what the Samoan said to him. "Would it bother you, Daddy? I've always wanted to try it."

Randy shook his head slowly. "They are assuring your safety."

"Seth Sir is quite good." Bethany almost cooed as she nuzzled close to him again. "I never been dropped and I have seen Sir practice on a few other men as well."

John nodded at Bethany before looking at Roman. "Thank you, Sir. I look forward to it."

"Okay, intros out of the way can we get the show on the road?" Dean asked with a suck of his teeth as he was dressed in faded blue jeans and black work boots.

"In time, Dean. This is Seth's show tonight." Roman reminded him.

"Fine." Dean lightly rubbed the back of his neck.

Seth bit his lip as he looked around a moment. "John, why don't you strip down for us? And Randy you can as well if you feel comfortable. Believe me, Bethany has seen it all before." He began to strip out of his own pants.

"Yes, Sir." John moved to pull off his shirt and then removed his shorts, boxers, socks and shoes.

Randy wasn't sure how he felt. It was one thing to strip in front of the guys and even that made him a little nervous at times. A woman was something else. "I may wait...just watching right?"

"You should know by now, Randy...anything can happen." Roman old him. "Look around there is plenty of place to..." He smirked as his eyes roamed over Randy. "Work." Randy couldn't help but give a faint gulp.

"It's okay, Randy. You can always strip later if you decide." Seth told the nervous looking man. He walked away from Bethany to lightly lead John over to the waiting Dean. "John, if there is anything you would like to experience now is the best time. We have more to work with here than on the road."

John thought a moment before answering. "I've always wanted to try a blindfold and a ball gag, well any kind of gag." The two tone haired man turned to look at Dean. "You heard him. He's all yours. I am going to give my girl some fun. You know where most of my toys are. Yell if you can't find something."

Dean gave a faint smile. "Gladly. I admit I may not have the knot skill set of Seth, but we will make do." He headed towards a part of the room that was covered by the upper floor. There was a wooden table that faintly looked reminiscent of a rack that had chains on the top and bottom. "Hop on up." Randy followed, not wanting Dean out of his sight more then needed.

John climbed up on the table as Dean ordered, his heart racing. "This stuff is amazing, Sir."

Dean smiled. "It suits us." He looked John over slowly. "Hmmm how much you think you're up for today?" He spoke with a hopeful glee.

"Feel free to do whatever you like, Sir. I enjoy pushing myself." John answered Dean "I only ask you please try to remember my busy work schedule and I go shirtless in the ring."

"Don't worry...I know you have a couple days like we do. Just stay there a moment." He walked to a near by cabinet opening removing a set of metal shackles, the metal of them clanging as he brought them over. "Now I just need to decide if I want to work over your front or your back first." He smiled.

"Yes, Sir. W-Whatever you want." John answered eyeing the shackles. He felt like he was in one of his videos.

Dean turned his head to look back at Randy. "What do you think I should do first with your boy?" His twisted smirk made Randy shiver.

"This is your show, Dean...just keep what you were told in mind."

"Okay. Back it is then. Turn over and put your arms above your head."

"Yes, Sir." John rolled onto his stomach, raising his arms above his head as instructed, his body shivering slightly from nerves and adrenaline. Something about Dean just made John feel afraid but excited at the same time.

"Why don't you grab a seat, Randy?" Dean commented as he went to secure the shackles to John's wrist then hooked them to the chains at the top of the table.

"I'm good for now." Randy told him.

"Suit yourself." Dean then attached other shackles to John's ankles attaching them to chains at the bottom. "Now...you mention blindfold and a gag?" Dean smiled faintly. "You sure now?"

John nodded. "Y-Yes, Sir. I guess since I want the experience I might as well go all the way with it. I'm sure on the road we won't have such a collection."

"That is true." Dean walked away his boots heard faintly on the ground as he made he way to another part of the room. He was gone a few moments before he returned with a small bag setting it down near by. "Don't worry we keep everything in good condition." Randy just watched him. Something about the wild haired man made him uneasy. Dean bent to reach into the bag pulling out a leather hood that would just cover the top of John's head and eyes leaving the mouth free for now. "Lift your head, John so you can see what is about to rob you of your sight."

John lifted his head to look, his eyes widening at once again something out of one of his videos. He had been expecting a simple blindfold but who was he kidding with the money and vices the Shield members possessed. "Y-Yes, Sir. I see it."

"Good...now say good bye." Dean smiled faintly before he slipped the leather cap on that hugged John's head that not only robbed most if not all his sight, but also a fraction of his hearing.

John was not prepared for the feeling of the hood and took in a shaky breath. To be unable to see, move or hear well seemed to heighten his awareness and cause adrenaline to flow. Also, now unable to see his daddy John lost the sense of security Randy's presence had offered. "F-Feels strange, Sir."

"Always does the first time." Dean spoke up near John's head. He took a finger running the nail down John's spine slowly.

John shivered at the unexpected touch, light goosebumps forming on his body. "Yes, Sir. Just something new."

"Oh course, John." When Dean's finger reached the base of John's spine he quickly moved his hand away then brought it down as a hard hit across John's ass.

John jumped at the slap, a grunt passing his lips. Being unable to see now there was no way to know if the next touch would be light or harsh. The blissful screams of Seth's girl could be heard in the barn as well as the crack of a whip. Randy couldn't help but steal glanced down the other end of the barn seeing Bethany hanging from the rafter above her head. Seth held her leg while Roman was the one brandishing the whip the was being use on her back. The look of blissful contentment warmed Randy slightly before he ripped his focus back to John and Dean.


	32. Chapter 32

"You can go watch if you want...your boy is in good hands." Dean told him.

"No...I'm fine." Randy told him.

"That's debatable. When the last time you played with a woman?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

Dean smirked going back into the bag. "Whatever you say, Randy."

John knew Randy enjoyed women and felt guilty he was missing out watching for his sake. "You can go watch them work her, Daddy." John called out, his voice sounding muffled to his ears. "I'll be fine."

"I'm staying, Baby." Randy told him remembering Seth's warning.

"Oh come on, Randy...how often will you get this chance?" Dean smiled at him. "I know you want to. It seemed even your boy knows you want to." Randy glanced back down then back at Dean. "I can see from here."

"But if you join the show maybe you'll get a special treat." Dean gave a smirk.

"Focus on what you're doing and less on what you think I want." Randy tried not to snap.

"It's up to you, Daddy. But I want you to enjoy. I know you like watching Roman work." John told Randy. He shifted, feeling so helpless in the restraints.

"I do, Baby...but I enjoy watching you more."

Dean tried not to groan as he stood up with an open mouth ring gag. "Okay, John open wide and lift your head for me...Any last word before you go mute?"

"No, Sir." John knew Randy would not change his mind as he lifted his head and opened his mouth.

"Okay, Johnny, this is an open ring gag, so you can still breath, but your mouth will get dry." Dean moved to work the ring between John's lips.

"Can't that hurt his teeth?" Randy wondered.

"There is some leather around the ring that will allow John a little bite." Dean secured the gag behind John's head. John took a minute to adjust to the new feeling He was a strong, muscular athlete and had never felt more at another's mercy in his life. He could not see, speak or hardly move. It was thrilling in an almost scary way to know he had to just lay there and take whatever was dished out to him.

Dean moved to the head of the table turning the top rod to actually shorten the chains holding John to pull even tighter. "That should be good." Randy tried not to cringe as he actually rotated his shoulders slightly. Dean moved to the bag and removed a riding crop. "Lets start basic." He commented before he brought the hardened leather of the crop across each of John's taunt shoulders. John jumped when the crop hit his skin, panting faintly through his nose. It did not sting too badly, just the surprise and the unknown.

Dean slowly worked over John, working his way down his back hitting key points before reaching his ass. Low moans began to come from John as his body tingled from the treatment, feeling faintly warmed. Randy shifted a little watching John and Dean, hearing the altered sounds of him while still hearing the sounds from behind him. Dean started to rain a few stinging swats of the crop over John's ass and upper part of the back of the thighs. A faint smile of satisfaction crossed his lips.

John gave a groan in pain from the harder blows that ended in a moan as his body heated even more, his ass and legs reddening under the crop. Dean stopped as one point. He took his hand running it over the tinted flesh. "So nice so hot." He glanced over at Randy. "Don't you agree?" Randy gave a faintly shaky breath. "I can tell you do...why don't you come closer and take a feel for yourself?" Randy slowly walked over looking closer at his baby and how reddened his ass was and the raised welts to his legs. "Go ahead touch them. I can almost guarantee your boy will love the feeling of them touched by you."

Randy raised a hand and lightly traced a few fingers over the top of John's one thigh. John's body trembled at the gentle touch of his daddy, a lustful moan leaving his throat. His hardening cock was pinned under him, rubbing against the table. Randy gave a faint groan at the odd sensation. "See told you." Dean told him. "You wish to add a few yourself?" Randy turned his head looking at him. "What you spanked him with your hand before. It isn't that much different." He held the crop towards the older man. Randy debated a moment before taking it. He actually rubbed his hand over John's one ass cheek before bringing the crop down over it.

Somehow knowing it was Randy dealing the blow made the hit seem that much more erotic. He moaned his approval, his chest heaving slightly as sweat beaded. Dean watched with faint interest as Randy gave a faintly shaky breath of his own to John's response. "Hmmm go ahead Randy. Told you your boy would like it." Randy swallowed a faint gulp as his chest heaved some giving two more swats with the crop before he ghosted the fresh marks with his fingers.

John's moans grew more needy the longer Randy played with him. His now fully hardened cock was rubbing against the table as it was trapped under him. His hips thrusted, trying to get more friction to his aching manhood. "See how receptive he is?" Dean commented. "What most would cry in pain he moans in bliss. It gets you hot hearing and seeing it doesn't it, Randy?"

Randy licked his dry lips with a nod. "Ye-yes." He husked out.

"Shall we move to something new?" Dean reached to take the crop from Randy. "Step back for now...please." Randy did so, his breath shaky as his body felt flush. Dean removed a white candle from the bag along with a lighter lighting it. "I'll start...gentle." He told Randy as he watched the flame flicker on the candle a few moments. "Okay, here we go...should hardly feel anything the first time." He kept it a good distance over John's shoulders before he tipped it just enough to dip a few drops of the wax to John's skin.

Once again John tensed at the unexpected sensation. It was not unpleasant just different as the warm wax hit his flushed skin. After a few drops Dean lowered the candle closer to John so the wax would begin to get warmer when it landed on his flesh with a faint splatter. John gave a soft hiss of surprise at the new feeling which was followed by another lustful moan. His senses were on alert and his warmed skin sensitive. "That's good, John." Dean faintly praised he then began to trail the wax closer to John's spine trailing a thin line down. John's back arched as the trail of warmth down his back sent more heat to his throbbing cock. His mind seemed to float as his body just...felt things in a whole new way. It was so freeing to be completely at another's mercy and be forced to just focus on the here and now. His body fed off each sensation and hungrily craved more.

Randy licked his lips with a faint pant as he watched John. His eyes actually drifted closed a moment. By this point Randy was barely aware of the scene at the other end of the room. Dean brought the candle even closer as he reached near the base of John's spine. John's body shook almost violently as orgasm wanted to sweep him away but his mind would not allow the release without his daddy's words. Hard pants left his nose as the older man's fists clenched in the restraints, sweat trickling down his face as he moaned. Dean nearly gave a moan of his own at how John's body reacted, how it craved the pleasure that laid buried within the pain. Not everyone shared the special trait the young man so desired. Randy's own body hummed with a sensation he couldn't quite place. He reached down to rub a hand over his clothed cock giving a moan of his own.

John could hear the moans from the two men and it only fueled his lust. He was an exhibitionist and loved being watched this way. "Is my good girl enjoying her treatment?" Seth could be heard saying proudly before a needy female scream followed. "That's it...just feel, Angel."

Randy's body almost wanted to shake from whatever it was he was feeling. He could not place exactly what it was but it made his head swim. Deans took in the joint reaction with odd fascination. He leaned near John's ear. "Time for a change, John." Dean snuffed out the candle before he moved to free John's ankles. He then loosened the chains on his wrists, but not the shackles. "Sit up and place your hands in front of you." John sat up slowly, his body still trembling and his swollen cock now on display as he placed his hand in front as Dean had ordered. Dean looked with fascination as he first hooked the wrist shackles together before he took one hand and ran it along John's cock. "Not a word, Randy...not yet." He wondered how much truth there was to the claims. Randy's breath quickened with a faint moan, the jeans he was in now feeling constricting.

John gave a moan of frustration at the teasing touch, so much tension building with no way to release. "I am taking it you were told...you're torturing him." Randy exclaimed. "What if I tol..."

"Uh uh...I just want to see how good he is. Trust me it will feel so much sweeter once he is freed." Dean smiled. Dean pulled faintly on the chain that connected the shackles. "Come on and stand for me, John."

Randy gave a faint groan mixed with a growl knowing Dean would cut him off any time he tried it. He could hardly believe it himself. John stood from the table slowly, a little off balance from his lack of sight.

"It's okay, John. I have you. Just walk slowly till I tell you to stop." He stopped John right in front of Randy. "I'm sure your baby could do with a nice drink from his daddy don't you, Randy?" Randy gave a shaky breath looking from John then to Dean. "Come on his mouth is held perfect for you. Go ahead, John kneel." He pulled the chain slightly downward.

John knelt slowly, his heart pounding at the thought of servicing his daddy this way. Seth and Roman were giving Bethany a break when he looked over and noticed the scene. "Damn, John's in a hood. Dean must be behaving though for once because Randy seems okay."

"Go ahead Randy...he's waiting for you. I am sure his mouth is so parched." Dean told him. Randy gave a shaky breath as he moved to open the jeans it was wearing. He cock looked nearly as aching as John's was. "Damn and we didn't even really do anything to you." Randy put some of his own saliva on his hand to slick his cock before guiding it in the opening of the gag.

"Here you go, Baby." He had a deep moan to his voice.

John gave another deep moan as he felt Randy's hard cock push inside his mouth. He was unable to fully suck because his mouth was held open wide by the gag so he used his tongue to swirl it around the leaking tip, waiting on his daddy to use him. "Damn, that's hot." Seth mumbled from a distance, watching the scene.

"Shit, Baby...you always feel good." Randy moaned as his body tingled more. He looked down at John placing his hand on the hood to guide his cock even deeper. "Fuck, Johnny...that's it." Randy went deep but kept it slow taking in the slightly new sensation. John had never felt this way before...like a true submissive. His will bending for his daddy, giving him pleasure by service. It was so surreal and John could not get enough as he groaned and let his lover use him like a toy.

"Oh yeah, Baby...that's it...just relax." Randy moaned, droplets of his pre-cum slightly lubricating the dry mouth. "OH fuck...so good."

Dean moved to lower his pants. "Truly let your boy feel used."

"You better have something to use...or you'll rip him."

"Oh, he can handle a little pain." Dean grinned.

"No...you try it I'll say the words." Randy moaned as his aching member brushed the back of John's mouth.

Dean glared as Randy a moment before walking away. "You doing okay, Baby?" Randy leaned down to ask John stilling his movements. John nodded to answer Randy's question, touched by his daddy's care of him. He knew as long as the younger man was around he never had to worry about Dean going too far.

Dean returned a moment later with some lube. "I even got a flavored one...because if he cums before I am done he's gonna blow me till I do."

"Fine." Randy groaned as he went back to using John's mouth. Dean knelt behind John as he slicked his cock. He wasted little time filling the older man. If it wasn't the fact Randy knew John could handle and liked it a little rough he would have been pissed. Of course Deans swift enter caused John to take even more of Randy down his mouth. "Oh fuck."

John felt full to overflowing with cock as Randy was jammed down his throat and Dean's member buried in his ass. Neither man was overly gentle and the older man was being used like a living blow up doll. He did not mind, however and had his mouth been freed John probably would have begged for more. He gave a lustful moan, trying to ignore his sexual torment and focus on the joy of service.

"Yeah, Baby...that's it...fuck almost there." Randy cried feeling his own pleasure building more as he took a hold of John's head to take him the same as Dean. "God you're doing so good, Baby." He wished he knew which his baby would prefer...Dean fulling claiming his ass or taking his mouth. "Baby...you heard him...you want your release?"

Dean couldn't believe he was hearing this, he couldn't believe John was holding out despite the strong pounding. John slowly shook his head no while his weeping cock throbbed and his body begged for sweet surrender. The masochist side of him knew the longer he held out the better his climax would feel in the end. Also he was proud that he could control himself so well and wanted Dean to finish before he did. John Cena was nothing if not stubborn.

"Okay Baby." Randy moaned as he just focus back on his own release. "Shit, Baby...gonna cum soon...oh fuck..." He pulled out slightly as he came, but kept his cock in John's mouth to act as a plug until John had time to swallow.

"Fuck, he feels so good...so tight like he is right on the edge." Dean grunted.

John was indeed right on the edge also unable to swallow with the way his mouth was forced open. He tilted his head back to swallow, letting his daddy's spent member slide from his mouth.

"Fuck, Baby...that is something." As John lifted up Dean took a hold of John's shoulder to give him more of a thrust.

"Damn talk about taking a beating, John." Dean moaned. "Roman may be a beast as giving it...but you sure are in taking it. All because your daddy won't give the go ahead." He looked at Randy. "You like that...does it make you feel powerful?"

"He doesn't want me to...not till you do." Randy almost smiled.

"Really think you can outlast me, John? I started last remember?" He took one hand flicking off some of the dried wax that clung to John's skin.

John nodded yes to Dean's question, sweat pouring down his chest as his mind battled to override his body. He wanted to do this, outlast Dean and make his daddy proud, show even if he could be a slut John kept one thing reserved for his boyfriend and no one else. "We will see about that." Dean felt up for the challenge. Even if he wanted to Randy would remain quiet until John signaled he was done...or Dean was. Dean only held out for about five more minutes. He almost cursed as he hit his peak.

"Okay enough torment, Baby...ready to cum for Daddy?" Dean panted and mumbled curses under his breath as he pulled out falling back on his heels.

John nodded frantically, groaning as his entire body shook, just needing that last little push to his well earned climax. Randy moved to kneel next to John. "Okay, Baby...Daddy has you." He took his hand brushing it lightly over the straining and aching member. "You can let go now." A low sound rumbled in John's chest, almost a roar as his body released all the built up tension. Thick streams of cum spurted from his cock, coating anything in its path as the older man's eyes almost rolled in bliss. Never in all his years of having sex had John ever came quite so strongly. His mind was groggy as he almost floated in the peace of his sweet surrender. It had been more than worth the wait and agony.

"That's it, Baby...so good." Randy praised him. He then looked at Dean. "Release the gag so he can actually swallow...please."

Deans nodded as he moved still not believe what he witnessed but he unbuckled the strap. "Relax your jaw, John if you can." He slowly wiggled the ring loose.

John's mind was in such a fog he could barely hear Dean but he forced himself to focus and try to relax his aching jaw. He swallowed hard once the ring was out, licking his dry lips. "T-Thank you both."

"Glad you enjoy. Now close your eyes and nod when you have done it so I can remove the blindfold." John closed his eyes and nodded, still trembling from exhaustion and afterglow of his release. He knew he was a mess of sweat and cum. Dean moved to removed the hood. "Let your eyes adjust through your eyelids first." Dean moved fixing his pants so he could walk to begin cleaning the area. Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder as he watched him.

He waited until Dean walked away to talk. "I guess you can teach even rabid dogs new tricks."

John gave a soft chuckle before opening his eyes and moving to slowly stand. "Was intense...but I loved it all."

"Glad, Baby...so...so did I." Randy admitted as he helped John stand. He looked around for some source of water,

John tried to stand on his own though his legs felt like jello. "Thanks, Dean Sir." He called to the younger man cleaning up. "I felt like a true submissive." Bethany still hung in suspension but John noticed Seth and Roman were looking his way.

"Always a pleasure. You're a welcomed treat." Dean told him.

Randy saw the others and gave a shaky breath. "I guess we garnered an audience." He told John.

"Yeah." His voice lowered as if he were ashamed to admit it. "I'm so tired, Daddy. Would they mind if I crashed for an hour? I want to try the suspension later."

"They said there was a bed upstairs we could use. Let me just double check with Seth since this is his place, can you stand okay for now?"

"Sure, go ahead, Daddy." John assured the younger man. "I'll be fine now."


	33. Chapter 33

Randy turned to head down the other way and stopped to fix himself forgetting at first he was still exposed. He stole a glance at the young lady as she hung from the rafter, her eyes glazed in a near state of euphoria. He then looked at Seth. "You said there was a room John could use for rest upstairs?" Randy gave a faint chuckle. "He still wants to try your specialty later...but some rest first."

"I must admit every time we work with you both I get more and more impressed, Randy." Roman told him. "There are some submissives that train years to accomplish what your boy does."

Seth nodded his head yes to Randy's question. "There is a nice bed upstairs I have shared with my girl when we're alone. Help yourselves. And I agree with Roman. I would love to have John do a scene at a club where his talents could be appreciated in the community."

"Thanks. Anything special John needs for aftercare?" Randy wondered.

"No John is clean shaven so most of the wax still on him should carefully flake off." Roman told him. "Go tend to your boy we will see you two later."

"Thanks." Randy turned heading back to John, seeing Dean was already working on cleaning John's back. Dean was still praising John as he got back over. "Seth said to go enjoy the space upstairs. They are still talking about a club someday."

John nodded. The more he got into the submissive mindset and let go the more he was learning of his own capabilities. "Sounds good on both things." He gave a dimpled grin. "Dean's just been taking care of me."

"I see that. Thank you, Dean...I think I can handle him from here."

"Of course, Randy." Dean watched as Randy wrapped an arm around John's shoulders lightly and guided him for the steps in the back.

"You were so good, Daddy." John praised as they walked. "I was worried the whole thing would upset you then I heard you join in with the crop." He yawned.

"Yeah I did, Baby...I didn't think I would...but I did." He led John to the upper level seeing an area made up like a small bedroom. There was also a water cooler up there. He took John over to the bed. "Sit, Baby. I want you to drink some water before you lay down."

John took a seat on the bed. "Thanks, I could use a drink. My mouth is dry."

"I'm sure it is." Randy went to the cooler seeing cups near by and filled one with the cool liquid bringing it over to John. "Here, Baby...slowly now."

"Thank you." John took a sip of the water, trying not to gulp it down. "You must be thirsty too."

"I'm fine, Baby...you first." Randy told him.

"Okay, Daddy." John replied, drinking first as he emptied the entire cup, handing it back to Randy. "That Bethany is something else isn't she? Still hanging there and loving it ."

"Yeah she is...it looked like she was in a different world when I went to talk to Seth and Roman." Randy took the cup and went to refill it, taking a few sips. "Need anymore, Baby?"

"No, I'm good. You drink." John told him. "Damn it felt so odd being hooded, gagged and stretched out on that table like that. Not bad just strange...being so helpless."

Randy sipped more of the water. "An odd thrill, like your nerves were woken in ways you never felt before?" He finished the cup and took it back over, placing it down.

John looked at Randy, taken back. "H-How did you know how I felt? That's it exactly."

Randy moved back toward John, taking a seat next to him. "Honestly, Baby...I don't know." His eyes drifted closed, drawing a faint breath as a shiver ran through his body, the faint sounds heard from downstairs. "What the fuck?" Randy grunted.

"What's the matter, Daddy?" John looked at the other man in concern.

Randy shook his head before rubbing it. "My...my mind must be playing tricks on me."

"Why? What's going on?" John gave a faint hiss as he laid on his stomach in the bed.

Randy turned to look. "Don't worry about it, Baby...I am guessing the adrenaline is wearing off?" Without meaning to Randy produced another shaky breath.

John sighed. "I'm worried about you, Daddy. Why are you acting that way?" He yawned again, his eyes fluttering.

"It's nothing, Baby...ju-just get some sleep." Randy moved to lean over, kissing John lightly before he got up from the bed and moved to the front part of the loft. He leaned on the railing watching the guys playing with Seth's Angel.

John mumbled in response, his body falling into a deep sleep. Seth was using a whip on Bethany now while Roman and Dean watched him. He stopped after a few light lashes to speak to the young woman. "Have you had enough, Angel, or would you like Dean to have a turn? He is done with John for now."

Bethany lightly shook her head when asked if she had enough. Then nodded when asked about Dean. "She is craving it isn't she?" Dean crowed. "Haven't you been tending to her on the nights off?" He went into the bag he still had by him. "Lower her enough that I can get the clamps on her." A whimpered moan passed the girls lips as her head hung loose.

Seth glared at Dean before moving to lower her as he was told. "How about you? Did you find out for yourself that even the great Dean Ambrose can't make John blow for him?"

"I don't know how the fuck John had that much control." Dean grumbled as he pulled out two pinching clamps walking over to the hanging lady. "Ready for a bit of a pinch, Beth dear?" The girl faintly nodded. "Good." He took one nipple that was already hard from the experience and placed the clamp on that had faint teeth on it. He moaned faintly just from that before he attached the second. He then took a chain from the bag connecting it to them and then to a ring on the floor. He moved over to Seth. "Allow me." He smiled, taking the rope from him to slowly raise her up until there was just enough tension on the chain to create a delightful pull for her. Her head lifted up and back as she gave a moan of bliss.

Randy shuttered with shaky breath, resting his arms on the railing. With every sound, or even when there wasn't his body slowly began to tingle again.

Seth looked at his pet in such a state of pleasure. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that, Dean." He admitted. "John's wanting to be suspended later after he rests."

"Thanks, Buddy Boy...and see how he is feeling once the endorphins wear off."

"How much of a number you do?" Roman asked.

"Enough for now. He will defiantly feel it once he wakes up." Dean commented before he secured the rope to keep the pressure on the clamps before he went to pull out a soft buckskin flogger. Moving to Bethany he walked behind her and brought the flogger across her ass. The soft thud countered the sting in her breasts, pulling another delightful sound from her. Randy up above was in his own slight hell and he had no clue why.

"That's hot." Seth groaned, loving the sounds of his sweet submissive. "Such a good girl always up for more."

"Yeah, shame I can't find any as good as her or John." Dean commented as he still worked her ass with the soft flogger, the softness of it barely leaving any marks.

Randy shook his head, feeling flushed and felt he needed some air. He walked toward the bed seeing John was out cold and made his way back down the steps. Once downstairs he saw a door on the far end and went out that way. A few moments after he left Roman told the two he would be back. He had spotted Randy's movements even if they had not. He headed for the far end and out the same way Randy had gone. He was still dressed in the dark jeans he was wearing when the guys had arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

"Patience, Dean. There are plenty more out there." Seth chuckled. "In the meantime you have two sexy subs to play with from time to time one feminine and one muscular. John it seems can't get enough of the treatment."

"I know...god, it was...delicious. Yeah, I wanted to test the claim...but I couldn't believe it. Randy even asked John if he wanted him to give the word and John shook it off. He outlasted Randy and me both. But then Randy barley touched him and gave the word and the guy lost it."

Seth took in a breath of amazement. "Damn, I know they've been together awhile but that's some connection. And to think John is brand new to all this and never had any training...the guy has potential to be a hell of a sub."

"I know...but how many times had Randy said he doesn't have an interest? That guy is strange." Dean commented before he stopped and walked over to Bethany to rub her slightly warm ass before slapping it getting a strong moan from the girl. Beads of moisture ran her bound legs. "How many times you think we all got her off tonight?"

Seth shook his head, chuckling. "I don't know. Counted at least three with Roman and me while you worked John. Poor thing has a sex drive and energy that just never stops but she waits on us like a good pet."

Dean chuckled as he rubbed her backside. "You want a breather, Darlin?" She tried to shake her head. He smacked her other cheek getting a moan from her. "Even if she says no I think she needs a breather." Dean commented as he walked away and went to lower the rope a little to release the pressure on her nipples. A faint whine passed her dry lips.

"Yeah I think so too." Seth agreed walking close to Bethany. "Angel, you need to rest. We have a few days off so I promise you'll get more play time in. You need a break before you pass out like John is taking." Seth began to work at taking the slender girl down.

Bethany weakly protested as she was removed from the rigging, but then curled into Seth's hold seeking the comfort only he could provide. Seth looked at Dean. "I'm going to carry her to the house, clean her up and put her to bed. I may rest beside her awhile. Feel free to hang here or head up to the house yourself. You know which guest room you crash in."

"No problem, Buddy Boy...enjoy your sweet time. I think I may wait on Roman to return from where he went." Dean looked around. It was unlike Roman to leave the middle of a scene like that. After Seth left he headed for the upper level to check in on John and Randy, well more so John. When he reached the bed area he saw John sleeping like a peaceful baby. He looked around seeing no sign of Randy though. He smirked with a chuckle. "So that is what drew Roman away." He whispered to himself. He moved closer to the bed looking John over. To him the man was perfection on this earth. He was wasted on someone that had no desire to use the gifts Dean felt John had.

He reached in his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. "Maybe soon, John." He smiled as he opened it. "For now at least I will enjoy." He walked around to the side John was on before opening the pouch. He dipped his finger in removing a faint trace of a gray ash like powder before he crouched to brush it on John's bottom lip. Instinctively the sleeping man licked his lips to the delight of Dean, "At least for now I will be your dear Viper." He whispered before he placed the bag away and moved to climb in the bed with John. He took a hand brushing John's head in a soothing manner. "So strong, so sweet...so perfect." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Randy had taken off out the back unsure why he took off or where he was even going. He stopped next to an old tractor to catch his breath & try to spot his spinning mind. What the hell was happening to him? Was he going crazy? He gave a groan feeling his jeans were already tight again. "What the fuck?" He spoke out loud. He whole body tingled again begging for more stimulation. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just me Randy." Roman told him from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Who said there is." He licked his lips. "I ju-just needed some air."

"I see...but I think you're lying to me." Randy gave a faint cough before turning around to face the larger man. Roman squinted his eyes a little & tilted his head before taking a hand to grab Randy's jaw. "How long you been reacting like this?"

"Like what?" Randy's breath was shaky was it from feeling heated, was it nerves, was it fear.

"This..." Roman took his other hand & groped Randy's hardened manhood giving him a headed moan. "I know your boy got you off...yet you're craving. Or is it feeling." He rubbed over it when Randy didn't try to push him off. "Tell me what you were feeling Randy. "

"Yo-you'll th-think I'm cr-crazy." Randy had a hard time trying to focus as he was peered at by eyes much like his own.

"Try me." Roman told him smoothly.

"Li-mmmm Like I am...am feeling li-like they are."

"They are...you mean John? You can feel what John feels when he is being used by one of us?"

"No-not just him." Randy moaned at the touches. "He-her too."

"So even after John finished you were getting heated again hearing Bethany...but you didn't just see & hear her. You think you could feel what she was feeling?"

Randy nodded. "I know...cr-crazy." He moaned. "Fuck sho-shouldn't be doing this."

"What because John isn't here or it will make a mess."

"Bo-both."

Roman took a hold of Randy with the hand that was on his jaw & turned him around & pulled him against his chest. "Come on Randy. How many ties must you be told it is just sex? I am sure your boy won't mind if you get the release you need."

"Bu...but I just did."

Roman went back to groping Randy's cock. "Obviously it wasn't enough. You need more...you crave more."

"Bu-but we do-don't have something."

"Relax..." Roman husked near his ear. "You will enjoy...tr-trust me."

"Oh fuck." Randy shuttered as he mind was spinning even more. While holding Randy with one hand he used the other to lower Randy's jeans & then his own.

"Bend over & put your hands on the tractor." Randy shuttered as he did so. Something in his mind told him this was a bad idea, this would hurt. Something else in him didn't care though. "Good...now relax & let yourself get swept away." Roman moved his hand to feel Randy's ass. He could feel his own breath quicken. He then sucked two fingers into his mouth before working then between Randy's cheeks.

The older man drew a deep breath, but then turned to a heated moan as Roman's finger tips soon brushed his prostate. "Oh fuck."

"That's it." Roman encouraged him as he pumped his fingers stretching them some. Randy's head felt like it was in a deep fog. Even deeper then he felt in the barn. Roman took his other hand to stroke himself. Rumbled growl like moans left his lips before he removed his fingers from Randy to replace it with his cock. "Oh shit...so good." The larger man praised as he began to claim the older man.

"Oh my god." Randy moaned out hanging he head down as Roman picked up speed pounding him.

"Not quite." Roman chuckled. "Don't hold back for my sake." He groaned. One hand gripped Randy's shoulder. The other moved to stroke Randy's cock.

"God I won't be able to." Randy moaned out his head going back.

"Then don't...let it all out...cum for me...let all of it flow out of you...take the release you need." Roman's voice was almost hypnotic to Randy's ears as he began crying out as he body tensed before his climax. He never felt anything quite like it that when he was done his body practically collapsed. "Fuck." Roman steadied him while still joined to him. While some Roman would still try to finish with, something told him Randy's body & mind would not be able to handle it. He balanced Randy as he pulled out & fixed Randy's clothing resting him on the ground against the tractor before he moved to the other side to quickly get himself off. He focused on the feeling he just was experiencing to finish the job. He fixed his own clothing before moving around the tractor to see Randy passed out.

"Oh well." He picked the older man up & headed back for the barn hoping they were done their playing for now.


	35. Chapter 35

John shifted a little, feeling the touch . He was still in a twilight sleep, still groggy from his play time. "Feels nice, Daddy." He mumbled with a smile.

"Just relax Johnny...you earned it." Dean remembered Randy at times used Johnny instead of Baby as he still brushed John's head. "You were very good & hot tonight."

John grinned wider as he shifted, reaching out in his half asleep state. "Thanks, Daddy. H-Hold me? I don't care if I'm sore."

"Sure Johnny." Dean carefully draped an arm over John's waist, an area that was not worked over as much as his shoulders & ass. He leaned his head in closer just taking in the scent of John's sweat from his earlier struggle and even hits of the wax still hit Dean's senses. "Just relax. I have you."

"Thanks, Daddy for everything. I had so much fun...know it's not your thing." John's words slurred some as he drifted in and out of sleep. "Love you, Big Daddy."

"Would you like things like that more often Johnny?" He whispered.

John's dimples showed even in his sleep. "You know I would, Daddy...I'm always driving you crazy...wanting to call them. Why? You starting to enjoy more?"

A smirk brushed Deans lips hearing John. "Would you want to be like Seth's girl? Always craving that treatment & being given it?" He hand trailed John's side till he could lightly brush it over one of the welts on his shoulder from the crop.

Deep longing filled the older man as his state of near sleep brought out his honesty. "Yes, Daddy...you're offering to be my Dom full time? Learn how to use me from the guys?"

If Dean could smile any brighter he would. "In time Johnny...maybe I could. If not...maybe I can be more open to giving you freedom with them."

John shifted again, giving a groan. "Good...little sore, Daddy."

"But pain has an odd feeling of being freeing doesn't it? A sense of being alive." Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped around getting an 'oh shit' look on his face seeing Roman giving him a glare while cradling Randy with his other arm. He gave a faintly shaky breath looking back at John. "Just rest now Johnny...you need it. Go to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy." John's body relaxed as he allowed himself to drift off again, feeling Randy close.

Roman glare deepened hearing John. 'Move.' He mouthed. Dean carefully moved from the bed & Roman gently laid Randy down next to John. The older man rolled to his side closer to John. Roman turned pointing towards the steps & Dean slowly walked. Roman followed him till they were down the far end of the barn from the loft. Roman grabbed Dean shoving him hard against one of the pillars. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT?!"

"What?" Dean asked slightly wide eyed. "Just giving John a little after care...since obviously Randy was occupied." Roman had Dean in both hands slamming him back against the pillar again.

"Don't try that fucking bullshit. You have some of those spores on you don't you?"

"Maybe...maybe not. Why do you think I do?"

"Because John called you his Daddy...which means for some reason he thought you were Randy."

"Dude was fucking half asleep."

"Bullshit. Where is it? Where do you keep getting them from since I keep confiscating it."

"None of your fucking business Roman."

"But it is...don't screw with their heads anymore Dean. I'm warning you."

"Or you will want?" Dean asked defiantly even while in the larger man's strong grip.

"I'll rescind my protection over you? Maybe even send you back to your queen myself."

Dean actually trembled. "No you wouldn't...you know what she is like."

"You're right I do...but you don't fucking stop the games I will cast you out & if she finds you." Roman gave a cold laugh before releasing Dean.

"You're fucking sweet on Randy aren't you?" Dean boosted. "You know I do this you can have him."

"I don't want him by breaking them up. Unlike you I can share my conquests." Roman turned heading for the door. "Come on & leave them alone." Deans grumbled following Roman out.

x.x.x

John slept well, not waking for a few hours. When he did, he groaned as his body felt like one large sore spot. "Fuck!" He cried out as he shifted to his side.

Randy groaned hearing John cry out. "Ba-baby?" Randy asked in a faintly questioning tone as he was still half asleep.

"It's okay." John tried to assure his boyfriend as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. "Just a little sore but I knew I would be." He was very sore but feared if Randy knew he would say no more playing

"Wh-when." Randy groaned as he went to turn giving a hiss as he back hit the bed. "Fuck."

John turned as hearing the younger man cry out startled him. "What's wrong, Daddy? Feeling sick?"

"No...Baby." Randy cringed as he moved to try to sit up. "Da-daddy ju-just may have had a little...um...fun without you." HE pulled himself from the bed to get some water his walk was that of a well used man.

John looked at Randy in disbelief. He knew that walk well. He had done it enough times himself over the years. "The way you're walking...someone fucked you good...Roman?"

"Um...yeah." Randy weakly chuckled as he returned with the water. "I didn't even re-remember coming back here. Shit."

"You talked to me...stroked my hair...or was that before you left with Roman?" John asked.

"I talked to you when you first laid down Baby." Randy told him as he sipped the water. "I needed some air & went outside...Roman followed me."

John's face showed his confusion. "Weird...must have been dreaming." He chuckled. "Should have known...So, how was he? Did you get off?"

"Fuck Baby...my head was swimming. So-something is going on with me and I don't know what it is."

"Tell me, Daddy." John gave Randy his attention. "I know it's hard but you can try to explain."

"You will think I am crazy." Randy sighed finishing the water. He groaned faintly. "A bit of a 'personal' question?"

"Sure. Ask me anything and I'm not going to think you're crazy." John told the younger man.

Randy gave a nervous cough. "Is it common after a good...um pounding to feel like you need a restroom?"

John nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess just the pressure. So...how do you like bottoming?" He paused. "Do you like it better than topping?"

"I don't k now if I have a preference Baby...it was different then when it was Seth. So maybe it depends on the who."

John nodded, looking down a little. "As long as you don't decide you're tired of topping me."

Randy looked at John hearing the tone of voice. "Never Baby...I love fucking you...well & I just plain love you." He gave a smirk.

John gave Randy a small smile. "I love you too, Big Daddy. Always...you sure you didn't wake me and ask how much I enjoyed the play session and if I would like more?"

"If I did Baby I was asleep too." Randy slowly sat down cringing. "Damn." He slowly laid back on the bed. "I don't remember coming back here."

"Oh." John hid his disappointment that Randy had not meant what he said. "Maybe Roman carried you back to bed."

"Yeah...maybe. God I feel so...confused Baby."

"It's okay. I told you I don't mind, Daddy. You can play with Roman alone." John said, thinking that was why his lover was confused.

"I know Baby...it...never mind, you're right."

John grunted as he shifted in bed. "My ass is a little sore too. Dean gave me a hard pounding." He looked around, listening to quiet. "Wonder where they all went?"

"No clue." Silently Randy was glad they were alone. He was not sure he could deal with the way his body has been reacting again.

"What do you want to do now?" John stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"I guess we get you dressed & drive back to the house & see if they are there?"

John nodded. "Sounds good. My clothes are downstairs. Seth had me strip by the door."

"Right...that I remember." Randy chuckled as he tried to get out of the bed again. "How the fuck you get use to this?"

"What? Feeling like a giant pole was shoved up your ass?" John teased. "It helps I'm a bit of a masochist I guess. I think the pleasure outweighs the pain after."

"Something like that...but fuck if it didn't feel so good." Randy shook his head. "Let's go."

"Roman's a big boy too." John laughed as they both walked slow and deliberately. "Aren't we a pair?"

"Yeah feel like we just been through the Elimination Chamber." He chuckled.

They slowly made their way downstairs where John took in the room. "Damn...so many toys in here. I could play forever."

"Oh boy." Randy said faintly joking.

"Look at all this great stuff. I don't even know what some of it is." John made his way to the pile of clothing, wincing as he bent to grab his shirt first.

"If you say so Johnny." He watched him. "Need help Babe?"

John looked a little embarrassed. "If you don't mind to hand me my other clothes." He pulled the shirt slowly over his head.

"Of course Babe." Randy walked over gathering them. "You want the briefs on...or just the shorts?"

"I guess both...it would look strange carrying my briefs." John answered, chuckling.

"Matter of opinion & we could leave them in the car."

"Okay, I guess off then. Why wear more than I need?" John groaned as the shirt rubbed his back, reminding him of the days events. "God, I'm such a pain slut."

"I guess so Babe...as for a pain slut...damn."

John took the shorts from Randy and stepped into them. "What do you call it when it excites you to feel pain because it reminds you of being used? Every time my shirt rubs my back I want to blow."

"Don't know Babe. I guess technically a Masochist." Randy had a feeling John was exaggerating the wanting to blow comment.

"Yeah." John slipped on his socks and shoes. "Let's go find food. I'm starving."

Randy chuckled. "Okay Baby." They headed back out for the car & Randy gingerly got in.


	36. Chapter 36

John climbed into the driver's side and the two headed back for the house. It did not take long to reach it and John killed the engine. "You okay, Daddy?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine...just...different." He admitted as he went to get out.

"Did he even prep you?" John asked when he climbed out of the car. "Dean didn't but it's cool."

Randy rested against the car thinking. "Fuck...it was such a blur in so many ways Baby."

"Never mind, Ran. You enjoyed. That's all that matters." John patted him on the shoulder than walked slowly toward the large farmhouse 's porch.

"Yeah...that much I remember." Randy followed after John to the door knocking.

It was a few moments before Bethany opened the door dressed in a simple house coat. "You two rest well?"

"Yes...We came back up to see where everyone was & wonder about dinner."

"Yes, it's actually just about done. Come on in." She smiled moving out of the way.

"Thank you." Randy walked in looking around the entry of the simple farmhouse. John walked in with Randy, thinking it was surreal the girl suspended in the barn was the same innocent looking lady in a housecoat. The house was clean and cozy.

"You can either keep me company in the kitchen or join the men in the sitting room."

"Which do you wish Baby?" Randy asked looking at John.

"Keep her company I guess." John smiled at Bethany. "Reminds me of hanging in the kitchen with my mom and cousins."

"How sweet." She told John. "Well follow me then." She led them to the large farm kitchen. "I just need to check the roast in a moment & the cornbread."

She looked at Randy. "How you feeling Sir?"

"I am okay." She gave a questioning look.

"Sorry Sir, just the faint waddle to your gait."

"Oh." Randy tried not to look embarrassed.

"It's fine Sir...the bench by the window is padded quite nicely."

"Thank you." He made his way over carefully sitting.

"Anything I can do to help?" John asked the woman. "The food smells delicious."

She looked at John maybe slightly confused. "No...I think I have it. Thank you anyways." She made her way to the stove to stir a few pots.

"Looks like you are cooking a feast." Randy told her.

"I only cook like this when my Sir & the others come. They all have hardy appetites & I am guess you two are not much different."

"I am starving." John admitted as he watched her. "If you need help carrying the food let me know. You've already done so much."

"Thank you very much John. So did you enjoy your...more thorough session?"

"Yes, very much...I look forward to many more in the future." John answered her. "I'm still learning if you ever have any advice for me." His voice lowered. "I want to be a good submissive."

She looked over at Randy briefly then back at John. "I am not sure what you are looking for." She moved to grab some serving dishes from a cabinet.

"Just advice in general if you ever notice I'm in need of some." John told her. "How long have you been a sub?"

"I have belonged to Seth Sir for nearly five years. He was the first to claim me in the scene." She checked the oven shutting it off & grabbed pot holders to remove a large roast surrounded with carrots & small potatoes.

"That's about how long Randy and I have been together." John moved closer. "Need a hand carrying that in?"

"No thank you...well maybe once I transfer it to the carving tray." She set it on the counter before getting the tray for it. She then grabbed a bowl for the vegetables. She whispered when near John. "Your Sir has already done wonders. Dean Sir seems quite taken with your skills as are the others. Even though I shouldn't have, I over heard them talking about earlier." She then moved to retrieve the cornbread from the oven.

John felt a sense of pride at Bethany's words. It made him strangely happy that the Shield boys were impressed with him. "Thank you." He told her before grabbing the heavy tray and carrying it to the table.

"You didn't hear from me though." She seemed a little worried her eyes shifting to Randy before she went back to work. "If you want there is plates above the sink."

"Of course, Bethany and sure." John moved to grab the plates, moving them to the table next. She moved near the door where an old looking triangle hung. Grabbing the striker she rung it a could times before returning to setting the table.

Seth was first into the room, his hair pulled into a ponytail and in a fresh set of clothes. "Looks perfect as always, Angel." He told her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Sir." She told him shyly almost blushing at the kiss.

Roman came in next. "Smells great Beth." She smiled with a nod.

"Yeah chow time." Exclaimed Dean. He then stopped near the doorway seeing the two guys. "Hey...glad you joined us."

Roman looked over with a nod. "You both doing Okay?"

"Yeah." Randy told him. "Can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure. Eating first though. Seth's girl puts so much work into these meals."

"What can't share with the class Randy?" Dean asked.

"No." Randy replied simply before he went to get up to move to the table. Dean fought not to snicker.

John waited on Randy to reach the table than sat down beside him. Seth sat and began to cut the roast into pieces. Roman & Dean took their seats. Bethany went to get drinks before taking a seat on the far end of the table. Seth took a large piece of the meat before passing the tray to Dean. "You guys rest well, Randy?" He asked, looking at the Viper. "I know I did."

"Yes...thank you." Randy told him. Roman took his serving next then Dean. Randy took a small serving before passing it to John.

John looked at Randy's portion in surprise. "That's all your having, Daddy? Normally you could finish the roast yourself."

"Yeah Babe...it's fine."

"So normally a big eater Randy?" Roman asked. "Never really pictured it. Well then eat up there is plenty."

"I'm okay." Randy told him. Roman just gave a faint hum sound as he reached for one of the side dishes.

John watched Randy in concern before taking a bite of the roast. It was flavorful and tender. "Roast is delicious, Bethany. Reminds me of my mom's cooking." He told the blonde.

"Thank you John." She took the tray last, looking to make sure everyone has some before she took some for herself.

"Yeah hun it's great." Dean said as he grabbed his piece munching into it.

"Can you be any more savage?" Roman asked.

"Like you are one to talk." Dean replied which the larger man just sighed with a shake of his head.

John chuckled at the exchange. "Hey, it shows the man enjoys his meat."

Roman couldn't help but a faint snicker of his own at the choice of words. "That he does at times John."

"Oh shut up." Dean almost pouted as he went for some of the carrots & potatoes.

John actually blushed, not meaning it the way it sounded. He lowered his eyes to his plate. "I heard you still want to be suspended, John. You sure you're up for it?" Seth asked between bites. John nodded. "Yes, Sir. I may pay the price later but I want the experience."

"Just Seth when we aren't playing, John. I'm not so formal." The younger man reminded him. "Bethany chooses to call me Sir of her own free will. She likes the structure."

"If he thinks he may regret it later." Roman started. "Maybe it would be better for him to experience it tomorrow? They have another day here."

John nodded slowly. "I admit I'm impatient but maybe I would enjoy it more. Dean did a good job of wearing me out. Well and my daddy." Seth just chuckled as his mouth was full of food.

Randy coughed faintly before reaching for his drink near by.

"Oh come on Randy you enjoyed using the crop on him." Dean pointed out. "I saw the spark in your eye." Randy just kept his eyes lowered eating.

Seth swallowed his food before speaking. "I'm glad you are enjoying, John. You should see some of the stuff at Dean's place."

"Really?" John said, looking at Dean.

"I have a wider array that suites my specially." Dean smiled. "Roman's is more eclectic."

"I look forward to seeing them." John smiled before taking a bite.

"Oh I plan on having you do more then just see." Dean smirked before returning to his food.

John took a sharp breath and shifted in his seat before focusing on his food. He did not want everyone to see how much Dean's words excited him. "So then I guess we finish eating & relax the night...well rest of the night." Roman said. "Maybe give John a better view of the ropes after breakfast?"

Seth nodded. "Sounds good, Sir. We could all use a rest. Right, Angel?"

"If you say so Seth Sir." She told him.

The men enjoyed the meal and John finished all his food, before pushing back his plate. "You get enough to eat, Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby." Randy told him.

"Seth mind if we use your office a moment?" Roman asked. "I don't think we will be long."

"Never knew you to be that quick." Dean told him.

"Shut it Dean. I just want to find out what he wants to talk to me about."

"You don't want to stop playing with us do you Randy? We are just warming you up." Dean commented.

"No...I just wish to talk to Roman about earlier."

"So you do want a repeat." Randy tried not to glare at him. Dean just smiled back.

John smiled at Randy. "Take your time, Daddy. I'll just help Bethany clean up."

Roman stood from the table. "You two stay away...if it is to be shared I will." He walked around to Randy. "Shall we?"

"Um...yeah." Randy slowly stood up & followed Roman upstairs to a room Seth had converted to an office.


	37. Chapter 37

"Grab a seat, the loveseat may be best for you." Roman told him.

"Thanks." He moved to sit.

"So what about earlier? Was I too rough with you. I am sorry but it seemed you needed it."

"I am sore...but I enjoyed it. How is it you knew what I needed? How is it you seem to know what was going on with me?"

"I didn't fully." Roman told him. "You seem to be a special person Randy. How long have you been able to feel others' emotions & sensations?"

"I...I don't know." Randy looked down I don't even if I really was or is my mind playing tricks?"

"I don't think so."

"So you don't think I am crazy, that this is really happening?"

"No...and yes. Now you said it didn't seem to be just John...but Bethany too?" Randy nodded. "What about any of us?"

"I don't know...it is just like a huge wave of euphoric lust."

"Interesting. May be a hazard if you were to walk into a club unless you learn a way to shield yourself."

"And how exactly do you suggest that?"

"Well one is to picture a bubble that blocks that feeling from you. Another is to almost...burn yourself out of it." Roman smiled like I did earlier with you." Randy almost shutter a shaky breath at the memory. "Question did you feel anything during dinner?"

"Not really."

"So it has some lasting effect unless it is strong. John was getting worked up over the idea of Dean's play space."

"Okay...so how did you know, how do you know these things?"

"Let's just say I am not exactly...normal myself Randy. As for what I do, it doesn't matter."

"How do I explain this to John?"

"You don't."

"What? How can I not?"

"Do you trust him that fully? You trust him not to think you are making it up. Or that maybe you have lost your mind?"

Randy sighed looking down. "Yes I trust him fully. As for the rest who knows. John thinks a lot of things are jokes. You must admit it seems pretty out there & I would not believe it if I was not the one experiencing it."

"Your call...but I don't suggest sharing it with the others. Even if they believe you it may make them leery of you & I wouldn't doubt Dean would try to manipulate it against you."

"Your probably right about that."

"But feel free to seek me out in private if you need to."

"Thanks Roman."

"No problem...let's get back. I think Seth has a room you two can use here so you can have easy access to a shower."

"Sounds good." Randy got up to head back downstairs with Roman & joined the others.

John was helping Bethany clean the table when Randy returned. He looked up with a smile. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey Baby...where the other two?"

"They took off for the living room to watch an episode of Raw Seth had saved. Dean said they like to watch and critique themselves." John replied as he carried a stack of plates. "You can go relax and join them if you want."

"That's fine Baby I wanted to check about a room here, then I want to talk with you." Randy left the room the find Dean & Seth. He just waited so not to interrupt them while they were studying. Randy remembers when he did the same thing.

Seth and Dean were relaxing on a leather couch facing a large TV mounted on the wall. Seth's eyes were narrowed in thought as he studied the screen. "Do you think my drop kicks need more work?" He asked Dean.

"Your legs could be a little tighter." Randy spoke up.

Seth looked up at Randy. "Oh, hey. Relax with us? I could always use advice from a veteran.

Your drop kicks are picture perfect."

"Thanks man." Randy walked around taking a seat in an easy chair near by. "God I still remember back when I was the new kid. You guys aren't even that anymore. Been over a year when you showed on the main roster."

"Here we go with the good old day stories." Dean commented.

"No...no nothing like that. You want that you need to talk to guys like Hunter...or worse my pa." Randy joked.

Seth laughed good naturedly along with Randy. "Hard to believe it's been that long already. John was such a good guy to open his gym to me and Roman when we first started out. It was almost like a dream."

"Yeah a nitty gritty type place. Just the way he likes it. Get in, get focused & get results." Randy commented.

"Nitty gritty?" Dean asked.

"Yeah converted from a small warehouse and it looks like it. I am sure you saw the videos they showed of it on the shows."

"Maybe." Dean grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Seth asked, glancing at Dean. "I'm sure John would have invited you if you had been in the area. "

"No problem...I just don't remember seeing the videos he's talking about." Dean told him. "I guess before recently I didn't see John as a down & dirty type guy."

"You saying that with how we play?" Randy asked.

"I said before recently." Dean told him again. "They always talk of his massive car collection & the near mansion he lives in."

"Yeah His Hard Nocks gyms are nothing like his home." Randy told them. "Of course now there is the high tech performance center down there. John does like to get back to basics sometime though."

Seth looked at the TV watching as Randy was doing a promo with the Shield. "They totally write us as your lapdogs." He complained. "We used to be so badass."

"Who knows." Randy looked. "Not like I am much better being written as Hunter's kiss ass myself. I hate it. I wanted to become heel again, but not a brown noser."

"Yeah." Seth agreed. The segment ended and the main event started. John's familiar music hit. "There's your man." He teased as John came running out all dimples. "Fuck, hard to believe that guy is so kinky He looks like a boy scout."

"Yeah talk about looks being deceiving."

"Yeah till recently you were the boy scout." Dean laughed.

"Hardly Dean...hardly." Randy told him. "Trust me maybe 80% of the rumors about me were true." He gave a faint laugh.

Seth looked at Randy in wonder. "You mean you really got all the chicks when you were in Evolution? I heard Flair had you guys at all kinds of wild clubs."

"Well I had my fair share put it that way." Randy told them as he leaned back in the chair some. "Ric is a crazy guy all right. It was a wild ride."

"What do you like better chicks or dudes?" Seth asked as he watched John wrestle Alberto. "All love for John aside. If you were single."

"Wow tough call. Each have benefits & drawbacks? What about you Seth, you're the one with a gal at home at you playing with dudes on the road."

"We get girls at the clubs sometimes too." Dean told him.

"About the same I guess." Seth answered. "I do love a curvy chick though. I'm kind of obsessed with long hair too." He shook his head as he watched John. "Don't tell John I said this. He's a cool guy and strong as hell...but the dude can't wrestle for shit."

Randy gave a faint almost snorting laugh. "Trust me man he knows...he just has a look Vince likes & kills it on a mic."

Seth nodded, looking at the screen as the Shield music blared and the guys interrupted John's match. John stood in the ring watching them with a worried expression. "Here comes the Hounds of Justice to take apart poor John." Seth joked.

"Yeah John & I at odds on screen...sick em boys." Randy laughs.

"You probably sent us." Seth laughed. John on screen tried to fight back but was beaten down by the Shield before hoisted up for the power bomb. "Even Super Cena is no match for us."

"Yeah didn't I come out after this?" Randy asked making sure it was the episode he was thinking of.

"Yeah, I think so. We attacked John so many times." Seth said. Sure enough Randy made his appearance a few minutes later, strutting to the ring and gloating over John's supposedly unconscious form. "Somebody had some sucking up to do that night." The two tone haired man teased.

"Nothing a warm bath & good massage didn't smooth over." Randy chuckled.

Seth laughed a little. "Not going to lie. It is a rush having a guy like John so submissive and willing. Such a tough guy that many think is unbeatable."

"You're not kidding." Dean spoke up again. "You're real lucky." He told Randy.

"Yeah I am." He told them.

"Well you both are Randy." Seth smiled as the show ended. "You take good care of him. John could have ended up with a cold Dom who only uses him like an object if you were not in his life. Believe me, there are plenty like that out there. They don't give a shit about their subs...they're just on some power trip to prove how strong they are."

Randy nodded. "Thanks. I guess I am seeing that more & more that I am more like one then I realized."

"What like the crop today?" Dean asked.

"Well a lot more then just that." Randy pointed out.

"I told you that, Randy. You take care of him, watch out for him and lead him in his best interest. He looks to you for everything. You are his Dom." Seth commented.

"I know." Randy replied. "I guess I just had stereotypes in my head & didn't want to see myself like that. Don't get me wrong I am not claiming you guys are either."

"What you picture the hard strict, all leather yelling 'on your knees' kind?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Maybe a little."

"Ah that's us when we go to clubs." Dean laughed which got a look from Randy. "I'm messing with you Randy."

Seth gave a naughty smirk, knowing how Roman got to Randy. "You should see Roman's outfit. It just screams authority. Of course we would have to find some suitable sexy attire for John. Of course with him not being collared he might be approached if not always by our side."

"Even if he got separated from us...he can still say no. Right?"

"Even a basic collar may be a good idea." Dean told Randy. "Nothing fancy...doesn't even need a mark. If asked if it is ownership or utilitarian he can tell them both."

Seth nodded, echoing Dean. "Yeah there are always loads of Doms looking at those kinds of places. Like Dean said even a simple collar could save a lot of headaches."

"Any suggestions?" Randy wondered.

Dean was almost surprised how much Randy seems to have come around. "I am sure one of us has something John can use. Just a matter of getting it in our gear. Well unless we pick a club near one of our homes."

Seth looked at Dean. "Would have to be in your stuff. Most of mine are used for Bethany in private play and would never fit John's neck."

"With all your suspension you don't have basic D-ring collars?" Dean almost tisked at Seth. "No good clubs near here anyways. Nevada or Florida would be better."

"Yeah Nevada has some great ones." As Seth was speaking John walked into the room, looking at the three men.

"What's up, Guys?"

"Not much Babe...just was watching one of the Raws recently, then talking of maybe a trip later on...not here but maybe when we hit Dean's neck of the woods."

"A trip?" John asked as he moved to sit on the large couch by Seth and Dean.

"To one of the clubs, John." Seth explained to the older man. John's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? You would go, Daddy?"

"Be ill of me not to...we will talk about it later in private Baby." Randy told him as he remembered Roman's warning.

John nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Seth yawned and stretched, standing up. "Well, if you three will excuse me I'm going to go grab my girl. I think I'll spend the evening relaxing with her while I have the chance. See you all for breakfast."

"Night, Seth." John told him.

"Oh yeah...um Seth, Roman said you may have a spare room we can use here?" Randy commented. "Be nice to get John a relaxing shower or bath."

"Also for yourself I bet." Dean commented.

John looked over at Dean, hearing the tone he had used on Randy and frowned. "Yeah, Randy if you take the stairs to the top floor there is a nice guest room second door on the left next to a bathroom. The walls are a deep green with a cream cover on the bed. Help yourselves just don't ruin the sheets." Seth teased.

Randy lightly laughed as he stood up doubting John or he were in much shape for too much. "Thanks man. Shall be Babe? Let Roman & Bethany know we said good night & see them for breakfast."

"Sure thing, Randy." Seth said, leaving the room. John stood up and walked over by his boyfriend. "Night, Dean." He mumbled, a little put off by how the man treated Randy.

Dean waved as they left & Randy escorted John up to the room. "Fuck our bags are all in the car still."


	38. Chapter 38

"I'll run down and get them, Daddy." John said as he walked for the door. "You take it easy." The simple room had a nice dresser, queen sized bed and TV.

"Thanks Babe." Randy removed his shirt & kicked off his shoes before stretching on the bed.

John made sure he had the keys before taking off downstairs to go out to the car. The first story of the house seemed quiet with Dean sitting alone at the table reading a book. "Forgot our bags." John explained as he passed him.

"Ah okay...need help?" He called out.

"If you want but you're reading." John answered, remembering they had several bags.

"It's fine." Dean slipped a marker in the book closing it & stood up. He headed towards John looking him over. "Lead on."

John nodded and turned on the porch light before stepping out the front door and walking to the car. It was so peaceful and quiet outside as he unlocked the doors. "Bags are all in the trunk." He said, moving to pop the trunk open.

"Okay let me know what you want me to grab. I must tell you that you were really great today."

John stopped to look at Dean. "Thanks, Dean. But why do you always have to be such an ass to Randy? You don't treat me that way."

"Hey I was on some of my best behavior today." Dean tried to proclaim. "I even had him take an active role in your session today. I was just goading him about being sore. Hey I been on the receiving end of Roman's...attentions."

John heaved a sigh. "Okay, I'll give you that. You were nice during our playtime. As for Roman, I think he had his eye on Ran for awhile now."

"He has." Dean told him simply. "Wonder if he will get bored now he got him."

"As long as he doesn't hurt Randy I don't care what he does. It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything." He said as he moved to look in the trunk.

"Okay John." Dean smiled. "Just show me what to grab." His eyes took in the fullness of John's ass as he was bend over looking in the trunk, knowing what he would like to grab.

John pulled out a large rolling suitcase and sat it on the ground. "I can take this if you grab the two small ones." Even in the dim light he could see a strange look in Dean's eyes. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Dean headed for the trunk looking for the mentioned bags grabbing them.

"Okay." John shut the trunk and reached for the large piece of luggage, rolling it toward the house.

"Be nice in a few weeks when we hit my area. Maybe try to really push you." Dean told him as he followed.

"Really?" John pulled the large case on the porch. "What do you mean by really push me? More than today?"

"Yes. I have a nice variety of...fun toys to use on you." He smirked. "What if I could push you to the point your body betrayed you?"

John looked taken back as his eyes widened. "You mean cum without my daddy's permission?"

"Yeah." He stopped walking looking at John. "What if I could push you that far?"

John swallowed hard, feeling both scared and excited. "You couldn't though. You tried today. It's nothing against you just...he's been doing it for years."

"I haven't tried everything in my arsenal John." Dean told him licking his lips. "I won't say it wouldn't take a while." He took a step closer to John. "You remember how good it felt today. Imagine that feeling even more as you are pushed till you think you can be pushed no more. The sweet agony as your body just craves to what it needs & gives in."

John took a shaky breath as he tried to imagine what Dean described. "I normally am up for anything and I admit it sounds appealing." He sighed, his eyes lowering. "B-But I can be a real slut and I told Randy that...power over me was saved just for him. How would he see me then?"

"I don't know John." Dean admitted. "How many times has it been said that sex is sex...isn't the blissful release the ultimate goal? Why should that be denied? Who claimed that only he was to have that power? You or him?"

"I guess neither. It just happened over time. I used to find it so sexy when he would talk to me during sex, encouraging me to cum. After awhile it just became a needed thing." John said, thinking. "Once I realized it I was proud of having that much control."

"Then why would he blame you if you lost it...even if just once or twice? Don't get me wrong, it is amazing. I just want to see if I can push it farther." Dean told him. "Imagine the feeling I being pushed as high as you can go...then that blissful free fall as you are forced to let go."

John licked his lips, a small moan passing them. The younger man had a way with words. "I won't lie...it's alluring. Just feels so wrong."

"You have time to think it over John. A strong willed man like yourself I am sure I will need to pull quite a few tricks out of my bag." Dean smiled at him. "Well I guess we better get you back up to Randy before he think I abducted you or something." He gave a laugh.

John laughed, some of the tension he felt lightning. "Yeah I told him I'd be right back." He started for the front door, pulling the case again as he walked inside and quietly up the stairs to the guest room.

Dean followed John till they neared the room. "I'll just leave them here...night John." He sat the bags on the ground before he turned heading back downstairs.

"Thank you." John replied before opening the guest room door and dragging the largest one inside.

Randy turned his head from where he was laying on his stomach. "Hey Babe."

"Hey." John went back in the hallway to drag in the other two bags before shutting the door. "Sorry I took so long. Dean helped carry the bags."

"Ah...ok." He turned his head back around resting it on his arms.

John moved to sit on the bed. "Dean claims...he..uh...can force my body to betray me...make me cum without you saying a word."

"Who knows Babe...ho-how close did you feel you already were today?"

"Pretty damn close but I just needed that one push from you." John admitted. "Everything felt so good."

"Then who is to say he can't. We have no clue what he has access to. How many videos have you seen over the years John where guys are forced to cum?"

John took a breath, trying to hide the dark allure the thoughts had on him. To be used so completely he had no choice. "I wouldn't make it easy on him."

Randy had trouble hiding his own shaky breath. "The attempt is...appealing to you though isn't it Baby? You like the pained pleasure he causes you. To be bent into submission to the point you cave."

John felt his cock twitch while he felt ashamed. "Yeah...a little...Does that bother you?"

"I don't know...I...I don't think so." Randy gulped closing his eyes.

John gave a slight moan, shifting on the bed. "Sorry...just picturing myself as one of those guys in my videos. Tied down and forced to cum over and over...damn."

"Ah yeah." Randy shuttered with a cough. He could feel his body beginning to tingle again. "Ba-Baby...about th-that talk?" Randy tried not to shift feeling his body reacting.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." John's hand drifted to run over his clothed cock before he took a deep breath. "Go ahead, Daddy."


	39. Chapter 39

Randy tried to take a deep breath. "I am worried you will think I am crazy...bu-but I need to tell you wh-why I st-started to act strange recently."

John tried to listen and cool the warmth that had taken over his body. "I told you before, Ran I won't think you're crazy. You can talk to me."

Randy carefully turned to look at John. "Something is going on with me that I can't fully explain. I think I know why I get turned on watching live scenes but not videos."

"Um...okay." John looked at Randy with interest. "Why is that?"

"So-somehow...I..." Randy took a deep breath, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Somehow I am...fe-feeling what th-they feel."

John tried to understand. "Feeling what they feel? So when I played with the Shield you could feel how I was feeling? Or was it how they were feeling?"

"Wh-whoever is excited." Randy replied. "Li-like I pick something up from the endorphins or pheromones or something. I have no clue. It only st-started when we hooked up with them. I didn't even think about it at first, but over time it seems to get worse."

John could hardly believe Randy but knew the younger man was normally the grounded type. "So when we were eating earlier...um..did you feel excited? I got turned on when Dean was talking about his play room."

"Not so much...seems if I." He paused a moment. "Damn can't think a good wording for it." He gave a faint huff. "Seems if my own...whatever it is gets...burned off I don't react for a few hours at least." Randy gave a lick of his lips. "But it is starting to again. I...I was picking up on you when you came back from the car."

"Burned off. How?" John looked puzzled.

"Um...sexual release...a strong one."

"Oh." John smiled after a moment. "Guess that gives us an excuse for lots of sex."

"I'm dead." Randy half-joked before turning his head, burying it in the pillow.

"I apologize in advance for my high sex drive." John joked. "It may get embarrassing around the Shield boys at times. Like at dinner."

"Yeah, I can imagine...luckily I was burned out...by Roman earlier."

"Where did he fuck you?" John asked, wishing he had watched. "Damn, I just wish I could have been there too."

Randy blushed,his face still towards the pillow. "Um...outside in one of the fields. It...it was sudden. Fuck, Baby."

"Fuck." John could not believe his boyfriend had let a guy fuck him outside. He almost panted, shifting in the bed. "Can I...can I watch next time?"

Randy closed his eyes, trying to focus. "I-I'm sure so-something can be arranged,Baby. As I said it was...unexpected. I was just so...um...worked up even after you were done. I-I wa-was still picking up on Bethany."

"I'm fine with it, Daddy. Really. Just the thought of you and Roman together is so hot." John explained. "You are the two sexiest guys I know. It would be kind of like a fantasy."

"I am sure at some point, not like I want to hide it from you. I didn't ask him to...he followed me when I left to try to separate myself from the situation. I had...to a point still have no clue what is happening or why."

"Roman seems like a very insightful person." John said. "I think it's part of his attraction. Like he really sees people."

"Yeah, Baby...th-that is what I went to talk to him about after dinner."

John nodded. "Well relax, I don't think you're crazy and I believe you, Daddy. Sometimes shit happens you can't explain. So you get excited when I do...I'm not complaining." His eyes drifted closed. "Damn...imagine you fucking me while Roman fucks you. His strength pushing you deeper inside me."

"Babe, now you're just purposely trying to test me." Randy faintly warned him.

John's eyes lowered slightly. "Sorry, Daddy. It was just a thought I had."

"I know, Johnny...just I think we are too sore and tired to do much of anything."

John nodded. "Yeah...would you consider asking Roman if we could share some private time at one point? I feel strange asking him."

"Share some private time? You mean just us three...without Dean and Seth?"

"Yeah, like I said..maybe you fuck me and he fucks you. Want to be the meat in a Superman sandwich?" John asked, teasing.

"Fuck, Baby." Randy husked out. "Something about that...shit."

"You like that, Daddy? Being buried in me while Roman is pounding you good?" John said in an equally husky tone. "I do too. No Seth and Dean. Just us for some private time."

"Baby...you're not exactly helping the sleeping issue right now." Randy told him as he shifted on the bed.

John's hand drifted to rub over his clothed cock. "Sorry...you just always had such an attraction...then adding Roman..." He groaned, grasping his aching cock through the shorts, his eyes drifting closed. "D-Damn...fuck me."

A low groan passed Randy's lips before he looked at John. Ignoring his pain he moved to pin the older man under him. He gave a moan as he grinded his groin against John. "You crave sex that much? The pain?"

John arched his back to rub their clothed cocks together, moaning loudly. "Yes.. yes I want you inside me, Daddy. PLEASE."

Randy slid off the bed and moved for their smaller travel bags. "Then get ready,Baby."

John moved to quickly strip himself down before getting on the bed again on his hands and knees. Welts still marked his back and ass. "Take me doggy style? It will be better than laying on my back."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy removed a tube of lube and a hand towel from the one bag, bringing them over. He slipped the towel under John. He then stripped off his jeans before getting on the bed, opening the lube.

John was feeling more and more heated as he pictured Roman and Randy until the point he was almost panting. "Fuck me hard." He begged. "I don't care if it hurts. I had Dean now I want my daddy."

"Still gonna use lube,Baby...even if I don't stretch you." Randy started to slick his hardening member down.

"Fine, just hurry up and fuck me." John whined impatiently. It seemed the lust was bouncing back and forth between them and only making the older man hotter. "I want your cock! Fuck me until I can't sit for a week." John was so needy he did not even care that he sounded like a cheap porn star.

Randy couldn't help but slap John's already tender ass before he filled the space between his cheeks fully. "Oh fuck,Baby."

"Yesss." John hissed as he clutched the sheets in his fist. "Daddy knows what I want."

Randy groaned as he plunged hard and deep. "Yeah oh fuck." Randy licked his lips as his eyes drifted closed. "Fucking good." He cried as he pulled out and slammed back in.

John's screams of bliss could probably be heard down the hallway as his daddy pounded into him. "Shit, this feels so good! No one can fuck me like you can!"

"Always remember that, Baby." Randy beamed as he drilled John. He took his hands to grip John's shoulders temporarily forgetting about the welts on them.

John gave a hiss as Randy gripped his shoulders but it only fueled the heat wanting to consume him. Deep moans past his lips. his body shaking as his prostate was stimulated. "I love doggystyle...fuck so deep!"

"That's it, Baby...feel every fucking inch." Randy moaned lowing his head to bury it against John's back, panting.

"I do...damn, so full." John's back arched as his own cock was hard and the delicious heat building.

"Damn, like I'm on fire." Randy moaned as his hands gripped tighter. "Fuck." He panted.

John was a self proclaimed slut but he had never felt this heated. His mind was wrapped in a fog of need as words escaped him and he moaned out in bliss.

"Come on, Baby...you're right on the edge already aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, Daddy. Please can I cum?" John gasped out, feeling the throbbing in his cock, just begging for release.

"Ye-yes...cum for me...let me feel you squeeze me so tight." Randy moaned, feeling his head spin.

"T-Thank you...fuck!" John's body tensed and balls tightened moments before he let go. His orgasm hit hard, the waves of pleasure leaving him almost weak. "So...damn...good!"

"Oh yeah, Baby. Fuck!" Randy cried out feeling the blissful waves as John came, triggering his own climax. "Damn." He panted as he pulled out landing next to John. "I hope you stuck to the towel,Baby." Randy joked. "You soil Seth's sheets I am telling him you took advantage of me."

John gave no reply as he collapsed on the bed, his body still shuddering from his climax and now exhaustion. "Better not let it soak through." Randy tried to warn and joke with him.


	40. Chapter 40

John's eyes drifted closed as he felt ever ounce of his energy fading. He almost did not hear Randy's words of warning. "Baby?" Randy tried to nudge him. Then sighed. "I am not getting bitched out by Seth."

John opened his eyes slowly. "W-what?"

"Go get cleaned before you soak the towel and Seth kills us both."

John looked around, blinking. "Oh..yeah...okay." He slowly moved to get up, folding the wet towel and picking it up from the bed.

"Let's get to the bathroom for a quick clean. Wonder if we need to share with anyone." Randy went to search for his robe in his bag.

"Don't know." John yawned moving to slide on his shorts from before. "Always so tired after sex." He hissed as his shorts rubbed his well used ass.

"Sorry, Babe." Randy said, pulling the robe on "Actually you know what? I'm NOT sorry. You started it even after I warned you."

John looked a little hurt by Randy's words. "You're right I did. And I never said I regretted it. So no, you don't have to apologize."

"I'm messing with you Johnny." Randy told him with a sigh.

John sighed."I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Okay, Baby." Randy headed for the door opening it for John peeking into the hallway to see which way was the bathroom.

John walked to the next room and looked inside. He then gave Randy a nod to tell him it was the right room and turned on the light. Randy followed after him. "Maybe we need to find a...cleaner method of play for us. You're always so drained afterward and sometimes so am I."

John looked up at Randy. "What the hell...cleaner?"

"Yeah...I don't know...you could wear a condom or something."

John thought it over. "I could...but not as sexy as seeing myself coated by my release and I don't want you wearing one. I want to feel you claim me." He moved to grab a washcloth and wet it in the sink.

"Then get used to putting something under you and getting your ass moving to clean." Randy told him. "Except when we are at home...then oh well." Randy chuckled.

John nodded with a smile of his own. "Yes, Daddy. Want me to clean you?" He added a little soap to the wet cloth.

"Sure, Baby." Randy opened the robe to expose his now limp member.

"Fuck I love your cock." John said as he bent to gently clean it. "I have no clue why you were self conscious to strip down in front of the Shield. Your body is perfect."

"You mean today, Babe? I think it was more Bethany then the guys." Randy smiled faintly at John.

"Yeah, it was a little awkward with her there." John admitted as he lifted Randy's cock to gently wash underneath. "But she didn't pay much attention to me. She only had eyes for Seth."

"Yeah...I guess." Randy worked to keep his breathing calm. It always felt different to have someone else wash your body.

John finished Randy and moved back to the sink to rinse the cloth to clean himself. "Seth kept her quiet. I had no idea he had a submissive of his own."

"Well is it really much different than the fact we sort of keep our relation status pretty quiet?"

"I guess not." John began to wash his cock, cleaning the head carefully. "You don't have to wait on me. Go relax, Daddy."

Randy closed his robe. "Okay, Baby." Randy turned and left returning to the room. He stripped down and pulled the blanket back to get in.

John washed his ass best he could before pulling the shorts back up and rejoining his boyfriend in the bedroom. "All clean and ready for bed, Daddy. Want to inspect me,?"

Randy chuckled. "I am sure you are fine,Baby. Just...tired."

"Yeah. Me too." John moved to climb into bed next to Randy, yawning after he had turned out the light. "Night, Big Daddy."

"Night,Baby." Randy moved to rest his head closer to John's before pulling the blanket up and falling asleep. John followed Randy in sleep moments later, his body spent from the day's events. The next morning Randy woke up to the sound of a rooster going off. He groaned opening his eyes. "You got to be kidding me." He thought the farm itself was no longer operational. Why was he hearing a rooster.

John stirred, hearing Randy. "What?" He mumbled, his face buried in the pillow. Then he too heard the crowing. "Not the first time I've been woke up by a cock."

"That was just corny, Babe."

John laughed as he sat, rubbing his eyes. "I feel much better this morning. Do you?"

"Yeah Johnny...sleep does wonders I guess." He moved to get up. "Wonder if anyone else is awake yet. We crashed pretty late."

"I don't know." John moved to glance at his phone. "It's after 9." He walked to the hallway and stuck his head out. "Mmm...I smell bacon!"

"Wow a late roster." Randy joked.

"Yeah, let's dress and go downstairs. Bethany must be cooking breakfast and I'm starving!" John went for his bag to pull out clothing for the day.

"Okay Babe." Randy pulled out a pair of track pants holding them up then thought better of it & went to look for jeans.

John pulled out a salmon colored dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He felt like looking his best today, knowing it would be nice eye candy for his daddy and the shield. He sprayed on a light mist of cologne before dressing, going commando for obvious reasons.

Randy tried not to chuckle faintly as John was getting 'glammed up'

John fastened his pants and put on a belt before sliding on the shirt, buttoning all but the top two buttons, showing off his chest and dog tags underneath. "Let me grab my shoes and I'm ready, Daddy." He said to Randy.

"Okay Baby." Randy just faintly smiled as he threw on a t-shirt & his sneakers.

John looked at Randy and whistled in appreciation. "You look so hot in your tight t-shirts, Daddy. Roman won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Randy chuckled. "That a good or bad thing?"

John shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. Let's go eat." The moment he opened the bedroom door a flash of two toned hair was seen as Seth ran playfully down the hallway. "BACON!" John chuckled.

Randy snickered. "I guess the master bedroom was on this floor too." He heads down the hall for the steps.

When they reached the first floor, movement could be heard in the kitchen as smells of breakfast filled the air. Bethany was leaning over the stove watching bacon fry in a cast iron skillet as Seth stood behind her, his hands on her slim waist as he waited to steal a piece of bacon. Roman and Dean were sitting at the table. "Morning, Everyone." John greeted.

"Morning, John." Seth gave the two men a knowing smile. "My sheets okay, Randy?" John's face reddened at the question.

Randy gave a faint cough. "Yeah they're fine."

Dean snickered as he peered over the top of the paper he was reading. "What happened to being too sore & tired Randy?"

"Hey just can't help it at times." Randy tried to answer. Roman pursed his lips with a raise of the brow, then chuckled.

Seth laughed good naturedly. "Have a seat, Boys. Breakfast will be done shortly. Bethany has outdone herself. Even home made biscuits this time." He nuzzled into her long hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Well Sir I am sure it a change from what you stuff your faces with on the road." She chuckled.

Randy moved to grab a seat at the table. "Smells great."

"Yes, it does." John answered, sitting beside Randy and Dean. Seth looked over at John. "You look nice today, John. Normally you're a t-shirt and shorts kind of guy."

John blushed slightly. "Thanks. Just felt like it today."

Dean smirked. "Yeah he does...not that he will be in it long after breakfast."

"Be nice." Roman told him.

"What I am being nice...I can just be impatient when it comes to unwrapping things." Randy tried not to glare.

John could not help give a chuckle at Dean. The guy had no filter. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course I meant it with the best of intentions." Dean told him with a wiggle of his brows.

"Hey I'm right here." Randy told him.

"So?" Dean countered.

Randy just sighed as he got up moving to Seth. "Got a coffee pot going?"

Seth pointed to the counter. "Right there. Help yourself, Man." John cast a worried glance his boyfriend's way, stopping his banter with Dean and going silent as his eyes lowered to the table. He could tell his Daddy was annoyed with the flirting.

"Thanks." Randy went to grab a mug from a rack near by & poured a fresh mug. Dean gave a faint huff returning to his paper seeing the fun was over for now.


	41. Chapter 41

Seth left Bethany's side to carry a pitcher of juice and half gallon of milk to the table. He noticed John looked miserable. "Want juice or milk, John?" He offered.

The older man glanced up. "Uh...yeah. Milk please." Seth nodded and poured him a glass full.

Dean poured some juice while Roman was still sipping his coffee from earlier.

"What's up John?" Roman asked setting the mug back down.

Not wanting to apologize in front of the others John gave Roman his best smile. "Nothing, Sir." Seth watched Bethany as she removed the hot biscuits and then put scrambled eggs on a platter.

"Okay." the larger man told him even if he suspected that of course that wasn't true.

Seth and Bethany carried the platters of food to the table. There was eggs, bacon, assorted cuts of fruit and the hot biscuits with butter and strawberry preserves. "Dig in, Guys." Seth grinned before looking at his sub. "Sit and eat, Angel."

Bethany smiled with a faint nod moving to the far end of the table taking a seat. "Don't need to telgristlyice." Dean exclaimed making a grab for the biscuits.

John took some bacon in the platter in front of him before passing it to Dean. Seth was busy dishing up himself some eggs. "So surreal to be able to eat sitting at a table family style."

"It's...cozy." Randy said taking some of the fruit then biscuits while he waited for the other dishes to become free.

"See your appetite is back Randy." Roman told him.

"Yes it is thanks."

"Well eat up there plenty." Bethany told them. "I can always whip more."

"I am sure this is plenty Bethany...thank you." Roman told her.

John munched on some bacon as he waited on more food. "So, John how sore are you this morning? Still up for some suspension?" Seth asked to make conversation.

"I'm okay. A little sore but no more than when I'm working." John answered with a dimpled smile. "I look forward to it."

"Should be interesting." Dean commented. "I guess let Seth set the pace of today...since I set the pace yesterday."

Seth nodded. "I'll take good care of you, John." He looked at Randy. "Of course if you get any ideas of what you'd like to do while he is in the ropes I'll know better how to tie him. There are so many positions that leave different body parts exposed."

"This is your three's show." Randy told him.

Seth shook his head no. "We may be playing but you always have a say too." He looked thoughtful. "Would you like to watch, Angel? It will be John's first time suspended."

"Yes...thank you Sir." She told him as she was eating some of the fruit.

John blushed at the idea of Bethany watching him naked. "Does that bother you, John?" Seth asked bluntly. John shook his head. "No..it's fine."

"John likes showing off." Randy told them.

"Well we like seeing it." Dean told them.

"Thanks." John replied as he went back to eating. The food was all delicious and reminded him of home.

Randy had a nice serving of the eggs & bacon. "John wasn't kidding you can put it away damn." Dean told him.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Told you my daddy can eat." John said proudly. Seth just ate beside his girl, thinking over what he could do with John.

Most of the rest of the meal was filled with small chit chat till everyone finished. "So Seth about an hour you think?" Roman asked. "Give John's body to settle after a good meal?"

Seth nodded. "Sounds good. Gives Bethany time to clean up breakfast too."

"Okay see you guys then." Randy told them standing up. "Want to go relax Johnny?"

"Sure." John stood up as well to follow his boyfriend.

They headed back up to their room to relax. Maybe ten minutes passed when there was a knock. Randy went to check seeing Roman. "Can I come in a moment."

"Um...sure." Randy moved to the side letting Roman past him.

"What's up?" Randy asked shutting the door.

"Did you two talk last night?"

"Yeah. John actually took it quite well." Randy admitted.

"How you feeling today?"

"I'm Okay, I'm sure there may be a situation once things begin, but I just need to learn right?"

"I guess?"

John looked at Randy then Roman. "I heard about what happened between you both outside, Sir. C-Could we possibly have private time sometime...just us three? Could I watch?"

"I am sure we can arrange something. I meant what lead to the encounter."

"Yeah I told him about it last night." Randy coughed but then chuckled. "I think he enjoyed using it against me."

"So that's why something happened despite you being sore & tired?" Roman smirked with a shake of his head.

"Ah...yeah." Randy told him.

John felt a little ashamed. "I didn't purposely use it against you. I'm just always horny."

"Okay Baby sorry." Randy told him.

"Sure you don't want a burn off before we go?" Roman asked.

"I knocked me out last time. I wouldn't be able to do that & have us get out to the barn in time."

"Hmmm guess you have a point."

John looked between them. "Can I watch next time you burn him off, Sir?"

"Sure John. Maybe even help." Roman chuckled, which grew stronger seeing Randy shifting.

"Fuck, I'd enjoy that." John breathed. "Thank you, Sir."

"Of course John...you were just. Hmmm indisposed yesterday." Roman laughed. "Well guess I better go. See you guys in a bit."

"Okay Roman...later." Randy told him.

"Bye, Sir." John replied as he lounged on the bed.

Roman took his leave and Randy joined John on the bed. "Well that went well."

"Yeah." John took a breath. "I'm sorry about earlier with Dean. I was just goofing around with him."

Randy faintly sighed. "I should know better Baby...I guess I am still possessive at times and I just don't like him for some reason. I think I was more angry as time then upset at you. Referring to you as a thing. Then disregarding my view of the comment."

John nodded. "Dean is a blunt guy that's for sure and for some reason he loves getting under your skin. I guess it's kind of sweet you are so possessive of me."

"Thanks Baby...I know I need to keep control on that at times."

John gave Randy a small smile. "So...excited about seeing your boyfriend suspended in air at everyone's mercy? I admit the idea of Bethany watching kind of thrills me and embarrasses me at the same time."

"Well it will be something different I am sure Baby...just hope I can keep in check. As for Seth girl you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yeah." John's eyes drifted closed with a smile. "I have to admit the exhibitionist in me loves the attention."

"Yes Johnny I know." Randy reached over poking John's ribs.

John laughed at the poke, poking his lover back. "Just as much as you like watching."

"Yeah now we know why." It was hard to tell if he was happy or not about the discovery.

John nodded. "There are worse things, Ran." A thought suddenly hit him. "Oh damn...what happens when you go into a club? You'll have a sensory overload."

"Guess I will need to get burned out before we go...then just hope I stay depleted till we leave."

John took in a breath. "Does Roman have to be the one to do it?"

"I honestly don't know Baby...yesterday was the first time."

"Sounds fun. I'd love to watch you burn out before we go." John looked at Randy. "Does the thought of going into one of those places scare you."

"I think more the issue of how I may react too all those...fuck I don't even know what to call it."

John nodded in sympathy. "I get that, Daddy. Imagine me going into one of those places as a sub the first time. I know it will feel odd at first."

"I am sure Johnny...I just hope Roman's burnout theory is correct & not just a ploy to screw me." Randy faintly laughed.

John laughed. "No, that's not his style. Plus didn't you say last time it helped?"

"Seemed like it...I didn't react at dinner when you were getting worked up. That was a few hours afterwards so, yeah."

John nodded. "So, we get Roman's help to burn you out when it's needed. You okay with that?"

Randy faintly chuckled, but it was a nervous laugh. "Almost sounds like I am taking advantage of the guy."

"Believe me you're not." John assured his boyfriend. "Anyone with eyes can see how much Roman is into you."

"Yeah I guess so Babe."

The time passed until there was a knock at their bedroom door. "We're heading on down, Guys!" Seth called cheerfully through the door.

Randy took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." He made his way off the bed.

John cast a concerned look Randy's way as he stood and moved to the door. ''You'll be fine, Daddy. What's the worst that can happen? So you get a little turned on? ''

"Little?...well it is just you today I believe."

John chuckled as they walked out and down the stairs. Seth had already taken off for the workshop with Bethany, Roman was nowhere in sight and Dean was standing by the front door. ''Need a ride?" John offered, hoping Randy would not get upset with him.

"Sure sounds good." Dean told them.

"Yeah." Randy told him heading for the car.

John lead Dean to the car. He got in the front with Randy, leaving the back seat open for Dean.

Randy slipped in the passenger seat while Dean got in the back. "So...Y'all not think of going off & doin stuff with just Roman are you?" Dean asked.

"What if we are?" Randy wondered.

"Just wonderin...I thought this was a group venture."

"It is normally." Randy told him.

"What afraid you look like a bitch if we see him peg you? You let Seth...now Roman. When's my turn?"

A small growl left Randy's mouth. "Watch it or I'll throw you out." Not wanting to get involved John stayed silent and looked out the window.

"Fine, fine...I'll be a good boy." Dean seemed to pout with a cross of his arm as John drove up the road to the barn. Once they parked Dean got out & headed inside.


	42. Chapter 42

"I swear sometimes." Randy growled.

''He is a trip.'' John replied as he turned off the motor and climbed from the car to head inside.

"Trip...right...I want to trip him alright." Randy grumbled to himself as he got out and headed inside.

When they got inside John noticed Seth and Roman were already stripped naked and waiting. Bethany stood by her Sir in the simple house dress. ''Hi, Sirs'' The older man greeted his Doms.

"Hey, John." Roman addressed him. "Randy, just take a seat wherever you wish."

"Okay." Randy moved to stand near one of the support beams.

''Angel, you may strip or stay clothed. Of course the same goes for you, Randy.'' Seth told Bethany and the Viper.

"I'll stay for now." Randy told them.

Bethany nodded as she removed the dress, of course showing off the freshly tied ropes securing her body.

''John, you look very nice but we need you out of those clothes now." Seth told him.

''Yes, Sir.''John obediently began to remove his dress shirt.

''You working the scene too, Dean?" The two tone haired man asked the clothed man.

"Sure let me know what we're doing since you're heading this session." Dean told him.

"I'm gonna get John secured in the ropes, hoisted, then let you and Roman do your thing." Seth grinned. John shivered at the thought as he lowered and stepped out of his pants.

"Sounds good." Dean said as he moved for one of the storage lockers. "Maybe the ball stretcher." He commented.

"A man that loves his work." Roman chuckled.

John's eyes grew large as ball stretcher sounded like a medieval torture device but he tried not to show his nerves. "B-ball stretcher?"

"Yeah, John. Relax." Roman tried to assure him. He then looked at the direction Dean went calling out. "The one WITHOUT the spikes, Dean."

"YEAH YEAH." Dean called back out.

Roman's reassurance did little to calm the older man at the mention of the spikes. "Come here, John. Remember you have your safe word and you won't be gagged this time." Seth tried to soothe. John nodded and walked closer to the rope master.

Dean walked back to the men carrying both. "You sure?"

"YES." Roman told him firmly.

"Fine, fine." Dean grumbled, sitting the spiked stretcher aside.

"I need your arms behind your back, John." Seth instructed as he gathered the needed rope. When John complied the man set to work on a more elaborate tie than John had ever been in. John watched with interest, feeling more and more helpless as his body was bound in an intricate set of knots much like he had watched on his bondage videos. He ended up with ropes circling his arms and neck, arms stacked behind his back and ropes circling his thighs and one running between his full ass cheeks, creating delicious friction. "You like, John?" Seth stood back, looking proudly at his work.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John replied quickly as he tested the ropes.

"Good...now the next step." Seth moved to hook a pulley to the ropes on John's back, so that the strong wrestler would be hanging face down toward the ground. "Want to hoist him up, Sir?" The two tone haired man asked his superior, knowing how heavy John would be.

"Not a problem." Roman told Seth as he walked over to him. "Now just relax, John. We won't be taking you too high since we still need to reach you." Roman assured him.

"Yes, Sir.'' John answered, trying to get used to the feeling of having no control.

"Okay. Here we go." Roman slowly began to pull giving John the feeling of needing to balance on his tippy toes on fear of pitching forward. "Get ready to feel flying...or falling depending on your perspective." Roman gave a couple move pulls so John was about five feet from the ground. He held him there a moment before raising him only about another foot. He stepped back. But also down the rope to keep John the same height before he secured it to a tie down on the near by beam. "Good there, John?"

John tried to steady his breathing as his heart wanted to race. "Yes, S-Sir...just strange." The ropes put pressure against his bound body as they held him in mid air.

"Okay...just relax and we will just leave you like that a moment before we let Dean begin." Roman told him. John closed his eyes and tried to relax, just taking in the sensations. Seth watched John with an arm around Bethany. "Good, John...good." Roman feed the older man encouragement. "Just nod when you are ready."

John waited a few minutes before giving a nod to show he was adjusting.

"Okay, Dean." Roman told him. The smaller man walked over and around John. His boots thudded against the ground. He took a hand, running it down John's leg lightly, then gave a little shove near his ankle to cause John to spin a little. Dean gave a faint chuckle as he stopped John's spinning. He steadied John with one hand while the other reached under John to barely graze his balls and cock.

John let out a quiet moan as his manhood twitched from even the slight contact. It seemed while so helpless every touch was amplified two times over. ''Fuck, Sir'.''

Randy didn't know if he should watch or lower his head. Not that it would make much difference. "You're going to feel a little pressure, but nothing too hard yet, John." Dean told him as he moved both hands to work John's balls through the small opening in the top of the ball stretcher. A device that looked like a parachute made of leather with four chains connected to it & intersected under it.

John tried to calm himself at the odd sensation. ''N-not too bad, Dean Sir''

"That's just the device itself. We haven't started any weights yet."

''Fuck'' John groaned. ''Damn glad I get off on pain.''

"Maybe I should have used the spiked one then." Dean laughed as he went to grab a small bag near by. Randy took small breaths himself trying not to draw attention to himself.

The waiting was driving John crazy as he felt his cock grow thicker. Seth's hands traveled slowly down Bethany's chest to tease one of her pink nipples. ''I'll bet you wish it was you hanging in my ropes'' His voice was husky in her ear. She gave a faint whimper with a nod. As he watched Dean working. Randy could feel his heart beating faster like John's as Dean opened the bag removing a small lead weight hooking it on where the chains crossed then released it.

''Fuck!" John groaned at the feeling of his balls being pulled downward by the weight. More heat traveled to his cock, making the member almost fully erect. Seth teased Bethany's nipples further, tugging on one as it was between his fingers.

She gave a little deeper moan as Seth pulled. "Still want them pierced one day, Sir." Randy gave a faint pant, hoping the sound was masked by the others. Roman edged his way closer to him as he still surveyed the scene.

Dean moved adding a second weight. "Like the pull don't you, John?"

"Yes, Sir. Didn't know if I would but I do.'' John moaned, closing his eyes as the second weight was added. ''More..please.''

Seth smiled at his sub as his hands squeezed the round mounds of flesh. ''Maybe soon, Angel. Your birthday is coming soon.'' His hands moved slowly lower as he stood behind her small frame.

Bethany shuttered as goosebumps danced along her flesh. "Yes Sir." She shuttered faintly.

Randy shifted faintly with a lick of his lips. Roman leaned near him to whisper. "Shall I play a little or let them see what just watching does to you?" Randy took a shaky breath. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are, Randy. You're almost sweating already."

Dean moved to add a third weight. "You're doing so good, John." He praised the older man.

''Thank you, Sir.'' John moaned as his large muscles strained in the ropes.

Seth rubbed his hard cock against his girl's ass. ''You're making me so hard, Angel.'' His fingers traveled to her wet folds, sliding in just barely to finger her.

"Always hot for you, Sir." She moaned leaning against him as she wiggled her ass a little to feel his hard cock.

"If you can't handle this you will never handle a club." Roman warned Randy as he leaned near him, taking a hand to grope his clothed cock getting a throatier moan from Randy.

"We-well that...de-definitely doesn't help." Randy moaned out.

"Want even more, John...or should I move on?" Dean asked as he took a hand and swatted John's ass, causing him to swing a little.

Small beads of pre-cum glistened on the head of John's cock. ''More please, Sir. So intense.''

Seth's one hand fingered Bethany while the other hand teased her clit. ''God, I want to fuck you so bad. Would you like it in the ass, Angel or should I go grab a condom?"

Dean obliged John with even more weight. "God, you look good like that John." Dean commented with a lick of his lips. He took a hand gripping John's hard cock. "Yes you really like this don't you?"

"My ass Sir...feel the stretch as you te-tease me." Bethany moaned as he bent slightly at her waist.

"Oh, fuck." Randy moaned his head leaning back against the beam.

"Still want to play hardball, Randy?" Roman asked giving a light squeeze. "You already have the hard part covered."

"Oh, fuck. Go on." Randy told him.

"Take a step forward." Randy did as instructed and Roman moved to stand behind him. He wrapped his arms around Randy's body one hand slid down to Randy's groin rubbing over his cock getting deep moans from the older man as the other hand reached under his shirt to feel his toned abs as they strained.

''Yes, Dean Sir...I like all the pained pleasure you offer me.'' John raised his head, panting and noticed Roman and Randy. ''Fuck...''

Seth removed one hand from Bethany's folds to lube his cock with her own wetness. The young woman gave a faint needy whine when her Sir took his hand away from playing. Dean took his hand bringing it down on John's ass. Randy panted more as Roman moved to open his jeans freeing the imprisoned member. "That's better isn't it, Randy?" The older man could only nod as words seemed to escape him. Roman's large hand wrapped around it stroking him slowly as the other hand helped put the offensive fabric down so the two could feel flesh on flesh of his needy cock feeling along Randy's backside.

John gave a needy moan as his body swung from the impact of Dean's hit to his ass. ''More, please!"

''Patience, Angel.'' Seth almost cooed as he spread her cheeks to push his hard cock inside. Once he was seated in her tight walls he went back to pleasuring her wet pussy with his talented fingers.

Bethany moaned as she allowed Seth to mold her body to his whim. Dean gave John another good smack causing him to swing some, of course causing the weights to swing under him as well. Randy body was shuddering from everything he was feeling. "Relax Randy...either get swept away or try to block." Roman told him as he slipped Randy's shirt off from his body. Randy didn't have the energy or desire to try to fight right then as he leaned back against Roman. "Good choice."

John was in pure bliss as his cock throbbed with each blow. ''Damn...I can never get enough, Sir.'' He moved his head to watch the hot scene play out with the dark Samoan and his daddy. Seth began to fuck Bethany slowly, groaning in pleasure.

"Well let me put a little something behind those hits then." Dean told John as he moved near by removing a paddle from a hook on the wall. It was an oak paddle with holes in the flat of it that made it easier to swing, but also tend to have more of a sting. He raised his arm so he could swing it down flat on John's ass. Randy moaned with a shudder. He was actually loud enough to make Dean look. "Seems your daddy likes his baby getting rough up hmm?" He spun John so he could bring the paddle down on the other cheek, of course doing so took John's view of Randy away.

John did not answer, only moaned in response to the newer, harsher hits. His body was flooded with adrenaline as it seemed to crave more and more. Dean could almost feel himself salivating as how John's body moved, how he craved the treatment. He issued two more swats returning John's view if he wished it of his daddy. Who by that point was actually on his knees in an attempt to suck Roman's large cock. His jaw seen straining faintly.

''Oh fuck...so fucking hot!" John could not help blurting as he saw his daddy in such a submissive pose. ''Daddy almost never does that and never on his knees.'' Watching Randy taking down Roman was the most erotic thing the older man had seen yet.

Dean couldn't help looking. "Roman has a way of bending people, even ways they normally wouldn't." Randy moaned deeper vibrating Roman's cock as the larger man placed his hands on his head slowly guiding more of him in with each thrust. Randy could feel himself ready to come undone already as his eyes were glazed over from the fog his mind was in.

"Go ahead." Roman's voice rumbled as he watched Randy. Randy took one hand to grasp his own cock to stroke it, causing him to moan even more.

John gritted his teeth in frustration as the heat wanted to build in his body but without his daddy there was no hope for release. He forced himself to focus on Dean and look away from Randy. ''How will you get your pleasure, Sir, with me bound?"

"Want a change John?" Dean asked. "Which part of you should I use for my enjoyment? Your warmed ass...or your wet mouth?"

''Take your pick, Sir. I am yours to use for now.'' John panted out.

"Relax, I am going to lower you some." Dean told him as he walked away and over toward where the rope was secured.

Randy could be heard moaning as by that point, his mouth was no longer in use, but he was currently getting his ass filled by Roman as he was braced against the post. "Oh fuck." He cried out as his body shuddered and his mind in a dense fog feeling his own pleasure along with that of the others.

John could not resist peeking a glance at his daddy and when he did his body almost came undone. ''Damn.''

Even with the heavy fog Randy felt he was in, he could hear his baby. "Oh fuck...Do-don't hold back for me, Baby." Randy moaned, lowering his head between his arms as Roman pounded him. Dean untied the rope and slowly lowered John until he was about three feet off the ground, tying the rope off again he walked over toward him.

''Yes, Daddy...so fucking heated.'' John groaned as his body swung slightly.

Meanwhile Seth was pounding into Bethany, moaning as he drove them both toward a hard climax. The young woman's juices were already coating Seth's fingers as she moaned softly. Dean moved in front of John. "Open your mouth...I'll control your movement."

''Yes, Sir. D-Don't be gentle.'' John begged as he opened his mouth.

''Yes...that's my good girl." Seth praised, feeling the blonde's wetness. "Are you going to cum hard for your Sir?"

Bethany whimpered faintly as she nodded. "Yes, Sir." She shuddered in delight.

"Don't worry, John...got you covered." Dean told him as he leaned to grab the ropes binding John's arms. He used them to pull John closer to his hard cock, his other hand steadied it to guide it passed John's parted lips. "Wrap them." Dean told John.

Randy moaned with deep pants. "You can give up if you wish." Roman told him as he reached to grasp Randy's cock giving it a few strokes.

John wrapped his Iips around Dean's cock eagerly, lust almost wanting to cloud his mind. He just wanted to be used and dominated.

"That's good, John." Dean moaned as he used his arm to swing John's body back and forth working John's mouth up & down his length. "Oh yeah." He moaned.

Bethany cried out as more of her juices ran over Seth's fingers. Randy reached his climax but fought to remain conscious. "That's good." Roman moaned as he drilled him. "Still with us." Randy weakly nodded. "Good...I'm gonna take what I need." Randy nodded with weak moan as his body was still being pounded while still floating on the sexual high.

John moaned as his mouth was used for Dean's outlet, unable to do anything but be willing.

''Fuck, that's it, Angel!" Seth groaned out as he thrust one final time into Bethany's body, hitting his climax hard.

Dean worked John's body closer trying to almost gag the older man before he would push him back. "That's it, John. I heard your daddy...you gonna blow without being touched again?" He moaned out the question. He couldn't help but smirk seeing he and John were the last, or so he thought not realizing Roman had not finished yet.

"Mind if I join, Dean?" Roman asked and Randy shook his head. Roman pulled out, easing Randy to the ground. He then looked at Dean and John's play. He walked closer. "I want the other end Dean."

Dean tried not to scowl seeing Roman was the same shape he was. "Can't help Randy couldn't keep up."

"Decide...John's ass or yours."

John gave a groan even with his mouth stuffed, hearing Roman act like he was a sex doll to use. He wanted to feel the hung Samoan fuck the hell out of him.

Seth pulled out of his girl, giving her a hug. ''That was wonderful, Angel.''

Bethany nodded as she leaned against Seth her body feeling limp. "Hmm seems John like the idea of him getting pounded." Roman told him. Dean stilled John's movement.

"So swing him between us like a fleshy piston." Dean commented.

"Sounds right." Roman told him moving into position. Dean released his hold on the rope to allow John to slide back most of the way off his cock so Roman could take hold and moved to slide into John. A deep animalistic groan came from the large man as John was not prepped or stretched. It couldn't be much rawer than that.

John gave an almost pained gasp as his ass was invaded dry by Roman's thick cock. It should have been agonizing but in his heated state of subspace lust clouded most of the discomfort. "That's good, John...just breath through your nose." Roman instructed him. John obeyed, breathing through his nose as his walls stretched to let Roman in. A part of him wondered where Randy was but his body was clouded with need. "That's good." Roman praised. "Here we go." He pushed the rope back towards Dean letting John slide off his cock some to begin swallowing Dean again. Dean closed his eyes taking a feeling with a deep moan. He braced his hand on John's head while Roman controlled the ropes.

John ached from the ropes holding him captive but his body only focused on its all consuming need for release as his cock throbbed. In his mind he could hear his daddy telling him not to hold back as he moaned deeply, sending vibrations to Dean's cock. "Oh fuck." Dean cried as he came hard, luckily not spraying John's face with his release.

"Hmmm just us two, John." Roman told him with maybe a hint of a gloat. He kept John closer to him to pound him and be able to grabs John's weeping member. "That's it...so good." He growled faintly. He hummed a faint moan as his own resolve began to fade, his cock twitching with it's own need.

John shuddered as he came moments after Roman began to touch his needy manhood, his release covering the Samoan's hand as his walls clenched. Trickles of Dean's cum wet the corners of his mouth as waves of almost euphoria swept him. "Yeah...that's it." Roman moaned out as he pulled John tight to give his own release. He the released John as Dean moved. "Okay both of you help me get him freed." Roman moved to where the rope was secured.

"Can't I get my breath first?" Dean tried to protest.

"No...John's has been up there a long time for a first timer." Roman reminded him.

John hung almost limp in the ropes, feeling beyond drained and sore, his eyes fluttering. Seth walked over to the bound man, gazing at him in wonder. ''Shit. What did you two do to him?" He moved to carefully removed John's balls from the stretcher that was still attached.

"Just what he wanted." Dean faintly exclaimed.

"You think it may be better if I try to hold his weight while Dean lowers him so you can free him?" Roman asked Seth.

Seth looked John over. ''May be best. Poor guy is almost dead to the world.''

''Where's my daddy?" John mumbled, his blue eyes glazed and groggy.

"Okay Dean switch." Roman told him walking over to John. He gently pushed down on John's thighs to slowly begin tipping him back upright. "Your daddy is already taking a small nap, John. We will help you two get back together soon."

Dean walked over to the rope. "Tell me when."

"Okay go ahead." Roman told him and he worked to keep John balanced until he was low enough to take a hold of him kneeling to support him for Seth.

''Hold on for me, John. You will be sore.'' Seth warned as he unhooked the pulley and slowly began to free his body from the ropes. The older man groaned as blood rushed back into his freed limbs. Seth tried to rub feeling in as he worked. ''May have been a little long for a first time.''

"Yeah." Roman replied with a hint of displeasure. "He should be fine with some sleep and maybe a warm soak later right?"

Seth nodded slowly. ''Yeah just combine that with the playing and he will be sore as hell. I take some responsibility. It was John's first time and instead of watching the time we all kind of did our own thing. '' John almost collapsed against Seth as he was free of the ropes. ''Guy was so deep into subspace he never would have used a safe word.''

"I agree...none of us were focused like we should have been." Roman told Seth as he helped support John before lifting him in his arms. "I think they need the upstairs space most."

Seth nodded. ''I can take Bethany to the house. I feel bad about John. Is Randy okay?" John shifted at the sound of his lover's name. ''D-Daddy?"

Roman nodded. "All three of us dropped the ball." He looked at John in his arms. "He will be with you soon, John." He looked at Seth. "Let me get him settled I'll be back down for Randy.

"Damn flyweight." Dean commented.

"Dean...do me a favor...shut up." Roman told him as he turned to walk with John to the loft.

Seth just shook his head at his own carelessness as he helped Bethany dress and head for the house. John laid almost limp in Roman's arms as he carried him.

Roman got John to the loft and laid him gently on his side. "Your daddy will be with you soon, just relax." He turned heading back downstairs. Dean watched Roman as made his way for Randy.

"Don't you think you were a little overkill there?" Dean asked.

"Shut it, Dean."

"What they're too out of it to even realize what we are saying."

"Just shut it. I didn't do anything special."

"I call bull shit." Roman scooped Randy up and the smaller man curled in towards him. "Well isn't that becoming a familiar sight."

"Shut up Dean."

"Or what?"

Roman just gave a low growl. "Just go back to the house."

"What about you?"

"I am staying to keep any eye on them...alone. Now GO!"

"Yes...Sir!" Dean snapped before he turned heading to get dressed before heading for the door. "Don't to nothing I wouldn't."


	43. Chapter 43

Roman just sighed as he headed upstairs with Randy placing him next to John. Even in his exhausted state John moved closer to his daddy, his head resting on the younger man's back.

Roman moved, grabbing a chair from another part of the loft and moved it closer to the bed to sit while keeping an eye on the two men. He faintly brooded over his own oversight. He knew to a point Randy needed the assistance, but not at the lack of judgment when it came to John. Then to use John afterward was too far, even if he would never admit that to Dean. John drifted into a deep sleep, pure exhaustion overriding any pain his body may be feeling.

After a while Roman got up, pacing the space. He still kept an ear and eye on the two men as they slept deeply. He moved to another part of the loft area to retrieve a few supplies he felt may be needed. John shifted in his sleep, a pained whine passing his lips as his body moved. His face was a grimace even with his eyes still closed.

Randy's eyes opened hearing John. "Baby?" He whispered.

Roman heard them and headed back over. "You both still need rest."

"He's hurt."

"I know...we screwed up. I'm sorry." Roman lowered his head. "Please forgive us."

"I'll talk to John later."

Roman nodded. "I was getting some ointments to help with some of the pain. I'll be back. Just try to rest."

"Okay." Randy sighed closing his eyes again. He did feel so tired, but was concerned for John.

John's eyes fluttered open, hearing the voices. ''Shit.'' He groaned out. ''Damn...sore.'' A hard day in the ring had nothing on the this. His ass still felt warm from Dean's blows.

"Try to stay still, John. I'll be right back. I...I am sorry." Roman told him walking away.

John took in a breath, giving a shaky laugh. ''It was more fun when the p-pain was mixed with pleasure.''

"Of course it was, Baby." Randy told him, slowly turning to face him. His eyes still looked faintly glazed over.

John looked in concern at Randy. ''You okay, Daddy? I never saw you when they were taking me down. I was worried.''

"Just a bit drained still, Baby...I'll be fine."

John nodded, biting his lip to keep in a groan. ''It was fun. Dean and Roman both used me while I was hung up. I remembered what you said and came so fucking h-hard.''

"Glad you enjoyed, but we shouldn't have left you so long." Roman told him coming back over with a jar of some kind. "Carefully roll on your front, John. I want to treat the back first." Randy moved to give John room.

''Yes, Sir.'' John tried not to cry out as he rolled on his stomach. ''It was my fault..I never asked Dean to release me.''

"It was our fault for not keeping a better eye on the situation. I am sure you will hear a share of apologies from Seth." Roman told him as he opened the jar. "This will help sooth the pressure from the ropes as well as the sting from the paddle hits you got." He scooped some on his fingers before he began to apply it starting at John's shoulders.

John took in a breath at the coolness of the ointment. ''Thank you, Sir.''

"It's the least I can do, John." Roman told him as he continued to work the ointment into John's body,

John let out a deep sigh as Roman worked. It felt so soothing. ''Don't blame yourself, Sir. I wanted it. I could have spoke up at any time.''

"Honestly John, your endorphins were so high you had no real clue where you were when it was happening. I am quite surprised that even when everything was done the only sense of awareness you had was where Randy was."

"Really?" Randy asked from the chair Roman was in before.

"Yeah." Roman told him. "Anyone barely even mentioned you John would call for his Daddy, questioning where you were."

John blushed slightly at Roman's words. ''I didn't realize...Randy does mean everything to me.''

"It is sweet. Special to have a bond like that." Roman admitted as he worked the ointment over the welts on John's ass.

John knew Roman was a private man and he risked upsetting him with his question but he went ahead. ''Have you...ever had that with anyone? I know Seth and Dean are just more like team mates with benefits.''

Roman paused a moment, thinking. "Not to the extent you two have." He continued working. "But...maybe someday." For some reason Randy felt his heart beat just a tad fast but quickly shook it off.

John did not know why his heart hurt at the tone in the Samoan's voice. ''I hope you do. You're a good guy.''

"Thanks, John. Hey, you were older than me when you hooked up with Randy. So you never know." He stood back up. "Okay roll over when you're ready."

John took a breath and rolled over, trying not to groan. ''Ring work is gonna be fun.'' He tried to joke.

"May I strongly suggest no more playing for you. Let your body recover for tomorrow night." Roman told him as he applied more ointment to John's arms and chest from the ropes.

''Yes, Sir. Might be a good idea.'' John agreed. ''I just got so excited to try new things when I saw Seth's place...guess I got carried away.''

"And we are more than willing to show things to you, John." Roman told him. "Things just got out of hand." Roman avoided apologizing again.

John gave a big dimpled grin. ''Thanks, it was so fucking fun. I felt just like a bondage porn star. Did you see me, Daddy?"

Randy looked down a little. "Most of it Baby...I was...well you know."

John nodded. ''Okay, you were having fun. I saw.''

"Um...yeah." Randy mumbled.

"Oh relax, Randy...your baby doesn't think any less of you because you enjoyed our time." Roman told him.

''Hell no.'' John agreed with Roman. ''Seeing you on your knees for him was possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen.''

Randy blushed even more. "Ju-just so unlike me."

"Obviously it is you even if it is not the version of you that you think people expect." Roman told him. "No one can dictate how you are besides you."

John tried not to feel insecure. It had been so erotic seeing Randy that way but what if his boyfriend decided that was his preferred role? ''Just as long as you don't decide you want a guy like Roman full time and you don't want to be my daddy any more.'' The older man said quietly.

"Never happen, Baby."

"No I have a feeling The Viper needs to still do his fair share of striking." Roman laughed as he moved off the bed, closing the jar.

John nodded, trying to give a smile. ''Thanks, Sir. I feel better already.''

"Good both of you rest more here." Roman told them. "I will come get you later."

"Sounds good." Randy admitted moving back to the bed. John nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to relax his body for sleep. Randy climbed in near John but careful of his sore body. Once they were settled Roman made his way for the steps, got dressed and went outside walking through the field to the main house.


	44. Chapter 44

Meanwhile

Seth was back at the house, sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of tea after putting Bethany to bed for a nap. He was beating himself up for not taking better care of John. Shortly after Dean got back to the house walking right in and headed for the kitchen seeing Seth. "Hey Buddy Boy." He called out while heading for the fridge.

''Hey.'' Seth let out an audible sigh. ''I really screwed up with John today. I don't know what I was thinking.''

"It happens...he enjoyed." Dean told him looking inside. "Hey did we get beer this trip?"

''Yeah bottom of the fridge is a six pack..and what do you mean it happens?" Seth snapped. ''We aren't newbies to the scene. We should have known better. Ropes are my fucking specialty. I know he was strung up too damn long.''

"He'll be fine...he's tough." Dean commented as he pulled a beer out popping it open. He walked over to the table sitting down, leaning back in the chair.

''That's not the point.'' Seth glared at Dean. "Remember John is new to all this. He counts on us to keep him safe while he explores. Instead we all had our fun at his expense and now he has to work soon and will be sore as hell.''

"You're over analyzing. Relax." Dean tipped the beer back. "Mother bear is keeping an eye on those two."

''Roman's with them still?" The two tone haired man looked shocked. ''But I thought they were asleep?"

"Said he wanted to keep an eye on them." Dean gave a scowl. "Dismissed me like a...never mind." He downed another swig of his beer.

''Oh.'' Seth grew thoughtful. ''Well, you'd better stop acting so casual about John's safety. Not the sign of a good Dom, Man. Randy sees his boy hurting it may be the last you ever play with him.''

"John loves it and craves it. Look at how your girl reacts." Dean tried to explain.

''Yes and I told her when enough was enough.'' Seth shook his head. ''Never mind. You don't get it.''

Dean looked at Seth setting the bottle down. "Actually I was the one to put on the breaks yesterday."

Seth sighed deeply. ''Okay, I'll give you that. Then you should see where I'm going with John. We failed to stop him for his own good like we did with my girl. Sub's have limits even if they don't realize they do.''

"He was handling it...okay so he will feel it when he wakes up. You're both are making it sound like I crippled the guy. Then Roman only added to the abuse on John." Dean grabbed the bottle again.

Seth stood up. ''Forget it, Dean. No one was blaming you but you never listen to shit. I blame myself first...never mind I'll talk to you later.'' He headed out of the room and up the stairs. Dean just gave a silent chuckle shaking his head after Seth left.

Later when Dean was in the living room reading Roman had returned to the house. Dean turned his head looking. "So...how are they?"

"Both sore and tired. I told them to rest until I returned to get them to eat."

"So you're their babysitter now?"

"I should have had a better eye on things to begin with and it would be this bad."

"So they are sore and tired? We are that fucking way after work. As for Randy being sore well that it your own fault."

"I know." Roman growled.

"What pissed that even the great Roman Reigns makes mistakes...that you aren't as all powerful as you think."

"Shut up before I come over there."

"And what punch me?" Dean laughed.

"Stop pushing, Dean."

Seth made his way back downstairs, hearing voices. ''Is John okay, Sir?" He asked almost timidly, his dark eyes slightly lowered.

Roman turned his focus to Seth. "He's resting, but should be okay. I applied the aftercare ointment to him where it looked needed." Roman gave a sigh. "I am sorry I dropped the ball out there."

"I swear you both, like mother hens. You already said he would be fine." Dean grumbled.

Seth ignored Dean almost trembling as he moved closer to the Samoan. ''No, Sir. It was my fault. I was told it was my scene and I played with my pet and forgot our charge. I knew better. If you choose to punish me I will accept that.''

Roman shook his head as he rested a firm hand on Seth's shoulder. "I placed you in charge, so it still fall on me. I was distracted by my own wants. We both forgot our place." Dean sighed rolling his eyes as he returned to his reading.

Seth nodded slowly. ''It won't happen again, Sir. From now on my attention will be on whoever is the focus of our scene at the time.''

Roman nodded. "I am going to my room...let me know when food is about ready, I am going back out to the barn to get John and Randy then."

''Yes, Sir.'' Seth told Roman as he walked to the fridge to grab a drink.

Roman headed upstairs to his room. He needed time with his own thoughts and some personal reflection. A few hours later Seth knocked on Roman's bedroom door. ''Food's almost ready, Sir!" He called through the door.

"Thank you." He called out as he stood up from the floor where he was sitting. Seth had already left when he opened the door and began to head out. He walked back through the field for the barn opening the door to head inside. "Anyone awake?" He called out as he began to head for the steps. John was sound asleep, his breathing deep and regular as he slept on his side. Roman made his way seeing both guys still passed out. "Fuck." He sighed to himself hating to disturb them. He walked over to Randy's side first to try to wake him actually getting shooed away. A small part of Roman thought it was almost funny, but he tried John next.

John grumbled at Roman's touch, his eyes fluttering. ''Hmmm?"

"Foods was about done...I did promise to get you both." Roman told John as gently as he could. "Randy is still out cold himself." Romans eyes may have slightly betrayed his regret of taking so much out of the older guy.

John seemed to wake more as Roman spoke. ''Thanks. I'll see what I can do.'' He shifted to shake his boyfriend's shoulder. ''Daddy?"

Randy grumbled then gave faint moan. "Yeah, Babe?"

"Well that worked." Roman commented.

"Roman?" Randy asked.

"Yeah you okay?"

"Yeah. tired."

"Fuck...sorry, Man but it's time to get up."

''They have food ready, Daddy. We've been asleep a long time.'' John stood slowly from the bed, giving a small groan as everything hurt.

"Okay." Randy moved.

Roman looked on feeling worried and regretful. "Are you any better, John?" He wished they were down at his place. He knew he had things that could help fix John in no time.

John noticed Roman's worry and tried to hide his discomfort. ''Yeah, I'm some better thanks.''

"Don't put a strong front on for my sake, John." Roman told him. "Come eat, then we can get you in a warm soak. Pretty sure Seth should have some Epson salt."

John thought nothing escaped Roman. ''Yes, Sir.'' He turned to Randy. ''I'm going to head down and throw some clothes on.''

"Guess that would help." Randy joked realizing he was shirtless. John walked down the stairs and over to his pile of clothes. He picked up his dress pants and slowly slid into them before moving on to his shirt and shoes. His stomach growled, feeling empty.

"Randy can we talk later?" Roman asked.

"Yeah...sure. If it is to apologize again don't worry."

"I do...but that's not what about."

"Okay, catch me later." Randy got up walking past Roman patting his shoulder before heading down to find his own discarded items. "Wonder if I will ever learn Babe."

''Learn about what, Daddy?" John asked with interest.

Randy chuckled slipping his shirt on. "Nothing Babe...just why do I even bother trying not to take part. Then again I think part of it the last couple times was because of Bethany. Just felt odd stripping fully for a woman."

John shrugged. ''It's really no big deal. She is too wrapped up in Seth to notice us.''

"I guess Babe...I don't act like that at the hotels. Maybe it's because I know how easily I react and know I don't exactly have control over it."

John nodded. ''But trying to hold out only torments you more. Just give in and enjoy it. You don't have anything to prove.''

"I'll try, Babe." Randy told him.

Roman walked over. "If you're worried over Dean don't. I am sure you can tell he is more talk than anything. He wants to make you look weak in front of John." Randy sighed, lowering his head. "Hey, none of that. By my guess that won't happen. Fuck as I told you John was nearly passed out and still wondered about you." Randy nodded.

''Fuck no, Daddy. Nothing could make me see you any different.'' John echoed Roman's sentiments. ''Yes I enjoy how Dean can make me feel but you come first..and always will.''

"Thanks Babe...ok...let's go before we have a searching party sent over."

Roman gave a silent chuckle. "I am sure Seth isn't worried...now Dean may think I am taking liberties."

"Really?!" Randy exclaimed. "With how we were feeling?"

"Who knows."


	45. Chapter 45

John laughed. ''Okay. Let's go.'' The three headed back to the house. When they walked back in the front door the smell of chicken hit their noses.

Seth looked their way as he relaxed in a chair. ''How are you, John? Sorry I left you in the ropes so long.'' His dark eyes betrayed his regret.

John waved him off, trying to mask his pain. ''Don't sweat it, Man. I had fun.''

Roman and Randy entered after John hearing Seth. "He's not hearing any of it." Roman told him.

"See told you he would be fine." Dean piped up.

John smiled as he walked slowly toward the table. Seth sighed. ''Let's eat, Guys. Bethany cooked another great meal.''

"Smells like it." Randy commented as he headed for the kitchen table with the others.

The table was set and covered with delicious food. ''Damn.'' John commented. ''Bethany, you are amazing.''

"Thank you." She smiled faintly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bethany." Roman told her. "We can run you ragged and you still kick out wonderful meals." She blushed, dipping her head faintly.

Seth beamed at everyone's praise of his girl. ''She's a keeper. Let's eat, Guys.'' Fried chicken, salad, rolls and mashed potatoes with gravy covered the table.

''Wow, I'm gonna gain ten pounds.''John joked. He fought a groan as he sat down.

Roman and Randy grab their seats. "Seth?" Roman called him.

Seth looked at the Samoan. ''Yes?"

"Your master bath is the only one with a soaking tub right?" He had no clue if Seth had made any more renovations or not.

''Right.'' Seth nodded as he passed the rolls to Dean.

"I want to set John up for an Epson soak after we are done eating if you don't mind and you have some." Roman told him.

Dean actually thanked Seth as he took the rolls and then some of the chicken.

''Sure.'' Seth nodded. ''We'll get you set up, John.'' John nodded his thanks as he ate.

"Thanks." Romans told him as he grabbed his own food passing to John and Randy.

The meal went without incident and Seth stood while Bethany cleared the dishes. ''Let your food digest, John and I'll go draw your bath.''

John gave the two tone haired man a dimpled smile. ''You are all so good to me.'' Seth headed for the stairs.

"Think nothing of it, John." Roman got up helping with a few of the dishes.

John looked at Randy as he slowly stood. ''Guess I'll head upstairs, Daddy. You take it easy.''

"I'll go with you Babe." Randy stood up following John. When they reached the upper floor he looked to see for sure which way the master bedroom was.

''I think it's this way.'' John pointed down the hallway. ''Seth came from that direction this morning.''

"Oh yeah." Randy chuckled as he headed down the hall knocking on the door down the far end.

Seth opened it a few minutes later. ''Come on in, Guys. The tub is filling now.''

"Sorry didn't mean to rush you." Randy told him.

'''No, it's cool.'' Seth moved to allow the two men to pass him to the bathroom.

John began to strip once he reached the large open bathroom. ''Guess you both have seen me naked before.''

Seth sucked in a breath at the welts on the older man's ass. ''Dean did a number on you. What did he use?" He walked to the tub, turning off the water.

''A paddle.'' John replied.

"And he claims he likes it." Randy sighed.

John's eyes lowered at Randy's tone and sigh. Did his boyfriend think there was something wrong with him because he craved the pain? Seth added the salt to the water, seeing John's body language of shame. It was normal for people in the vanilla world to question a masochist. ''Some just do like it. They couldn't change who they are if they tried.''

"I know...doesn't mean I worry any less." Randy told him.

John's normally confident body seemed to almost shrink as he looked at the ground. Seth gave a small sigh, wondering if Randy knew the power he held over the older man. ''I'll leave you guys alone.'' He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Randy turned looking at John. "Am I not allowed to worry?" He tried not to sound angry.

John nodded. ''Of course you are..just makes me feel...'' He paused. ''Ashamed at times that I put you through that.'' He moved to the tub to step in the warm water.

"Sorry Babe, I can't help it. Let me give you a hand." He walked over offering John his arm to hold on to as he lowered down. "Roman and Seth are both so apologetic. Makes me worry what if something had really gone wrong. Will they ever have a lapse of judgment that could place you in a hospital...or worse."

John sat silently in the water a few minutes. ''I'm sorry I make things so hard on you. I just...need it.''

"I know Baby." Randy sat on the edge of the large tub. "But you can understand my point can't you? If everything was fine why are Seth and Roman making such a fuss?"

John nodded with a deep sigh. ''Do you...want me to stop playing with them all?"

"No...as you said Baby." Randy reached over to pet John's head. "Something in you needs that feeling. You are right I may never understand fully. You need it though and I can not give it to you."

John closed his eyes, nuzzling into Randy's touch. ''Maybe you can't...but you mean the world to me, Daddy. It sounds corny as hell but you are my heart.''

"Yeah, Baby. You know I know the feeling." Randy smiled faintly.

John's body relaxed in the warm water. ''Feels so nice...I want to go to sleep.''

"Well we just slept a good amount of time Baby. When we are done we will get you in bed. I am sure that is partly what the bath was suppose to do."

John nodded, his eyes still closed. ''Okay. You probably need a shower too. I saw you playing with Roman.''

"Yeah I guess. Wasn't even thinking about myself, Babe. I can use the other bathroom for that. I don't want to tie up Seth's room longer than we need to. You take the time you need though."

John's eyes opened at the mention of Seth. ''Fuck, forget we were in his bathroom. I'll get out in a minute.''

"No." Randy told John with a faintly firm tone placing a hand on John's shoulder. "They want you to soak...so soak."

John almost liked the way Randy was stern with him. ''Yes, Daddy.''

"Good boy." He lightly rubbed John's head again. John nuzzled into the younger man's touch, feeling loved and cared for. "That's good Johnny. Just let your body relax."

John relaxed as he enjoyed the warm water and his daddy's touch. ''Feels nice..you take such good care of me.''

"Why wouldn't I, Baby?" Randy asked. "If I was banged up you would do the same."

''I know.'' John gave Randy a dimpled smile. ''I like the more stern side to you. It's comforting.''

"Okay, Baby." Randy looked around seeing a shelf that had a cloth on it. He reached over to grab it trying not to fall in as he stretched. John watched Randy, thinking many would be shocked to see the cold Viper so attentive and caring. The shelf was a little farther then Randy first realized when he went to reach causing him to slip off the edge and into the tub with a faint yelp and splash right on John's lap. "Oh fuck!..." Randy exclaimed as his legs dangled over the side of the tub. "You okay, Babe?"

John busted out laughing as he was shocked by the weight of Randy on him. ''I always knew I'd make you fall for me one day.'' He joked.

"Ha ha...I take that for a yes." Randy replied as he tried to figure how to get out. "Um...think you can get your hands under me and give a faint push?"

''Yeah although there isn't much there to grab.'' John teased as he put a hand under his boyfriend to push him out.

"You never complained before. Come on now."

''It's not your ass I'm normally looking at, Daddy.'' John chuckled as he pushed Randy out. His jeans were soaked through.

Randy stood up with a sigh. "Fuck this things feel like they weigh twenty pounds."

''Go change. I'll be fine.'' John assured him.

Randy went to look if there was a spare towel and kicked his shoes off, slipping the jeans off. "I'll wait, Babe." He wrapped the towel around his waist.

''Okay.'' John was touched Randy cared so much. ''There are worse things than being tended by the Viper half naked in a towel.''

"Ha ha." Randy tucked the towel around his waist. "Feeling okay even with my little acrobatic act?"

''Yeah, I feel more relaxed.'' John yawned. ''Am I allowed out now?"

"I think so, Babe." Randy grabbed another towel before he hold his arm out for John to take hold. "Come on."

John stood up and climbed from the tub. ''The soreness seems to have lessened.'' He said honestly.

"Good, Johnny." Randy helped wrap John in the towel and went to gather both of their clothing.

John waited on Randy then they headed down the hallway to their room. Once back in their guest room, John dried off with the towel. ''Can I sleep naked, Daddy?"

"Sure, Baby. I was planning the same." Randy admitted dropping his towel and stripping the shirt off. John climbed into the bed with a contented sigh, curling on his right side. Randy cut the light carefully climbing in behind him. "Just rest, Baby. I'll take the first driving shift tomorrow."

John mumbled his agreement as he snuggled close to Randy and drifted off to sleep. Randy closed his eyes to sleep not realizing how early in the night it was and just wanted to stay by John.


	46. Chapter 46

Randy woke up a short time later looking over hearing John sleeping away deeply. He slipped from the bed and searched in his bag for a pair of shorts. Slipping them on he made his way downstairs heading for the kitchen. "How's John?" Roman's voice came from the darkened living room. The older man jumped and stopped to look. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Roman turned on a lamp near him. "Was just down here thinking." He stood up walking over.

"Oh it's okay. He's better thank you."

"Good and how are you?"

"I'm good, just worry over him."

"It good John has someone like you."

"Thanks."

"Can we go for a small walk and have that talk?"

"I thought we were talking?" Randy told him.

Roman gave a faint laugh. "We are...but I could use some air."

"Well I don't have shoes on."

"Well just the porch then."

"Um...sure." The two headed outside to have a private talk where Roman talked about earlier in the day. They also talked about next time they got together alone. Randy was shocked over a request. He agreed to part of it. More debating both men agreed before heading back inside.

John slept deeply not aware that Randy had left him, curled on his side exactly the way he had fallen asleep. It was about an hour later before Randy returned to the room seeing John was still sound asleep. "Poor, Johnny." he whispered as he climbed back into the bed and fell back asleep.

Both men rested until the next morning when there was a knock on their door. ''Breakfast!" Seth called cheerfully. John woke with a yawn, feeling much better. ''Okay. Be right down.'' He yelled back, sitting up.

Randy gave a faint groan hearing John yell. "What is it, Babe?"

''Seth just called out breakfast is ready.'' John replied, walking to their bags to grab clothing. ''I feel so much better this morning. A miracle what a good night's sleep can do.''

"Okay, Johnny...glad you feel better." Randy pulled himself from the bed still in the shorts from earlier.

John pulled on a pair of boxers. ''Guess since we head out I won't go commando today.''

"Awe no roadside fun?" Randy joked with a pout that hopefully showed he was pulling John's leg.

John gave Randy a wink. ''Just say the word and the boxers come off.''

"I was joking...we have a show tonight and you need to rest." Randy told him. "I'll throw something on after we eat."

John's boyish features took on a pout. ''Awe, and you got my hopes up.'' He pulled on a pair of low riding cargo shorts.

"Ha ha...maybe see how you feel after the show, Babe." Randy told him as he decided to pull out clothing so he could close the suitcase.

John looked at Randy fully as he pulled on a T-shirt. ''Ran, we both went to bed naked...When did you put on shorts?"

"I got up during the night and threw them on to go grab a drink."

John nodded. 'Oh, okay.'' He walked over to his boyfriend. ''Can I get a good morning kiss before we go? Feels like we haven't kissed in a long time.''

"Sure, Babe...I guess I feel odd in front of them." Randy took a hold of John to kiss him. "But yeah...I went down and Roman scared the shit out of me. He was sitting down there in the dark."

''Oh, he could not sleep either?" John asked, looking up at him.

"I guess not...we talked for a while then I came back to bed. I can fill you in on the ride, Babe. We should head down before food gets cold...or they eat it all on us."

John nodded and the two headed downstairs. The others were all sitting around the table eating pancakes and sausages. ''Morning, Everyone.'' John greeted. ''I'm feeling better today. Seth looked relieved. ''Good to hear, John. Have some breakfast. Bethany makes some great pancakes.''

"Sounds great." Randy told them walking in. "We need to hit the road in a couple hours to handle some business before the show."

"That's cool." Roman told them.

John moved to sit down, looking at the food. ''My diet has gone to hell but I love every bite. I can't thank you enough, Bethany for keeping us so well fed.''

"Oh I didn't even think to ask if you needed anything special." She told him almost ashamed.

"Bethany." Roman called her. "He said he still enjoyed it. We are all entitled to splurge now and again."

"Yes Sir..." She looked at John. "Thank you, John."

''You're welcome. The home cooking was a welcome distraction.'' John helped himself to three pancakes. ''Is there anything I can get for you to show my gratitude? A new dress or jewelry?"

She just smiled, dipping her head a little shaking it. "No...no...thank you anyways."

''Okay, Hun. If there's ever anything I can do for you just ask.'' John told the blonde before digging in.

"Thank you." She began to eat once everyone else started.

John and Randy ate then John began to help Bethany clear the table. He figured it was the least he could do. ''So we play next at Dean's place, Sir?" He asked Roman who was standing nearby.

"Well unless we decide before then on the road. We have a few weeks before we are that far west." Roman informed him. He looked around seeing Bethany walked away and the guys left the room. "Or a private session I talked to Randy about before."

John looked taken back by the younger man. ''What private session?"

"Oh...damn I guess Randy didn't tell you we talked last night after you went to bed?"

''Yeah but we got called to breakfast before he could tell me what you talked about.'' John answered.

"Let him fill you in." Roman told him with a faint smile before walking away. John felt more confused but he went back to stacking the dishes. Randy returned to the room to get dressed for the ride and to finish packing everything.

Dean walked into the kitchen as John was finishing up. ''Thanks for the fun, Sir. Guess we'll play at your place next time.'' John told him.

"Well maybe a club before then...who knows, John." Dean smiled. "I don't see you lasting weeks without the...added stimulation." The smile morphed to a smirk.

John took in a shaky breath. ''Probably not...just get so busy on the road at times.''

"We can always fit something in somewhere."

John nodded. ''Okay. I'll talk to Randy later.''

Dean's eyes narrowed faintly but he quickly got a hold of himself relaxing. "Of course." Dean said faintly. "Well I know you taking off soon. So see you around."

''See you.'' John took off in search of Randy, heading up to their room.

"Ready when you are." Randy told John when he came in the room.

John walked up to the taller man, pulling him close for a deep kiss. ''Okay. Let's go.'' He panted with a grin when the kiss broke.

Randy blinked a little. "Well that was unexpected." He moved to grab a few of the bags.

''Just needed one more for the road.'' John grabbed his ball cap and a few of the bags and headed downstairs for the car. Randy chuckled as he followed John waving bye as they passed different people on the way to the car.

John said his goodbyes to everyone. He could have sworn he saw Dean glaring at Randy but he shook it off. They were soon alone and back on the road again with Randy driving. ''Well, just you and me again, Daddy.'' John smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

"No offense Baby. I prefer it this way most of the time." Randy told him.

John grinned, taking Randy's free hand. ''Me too. The Shield boys are fun at times but I love just being with you."

"We need that at times, Babe."

''Yeah, we had each other before them and hopefully always will.'' John grew thoughtful. ''So what did you and Roman talk about?"

Randy chuckled. "I wondered how long until that came up."

John looked impatiently at Randy. ''Well?"

"Oh sorry." Randy licked his lips feeling the a bit dry. "Well...Roman had a request when we are alone next." Randy huffed a breath, still not believing it hours later. "It is only between the three of us. Can't tell Dean or Seth about it."

John nodded, looking puzzled. '' Sure, just between us. But what's so secretive? They've already seen me fucked every which way.'' He chuckled faintly.

"It isn't you that was talked about getting fucked, Baby...at least not the primary one." Randy chuckled with his nerves. "Roman asked me to give him...that experience."

John's eyes grew wide. He could not have been more shocked. ''ROMAN? Roman Reigns actually wants someone to top him? Damn.''

Randy gave an exasperated sigh. "NOW you see why he doesn't want anyone else knowing. Honestly, Babe at first he didn't even know if he wanted you there."

John tried to compose himself. ''Sorry, Ran. I guess Roman just seems so dominant it caught me off guard.'' He paused, looking annoyed. ''Wait...he wanted you to fuck him without my knowledge?"

"I think it was a matter of how it would be viewed."

John sighed. '' I don't view him any different. Hell, you guys are a lot alike and you found out you like to bottom at times. It would be sexy to watch.''

"You'll be there...I convinced him, Johnny. He is like the head of The Shield when it comes to that sort of thing...he just fears that if the other find out he is even debating it, it may lower their views of his dominance among them."

John nodded. ''I can see that. I won't say anything. Are you...excited to get the chance to fuck him?"

"May sound odd...but I am nervous."

''Yeah. I can see that.'' John sympathized. ''You haven't fucked anyone but me in five years. Well other than Cody. I won't be in the way. I just want to sit and watch.''

"I'm not even sure how to go about it." Randy laughed. "God I sounds like a nervous teen."

John may have felt his first stab of jealousy but was at the same time excited. ''You'll be fine, Daddy. You've had plenty of practice with me.''

"I know, Babe...I guess the thought of being a first." Randy gave a faint gulp. "He doesn't exactly seem the...gentle type. So I don't know."

''Just go with your gut. You'll be fine. Or in this case your cock.'' John laughed. ''Plus I like it rough too. You should be used to that.''

"May I am worried about what is too rough? Feels like I am walking a tightrope."

''Yeah, I can't give much advice on that subject.'' John looked out the window. ''I've only ever fucked chicks.''

"I know, Babe...it's fine. Just wonder if how rough he is with me is what he is expecting. He knew I had only been with one person before."

John was at a loss. ''All I can say is talk to him before and find out what he wants. Every bottom is different and likes different things.''

"Yeah I guess...what little we talked about the subject...I think he was almost as clueless." Randy's mind wandered a moment but he luckily quickly got it back on the road.

''You guys are both trying new things. It takes time.'' John closed his eyes. ''And what the hell is up with you and Dean? If looks could kill I'd be at your funeral.''

"I don't know...I am trying to be friendlier to him. Trying not to be so...possessive of you. Nothing pleases him where I am concerned. "

John gave another sigh. ''He's talented at what he does. Just wish he could learn to play nice.''

"I know...I fucking feel like he is a rabid dog and he wants to grab a hold of you like a prized piece of meat."

John rolled his eyes at the analogy. ''Way to make your boyfriend feel special, Ran. Well this meat has his own mind so the dog can go fuck himself.''

"You ARE special...that's the point. I am trying to play nice, but he makes it so fucking hard at times."

John nodded. ''Yeah he likes to make things complicated that's for sure. But he's just so good at making me feel things..the pleasure in the pain.''

"I know, Baby...I know." The men drove without incident and reached their next destination. The days passed quickly as both were busy with work until Randy received a text from Roman one evening after a house show.

Randy was going over his schedule when he received the text. "Johnny?"

John turned his eyes from the drink he was enjoying at a local pub. ''Yeah?"

"You off tomorrow too?" He asked looking at his phone.

''Uh just a moment.'' John took a look at his schedule. ''Yeah...for once. I did have an interview but it was canceled.''

"Good. We have a get together tomorrow then." Randy gave a nervous smile as he began typing a reply.

John's interest peaked as he watched Randy. ''Roman?" He asked, knowing even if overheard it would be thought work related.

"Yeah...afternoon." Randy told him.

John nodded. ''Okay.'' He downed the rest of his beer. ''It's been so hectic these past few days I feel like I've hardly seen you. "Be nice tonight to know we have tomorrow off.''

"Yeah just us tonight, Johnny." Randy drank some of his beer.

John smiled as he relaxed back in his seat. ''You looked good out there tonight ordering the Shield boy's attacks. You like having them as your lap dogs?" He chuckled. ''Poor Shea.''

Randy gave a faint laugh. "Yeah it's fun. But the winds are changing."

''Huh? How so?" John asked with interest.

"They are just whispers still." Randy told him. "I can't go into it." Randy phone went off and he went to look. "Fucking, Dave." Randy started typing then put the phone away. He then drained most of the rest of his beer.

''What's he want?" John asked as his eyes narrowed. There was no love lost between the older man and the Animal.

"What else, a thorn in my side. He keeps talking of being buddies now that the group is together again. Bull fucking shit."

John nodded. ''Damn right. Wanna get out of here and head to our room?"

"Yeah sounds good." Randy stood up, making sure he had everything.

John and Randy headed back to their suite. Once there John kicked off his shoes and walked to sit on the bed. ''Finally...I feel like the past few days have been a blur. Two fucking interviews, a TV spot and a videotaping for Change Time all in the same damn day.''

"Damn, Babe. How do you not burn out?" Randy asked as he fell back on the bed.

''Guess I'm used to it.'' John admitted, as he leaned back. '' Vince seems to have an obsession with keeping me running.''

"Shit I don't know what is worse, wondering when your next thing is...or running ragged that there is always something."

John nodded, pulling off his shirt to get comfortable. ''Please...let's not talk about work. Come over here and kiss and touch me? It doesn't have to lead to sex...I just miss you.''

Randy rolled on his side looking at John. "Well we can try not to I guess." He chuckled before crawling closer to John until he was almost on top of him and leaned down to kiss him deeply. John gave a small sound of delight at the kiss, closing his eyes and parting his lips. He had missed Randy so much like this. There had been lots of sex with the Shield but no kissing.

Feeling John's lips moved Randy couldn't ignore the open invitation to part his allowing his tongue to pass John's lips brushing over his own. John gave a soft groan as their tongues met, his hand reaching up to gently cup the back of his daddy's head. It was not a hard or demanding kiss, just a loving one that lingered to show the younger man how he felt about him. Randy gave a groan of his own. Time alone with just the two of them where one didn't seem to be running off felt like a rare occurrence and to be cherished. John took one of Randy's hands and placed it on his own bare chest as they kissed, wanting to feel his boyfriend's hands on him.

Randy allowed his fingers to dance over John's bare skin as the kiss deepened just a little.

John panted softly as the kiss broke, his blue eyes opening slowly. ''God, that's good. I feel like a teenager again.'' Randy looked down at him with a faint smile.

"Even after five years, Johnny?"

''Yeah.'' For once only love not lust shone in John's eyes. ''Make love to me? Not the hard fucking we normally do...just slow...'' John's voice trailed off. ''I'm treated like an object so much by the Shield and I love it but just tonight can I feel like your lover?"

"Sure, Baby. I can do that." Randy moved to get up off the bed. John stood and began to strip down naked, eying Randy with love. Randy had his shirt removed and was starting to removed his pants when there was a knock on the suite door. "Fuck." Randy grumbled fastening his pants again. "Wonder if we can pretend to still be out?"

John by that time was naked so he hurried to slide on his shorts. ''Guess you'd better answer.'' He grumbled. ''Can't take but a moment...we're both cleared for tomorrow.''

"Okay, Babe." Randy headed for the door opening it with a scowl on his face.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." John could hear Dave's voice. Randy could read the smirk on Dave's face that he meant quite the opposite.

"What you want, Dave?"

"Hunter wants to see us now...so you better go make yourself more...presentable."

"One moment." Randy tries not to slam the door as he shut it. "Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" He almost stomped to where he dropped his shirt picking it up.

John had not been able to hear the entire conversation as he sat on the bed waiting. ''What's up, Daddy? I heard Dave talking."

"Seems Hunter called a meeting." Randy scowled throwing his shirt back on. "I'll try to hurry back, Baby." Randy walked over giving John a parting kiss.

John sighed, knowing well the demands of work. ''Okay, Daddy. I'll take one of my long showers and chill. Give Dave the middle finger from me.''

"I wish I could...but knowing he he would try to snap it." Randy sighed as he headed out the door. John sighed again and went to take a warm shower. After he was finished he dried off and laid on the bed to rest, drifting off as a car restoration show played on the History Channel on TV.


	48. Chapter 48

Randy returned hours later. He saw the lights off and the TV on. As he shut the door he saw John passed out in the bed. He hung his head silently cursing Hunter before he started to strip down. John stirred, hearing Randy enter the room. ''Hey...how long has it been?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Late...sorry, Baby." Randy sighed.

''It's okay..Come lay with me?" John asked, patting the bed. ''What was the meeting about?"

"Yeah coming Baby." Randy walked over, climbing into the bed and moving to wrap an arm around John, pulling him close.

''So, was the meeting important?" John asked, as he snuggled close.

"Honestly it was shit that could have waited." Randy grumbled before he nuzzled the back of John's neck.

Goosebumps rose on John's body as Randy nuzzled his neck. ''Still want to make slow love to me or are you too wiped?"

"Am I ever too tired?" Randy tried to joke.

John rolled so he was laying on his back. ''Then claim me, Daddy. Slow and gently...damn, I don't think I've ever said that before.''

Randy tried not to laugh as he went to move from the bed. "Let me grab something, Babe."

John face palmed as he waited on Randy. ''God, I just sounded like so much of a chick didn't I?" He had no idea why he wanted to feel the loving side of his Viper instead of the fangs tonight.

"It's fine, Johnny...Is it bad if I tell you I don't even know last time we used lube?" He went searching in his bag. "Do we even have any packed anymore?"

''I usually like the burn...but there is a small tube in the front pocket of my carry on.'' John answered, pointing.

Randy went over to it. "Mr. Boy Scout hmm Baby?"

''I may have used it for better slip when I jack off.'' John admitted as he watched Randy.

Randy grabbed the container and returned to the bed. "This will be a change won't it Baby?"

''Yeah, I want...to feel loved tonight, Daddy. That's something no one can give me but you.'' John answered quietly.

"And you know I love giving that to you, Johnny." Randy smiled as he climbed on the bed. "Open yourself for your Daddy."

John parted his legs, bending his knees to give Randy easy access to his body. ''I've dreamed of feeling you all day, Daddy.''

"Only today?" Randy joked as he opened the lube putting some on his hand to slowly apply it to his cock.

''God no, every day.'' John panted, watching Randy stroke his cock hungrily. ''I always dream of having you.''

"Better answer." Randy gave his nearly trademark smirk. He moved, leaning down to brush the tip of his now firm cock between John's cheeks. "Mmmm" He slowly pushed the head past the outer ring.

John's eyes drifted closed as he took in the sensation of his boyfriend entering him slowly. ''Already hard for me, Daddy? Damn...I love feeling every inch of you.''

"Yeah...same here, Baby. Love feeling as you stretch for me." Randy moaned faintly as he slowly pushed in deeper until their bodies were flush. Randy rested a hand on each side of John's head so he could lean down to kiss him as faint moans left his body. John kissed Randy back softly, just taking in the feeling of being filled by the one man he loved. It was different than all the lust driven sex he shared with Dean and Roman.

Wanting to remain close Randy just rocked his hips as they kissed, faint heated sounds came from his as the heat filled his body. John began to moan softly as the heat built between their flush bodies, nothing desperate or hurried only sweet and passionate. Every time Randy rocked his hips shivers ran up and down the older man's body as jolts of pleasure swept him.

Randy broke the kiss trailing his lips towards John's neck where it joined his shoulder. ''Fu-ck...'' John panted, tilting his head to give Randy better access to his neck. The Viper's lips were like liquid fire on his heated body. ''No one but you can make me feel this way.'' Randy moaned against John's neck as he still slowly rocked against him. His moan was his agreement of John's statement.

John eyes wanted to roll as Randy's cock brushed over his sweet spot. His cock was hard and dripping against his stomach. ''So...good!"

Randy's lips moved near John's ear. "You gonna cum from the friction of our bodies, Baby?"

John moaned, feeling himself growing hotter and hotter. ''So close, Daddy...just need you to talk to me.''

Randy nipped at John's ear with a deep rumbled moan. "Your so hot, Baby. I love feeling and seeing you come undone for me. Even something as sweet as we are now." He flicked his tongue over the spot behind John's ear.

John's body trembled at Randy's words and actions, moaning as he got his release moments later, painting their joined bodies. "Fuck that's a good baby." Randy moaned feeling the wetness between them. "Want me to go on...or you want to get me off another way?"

''Go on...I want to feel you cum inside me.'' John panted, his head still spinning from his release.

Randy moaned burying his head against John's neck and shoulder as he quickened his pace. He breath hard pants as he could feel himself growing closer. ''That's it, Daddy. I can feel how close you are.'' John moaned, trying to encourage. ''I want to feel your cock twitch as you cum hard for me and fill me up.''

"God, Baby." Randy groaned. "So good...Fuck..." Randy groaned out as he buried deep before he came letting John's neck muffle his cries. He then rolled to the side feeling drained. "Fuck, Baby." He panted. ''That was good.'' John echoed as he caught his breath. ''I love a good pounding but you making love to me makes me feel special at times.''

"Sorry I needed to pick it up a bit for my own, Babe."

''It's all good.'' John assured him, standing up. ''I'll go wipe off. You need a cloth, Daddy?"

"Sure, Baby."

John walked to the bathroom and wiped off before bringing Randy a warm cloth. The younger man cleaned himself and then they settled in bed together for a much needed sleep. Both men rested well and enjoyed the next morning relaxing together until it came close to the time for Roman to arrive. Randy was tapping his foot while sitting in the chair. His mind racing with strings of what ifs.

John walked out of the bathroom after a shower and sighed, seeing Randy's body language. ''You'll be fine, Daddy. Relax.''

Randy sighed. "Sorry, Babe. Guess I am just worried about disappointment. Someone's first."

''That's understandable.'' John agreed as he sat on the bed, wrapped in a towel. ''But you and Roman seem to have this natural chemistry together. I'm sure it will be great.''

Randy nodded. "Yeah, Babe...um you may want to at least get shorts on, he should be here any moment." Randy chuckled. "Or are you not even gonna bother?"

''Why bother?" John grinned as he leaned to get comfortable. ''The first thing we always do is strip.''

"Just don't want Roman to think you are assuming anything." There was a knock on the door. "Fuck too late." Randy got up heading for the door.

John felt self conscious. ''Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean anything. I just planned on watching." He jumped from the bed and raced to the bathroom to throw on his discarded shorts.

Randy shook his head before opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Roman told him.

"Come on in." Randy moved to let him pass. Roman came in looking. "John's in the bathroom getting dressed from his shower."

"Oh...he doesn't need to go out of his way for me." Roman chuckled. Randy faintly laughed feeling a fool. "Hey Randy. Relax. Shit, if anything I should be the nervous one."

John walked out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of gym shorts. ''Hi, Sir.'' He greeted Roman with a smile.

"Hey, John...Randy told me you were making yourself...presentable." Roman smirked faintly.

John fought the heat wanting to consume him at the Samoan's smirk. ''Yes, Sir. I didn't want to take any liberties.''

"Well thank you, John...though I am sure you would be a good boy either way wouldn't you?"

John gulped, turned on by the dominant man's voice and expression. Everything he loved about Randy...the deep voice, sexy smirk, cool confidence...Roman shared those same attributes. ''Yes, Sir.'' He agreed eagerly.

Roman focused back at Randy. "Well this is your show...remember I'm the novice in this case."

Randy tried not to feel even more nervous. "Well I guess our...usual first step?"

Roman chuckled. "Relax Randy. I'm far from a delicate flower."

"Okay...sorry."

"Don't be." Roman moved to the bed to remove his boots. Randy had only dressed in a pair of track pants already planning earlier and began to remove them. "You gonna join, John?"

''Sure.'' John tried not to chuckle as he took off his shorts, his cock already semi hard from the anticipation of watching the two men.

"Yeah, Babe. I know." Randy told him.

"What?" Roman wondered as he stood up slipping the ribbed tank top off.

"John wasn't originally gonna get dressed after his shower and I suggested he did."

"Oh." Roman laughed. "No need for modesty I am sure by now."

John laughed as he moved to sit in the corner chair, giving Randy and Roman their space. ''Do I have permission to touch myself while I watch, Sirs?"

"Well that is for your daddy to decide." Roman told him.

"Of course, Baby." Randy told him.

Roman worked his way out of the black jeans he was in. He looked over both mens' appearance. "Been waiting on this hmm, John?" Roman joked as he went to sit on the edge of the bed.

''Yes, Sir. It's exciting.'' John admitted as he got comfortable ''But you know I can't cum without your say so, Daddy.''

"I'll try to remember your needs too, Baby." Randy told him. He looked at Roman. "Any preference?"

"I should be asking you that." Roman replied.

"Fine... hands and knees. I want your head down this way so John gets a good view of our faces and you get a view of the reaction he get to us."

Roman smirked as he stood up. "I think you like the idea of my reaction to being...vulnerable."

"No. Maybe it will make you more at ease to see one who plays under you will see you no less just because you wish all pleasures. Just like how I first felt when I began to have those thoughts." Roman pursed his lips in thought before he moved into the requested position.

''Be assured I think no less of either of you, Sir.'' John almost moaned as he watched Roman get into position. ''Watching my two Doms play is such a turn on.'' The words passed his lips before he realized it.

Randy went to grab the small container of lube from the night before. "So you never experienced anything back there?"

Roman gave a faintly nervous cough. "No."

"Okay." Randy got on the bed behind the larger man. "Nice view."

"Thanks."

"You want me to break it down for you?"

"No."

"Okay then." Randy opened the container, applying some to a couple fingers and worked them between Roman's tone cheeks, massaging the virgin flesh. Roman's eyes drifted closed from the faint touch. A part of John could not believe he was seeing this. He tried to stay calm as he took in Roman's face.

Roman's lips parted in a silent gasp as Randy's pushed his fingers in past the almost resisting ring. He took slow deep breaths as it sent pleasurable jolts of energy through him. "Oh, just wait." Randy told him almost feeling the excitement himself. John bit his lip as he looked at the two men, his cock twitching as he ghosted his left hand over it. Randy moved his head to look at John, the familiar smirk brushed his lips before he focused back on Roman. He twisted his wrist a little and moved the fingers in search.

"Fuck!" Roman practically roared before lowering his head his hands gripping the bed.

A moan left John's lips, his chest heaving. ''Feels good doesn't it, Sir?" He panted to the Samoan. ''Now picture instead of a few fingers it's a thick cock c-causing the sensation. Shaky breaths left Roman's lips hearing John. He gasped as Randy massaged the spot again.

"I admit it is easier to massage on your back...and more control. John's right though. The stretch of a cock is something different." Randy told him.

''But doggy style is better for fucking. It's my favorite because it lets the one fucking me go in hard and deep.'' John moaned out, stroking his cock slowly, teasing the wet head.

Roman lifted his head and John could see the darkening of the large man's eyes. "Hmmm ready for more." Randy faintly moaned as he stroked himself with his other hand. John sucked in a breath, almost gasping at the intensity in the Samoan's eyes. He was so taken back by the raw lust he saw his hand slowed its movement on his hard cock. Randy moved his fingers away and moved to begin filling the empty space with his cock. "Fuck." He groaned as his own eyes wanted to drift closed. He didn't pause at all, but went slowly to push the tight walls slowly apart. Roman groaned his head lowering as he panted. His own cock was hard and dripping already.

John grasped his hard cock as he let out a slutty moan at the sight. Seeing Roman's reactions to being filled was almost too much. Randy moved his hands to grip Roman's waist. "Fuck, Roman." He moaned .

"Yeah." Roman panted. "Fuck." Randy rocked back before going slowly forward. He then pulled back and slammed in harder, getting a growl like moan from Roman. "Yeah...that it." Randy repeated it getting another deep sound from the larger man.

John's eyes drifted closed as he took in the sounds. He knew if he didn't look away a moment he would beg to cum long before they were finished. ''So hot, Sir and Daddy.''

Randy soon picked a good rhythm with the larger man. No words, just heated sounds left the two dominant men. Randy panted looking at John. "Go ahead, Baby...watch...do-don't hold back." He moaned as did Roman as he brushed Roman's spot just right. "No-not gonna be long...Ma-maybe you can give Roman a hand once you done." Roman shuttered moan hearing Randy. It was odd, yet exciting actually being at someone else mercy.

''Mmmm...oh...f-fuck.'' John groaned, opening his eyes at the thought of helping Roman. His body shuddered as he came a few strokes later, his left hand coated in his sticky release.

"Hot, Baby." Randy told him. "Want us all to finish?" He asked Roman patting his hip. The large man could only nod. Randy moaned feeling hotter at the open permission.

John stood and wiped off his hand as best he could before walking over to the bed. ''May I touch you and help you get off, Sir?" He asked Roman, looking hungrily at the long haired man's big member.

Roman nodded his hair flying like a thick mane around the face. "Go ahead, Baby." Randy leaned over Roman's back faintly. "Just a matter of who will last." He moaned.

"Oh fuck." Roman moaned faintly. He was almost prideful when it came to his sexual stamina, but with Randy it was a whole new level of control.

John bent to grasp the dripping cock in his hand, stroking Roman the way he liked being stroked. ''Does my daddy feel good inside you, Sir?" He asked with a faint moan.

Roman panted with a nod of his head. Feeling someone else touch him in addition to Randy's pounding manhood a rumbled growl left his lips. "God...yeah that's it. Feel you get even tighter...fuck!" Randy moaned out. John continued stroking Roman, his blue eyes dark with lust. He watched Randy pound into the normally dominant Samoan's ass, feeding off the sounds their joined bodies made. Roman couldn't hold off anymore he came with almost a beastly groan. "Oh fuck yeah." Randy moaned as he came only a few moments later. He fell back on his heels getting a groan from Roman at the sudden empty feeling. He slumped forward his head resting on the bed and his ass still in the air. "Fuck, that's a hot sight." Randy chuckled weakly.

John pulled his hand away, now coated in Roman's cum. ''Yes it is.'' He agreed with a shaky breath. ''Thank you both for letting me watch.''

"Of course, Baby." Randy slowly tried to move his legs wanted to give out from under him as he stood. "Shit." Roman's legs just slid back after Randy moved leaving the large man flat on his stomach.

John moved to sit on the bed beside Roman, just taking it all in. ''You both are so sexy. I can't get enough of you.''

"Good to know, Baby." Randy told him almost sinking to his knees. "He alive?" Randy asked trying to laugh. Roman moved enough to give a thumbs up.

''Wow, you actually wore him out.'' John said in amazement. ''Normally the guy can go all night.''

"I guess he can give it but not take it." Randy laughed. Roman lifted his arm, more so the middle finger. "What another round?" He just got a faint groan dropping the arm back down.

John laughed loudly. ''You're such a stud, Daddy.''

"Hardly...I don't even know if I can stand right now." Roman's body could be seen moving at the large man silently laughed.

John lounged on the large bed beside Roman. He brought his hand to his lips, licking Roman's release from his fingers.

Randy looked with a laugh as he went to stand. "You are something else, Baby."

''What? I like cum." John replied with no shame as he sucked his fingers.

"Maybe next time it can be from the tap." Roman mumbled faintly.

"Next time?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah." Roman laughed turning his head.

''I look forward to it.'' John told Roman. ''Dean spoke about maybe some club fun before his place in Vegas.''

"Yeah, a few more weeks. There are a few places out that way since laws on nudity are more laxed it seems." Roman slowly rolled onto his back.

''I look forward to it, Sir.'' John got up and headed to the bathroom to get a warm cloth for Randy and Roman.

Randy move to sit on the bed. "Glad you enjoyed."

"Understatement." Roman admitted as he moved a hand to rest on Randy's leg. "As we established...there is something special about you Randy. It brings something out in me."

John came back into the room with two wet wash clothes, not knowing how he felt seeing Roman's hand resting on his boyfriend. ''Want me to help you both clean?" He offered faintly.

Roman pulled his hand away and tried to move to stand. "I think I actually need a shower. You mind?"

"Knock yourself out." Randy told him and Roman made his way toward the bathroom, not really showing the signs of the first time use.

John sat one cloth down, looking at Randy. ''Need a hand, Daddy?"

"Sure Baby. I know you like pampering me." Randy stretched out on the bed.

John climbed on the bed and lifted his daddy's spent cock, washing it gently. ''I told you it was nothing to worry about.''

"I know, Babe...but you understood why."

''Yeah..'' John finished cleaning Randy and wiped his hands. ''How will you handle a club scene?"

"What do you mean how will I handle it?"

''Um...you getting turned on by others. Will Roman burn you out first?" John asked.

"More then likely. Just need to figure how to explain to Dean and Seth why we are having fun prior to going."

John nodded. ''I am excited to experience it though. Just might have to tell any Doms that approach me I'm not interested.''

"We are gonna cover that, Babe. You will have four sets of eyes on you, plus they said they will have a general collar you can wear that night. You can tell anyone you are already owned."

John could not explain the odd feeling in his stomach at Randy's words. It felt like excited butterflies. ''I'll have a collar?"

"For the night, Babe. Just to try to prevent any issues."

John tried to cover the unexpected strong emotions he was experiencing, not wanting to scare Randy away. ''Of course, Daddy.''

"What's wrong, Johnny?" He sat up, looking at him.

''Nothing.'' The older man answered honestly. ''Just didn't expect to feel so much at the thought of wearing a collar. Feeling owned and cared for..''His voice trailed off.

"Don't you feel that...even without one?"

John nodded, not able to put into words how he felt. ''Never mind, Daddy...it's stupid.''

"Sorry, Johnny...guess I don't get that whole thing still."

''It's fine.'' John relaxed as he laid back on the bed, trying to sort his thoughts. ''I'm learning more about myself everyday...things I want and feel.''

"That's fine, Baby. Just hope I don't get stale for you."

"Don't worry too much about that." Roman told Randy as he walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist and another toweling his long hair.

John looked at Roman as he walked in. ''Randy was telling me about wearing a collar in the club...it affected me thinking about it...I don't know why.''

"It's the whole submissive mindset. A physical sign of what you already know." Roman tried to explain.

John nodded slowly. Roman seemed to always understand what he could not say. ''Exactly. Knowing others see I am taken...I like it.''

"For that time you will have something, John. We just don't know exactly what." Roman told him.

John nodded, his heart racing. ''Yes, Sir.'' He moved closer to his daddy.

"Yes, John...your daddy will still have last word on you when we go. We are just helping to...outfit you for it." Roman smiled as he moved toward the bed to gather his clothing.

''Thank you.'' John said with sincerity. ''I'm glad you approached me the day you saw me reading the book.''

"You're welcome, John. It is nice coming across new prospects. More so in the business. Just makes some things easier."

John yawned. ''Don't know about you two but I could use a nap.''

"Well, I need to head out once I get dressed." Roman told them already slipping the jeans on. "I'll be in touch, Guys."

"Okay, Roman...thanks again." Randy said.

"No...Thank you Randy, you too John."

''Thank you, Sir.'' John echoed, snuggling close to Randy with a yawn.

Roman worked to finish getting dressed. "I'll show myself out." He smiled faintly. "Oh, ready for tomorrow Randy?"

"Yeah." He sighed faintly.

"Hey we knew it was coming at some point." He waved before leaving.

''What's he talking about?" John asked after Roman left.

"Um...They are getting a face push."

''Really? Damn and after they beat the shit out of me multiple times.'' John joked as his eyes closed.

"Yeah the fans love them so much no matter what Creative does with them. The first one to feel the hound's fury is gonna be me." Randy moved to hold John better.

John chuckled. ''Now you get to see how that power bomb feels. I've had so many I've lost count.'' He then grew serious. ''Warn them to watch the power behind it. Makes even my back sore as hell.''

Randy rolled his eyes. "Not looking forward to it. I don't know if it is because I am quote 'the smallest' out of Evolution or what, but I seem to be scheduled for the brunt of the hound's fury."

''I guess they got tired of being your lap dogs.'' John laughed. The two men talked and rested for the rest of the day. Everything went okay for Randy the next day even if he was a bit sore after the Shield was finished with their assault. The next few weeks flew by as they always did, with John and Randy kept busy with work until they were in Nevada near Dean's place. Randy got a text on Tuesday morning from Roman, asking if they would be up for going to a club after the Smackdown taping. Randy replied that it would be fine and asked where to meet. Roman sent the address to Dean's place that was just outside Las Vegas itself. After the show the guys showered and headed off for the drive. Randy let John drive as his own nerves were building.


	49. Chapter 49

John was glad to drive as his own nerves were on edge. He had never done anything like this before. ''I'm a little nervous, Ran.'' He admitted as he tried to focus on the road.

"Same here, Johnny. I barely contained things when it was just the five of us and Bethany. How am I going to react with a whole club full of sexually charge people?"

''I don't know...maybe Roman could take you somewhere private first and burn you out?" John suggested.

"I think that may be the idea, just not sure how."

''I'm sure Roman will think of something.'' John paused a moment thinking. ''I'm concerned someone will recognize me going into the club and it'll hit the dirt sheets. Remember how Hunter flipped when the almost nude picture of me leaked on Twitter?"

"You want to back out and just play at Dean's? Who knows his place may be as equipped as a club. Who knows maybe even better in some cases."

John shook his head quickly. ''No, I've looked forward to it for so long. I want to go even if I'm nervous.'' His free hand raised to brush his neck without realizing it as he thought of wearing a collar.

"Okay...Okay, Johnny...I was just saying."

John drove until they reached the address on the GPS. ''Nice place. Didn't expect it to be so large.'' John commented as he pulled in.

"Yeah surprising." Randy admitted. "This almost ranks with mine I think. Shit." John parked and the two guys walked to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Dean opened the door with a smile. "Hey. Come on in."

"Thanks." Randy told him as he walked past looking about the simply furnished main entry. The inside could show where the house could use a few repairs. John followed behind Randy, just taking in the house. Dean shut the door behind them.

Roman stood up when Randy entered the living room. "Hey we are going for our...chat right?"

"Um...yeah." Randy felt his heart race.

"We'll be back, Boys." Roman walked toward Randy and out of the room. Randy turned, following after him.

"What the fuck is that about?" Dean wondered.

John wanted to watch but knew it was wrong to follow uninvited. He looked at Dean, trying to make up an excuse and divert the younger man's attention. ''Uh...Randy needed to talk a few things over with Roman. How have you guys been? You've been getting some kick ass ratings as faces.''

"Yeah we have." Dean commented. "Interesting being the anti-heros. No offense, John but I don't fit the goody goody mold." He looked in the direction Roman and Randy went then back at John. "Well, how about I take you down stairs and I can show you your outfit for tonight?"

''Sure.'' John nodded with a dimpled grin, glad of something to do. ''Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' Seth teased as he sat, looking at he his phone as he waited.

"Spoilsport." Dean called back as he led John through the house to a thick door. He pulled the door open that showed stone steps. "After you."

''Thanks.'' John replied as he carefully walked down the stone steps. The light was dim and a cool breeze hit him the lower he went.

"Nice thing basement levels out here, so much cooler." Dean commented as he followed John down. The large open space looked like something directly from a horror movie or bondage film. He saw John looking around. "Also nice sounds barriers."

''Damn.'' John exclaimed, taking it all in. ''This place is amazing. It looks like a real bondage dungeon.''

Dean's smile grew. "You really like it down here?" He walked behind John, running a hand over his shoulder. "Why don't you look around." He whispered in his ear. "I'm going to use some of this on you tomorrow depending on how you fair tonight."

John shivered faintly, looking around the large room. ''Hell yeah I love it. It's way better than Seth's. Simple, cold and to the basics like a dungeon should be.''

"Yes...it suits my uses." Dean commented. "I keep everything in good order, just wish I had someone to use it with more often. Need to watch bringing new blood home from clubs."

''If not for our schedule I would gladly let you use all this stuff on me.'' John told him. ''And anytime you wanted to. I'm sure Randy wouldn't mind.''

"Glad to hear you're so open, John." Dean could almost feel himself salivating. "Seeing how far I could push even you."

John knew it would take Roman and Randy awhile. ''So...want to show me any of the stuff or is it a surprise for tomorrow?"

"Well, of course you see the almost standard toys. The cross, a rack." He walked over to some sort of item made of metal bands hanging from the ceiling to form an almost body shaped cage. "This lovely thing, is called a gibbet. Helps keep a captive audience."

''Fuck.'' John breathed, not able to resist the slight tremble as he was claustrophobic. ''So what do you do once the guy is in there?"

"Different sensation plays. Hot and cold, electric. Maybe just leave them in anticipation while I set things up for play." He walked over to a medical table. "I am sure you've seen these used as a prop in some of your videos." He moved to pull out stirrups. "I know, I know these are normally for females, but they work for guys too."

John neared the table, feeling like he was in a deranged doctor's office. ''Yeah, I've seen them. Your shit is way different from Seth's.''

"That's because we have different specialties. I have a few more goodies...but they can wait." Dean walked toward a door. "Come over here, John."

''Sure.'' John walked over to where Dean was, trying not to cast looks of morbid curiosity at the hanging cage.

Dean opened the door to show it was just a closet. He moved a few hangers before pulling out a full body leather harness and held it up towards John debating. "Strip down and try this on."

John's eyes widened as he began to strip. ''You guys want me to wear that out in public?" He had a feeling Randy would kill him.

"Well, in the club...yes. Unless you prefer to be nude with just a collar and leash?" Dean reached in the closet, pulling out a studded leather collar and a chained leash, holding them up.

John swallowed hard as he eyed the collar, the butterflies back in his stomach. ''N-no the harness is fine.'' He took off the rest of his clothes before reaching for it to put it on. ''Guess I'll need to remove my dog tags too.''

"They would pinch under the collar, John. You will have it on either way so it is easier to call you claimed. Randy did tell you didn't he?"

John nodded as he worked his way into the harness. ''I want to wear it.'' He admitted quietly.

"Good." Dean smiled as he looked John over. "Figure the front of the harness will cover your...dignity at least a little."

John nodded as he stood, feeling vulnerable though he was proud of his fit body. ''I wear this under my clothes or change when I get there?"

"You can wear it under your normal clothing if you wish." Dean told him. He looked at the collar in his hand then John. He took a deep breath. "This will wait until we are there."

John nodded, looking at himself in his outfit like an excited kid. ''Can I show Randy before I cover it up?"

"Sure if you think he is done with his meeting we can head on up."

John nodded and the two headed on back to the main floor after John had gathered his clothing. Seth looked up from his phone and whistled at the sight. ''You look good, John. That really shows off your ass. I tried it once but it didn't look so good on me.''

''Thanks.'' The older man said almost shyly.

Raised voices were heard coming down the steps, but not the exact words exchanged. The voices stopped before Randy reached the living room. Roman came in a few moments after him. Randy shoulder could be seen raising and lowering as his took deep breaths then looked at John. "So...th-that's what they picked for you, Johnny?"

''Yeah.'' John did a slow turn around. '' You like it?"

"Interesting...I don't know much about the...proper fashion."

"Well you said you wanted to show your boy off." Roman told him with a faint bite to his voice.

Randy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Okay...well they know best, Baby. If they say it is fitting then fine."

Some of the pride left John's eyes as he nodded. He had been hoping for a reaction similar to Seth. He moved to begin putting on clothes over the outfit.

Randy walked closer to John. Taking a hand he grabbed the ring on the center of the harness and jerked John toward him. "You look hot...okay...that what you want to hear?" He faintly almost snarled. His eyes quickly cooled and he released John. "Sorry, Baby. You look good okay? I just didn't know what to expect."

Tears of hurt actually wet John's eyes at the angry snarl and the rage he had momentarily seen there. He had not seen such a look outside of playing from his boyfriend in years. Not knowing what to say he looked away as he finished dressing. ''It's fine, Ran.''

Randy sighed as he turned away. "So you gonna ride with us or follow?" Dean asked.

"I think we will follow. Five in a car can be stuffy." Randy explained.

"That's fine." Dean nodded.

John finished dressing and looked at the others. ''I'm ready when you all are.''

Dean looked Randy over. "I guess you're presentable."

"Gee thanks."

Dean smiled. "I'll try not to drive too fast for you."

"Randy..." Roman started.

"Save it." Randy snapped, heading for the door. "Come on, Johnny." John followed almost timidly, wondering why he had pissed his lover off so much just by showing him his outfit for the club.

Randy reached the car and stopped. "I forgot you have the keys."

John looked in his pocket before handing Randy the keys. ''Here.''

"Thanks." Randy unlocked the doors before getting in the drivers seat. He braced his hands on the steering wheel as he hung his head.

John slid into the passenger's seat, closing the door. He was alarmed by how upset Randy's body language was. ''I'm s-sorry, Daddy.'' He said quietly. ''I didn't mean to upset you...I was just excited for you to see me in the outfit. You...you think I look like a shameless slut don't you?"

Randy shook his head as he took a deep breath before looking at John. "I am not ashamed of you...or angry at you. I am sorry for my actions in there. Forgive me?" He jumped when he heard a car horn seeing it was the guys and he started the car up.

''Of course.'' John answered, although he had his doubts. He wanted to have a good night with his daddy and three play partners.

Randy took off, following behind Dean's car. He could feel the stress from John still. "Something happened with Roman...okay? I swear it isn't you, Johnny."

''Really?" John was shocked. ''But Roman always seems so good around you...like the responsible one.''

"Yeah...I know. Just forget it, Babe." Randy told him. "It was a lapse of judgment."

John nodded, looking Randy over. ''As long as you're okay.''

"Yeah...I'm fine, Johnny. Just a little...I don't know. I didn't mean to take it out on you though."

''It's okay. I was being pushy.'' John looked out the window as they drove. ''You should see Dean's play area. It's intense.''

"Why does that not exactly put me as ease."

John laughed. ''You'll see I guess.'' They both grew silent in thought as Randy drove the rest of the way to the club.

They reach the building that seemed to look in the middle of nowhere. "Oh yeah, this is reassuring." Randy commented as he shut the engine.

''At least there aren't many around to see me.'' John tried to stay optimistic as he stepped out.

"Yeah I guess so, Baby." As they approached Dean's car the three guys got out, carrying bags with them.

"Well, shall we?" Dean commented.

''Sure.'' John nodded, the leather harness feeling strange as he followed them with Randy.

Before they went through the main door the three Shield member pulled out their wallets, removing a card from inside. Randy and John followed them. Their cards were scanned and Roman spoke to a woman behind a desk for a few moments. "Okay, Guys, Up here you need to read and sign these things." Randy moved up looking.

"What is it?"

"Just standard release. The gist is the club is not held liable for any activity taking place between consenting adults. They are not responsible for any injuries that may take place on the grounds. Also that there is no use of cellphones or cameras on the property." While Roman talked Dean and Seth already headed for near by changing stations. John nodded, glad to hear the no camera policy. He read over the form before signing it. Randy signed his and they turned the forms over.

"ID, Gentlemen?" The woman asked.

"Oh yeah." Randy pulled his out, handing it over. John handed his over as well, hoping the woman was not a wrestling fan.

She copied some information off them and onto the forms, handing them back. "If you need to change there are dressing rooms off to the sides and lockers inside to store your belongings."

John nodded his thanks then looked at Randy. ''Guess I'd better strip out of my clothes and store them until we're done.''

"Okay, Baby." Randy told him as John walked away.

"About earlier." Roman started.

"Forget it...this isn't the time or place. Shouldn't you be getting changed?" Randy snapped.

"Didn't want to leave you alone." Roman tried again.

"I don't think I want to be alone with you right now."

"Okay...fine." Roman turned to look for an empty changing station. He saw Dean coming out from one.

Dean headed back for Randy. He was in dark tan leather pants and a matching vest. "So what's up with you and Roman? Didn't your meeting go well?"

"Bug off." Randy said with a glare.

"Fine fine...just wondered." Dean gave a faint smirk.

John came out a short time later, wearing only the harness as even his dog tags were missing. He looked Dean over. ''You look nice, Sir.''

"Thanks, Johnny...oh yeah." Dean rushed back to the room he came out of knocking. Hearing Roman tell him one minute. "Roman, locker 10, my normal combo. The last part of John's outfit." He called through the door.

John looked at Randy, hoping his boyfriend did not feel too nervous. ''You okay?"

"I should be good."

"Relax, Randy...not everyone dresses up, we just chose to." Dean told him.

Seth walked out wearing leather pants so tight they looked painted on his trim body and nothing else. John tried not to stare and failed miserably. ''Ready, Guys.'' The two tone haired man smirked.

"So now we just wait on Roman. He is in the room I had and I left something inside." Dean told them. Almost on cue Roman came out in fitted black pants with black leather chaps over it. He was wearing a vest constructed mainly of chains. In his hand was the studded collar and leash.

He walked over, handing them toward Randy. "This is your job."

Randy looked at him and then the items before taking them. "Okay, Baby. Come on over." John's heart pounded as he walked over to Randy. As cheesy as it would sound for the moment he saw no one but his daddy. "Good boy." The younger man took the collar, slipping it around John's neck and walked around to fasten it. It reminded Randy more of a dog collar, but he guess there wasn't too much of a difference. He walked back around and hooked the leash on the ring in the front.

"Okay, now it looks like we are ready." Roman commented. John could not explain how intense it felt to be lead this way almost nude in a public place. He lowered his eyes like he figured a good sub would as he waited. Randy held the end of the leash. He tried not to look as awkward with it as he felt as they headed into the main part of the club through another set of doors. It was a wide open area. Couches lined the walls and there were areas with tables and chairs then areas with people circled around different public play scenes. "So where shall we begin?" Roman asked looking around.

John felt alive like he never had before as his blue eyes took in the club. Although he loved Randy with his whole heart there was just some things that his younger lover would never fully understand. The more John was exposed to the leather community the more his need seemed to grow. It was a yearning...a literal aching of his body and mind to be used and controlled and it was something only another submissive would identify with. No matter how good his daddy was to him it was just something John needed to feel complete. When he wasn't being used the older man felt empty somehow. Now as he stood collared and surrounded by Doms John felt happy in a way that was difficult to describe. He kept his eyes lowered and waited on the four men to decide. Seth shrugged. ''Really no preference...Dean, Randy?"

"Wonder if Cindy is playing tonight?" Dean commented.

"She would kill you if she heard you call her that." Roman told him.

"Oh, come on she's a pussy cat." Dean smirked.

"More like a panther." Roman replied.

"But I know no one better with a whip." Dean replied.

"Just watching right?" Randy said.

"Maybe."

"Hey, I never said anything about John playing with someone outside the four of us." Randy's grip on the leash became tighter.

''Of course we never want to overstep your wishes, Randy.'' Seth said, ever the peacemaker. John could not help his excitement at the idea of being whipped by a woman. He liked a strong, confident lady. ''If it pleases you, Daddy, I am okay with another Dom joining in if it's someone they know and trust.'' John said in a soft tone.

Randy tried not to sigh or show displeasure. "It is not sex, Randy." Roman told him. "Most club scenes don't."

"Hold on what?"

Dean had to hide his laugh at Randy's lack of knowledge. "Sex itself is rarely part of public scenes. Now there may be sexual aspects...like when we first played."

"Oh." Randy said faintly. "Okay then."

"Great." Dean said looking around. "Be right back. I'll go scout." He took off without another word.

John had known there would be no actual sex with the woman or he never would have spoken up. ''I knew there wouldn't be any, Daddy. I would not have offered.'' He let Randy know with his eyes lowered.

"Oh." Randy looked lost.

"You need to look more sure Randy or others may try to overstep your authority. We are only overseers for you two." Roman told him in a firm tone. "You don't act the role you will get walked on."

''Roman's right.'' Seth spoke, looking around. ''You have to put on an act of being confident even if you don't feel like it. Think of it like when you are the cold calculating Viper in the ring." Randy slowly nodded, taking a deep breath allowing his chest to puff faintly.

"Better." Roman told him.

Dean made his way back over. "She's here." He sounded faintly excited. "She's working right now, but will open space for us in a few minutes." His eyes twinkled faintly.

''Sounds good.'' Seth grinned. ''Lady Cynthia is always a pleasure to work with.'' John felt so excited...a dimpled smile playing on his face even with his submissive stance.

"Follow me." Dean told them motioning. "She's over by the pillars."

"She always did like that spot." Roman mentioned. Randy lightly pulled the leash for John to follow as he followed the guys through the place. Different sounds filled the air of different conversations and different play scenes. John followed the four men, trying to take in all the sights while keeping his head lowered not to shame his daddy. They reached a circle of people where a crack of a whip was heard cutting the air. The circle was wide to accommodate the length of the whip being wielded. In this case a six foot bull whip. The whip was in the hands of a woman that looked like Bettie Page, even down to the golden age pinup look. Her lips were crimson, her skin pale, long leather boots graced her small feet. A red and black corset held in her trimmed waist.

In the circle with her was a small man panting for breath between every hit to his back. He was tied between two large stone Grecian pillars. John could not help stealing glances at the scene. He thought the dominatrix was beyond sexy as she worked the man over with the whip. His body tingled as he stood by Randy. It was a few minutes before she fully stopped. She motioned to someone off to the side and two men in red robes entered the circle.

"Who are they?" Randy asked.

"Monitors." Roman told him. "The red is so they are easy to find if needed. They oversee the scenes." The two men checked over the man before they helped to untie him from the pillars and carry him away. She looked around before walking toward the group.

"I am guessing the one being led is my new toy for the evening Dean?" Her voice smooth yet chilling.

"Yes...this is John...and this is Randy, John's...handler."

"Ah...so actually you are the one I should be asking." She looked at Randy. "May I have use of your pet to show him the pleasurable sting of a whip?"

"No marks. His job he works shirtless. Marks would not be acceptable." Randy said firmly.

"What about other parts? He's not a dancer is he? Not that he is hard on the eyes, neither are you." She smiled faintly.

"No, Ma'am...we're not." Randy looked at John a moment, debating. To willingly allow someone to mark his baby. Could he cross that line? Seth watched Randy, impressed he was acting so confident. John did not speak up this time but held his breath, waiting on his daddy's answer. This woman held such an air of authority he refused to do anything that would reflect poorly on his boyfriend.

"They are in the same line of work we are." Dean told her.

Her head snapped slightly in his direction. "You were not the one being addressed, Dean."

"Yes, Lady Cynthia." Dean replied as she looked back at Randy. A faint smile brushed her lips. "So you throw each other around for...sport, but I can't mark him because of that?"

"Marks of a whip would be much different then marks we may cause."

"Fine...is there places I may?" Once again Randy had to think.

"They use the same codes we do, Randy. He is free to call red if he wishes." Roman told him.

"Okay...that goes for me to since I am his...what Dean call it handler?"

"Of course." Cynthia smiled. "You have as much control over the play as he does when it comes to stopping it."

"Okay...the upper part of the legs should be safe."

"What about butt?"

"No major marks...that is...used a lot and I don't wish it damaged."

"Very well. Agreed." She extended her hand. "If I may." Randy handed her the leash.

"Okay, John. Follow Lady Cynthia and follow her orders."

''Yes, Daddy.'' John told Randy before going with the woman. He was not prepared for how odd it felt to be at a stranger's mercy. Before it had been his lover and coworkers.

She led John until he was standing between the pillars. "Why do I have a feeling you are the kind of pet that likes to know eyes are on you. Aren't you?"

''Yes, Lady Cynthia.'' John replied, wondering how she knew.

"Then I'll string you like my last toy." She smiled faintly. "Stand with your arms stretched out." She walked toward one of the pillars, grabbing a piece of looped cord. She then looked at him. "Turn around first so you are facing your handler."

''Yes, Ma'am.'' John turned as ordered and then stretched his arms out. His chest heaved slightly from anticipation. Cynthia took the cord looping it around John's wrist before repeating the process with the other one. She then tightened the cords to pull them tighter, stretching John more. She then slowly walked around the area, looking John over seeing how his shoulder and back muscles strained.

"Good." She walked back to one pillar that on the side away from John's view was a few hooks that held different tools. She hung the bull whip up and grabbed a flogger. "Since we need to watch cuts...I'll start with this lovely." She walked in front of John, showing it to him before she brought a firm last across his chest.

John sucked in a breath at the sensation. Dean was not kidding when he said she could use a whip. Her first hit was harder than most of Dean's. ''Thank you, Lady Cynthia.''

Seth chuckled as he watched the scene. ''Look at John's face. He wasn't expecting that strength from a female.''

"Most underestimate her until they feel it." Roman commented.

"I know I have." Dean told them.

"You felt it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...she is very good at her work." Dean commented with almost adoration.

She gave John two lashes across his toned abs. Of course the harness blocked tiny pieces of the impact.

John let out a gasp from the hits on instinct, the sting starting to heat his body already. He loved being stretched out and used this way with an audience. "Very good." She commented. She then proceeded to move around to work over John's strong back. John did not know what heated his body more being watched by Randy or the painful sting of the flogger. Soft pants crossed his lips as his body grew flush.

''He loves it.'' Seth commented, watching. ''John is such a rare find.''

"Don't I know it." Commented Dean which got a faint look from Randy. Roman went to put a hand on Randy's shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off as he watched the scene. Cynthia laid a few good hits across John's exposed ass and back of the thighs. John's back arched at the strikes, a moan passing his lips as his legs trembled slightly.

"That's good." She praised John as she worked. "Feed off the sting and use it to feel so good and free." She worked for a few more minutes before stopping. She looked toward Randy and the others. "Want to come support him?"

"Sure." Roman told her.

"Of course." Randy replied and the two moved forward to stand on each side of John before she went to loosen the cords. Roman freed the one wrist while Randy followed the actions on the other.

John took a few moments to get his footing back. His body felt warmed and alive. ''Thank you, Lady Cynthia. It felt amazing.'' He told the woman with a smile.

"Of course, John...if your handler will be kind again maybe we can play some other time." She told him.

"Maybe." Randy replied as he helped support John.

"Follow me. I will show you where he can rest." Roman told them. He led John and Randy to a back room of the club that had a few lounges set up. "Just take a load off for a bit, John." Dean and Seth followed after them.

''Thank you, Sir.'' John said gratefully as he sat. ''I loved it. Could have went much longer.''

"I'm sure you could have, John." Dean started. "But Lady Cynthia decided that was enough for whatever reason."

John nodded at Dean. ''Yes, Sir.''

"Now just relax here before we decide if you are done for the night or not." Roman told him.

"Well, I am going to be a fly on the wall somewhere." Dean told them before he left. Randy moved to sit. His mind trying to sort so many things out. John was being watched over by Roman and Seth so he didn't need to keep all his focus on John. He was debating telling John about what had happened when he went off with Roman earlier.


	50. Chapter 50

Roman had actually suggested Randy take him again since when he did so Randy didn't pass out afterward. He wanted to try it on his back that time, study the looks on Randy's face, the gaze of his eyes. Roman admitted he rarely if ever faced those he had sex with. When asked why he just looked away, not giving an answer.

Randy remembered reaching out to brush Roman's cheek. Was that when the misunderstanding began? Was his caring about him misread as something more? They were together and worked to keep their sounds down, unsure how well sound left the room they were in. Even without the loud sounds of their act the feelings were there, so strong so consuming why didn't he place them at the time? Bodies were tensed, mouths parted with silent cries. Nearing their ends their eyes locked for just a brief moment of time.

Then without warning Roman reached a hand up to hook it behind Randy's head. Pulling his head down toward him their lips met. In that moment of joining both men reached their peak. Their joint lips muffled cries their bodies could no longer hold back. It felt it wanted to linger forever, when in reality it was all but a moment. A moment that just as fast ended as Randy jerked back fully, actually leaping from the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled with a snarl.

"What?" Roman asked, stretched on the bed trying to clear his head.

"You fucking kissed me? NO...NO I only kiss John." Randy fumed. "I am allowing a lot, but that is not one thing I'll do!"

"You wanted me to." Roman tried to calm him.

"NO...NO! Why the fuck did you think that? That is more intimate than anything." Randy yelled.

"I know." Roman said slowly as he began to sit up.

"I feel that with you...I never fe..."

"SHUT UP! I am with John! I did all this for John! So whatever the fuck you think you feel you better get it worked the fuck out."

"Randy, I know you wanted..."

"NO, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CLAIM TO KNOW WHAT I WANT? STOP TRYING TO FUCKING MANIPULATE ME!" He turned, looking for the bottle of water he knew Roman had in the room for them to clean quickly.

"But I felt..."

"I don't care what you think you felt. We were friends, sexual partners."

"Were?" Roman asked standing.

"I need time to think."

"Please, Randy. I'm sorry if I was wrong."

"I don't want to hear it right now."

"FUCK RANDY? That's not fair!"...

* * *

><p>Randy's thoughts just kept wandering off. Was he too harsh with Roman in the heat of the moment? He was wrong though, he didn't want Roman to kiss him...right? John sat beside Seth and Roman, just relaxing as he had been told. He kept stealing glances at Randy, wondering why his boyfriend seemed so distracted. He had told John that something had happened with Roman but John had no idea what that could be. Randy shook his head, looking around forgetting for a moment where he was. He walked back over to the three of them. "Where's Dean?"<p>

"Maybe the question should be where were you a moment ago?" Roman commented. "Dean went to watch some more of the scenes while John rests and we debate staying or going back to Dean's place."

"Oh...so what's the call?"

Roman looked at John. "You think you had enough exposure for your first time out?"

John would normally have said no, asked for more. But he was growing more concerned about his daddy every moment. They had been together so long he knew something was horribly wrong. ''Yes, Sir. I think so.'' John answered Roman, worry in his blue eyes as he scanned Randy. ''You okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Baby." Randy told him.

Roman looked at Randy. "Everything still a little overwhelming?"

"Something like that."

"Okay. Let's find Dean, get changed and get out of here then." Roman told them, standing back up. John stood and found he wasn't as sore as he expected. He followed Roman as the four guys went in search of Dean. Dean was watching a scene on wax play where a girl was being 'painted' with different colors of dripping wax. Roman went over, tapping his shoulder then motioned they were heading for the front. Dean nodded and Roman left, heading for the front with the others to get changed before leaving.

Once they reached the changing area John looked at Randy, suddenly realizing he didn't want the collar off but he had to. ''If you take the leash off, Daddy, I'll go change.''

"Oh yeah...Sorry, Baby." Randy moved behind John to unhook the collar itself, removing the whole piece. John gave the collar a last glance of almost longing before he took off into the changing room to redress. Dean came out a moment later looking before walking to Randy.

"I guess I'll take that back."

"Yeah, thanks." Randy handed it over.

"You okay? Seem a little out of it."

"Yeah." Randy's mind was so occupied he didn't even think it was odd Dean's show of concern.

John and Seth both changed and reappeared within minutes of each other. John was back in his almost constant uniform of shorts and a t shirt. ''Guess we just wait on the others.'' Seth commented as John handed him the harness. Dean waited for Roman so he could get back into the same room as before. Roman emerged, looking around. Dean passed him shutting the door and Roman joined John and Seth. Roman couldn't help stealing glances at Randy nearby, wishing the older man would just listen.

John could feel the tension between Randy and Roman and it worried him even more. He walked to reach for his daddy's right hand, holding it lightly. Randy jumped a little then looked seeing it was John. He wanted to suggest maybe making a longer drive and going to a hotel instead of back to Dean's, but he knew John wanted to play more the next day in Dean's playroom. John just waited by Randy as Seth cast confused glances at them all.

Dean came out with his bag a moment later. "Okay. Let's roll." Dean headed for the main door and Roman followed. Randy then followed with John back to their respective cars getting in and starting the engines.

Once the vehicles were on the road Seth spoke up. ''Did I miss something tonight? Why is Randy acting so damn strange?"

Roman was unsure what to say. "Just a misunderstanding between me and Randy."

"Oh?" Dean asked from behind the wheel. "What did you two go off for anyway?"

Roman sighed. "He was just stressed and I wanted to...give a stress release. It only made things worse."

Seth nodded knowingly. ''Randy can be jumpy when it comes to...stress release. Maybe he felt guilty because John wasn't there not that John would have minded. That guy is pretty easy going when it comes to sex.''

"It's more than that...just something I need to try to deal with."

Seth nodded ''Okay.'' They rode in silence a bit before he spoke again. ''So, Dean, any plans for John tomorrow? I know you've been itching to get him in your playroom.''

"I already told him I want to push him...see if I can get him to climax and cum without his daddy's say so." Dean gave a sadistic smirk.

"You still on that kick?" Roman asked.

"Yes and I aim to succeed."

Seth shook his head. ''Not gonna be easy, Dean. John has unknowingly programmed his body for Randy...Guy probably couldn't cum without the order if he wanted to.''

"We will see...you know I have a few...aids that will help. Little hard not to give out before something that won't quit." Dean laughed faintly.

Seth shook his head again. ''That's cheating...and I hope it doesn't piss Randy off more.''

"There's rules?" Dean asked with a laugh. "I thought it was all about the ultimate enjoyment? John could always call for me to stop."

Seth sighed. ''Okay, Dean. I just want to get back and relax.''

"I can go faster...not like many are out this late." Dean smiled, hitting the gas on the open road.

John was driving home when suddenly the Shield boy's car sped up. ''What the hell, Dean?" He grumbled, pushing down on the gas to keep up.

Randy looked. "Well I guess he figured we have a GPS since we found his place." Randy told him.

''Yeah.'' John kept his eyes on the road. ''You seemed very distracted tonight. Didn't you enjoy watching me being played with by the Mistress?"

"Yeah...sorry, Johnny. I didn't mean to be that way."

''You know if you ever want to talk I'm here.'' John told his boyfriend. ''Let's get back and get in some cuddle time. Don't worry I won't leak your secret that the cold Viper is a kisser and cuddler.'' He gave a laugh.

"Sounds good, Baby. I want to tell you...but I'm worried you will be upset and I know how much you enjoy your play times."

The smile faded from John's face. ''Why would I be upset? I told you sex with Roman was fine. I just need to know...did he hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me so much...more like...shocked me."

John nodded slowly. ''Well, as long as you are okay I guess what happened is between you two.'' He looked over to check the GPS.

"Okay Johnny." Randy just looked out the window, falling silent.

The men reached Dean's house and were shown a simple guest room where they relaxed and spent the night. John woke up the next morning when his daily phone alarm went off. ''Damn...forgot to turn that off.'' He mumbled, sitting up and reaching for his phone.

Randy gave a faint groan. "Oh well. Wonder if anyone else is up yet."

''Maybe.'' John's stomach growled. ''Is it bad I wish Bethany was here?" He teased.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah. I doubt Dean will have any grand breakfast made for us."

John crawled over close to Randy, his eyes twinkling. ''Can I get a good morning kiss?"

Randy wrapped his arm around John pulling him in for a deep kiss. He gave a shiver before letting go and moved to sit up.

John grinned, seeing the effect his kiss had on Randy. ''I'm glad I can make you shiver from a kiss.'' He winked, dancing around, shaking his ass in a goofy way. ''Oh yeah...I still got it!"

Randy couldn't help but chuckle faintly. "Yeah Johnny." He got up, looking for shorts that day.

John looked for clothes, deciding on the ever present shorts and a tank top that showed off his huge arms. ''Let's hurry and go see what Dean has for breakfast.''

"I hope it's palatable." Randy told him heading out the room. The floor creaked under their feet. "Damn." He looked around the hall as they walked. Water stains marred the walls, the house had seen better days.

John chuckled as he looked over the house. He stopped cold as he reached the kitchen. ''You have got to be joking.'' A small box of s'mores Pop Tarts sat on the kitchen table. He moved to open the refrigerator door. ''What the?" The only thing inside it was some bottled water and cans of beer.

"What is it, Johnny?" Randy walked behind him looking. "Lovely. Let me guess freezer is empty except for ice?"

John looked. ''Yep.'' He then began searching through the cabinets. ''Damn, Dean. The guy has like one pan, packets of Ramen noodles and a can of spaghettiOs. Guys on minimum wage eat better than this.''

Roman walked in in a pair of lounge pants. "You guys are up early for a day off."

''Yeah, my alarm went off.'' John sighed. ''Do you know that this box of Pop Tarts is literally almost the only food in the kitchen? The fridge is empty.''

"Figures." Roman grumbled as he went to reach in a cabinet over a the fridge. He pulled out a can of coffee and the coffee maker. "Now I need to remember which outlet works." He looks around a bit. "Seth and I normally run to the store in the morning."

''You're kidding me right?" John asked Roman. ''Some of them don't work?"

"Nope...Seth almost got fried one time. I told Dean to mark the damn things. That or break down and hire someone to fix it."

"Hey, I like my place the way it is." Dean protested from the doorway. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and stretching his head.

"It's a mess." Roman told him.

"It's cozy." Dean countered.

"It's falling apart."

"It's lived in." Dean walked over, grabbing the box removing a packet of the poptarts and moved to the fridge. "Excuse me." He told Randy. Randy just looked as he moved and Dean went to grab a beer. Then headed for the door.

"Really, Dean?" Roman says.

Dean stopped at the doorway. "What? I'm good." He smiled then left the room. Roman just shook his head as he went to plug the coffee maker in, praying.

Seth walked in dressed in shorts right as Roman was about to plug in the coffee maker. A look of alarm crossed his face. ''No! No! Not that one! You'll get zapped!"

Roman froze and looked at him. "You actually remember which ones are good?"

''Yeah.'' Seth pointed to the right one. ''Try that one.'' He moved to look at the opened box of Pop Tarts. ''These again...and damn he didn't even get the big box with company.''

Roman moved it checking. "Yeah, once I start this we need to run to the store...again."

John looked at Roman. ''Would you mind picking up some eggs and ham for me and Ran? Let me know if you need money.''

"We got it, John...but thanks. I like to eat much the same way you do." Roman admitted. "Randy can you bring me one of the jugs of water?"

"Yeah...sure." He turned, pulling out a large jug of water taking it over to Roman who filled the machine.

"We will try to get enough for the day, we can always go out later if we need more." Roman told them.

John nodded his thanks as Seth sighed. ''Be right back, Sir. If we're going out I need to throw on a shirt and shoes.'' He took off back to his bedroom.

Roman chuckled with a shake of his head. "Seth should know this dance by now." He moved to put the water back actually kicking the fridge when it made a strange noise.

John laughed. ''The best part about the house is the play room. Dean showed it to me yesterday.''

"Why am I not surprised you enjoyed his tour?" Roman told him. "Well, I better throw better cloths on myself. If you drink the coffee black help yourself. If you like cream or sugar we will try to be back soon." He headed back out of the kitchen.

Randy looked at John. "Best part? Should I be worried, Johnny?"

''Want to go check it out?" John offered. ''I'm sure we have time and Dean won't mind.''

"Um...I don't know, Babe."

''Oh, come on, Ran.'' John pulled on Randy lightly. ''I want to show you. Then you can act all unaffected later when we all go down.''

"Fine." Randy faintly sighed as John tried to drag him along. He saw the large security like door. "You sure about this?"

''Yes, there's no lock.'' John moved to push the heavy door open, revealing a set of stone steps. ''Watch your step now.''

Randy almost wished there was a lock. He slowly headed down the stone feeling cold on his bare feet. "Fuck." He exclaimed looking.

Once they reached the bottom John stood happily gazing at the kinky room with a Cheshire cat grin. ''Isn't it AMAZING?"

"Sorry, Johnny not my word for it." Randy gulped feeling he walked into a horror movie.

John's face fell as he looked over the room. ''But it's great! It looks just like a set for Bound Gods or Bound Muscle!"

"Some people just don't share my vision like you do, John." Dean spoke from the base of the steps making Randy jump.

''Oh hey.'' John greeted Dean, looking his way. ''Hope you don't mind me showing the place to Ran. I just can't get over how great it is.''

"Not at all ,John. Roman and Seth just headed out for food. I am sure you will want to eat before we play. Just let you know we should wait an hour afterwards at least." He walked over toward John. "Nice having someone that appreciates the work I put into this place."

Randy thought it's a shame he didn't put as much into the rest of the house.

John nodded with enthusiasm. ''I've never seen anything like it. It reminds me of my Hard Knocks gyms...no nonsense just the way a dungeon should be. I wish I had the time to try everything here.'' His eyes caught the hanging cage. ''Well maybe everything except for that.''

Dean gave a faint laugh. "Not into confinement I take it?"

John forced himself to look away. ''No...I even hate elevators.''

"Shame...you know sometimes it is good to face your fears in a controlled setting."

John swallowed hard, trying not to shake. ''Yeah...m-maybe.''

"Maybe in time, John." Dean patted his shoulder.

John nodded then looked at Randy, seeing the unhappy look on his daddy's face. ''You okay, Daddy?"

"I'm okay Baby...as he said I guess I just don't share the same vision you both have."

''It's fine. I just wanted to show you.'' John grinned at him. ''We can go back up if you want.''

"Yeah they should be back soon and we can eat right?"

"They normally go to a store about thirty minutes from here." Dena told them.

"Well we can try to relax then." Randy replied, just wanting to leave the space.

"Fine." Dean shrugged and Randy headed back upstairs.

John headed upstairs and looked at Randy. ''Where do you want to relax at?"

"Doesn't matter I guess."

John walked to sit on a couch in Dean's living room area next to the kitchen. There was a TV, couch and two chairs. Randy sat on the couch and shifted to get comfortable. Since Randy was leaning back on the couch John laid down, his head on his boyfriend's lap. "Well aren't you two cute." Dean exclaimed walking in.

John just chuckled, used to Dean's ribbing by now. ''What can I say, my daddy makes a good pillow.''

"Oh he's soft?" Dean chuckled. Randy flipped him off. "Is that an offer?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Ambrose." Randy told him.

"Why don't you use something to make me?"

"You offering now?"

"You don't have enough balls to handle me."

"You're not worth the energy."

"Well if that isn't a cop out." Dean chuckled, walking out of the room.

John sighed, snuggling close to Randy. ''Do you and Dean ever stop?"

"Hey, he started this time. Swear he has it out for me." Randy sighed.

''Yeah let's ignore him for now.'' John's eyes drifted closed as he rested. ''Would you...kind of pet my head?"

Randy tried to relax himself as he took one hand stroking John's head.

''Thanks...feels nice, Daddy.'' John mumbled as he drifted."

"No problem, Baby." Randy didn't know how long they stayed like that until Seth and Roman's voices were heard as they carried bags in.

By that time John had fallen asleep, a contented smile on his boyish features. Seth walked into the room, looking for them. ''John, did you say...'' His voice trailed off, seeing the older man laying on Randy. ''Sweet.''

Randy lifted his head waving with one hand. "Need help?" He whispered.

Seth smile. ''Nah, Man. We got it. Just relax with John.'' He headed back into the kitchen. ''We got breakfast duty, Sir.'' He told Roman. ''John fell asleep on Randy's lap. They look adorable.''

"Sweet." Roman almost gruffed as he put some of the food away and unpacked the small set of cookware. "How come we keep getting pans yet they keep vanishing. What the fuck does Dean do with them?"

''No clue, Sir.'' Seth laughed as he helped Roman. ''I figured John will need all the rest he can get with Dean wanting to put him through the ringer.''

"No amount of rest will help what Dean has planned. Wonder which method he has in mind." Roman pulled out two dozen eggs. He sat them on the counter and then grabbed some ham and the oil. "Please tell me he still have knives."

Seth looked. ''Yeah...dull ones.'' He chuckled, taking the best one out. ''God, if he uses that fucking milking machine...I tried it once and came until I almost was unconscious.''

"You like experimenting, Seth." Roman commented as he searched for a hidden bowl to fit all the eggs. "I heard he got a new attachment for the other machine."

''Oh really? What kind?" Seth asked with interest.

"Haven't seen it yet. I heard him say something about ribbed."

''Nice.'' Seth commented as he took out wheat bread for toast. ''I love watching John cum. His face is so...expressive.''

"The thing is will Randy really not say anything just to see if John can hold out?"

Seth shrugged. ''Guess we'll find out. Dean will sure be pissed if he doesn't.''

"Maybe Randy and John need a good talk before we go downstairs."

''Yeah.'' The men worked until breakfast was prepared. ''Breakfast!" Seth called in a cheery voice.

"Food?" Dean asked popping his head in the door.

"I thought you already ate?" Roman told him.

"But...but it smells so good."

"What for the others and if there is any left."

"Fine." Dean pouted crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall.

Randy lightly nudged John. "Johnny?"

John stirred with a yawn. ''Oh...I fell asleep.''

"It's okay, Johnny...breakfast is done."

John sat up, rubbing his eyes. ''Oh? Fuck...and I didn't even help any.''

"Seth said to let you sleep."

John stood and walked to the kitchen. ''Sorry I fell asleep, Guys. It smells amazing.'' He told Roman and Seth almost sheepishly.

"It's fine John." Roman told him. "Grab a plate and dish what you want. We cooked plenty I hope."

''Thank you. I'll dish one for my daddy first. He was good to let me sleep.'' John replied before dishing a good portion of eggs, ham and two slices of toast on to a plate.

"How sweet." Dean piped up.

"Dean enough." Roman told him.

"What I do?" Dean asked.

"Forget it."

John glared at Dean for the first time. ''Why do you always have to fucking insult Randy? If not for his generosity we couldn't play.'' He stormed into the next room to give Randy his plate.

Dean just huffed faintly with a roll of his eyes. "You know he is right." Roman told him.

"He needs some fucking thicker skin." Dean growled.

Randy looked as John came back in. "I would have gotten up in a moment, Babe."

John gave Randy a forced smile. ''I wanted to get it for you, Daddy. I'm about one minute away from giving Dean an AA. I'll bring you your coffee.'' He went back into the kitchen, silently pouring Randy a steaming cup, his eyes narrowed.

"John, I'm just teasing you guys." Dean tried to tell him.

''But it never fucking stops!" John hissed as he gripped the coffee cup. ''Randy has been my boyfriend over five fucking years! And he was good enough to allow me to have sex with three other guys. I've looked away time and time again while you put him down and it has to stop now!" '

'He has a point, Dean.'' Seth agreed as he ate.

"Fine...I'll...I'll try to tone it down." Dean grumbled.

John took a deep breath, trying to calm down. ''Thank you.'' He carried Randy's coffee to him. ''Here, Daddy.''

"Thanks, Johnny...don't forget your own food." Randy reminded John as he took the mug.

''I won't.'' John went back into the kitchen and served himself up some food before carrying it back to sit by Randy, digging in. The guys ate their fill and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Okay, John...one hour." Dean smiled.

John nodded, looking at Randy. ''Can we have a chat in our room?"

"Sure, Johnny." Randy turned, heading up to the room shutting the door once John was up there.

John sat on the bed. ''Ran, Dean told me he wants to see how hard he can push me to force an orgasm out of me. If you're okay with it..please don't say anything until I ask. I'm curious how far my body can go.''

Randy took a deep breath. "I will try, but remember it isn't just what you can handle but me as well. I won't...well, have my cool down."

John nodded. ''C-Can I do something to cool you down first or does it have to be Roman?"

"I honestly don't know, Babe...and I don't want him."

''Was it that bad...what he did?" John knew how attracted Randy had been to Roman. ''You two had such great chemistry.''

Randy sighed lowering his head. "Yeah maybe too much." He whispered. "Just not right now, Baby." He said a little louder.

John nodded. ''Will you be disappointed in me if Dean does make me cum? I know that was saved only for you.''

"No." Randy moved to sit down.

''Okay.'' John said, leaning against his boyfriend. ''I'm sorry about Roman. You two were so hot to watch.''

Randy gave a faint shiver. "Maybe in time again, Johnny. I just need time."

''Sure, Daddy.'' John nuzzled Randy's chest. ''I guess that's all I needed to talk about.''

"Okay, Johnny...I'll try to keep control."

''Would a blowjob help?" John offered. ''I know I'm not Roman but I'm willing if you need it.''

"I guess you can try, Babe. I just know I got off at Seth's and was still reacting to Bethany after you were passed out." Randy stood up to lower his shorts, unsure why he felt nervous as he sat back down.

John leaned over and held the soft member in his left hand, stroking it lightly before wrapping his lips around it to suck the length. "Mmmm that feels nice, Johnny." Randy leaned back on the bed propped on his arm. John knew he could get his boyfriend off in record time. He cupped Randy's balls, giving a gentle squeeze while bobbing his head up and down the younger man's cock. Randy moaned faintly as he quickly reach his full hardness. "Fuck, Babe."

John fed off Randy's reaction by working harder, varying the hard sucking with flicks of his tongue over the head then back to almost deep throating the now hard cock. "Shit...damn you're good." Randy moved to sit up to put his hands on the back of John's head to use his mouth a little rougher. "Yeah that's it." John gave a faint moan as Randy used his mouth, relaxing his throat so his daddy could get his release quickly. "Oh fuck yeah." Randy just allowed instinct to take over until he finally let go, cumming hard and falling back on the bed.

John swallowed all his daddy fed him before removing his mouth. ''There you go, Daddy. Hope it helped.''

"Me too, Baby...me too."

John moved to stretch, trying to relax before his playtime. Time passed and Randy got up, fixing his shorts. "Um...I guess time to see what Dean has in store for you?"

''Yeah.'' They headed out and downstairs. Seth was drinking a beer at the table. He looked when they came in. ''Roman and Dean are already in the playroom preparing. They told me to let you guys know.''

"Okay thanks, Man." Randy told him, heading for the downstairs.


	51. Chapter 51

They all three walked down the stone steps until they reached the bottom. ''Sorry if I'm late.'' John said out loud.

"You're fine, John." Dean told him as he turned from the table. A large box could be seen with knobs and tubes attached to it behind him.

''I take it you want me to strip?" John asked as he looked at the device.

"Of course, John." Dean smiled.

John stripped down, leaving his clothes in a pile. He could not help giving a faint shiver as the room temperature was cool.

"Come on over here." Dean told him, patting the table. Roman moved to a wooden chair off to one side. John walked over to the table, climbing up on it. He cast a glance in Randy's direction. Randy just faintly nodded, unsure what was to be expected.

"Good. Now put your heels in the stirrups here." Dean motioned to them. "And then slid your butt all the way down." John did as told, suddenly feeling very exposed, almost like in a doctor's office. "Nice." Dean told John as he moved to stand at the end of the table. He took two small straps tying John's feet in place. He then moved between them to grab a hold of John's hips. "Just a small adjustment." He lifted john's hips a little to shift the angle of them to expose his ass even more. "There we go." He reached down on the side, pulling up a long strap that he strapped across John's waist, tightening it down. "So nice." Randy took a deep breath unsure how he felt about how Dean sounded and seemed to be eying John.

John gave a faint shudder. ''Thank you, Sir.'' He had honestly never felt so totally exposed and that was saying a lot.

"You like being restrained and at my mercy don't you, John?" Dean asked as he ran his blunt nails along John's inner thigh.

''Yes, Sir.'' John panted at the touch. In the back of his mind John knew Dean was acting off, even for him but he pushed it off. Dean seemed almost stalker like in the way he gazed at him. Dean kept his eyes trained on John as he ghosted his fingers over John's cock. A smirk like smile brushed his lips.

"Don't worry. It will feel so good by the time we are done...no matter how long that may be." Dean assured him.

John's cock twitched from the anticipation and the touch. ''Yes, Sir. I look forward to being pushed.''

"Good...shall we just move to the main event then?" Dean stepped back to strip out of his own clothing.

John wondered why Dean was stripping if he was using toy on him. Seth shook his head as he watched by Roman. If he had wondered before he knew it now. His co worker was starting to have an unhealthy attraction to John. ''Dean's obsessed.'' He mumbled to Roman. ''Look at the way he's looking at John.''

Roman gave a faint sigh. "Dangerous path." Dean moved to grab a small container of lube. He applied a little to John's cock stroking him lightly.

Seth nodded, feeling apprehensive. ''It can't end well.'' John gave a soft pant from Dean's touch.

"We just try to reel him in like before." Roman commented.

"That's a good boy, Johnny." Dean moved his hand from John's cock to his own to apply any left over lube to himself. He then pulled a small container out that had rings inside made of rubber with different sized openings. He would hold one up look at John pause a moment before moving to a different one. After about the third one he slowly slid it over John's cock to see how tight it was without it being too tight. "Yes that should work."

Randy tried not to shift where he was standing off to the side. Alarm bells went off again in John's mind as Dean called him Johnny but he was too excited to think straight. He watched Dean to see what would happen next. Dean moved to grab a plastic cylinder attached to a tube that ran to the machine. "It will feel odd at first but just relax." He slid it over John's cock and took the ring, snapping them together. Releasing them the weight made John's cock flop to the side.

''Yes, Sir.'' John replied as he waited, not knowing what to expect.

Dean moved to support John's encased cock with one hand as he turned the machine on low with the other. It drew suction for a moment then released it then did it again over and over again.

''Fuck.'' John moaned, taken back by the feeling. ''Like a good b-blowjob.'' Being a bottom he did not receive many from Randy.

"But unlike a mouth, it never get's sore." Dean smiled as he moved to stroke his own cock.

John's head fell back as deep moans left his lips. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before. ''Don't know how long I'll be able to last.'' He admitted, panting.

"That's fine, John." Dean moved back to the end of the table between John's spread thighs. He took his cock with the little bit of lube working it between John's cheeks. " What if I keep it on you...push you to cum over and over again?" He pushed the head of his cock in with a groan. Randy could feel his legs wanting to give out from under him. He actually closed his eyes trying to focus.

John's cock throbbed at the thought of being forced to cum multiple times. ''Oh, fuck.'' He almost cried out. ''Scary and hot at the same time.''

"Then maybe I will." Dean pushed in more with a moan. "Fuck you so tight straining from the building urge."

John's body shook as he felt the blissful tension building. His legs wanted to close on instinct but they were tied in place. ''Gonna be s-so strong.'' He warned and still the machine pumped on.

"That's the point, Johnny." Dean moaned filling John's completely. "Picture yourself cumming so hard...seeing as your cream sprays the inside of the tube. It just keeps going...like a hungry beast that can't get enough." He pulled back some and slammed back in with a moan. Dean was too focused on John at first to see Randy practically dropping to his knees. Roman got up from the chair and move toward him, but even in his heated state Randy waved him off even as he was panting. Roman gave a faint sigh, returning over by Seth.

Seth by this time was rubbing over his cock, unable to be unaffected by the hot scene. ''Mmm..." John's eyes almost rolled as his climax hit, squeezing Dean's cock as his release indeed sprayed the inside of the tube.

"Mmmm that's good, Johnny..." Dean moaned. "Doesn't it feel good to let go?" He pushed his thrusts even past the tightening walls of John's climax. True to his word he didn't stop the machine and just kept going. Randy moaned lowering his head. His chest heaving. "Hmm seems Randy loves this side of you as well."

A part of John could not believe he had been pushed to the brink in near minutes but his mind was reeling as his sensitive cock was being stimulated again and he was still being fucked by Dean. ''Oh, god!" He cried out as the machine seemed to be pulling his spent member back to hardness.

"Sweet blissful agony isn't it." Dean moaned as he took a hand caressing John's balls. "Your own cum helping to lubricate it."

John's normally bright blue eyes were darkened with lust as he looked down at Dean, his chest heaving. ''Yes, Sir.'' He moaned out. ''Like it wants to squeeze me for...every drop...d-damn.''

"Yes that's it, Johnny...let it fuel you even more." He moaned as he thrusted away. One hand played with John's balls, squeezing them at times while his other hand lightly scratched along John's tightening abs.

Randy couldn't help as he reached a hand into his shorts to touch his aching cock. It was that or be exposed for his 'weakness." He licked his lips as his fingers brushed the sensitive tip.

John was hit by multiple sensations as Dean was touching and fucking him while the machine worked its magic. He could not believe he was getting hard again so quickly. Moans left his lips as his hands were clenched into fists, squeezing so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Seth had freed his own cock, turned on by the sight of the tough John Cena strapped to the table and forced to cum at Dean's mercy. He stroked it as his dark eyes took in the sight.

Dean licked his lips, watching the straining man. "Seems we have quite the effect on people." He moaned thrusting deep and holding it there to regain his own composure. "Look a little to your side. You like that idea? Being used, forced , watched." He panted seeing a faint over possible over sight. "Roman, Sir?"

"What?"

"Grab John's hands and secure them over his head." Dean told him.

"Okay." Roman stood up again heading for the table.

John turned his head seeing both Seth and Randy touching themselves and if possible it made him more heated. ''Fuck...'' He paused as Roman neared him. ''Why did you tell him to restrain my hands?"

"The orgasms will keep growing...As they do your whole body will begin to tense. Flailing is not totally uncommon...or you may be tempted to try to remove the tube before I am ready to let you go."

Roman stood next to John reaching for the one wrist. "Come on, John. Unless you feel you have a reason not to."

John debated before giving Roman his wrist, panting. ''You'll s-stop if I ask you to?"

"You say red I will...other then that I will ask if you are sure." Dean told him as Roman pulled a strap from the top of the exam table securing it around John's wrist he then moved around the table to do the same to the other. John could not explain how helpless, exposed and aroused he felt strapped to the table at the men's' mercy. His walls clenched again as his second orgasm began to build. Dean gave a moan as he cock was squeezed. It was acting like a warm fleshy plug as he had not moved for the last few moments.

John felt the feeling building stronger and stronger with each movement of the machine. ''G-gonna cum again!" He moaned out loudly, his eyes glancing in his daddy's direction.

Randy nodded when he saw John looking. On his knees he had pushed the shorts down enough to free his hard cock his fingers wrapping around it to slowly stroke it. Deep moans left his lips. Dean finally began to thrust again. "That's good...let that feeling build before pushing you over."

The second orgasm hit John with enough power to make his toes curl from the intensity. His back arched as a small amount of milky cum joined the first in the tube, his body tensing in release. ''Fuck, Sir!"

Dean actually reached over shutting the machine. "Give you a moment to get your breath...but we are not done yet." He pumped slowly in and out of John's ass at an almost torturous rate for the already sensitive John.

John took in deep breaths, still panting as he looked at Dean. He had never been pushed like this before. ''Fuck...never came twice so fast before. I don't think I can do another one if I wanted to.'' He looked at the filled tube. ''I don't think there's anything left to milk.''

Dean smirked with a faint moan as his cock slid along John's walls. "I am sure we can get one more from you...I think my achievement record was...four. I even got three out of Seth in about an hour if I remember. "

John moaned, his eyes drifting as Dean's cock was almost torturing him. ''Damn, you are lasting a long time, Sir.''

Seth heard Dean's words could not resist calling out. ''Good thing he's tied. It damn near killed me.''

"Just pacing myself." Dean commented as he buried deep and still there to allow himself a cool down period again. "Just love how tight you get as you tense before your release." He smirked faintly. "Ready for round three?"

''I guess.'' John groaned, questioning his own sanity for allowing this. ''I doubt I'll get hard...my cock feels spent.''

"You'll see." Dean told him as he turned the pump back on.

It took a few long minutes before John felt the suction. Jolts of sharp pain so agonizing it almost felt good went straight to his limp cock. ''Oh, my...motherfucker!" His body shook as the device kept pumping him.

Dean moaned "That's it...so much sweet torture." Randy was actually bent over one hand braced on the cold floor the other fisting his cock. His own moans melded with the others of the room.

John was glad he was tied otherwise he would have not been able to stop himself from ripping the tube off. Nothing, not even the whippings came close to this sweet torture. ''Fuck...can't do it...too much!" He cried out, something the proud Cena never admitted, his voice echoing in the cold room.

"Oh come on, Johnny." Dean thrusted a little bit more, even picking up speed. "You got it in you...Mmmm I know you do...or...or say it..."

John felt his heart beating out of his chest as the build up came hard and fast, his hands clenched in the ropes. ''I'll try b-but...OH FUCK!" All he could see was blinding light as his cock twitched, almost cumming dry. His head spun, feeling a huge release of lust and energy before his body went limp, exhausted and unconscious, oblivious to the world around him as his body trembled from aftershocks.

Seth had reached his peak in the meantime, panting as he tucked himself back into his shorts.

That ultimate rush of power was what Dean needed as he came himself right before John lost grip with the waking world. He pulled back catching his breath before shutting the machine off. He smiled...nearly smirked down at his work. Randy's body was trembling itself. His mind in such a fog he could hardly react to the world around him. John knew nothing as his body laid still, his chest rising and falling as he was utterly spent. ''Damn...guy is out cold.'' Seth commented as he neared the table in wonder.

"I guess help unstrap him." Dean told Seth. He glanced over at Randy. "Hmm" Randy was near out of breath no longer touching himself, but with no sign of release.

Seth moved to unstrap John from the table. There was not even a groan from the older man. ''Damn, how the hell are we gonna get him upstairs?" The tone haired man asked. ''He looks like he could sleep for hours.''

"Could set him on a cot." Dean mentioned. "He isn't the first sub to pass out." He smirked as he removed the soiled tube.

"Seth, how about you see if you can help Randy...I can carry John." Roman suggested. "I am sure them resting in a bed will be more favorable."

Dean looked at Roman thinking it's odd he didn't offer to help Randy. What had happened since last night?

''Uh...okay.'' Seth wondered why Randy was so bad when all he had done was jerked off and watched. He walked over and bent down to Randy. ''Need help, Man?"

"Th-think I can handle it." Randy tried to stand up only to sink back to his knees. "Th-then again." Roman scooped John up not caring about his filthy appearance.

"Just because you're pissed at me...let them fucking help you." Roman told Randy as he walked past him and up the steps.

''Come on, Randy.'' Seth said as he wrapped an arm around Randy's waist and helped him stand. ''Roman's got John...he passed out.''

Randy nodded. "Ye-yeah just want to be...by him."

''Come on then.'' Seth helped Randy to balance and they slowly made their way up the steps and to the guest room Randy was sharing with John.

Randy managed to fix his shorts stumbling with Seth to the room. Roman already had John laying in the bed cleaning the unconscious older man. "We will fix you both food once he comes to." Roman told him, even though he didn't know if Randy was listening to him. "If you need...something you know where to find me." Randy eased his way into the bed with a groan of pain before pulling the blanket over them both.

"Come on, Seth." Roman turned leaving the room.

John gave a groan in the bed, still out of it. ''Daddy?" He called, his eyes still closed.

Randy reached over lightly rubbing John's shoulder. "Here, Babe." John moved close to Randy before falling back into a deep sleep. Sleep soon tried to take Randy away as well despite the pain he was feeling.

Dean was in the kitchen drinking a beer when Seth and Roman returned. "So what was that down there?" He asked.

"I thought what you wanted." Roman told him.

"You know what I mean. Randy acted like he was the one being tormented. On top of that you were as cold as ice, not even the slightest raise from you."

"No clue." Roman commented before heading for the coffee.

''Randy did seem a bit wiped for a guy who was just jerking off. He could hardly stand on his own.'' Seth agreed thoughtfully.

"He didn't even get off." Dean explained. "There was nothing there...not a single drop." Roman tried to ignore the questions as he went to the fridge to grab some cream for his drink.

Seth looked at Dean in shock. ''Damn..after how heated he was? I wonder why?"

"No clue. I doubt he caught everything...almost no one is that good." Dean chuckled.

''Weird.'' Seth's eyes scrunched in thought. ''Normally he gets turned on by his boy being played with. Something must really be bothering him.'' He walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. ''Well, I got off hard. I'm taking a nap.''

"Okay, Seth." Dean told him, looking at Roman. "Any clue? Randy still pissed at you about whatever it was you did?" Roman just gave a glare as he drank his coffee. "I take that for a yes." Seth headed for the guest room he was staying in to lay down awhile. "So when's dinner?" Dean asked Roman.

"When John wakes up."

"Oh so late."

"Yes...eat some on your junk if you're hungry."

"My, we are bitchy today. The Viper wouldn't let you work out his venom anymore?" Dean sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Roman warned him. "I'm going to lay down myself."

"Why, you didn't do much...well carried John, but that should be nothing for you."

"Enough, Dean." Roman finished his drink and headed out of the room. Dean laughed to himself, seeing pieces slowly slipping into place.

John slept for hours before slowly coming to. At first he forgot what had happened earlier until he stirred and his sensitive manhood brought it all back. ''Fuck...you awake, Daddy?" He asked Randy softly.

"Yeah, Baby." Randy grumbled. He had been slipping in and out of sleep the whole time.

John rubbed his eyes. ''I don't remember coming back here...last I remember I was on that table in Dean's room...fuck, I came so fucking hard my dick is still sore.''

"Roman carried you. You were out cold." The younger man told him.

''Damn.'' John looked at the younger man. ''I saw you on your knees. Did you have fun, Daddy?"

"Ma-maybe some." Randy sighed. "I...fuck, I didn't quite finish fully. Talk about blue balls."

John looked both surprised and guilty by Randy's confession. ''Why didn't you finish? Was it because I passed out?"

"Baby, if you had somehow lasted longer I may have been the one passing out." Randy tried to laugh.

''I take it my blowjob didn't help.'' John gave a frustrated sigh. ''What's so special about Roman?"

"I guess not, Baby...sorry I don't know. I don't know if I am going to be with him anymore."

''Why?" John looked at Randy, his blue eyes searching his lover's steely blues. ''What did he do to you?"

Randy had a hard time keeping his eyes on John. "He...he kiss me before we...before we went to the club."

A little color drained from John's face as he looked shocked. ''He...kissed you?" His voice was low. ''But we haven't kissed anyone but each other since we got together.''

"I...I know, Johnny." Randy fought with himself to look at John.

John's eyes lowered to the bed, fighting to keep his emotions in check. ''Does he..have feelings for you? Do you for him?"

Randy tried to reach for John's chin to raise it toward him. "He thinks he does."

John's trembled with barely controlled rage and hurt. ''I should have known...we all can see the chemistry...Dean and Seth talked about him wanting you. I tell him he can even have you in private and he does this to me.'' Tears shone in John's eyes. ''What about you? Do you have feelings for him too? D-Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something...I don't know exactly what." Randy slowly sat up. "What about Dean with you?"

John felt sick as he looked at Randy. ''You feel something for Roman?" The older man regretted ever asking to play with the Shield boys. ''What about Dean? I feel nothing for him! I told you it's just fun and sex. I only care about you.''

Randy lowered his head to his hands then almost scrubbed his head. "God, I am so confused, Baby. I love you...pl-please don't question that."

John fought not to break down as he sat quietly. His boyfriend of five years just admitted that he was having confusing feelings for another man and they had kissed. A very attractive man who was both a top and a bottom. ''I never want to play with them ever again.'' He almost whispered. ''I wish I never had.''

"If that's what you wish, Baby...we can tell them after dinner."

John nodded. ''I do. I had the best man anyone could wish for and I acted like a fool. If you still want to play with Roman I won't stop you. I know he can top you...give you things I can't.''

"Then why would you stop playing with Dean? Even Seth? They give you experiences I can't either."

''Because I can't look at Roman!" John choked out. ''I can't stand calling him Sir...watching as he falls deeper and deeper for you. Until one day you decide you'd rather be his than have me. Maybe not today but shit happens.''

Randy got up from the bed and walked around to the side John was sitting on. He cupped John's head in his hands. "I am not leaving you...got that? I...Love...You. What I need to do? Do you want to get dressed and leave tonight?"

John shook his head slowly. ''No...we can stay and head out in the morning. I know you love me. Just the connection you have with him scares me.''

"Maybe it scares me a little too, Johnny...have I been too harsh with him?"

John rubbed his eyes. ''I don't know, Daddy. He can't help how he feels but he should have respected our relationship and not kissed you.''

"We never set rules in that matter...ma-maybe it wasn't such a big deal to him as I am making it. I just think I need time to think. Ma-maybe you can still play with Dean and Seth at times. Give you the release you need."

John nodded slowly, calming down some. ''Maybe. I do like the playing...but I love you.''

"I love you too, Babe...be honest I only seem to have this...problem around them. Maybe I stop I will be okay. um...you should throw something on so we can tell them we are awake. They were going to hold off cooking until you woke up." Randy leaned in kissing John before stepping back.

John got up and threw on a comfortable pair of boxers and shorts. ''Ready, Daddy.''

"Okay, Babe. I hope they didn't all fall asleep on us. I have no clue how late it even is."

John and Randy made their way to the kitchen. ''Anyone here?" John called as he walked.

Roman got up from the living room and headed through the house. "Hey...how you feeling?" Dean had come downstairs hearing the movement.

John fought his emotions as he eyed Roman. ''Okay.'' He said quietly. ''I hope I didn't cause you all to miss dinner.''

"No...no one seemed to be hungry yet...well except Dean, he just nibbled a bit." Roman tried to smile. He headed for the fridge. "Seth was resting himself as far as I know...Dean is wandering around somewhere."

''Okay.'' John wanted to ask the Samoan so many things but he knew if he opened the emotional floodgates it would get ugly.

Seth came walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes with his two toned hair down. ''Hey, John. Randy. Rest well?"

''Yes.'' John answered simply and without a smile. Seth felt the tension in the room and sighed. He was always in the dark.

Roman pulled out the tray of steaks. "I'll handle the meat if you're handle the sides." He tried to address Seth. "Hey, you seen Dean lurking around?"

''Yeah, thought I passed him.'' Seth answered, going to the fridge for salad fixings.

''I'll help you, Seth.'' John offered, glad of something to do.

''Sure, John. You can cut up veggies. I'll put the potatoes in the oven. Hopefully the old piece of crap still works.'' Seth tried to joke. 'John didn't crack a smile, seeming distracted as he went to work.

Roman raised an eyebrow watching John. "You sure everything is okay?"

"Not now, Roman." Randy told him.

Roman looked over at Randy. "You told him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Randy snapped. Roman huffed a sigh, dipping his head as he went to get the skillet to cook the steaks. "Wonder if Dean has gas for his grill outside? Cooking so many it may be easier."

''I'll go ask him.'' Seth hurried out of the kitchen, glad to escape the tension. ''You know what really hurts?" John told Roman quietly. ''I basically gave you a free pass to do anything with my boyfriend...except intimacy. I even told you I hope you find someone you can have feelings for. And you do this behind my back hoping Randy won't tell me.''

"Not that I was hoping he wouldn't. I am sure he would have...damn, maybe even before now. You're both good guys. I didn't expect it to happen. It just did in the spur of the moment." Roman tried to explain. Randy just stood off to the side unsure what to say. "I tried to explain...even apologize. I just got shut down. "

Tears wet John's eyes as he looked at Roman. ''Look, I know you're lonely and I don't blame you for looking at Randy...but I love him. I love him so much I'll gladly give up playing with you guys if you think being around him will be too much of a temptation.''

"I can't help what I believe I am feeling, John. I am not going to try to take him from you. Be honest though...if there is something there, will us no longer playing really stop it? I am not trying to break you two up." Roman replied.

John looked away, shaking his head. ''If you're not trying to break us up then where the hell are you going with these feelings? You think you can look at Randy, touch him and not have those feelings grow? Let's face it you two have some major chemistry. I can't even burn him out...I tried today.''

"I don't know...I never felt them before."

"You two do realize I am right here right?" Randy spoke up. "I am part of this and not some sort of prize being fought over by you two."

Roman looked at him. "You're right...what do you want?"

"I love John. Have for quite some time."

"But what do you want?" The Samoan prodded.

"Time to think." Randy admitted. "Know what I don't think I have an appetite." He moved to head for the door.

John hung his head as Randy left. ''I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean...just so confused.'' His shoulders slumped as his hands rested on the counter.

"I think all three of us are." Roman faintly admitted. "I honestly didn't mean to cause trouble." Silent tears traveled John's face as he went back to cutting vegetables. He wanted to forget food and join Randy but wanted to respect his daddy's wish for space. "Screw this...I'll go check myself." Roman heading for the back door turning the lights on for the back deck.

Randy returned to the room, laying down. His whole insides felt like they were in knots. He was being pulled in two, felt lost in a sea of emotions.

Seth returned to the kitchen to see John silently working and Roman looking strained. ''I couldn't find Dean.'' The two tone haired man announced. "Like he's a damn ghost."

"I'm heading out to check myself then. Want to join me or keep John company?" Roman asked him.

Seth figured John could use the company. ''Go ahead.'' He told Roman. ''I'll hang with John.''

"Okay, Man." Roman headed out to check the grill over. The three men unaware of the trouble lurking upstairs. Seth walked to pat John on the shoulder, shocked to see the older man was crying. John gave him a small smile before they worked side by side to finish dinner. Part way through Roman cooking the steaks a feeling of dread washed over him. The feeling twisting his stomach in knots to near the point of growing sick. He tried to shake it off, but it only continued if not grew. "What the hell?" He almost snarled, looking around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as Randy tried to rest the door opened. He gave a groan. He was unaware of the strange dust already in the air around him. "I need time to think, Babe...please just go eat."<p>

"Still have a while before food is ready."

"Fine...just please give me some time with my thoughts."

"What so you can think about him?"

"About everything."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course you are."

"No...you think I'm weak don't you?"

"I never said that." Randy turned, sitting up in the bed looking. He blinked shaking his head. "Fuck I feel dizzy."

"That's not all you'll feel." A scowl was on John's face.

"What's wrong with you, Baby?" Randy felt a little disoriented.

John moved closer. "See, that right there tells me you think I am weak...a baby."

"But you always liked it when I call you that."

"And because of that you don't think I can be strong...can't give you what he can?!" John shoved Randy back on the bed, pinning his shoulders down.

"What the fuck, Johnny?" Randy went to try to fight him. One of John's hands went to Randy's throat the other slapped him. "I'll show you I can be just as hard as any of them. I saw you with him. You like it as hard as I do."

Randy's head turned to the side as he gasped for breath. "Ba..." The grip on his neck grew tighter before he could finish the word.

"I am NOT your baby anymore." John took his free hand and grabbed Randy's cock through the shorts, squeezing to the point a silent scream tried to leave Randy's mouth. His vision grew more hazy, his mind feeling separate from his body as his shorts were yanked down from his body.

Randy tried to struggle but it only led to his neck being squeezed more as well as his cock. The pain begins to drag his mind into darkness. It was not dragged under fast enough to block out the searing pain of the violations to his body. Tears ran from his eyes, feeling his heart ripping by the man that had guarded it for so long. Finally the lack of breath and pain rip Randy into a dark dreamless void.


	52. Chapter 52

Roman returned inside, looking shaky on his feet as he tried to balance the tray of food. John was finishing up the salad while Seth checked the baked potatoes. The older man looked miserable, his eyes were red from crying. ''Finished, Sir?" Seth asked, looking up at the Samoan. ''I never did find Dean.''

Roman nodded, nearly collapsing in the chair. Luckily the tray hit the table.

''What's wrong with you?" Seth asked, looking at the normally strong Samoan. ''You sick?"

"Fe-feels like it." Roman admitted. "It's lightening though I think."

Dean finally popped up, looking around. "Damn, what's going on in here?"

''Where have you been?" Seth snapped, annoyed Dean always avoided all the work. ''I looked everywhere for you. Dinner's ready.''

"I was up in my room. I had a few phone calls." He exclaimed.

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean. ''Just come and eat.'' John looked at the food, feeling sick. ''I'm not hungry.'' He said softly. ''You guys enjoy.''

"John, you need your strength. You haven't eaten since breakfast." Roman told him even though he had a feeling he was the last man John wanted advice from.

John nodded slowly. ''Fine. Randy wants to be alone anyway.'' His shoulders slumped as he went for a plate. Seth raised a brow but said nothing as he plated his food.

Dean went to get some food and Roman dished up last. "I cooked one for Randy in case he gets up during the night."

"Where is he anyway?" Dean wondered as he tore into the steak.

"As John said he wants time alone. I am sure we will see him later." Roman told him.

John sat at the table picking at his steak and a small salad. He felt lost without his daddy. "Okay, looks like a funeral in here." Dean commented looking around.

John forced a few bites down before standing. ''I can't just sit here when I know he's upset...It's killing me.'' He headed back upstairs to the guest room he shared with Randy. They had to talk this out. When John entered the room the younger man just laid still, nonreactive to the sound of the door opening. At first it could have been mistaking for just ignoring it. It may have looked off that he appeared to be nude. Strange do to his upset nature earlier.

''Ran?" John walked into the room near the bed. His heart almost stopped at the sight, his eyes refusing to believe it. Randy laid still, his legs spread and a small trail of blood tainting the sheets under him. Nasty bruises were already beginning to form on his tan neck, his face frozen in a tortured grimace. ''DADDY!" John was almost afraid to touch his lover as he fought passing out. When there was no response the older man ran downstairs to the others like he was on fire.

''Please help me!" John's frantic scream made Seth jump. ''Randy...he's been attacked! He's not moving...OH GOD!"

Roman jumped from the table. "Where is he, John?"

''Guest room...follow me!" John took off back upstairs, feeling like he was in a bad dream. Had an intruder broke into the house? Roman followed almost on John's heels. Dean waited a moment before he followed.

Seth followed all of them as quickly as he could. John and Roman reached the room together and the older man began to cry in earnest as he ran to the bed. ''How could this happen? Did someone break in?" He knew none of them were capable of the awful deed.

"None of us heard anything." Dean admitted. Roman looked around as he moved over to Randy.

The older man's chest moved faintly. "Well, at least he's breathing." Roman exclaimed. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Hospital?" Dean questioned.

"Well, of course."

"Maybe we can rouse him first."

John knelt down close to Randy's face, his face wet with tears but thankful Randy was alive. ''Daddy?" He asked, shaking the younger man's shoulder gently. ''Daddy?"

Randy heard John even if not really awake and his body began to tremble. "Damn, I think he may be in shock...or going into it." Roman thought out loud. "Seth, get a wet cloth from the bathroom."

''Sure.'' Seth hurried into the bathroom. John felt so helpless looking at his normally strong lover this way. ''It's going to be okay, Daddy. I've got you.'' Seth reappeared with the cloth, handing it to Roman.

Roman moved to the other side of the bed. As he moved he saw some of the dust kicked up into the air. His nose crinkled at it. He then looked down at Randy, moving the cloth to wipe his face. The older man groaned trying to shake his head. "No...sor...sorry." His voice strained. As his head moved the bruising to his face became visible.

"Relax...you're safe." Roman tried to tell him.

John ran a hand gently over Randy's head, his heart aching at the damage done. ''Who did this to you, Daddy?'' He was at a loss of how this had happened right under their noses.

Randy trembled hearing John's voice, feeling his hand on him. "Do...don't tou-touch me." He panted in fear, his eyes trying to open more.

John's face filled with confusion and hurt, pulling his hand away from Randy. ''W-why?"

Randy looked toward John then Roman on the other side. He tried to swallow but it was hard as he began to cough. "Just take your time." Roman tried to tell him. Seth just watched the scene, wondering what the hell was going on. John looked beyond distressed as his bloodshot eyes watched his daddy. "We need to get you checked out." Randy tried shaking his head. "Don't be a fool. You could be badly hurt."

Randy looked toward John but then looked away. "To...ma-many qu-questions." He cringed as he felt pain rippling through him.

John was shaking, on the brink of passing out himself from anxiety. Seth noticed his condition and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. ''You should go, Randy. For your sake and John's. He's worried sick about you.'' Seth spoke up to Randy.

"No...he..." Randy sighed, closing his eyes.

"He what?" Roman asked. He had a strange feeling already building.

"He...he'll..." Tears began to fall from Randy's eyes. "He'll get in...tro-trouble." He cringed as he coughed.

"What?" Roman exclaimed. "Why would John get in trouble if you go? Just relax and try to take your time."

John was beyond confused as he leaned against Seth. ''What are you talking about, Daddy?"

Randy tried to move, crying out in pain even if faint from the bruised throat. "Wh-why yo-you ac-acting in fr-front of them, Jo-Johnny?"

John was trembling as he looked at the man he loved, his heart breaking with every pained sound. ''What are you talking about? Acting? Daddy, I'm worried.''

"Wh-what...th-that you we-went too far?" Randy cringed, wanting to lay down again on his side.

''W-what? You're saying I did this?" John choked out, his head spinning. ''Daddy, I love you. I would never hurt you.''

"You did." Randy said faintly. "Wan-wanted to show yo-you cou-could be fo-forceful...like you th-thought Ro-Roman was."

''NO!'' Tears began again as John felt his world was crashing in. ''I would NEVER do this! I'd give you to Roman and walk away first!''

Seth knew something was horribly wrong. Good hearted John did not have it in him to be this way. ''Randy, I don't know what you saw but it couldn't have been John.'' He spoke up. ''I swear he has been in the kitchen with me ever since you went upstairs. He never left at any time. Maybe you were attacked then had a nightmare it was John.''

Randy trembled again. "So...co-confused." He cried. Dean tried not to scowl from the corner when Seth spoke up.

"Then let's get you checked out." Roman suggested.

''Please, Daddy. Let's get you to a hospital.'' John begged as he looked at Randy. ''I don't care if you think I'm lying. If I did this I deserve to be in trouble.''

"Ne-need clo-clothing." Randy groaned not really having the energy to argue anymore.

John hurried to grab Randy a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He handed Roman the clothes with a sigh. ''I guess you should help him dress.''

"Okay, John...yeah that may be best." Roman admitted as he tried to move Randy to get him dressed. He tried not to react to the pained sounds coming from the older man. "Think you can walk?"

"Do-don't know." Randy answered, feeling ashamed.

"Okay...this may hurt though."

"Already does." Roman moved from the bed and then tried to lift Randy up.

"Seth, go get the car started please."

Seth ran off to start the car and John looked on, feeling helpless. ''If there is anything I can do...''

Roman looked. "If you want to follow come in your car...oh his wallet?" Roman hated the idea but didn't have much choice. "Dean, travel with John please."

"Of course." Dean gave a small smile.

John went for Randy's wallet, his hand shaking as he handed it to Roman. He then hurried to put on a shirt and shoes before grabbing his phone and car keys. Roman headed out with Randy. "Want me to drive John?" Dean asked.

''Please.'' John nodded as he handed Dean the keys while they walked to the car. ''My mind is just so scrambled.'' John glanced at the front door as they walked out, seeing no sign of forced entry.

"No problem." Dean led John to their rental getting in the driver's side. His car was still in the drive ahead of them. Once John was in and buckled he tapped the horn and watched as Seth pulled off. John sat with his eyes shut, trying to focus and calm the shaking and tears that wanted to consume him. His heart ached at the thought of the pain his boyfriend was in but more so the fear he had seen in the steely blue eyes of his Viper. "I'm sorry, John...I admit the area may not be the greatest, but for something like this to happen..."

''I d-did'nt do it. I swear.'' John said in a soft, almost haunted voice. ''Yes, I was upset because...Roman kissed Randy but I never would do this to him.'' He paused, his voice slightly shaking. ''I wish it was me instead of him...and to see that he blames me...is killing me.''

"Roman kissed him? Shit...not that I guess I would blame him. Sorry, John bad joke. We all seen your temper in the ring...but to think as Seth said somehow someone may have gotten in. I admit I don't have the best of houses...so also not the best of security except for the basement." Dean said.

''My temper in the ring is for show! I have never touched Randy in anger in over five years and I never would. Did you see how trashed he was? Also I was with Seth the entire time.'' John felt like he was going to be sick. ''It's like I'm living a nightmare.''

"I heard him, John." They were stopped at a red light when Dean reached over, patting John;s knee. "Just breathe. I know saying sorry won't make it better."

''I'm trying but what if he never trusts me again? He told me not to touch him.'' John leaned over, just resting his head on Dean's shoulder for comfort. ''God, you probably think I'm a monster.''

"No no, Johnny...he is just in shock." Dean tried to comfort him. "You both have people you can lean on."

''Thanks, Dean.'' John closed his eyes, trying to relax. A thought hit him that caused him to smile. ''I know! They can do a DNA test! Then Randy will see it was someone else and not me.''

"Pretty sure that is almost standard anymore when someone claims sexual assault. Poor guy though. I heard the examination can feel almost as bad as the actual assault." Dean smirked when John could not see him at the thought.

John went silent at that thought, his body wracked with indescribable pain. ''I w-wish I could take his place.'' He said at last.

"You're a sweet guy, Johnny." Dean told him as they pulled into the lot and around to the ER. "Okay...just looking for the car, this was the only hospital they would have gone to." Dean explained because they lost track of them in traffic.

John sat up, his scanning the lot for the dark colored car. ''I think that's it.'' He pointed as he

wiped his eyes.

Dean looked. "Yeah, I think you're right." He pulled into a spot near by. Once parked he got out and headed inside with John. Seth and Roman both sat in the small waiting area. Most of the others in the waiting area did not look to be the most well to do of people.

John did not care how badly he must have looked as he walked in with Dean and sat in a free chair next to Roman. ''They took him back?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah...almost right away. Honestly sort of surprised." Roman told him. "They wouldn't let any of

us back with him."

John nodded. ''Okay.'' He sat in silence, looking at his hands.

Seth felt bad for the older man and and reached across Roman to touch John. ''Hey, it will be okay. I know none of this is your fault, John.'' He almost whispered. John only nodded his thanks.

"Yeah, we will sort this out somehow, John." Roman told him with a hint of conviction to his voice.

John nodded again. ''Thanks for believing in me. I know it doesn't look good. I looked...there were no signs of entry and nothing was stolen.''

"Who knows, John...who knows."Roman told him.

"Sorry this isn't the first time someone tried to search my home." Dean told him. "As far as an attack though..."

John sighed. ''Better invest in some locks, Dean. You don't want a repeat.''

"Yeah." Dean said plainly. The guys waited for a long time. John felt himself drifting off despite his

worry for Randy.

Finally an older woman headed towards them. "Mr. Reigns?"

Roman looked up at her. "Any word?"

"Not that I can really share. Just letting you know we are more than likely keeping him overnight."

"Pardon my bluntness..." Dean started. "But don't you guys normally patch people up and send them on their way?"

She looked at Dean. "You are?"

"Dean Ambrose. The home owner where it happened."

"Oh...I am sure the police will have a few questions for you." She looked at the others.

"This is Seth Rollins, a friend...and John Cena...he

found Randy." Roman told her.

"I see. Well, just hold tight and I will see if I have any more information for you gentlemen." She turned, walking away.

John woke up, hearing the exchange. ''Overnight? I'll have to call Hunter later.''

"Damn...yeah, John honestly with how his neck looked and how much pain he seemed to be in there is no way he would be able to do a house show." Roman explained.

''Yeah.'' John just wanted his lover better. ''Damn, I don't know how to explain to Hunter.''

"I don't fully know either. Just that he was attacked by an unknown assailant."

''Yeah.'' John seemed distracted as his mind was clouded by pain and stress.

"I'm going to look for a coffee machine." Dean stated as he got up.

"I'll go with you." Roman stated.

"It's okay...if you want one I am sure I can carry two."

"I insist." Roman said. He looked at Seth, seeing John was not exactly there. "Keep an eye on him?"

Seth looked at John, his dark eyes showing sympathy for the guy. ''Sure thing.''

"Thanks...come on." Roman told Dean heading out of the small room and down the hall. When they were near a men's room Roman shoved Dean inside, slamming the door.

"What the fuck?" Dean gasped.

"Shut up unless it is the fucking truth." Roman sneered. Seeing it was a single room he moved to lock the door. "Tell me why!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I have no clue what you mean."

Roman punched the wall next to Dean's head. "I saw the dust coating the room...could smell it was those fucking spores. You some how had it going through the vents of the house."

Dean couldn't help but look a little smug. "You can't prove a fucking thing."

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you shit."

Roman leaned in closer to Dean. "I warned you what would happen if you didn't leave them alone. You know if John gets framed for this...he will go to jail. He goes to jail you will still lose your play thing. You had him...He never denied you. Yes he asked Randy's permission, but it was always given. Why throw it all away?"

"Because I HATE having to go through channels to get what I want." Dean finally admitted.

"Well, now you can wander alone. I am going to show a little mercy and not toss you directly at your former queens feet...but I will renounce the protection I have been giving you. If she finds you, that's on you."

"NO...no...you can't!" Dean sputtered, showing his first sign of fear.

"I can and I will." Roman said coldly.

Dean oddly laughed. "Has the Viper really gotten into your heart?"

"Yes." Roman stated plainly before he almost tossed Dean to the ground and unlocked the door, walking out.

Seth had moved in the chair next to John, patting the older man's shoulder. John looked beaten, his eyes bloodshot and face drawn in worry. A few moments later Roman returned, sitting down. "John?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

''Yeah.'' John shook himself, looking at Roman.

''Did you hear something else about Ran?"

"I just got back myself...had to clear my head. I just wanted to suggest that maybe you find a hotel

nearby." The Samoan told him.

"You know how seedy most of those are." Dean commented, hearing the tail end of the comment.

"But he will be closer to the hospital...plus I doubt he wants to be in that room tonight." Roman glared at him.

''You're right. I don't.'' John agreed with Roman. ''I'll find someplace to crash.''

"Maybe one of us can room with you...you know keep an eye on you if you need anything." Roman offered.

"I can." Dean spoke up.

"Don't you need to handle things at the house concerning the break in?" Roman told him. "Seth or I are more than capable."

''If you want you can.'' John said at last. Somehow knowing another man was close by who also cared about Randy deeply was an odd comfort. ''I appreciate it.''

"Okay, John...I will." He looked at Dean and Seth. "If you two wish to head back you can. I'll keep you updated."

"I thought the nurse said to wait." Dean said.

"Won't you be more help at your place?" Roman

stated.

"Fine...you'll need these." Dean handed Roman John's

keys.

''Thank you.'' John told Roman gratefully as Seth and Dean left. ''Nice having someone around who cares about Randy too.''

Roman leaned near John. "I know you are blameless in this...no matter what happens. We just need to convince Randy of the same."

John looked at Roman. ''Thank you for having faith in me. I know it doesn't look good and I wasn't

exactly nice to you today.'' Roman lightly nodded before sitting back in his chair. John stood on shaky feet. ''I need to go take a piss and walk outside and call Hunter. I was due for an interview in the morning at 11."

"Good luck."

''Thanks.'' John went to the bathroom before heading outside and looking up Hunter's number. His heart pounded when he heard the familiar gruff voice of his boss on the other end. ''Hello, this is John. Sorry if I disturbed you and Steph. Hunter, Randy and I were staying with some coworkers and Randy was attacked...sexually. We don't know, Sir. He was upstairs alone...it was a bad neighborhood. He has to spend the night at the hospital so we both need the next day or two off. I'll keep you posted. Of course. Bye.'' John hung up and took a deep breath before heading back inside to the waiting room.

Roman was no where to be seen when John first returned. John sat down to wait, not knowing what else to do. Roman came out from the back a few minutes later. "Hey, John." He took a faint breath. "The doctor wants to see you, John. They are going to ask for a DNA sample." He stopped and looked around before leaning in close. "I don't know if you two were or not...but if asked tell them you two had been intimate recently."

John stood, looking confused. ''But we haven't. Why would I lie? I told you I didn't do it.'' He spoke

softly.

"And I believe you, John...just a suggestion then."

John nodded. ''They want me in the back now?"

"Yeah I think it is just the one nurse on so she should recognize you."

John nodded before heading for the back. He spotted the middle aged blonde nurse from before. ''Excuse me. I'm needed for a DNA test?"

She looked up from the keyboard. "Oh yes. Mr. Cena correct?" ''Yes, I'm John Cena.'' He told the woman.

"Okay, come on back. One of the orderlies will give you the test and have you fill out a few papers." She hit a button to open the doors leading into the ER. John went back where he was given the test quickly and filled out the papers as honestly as he could. The test was a simple mouth swab, put in a tube and marked with a label that matched the paperwork John filled out. "If there are any questions someone will call you."

''Thank you.'' John replied before walking back out to where Roman waited. ''All done.''

"Okay...sadly we aren't going to hear too much more tonight, maybe we should head out and try to find a passable room for the night." Roman said to him.

''I guess seeing Randy is out of the question.'' John sighed, looking with longing toward the back.

"No...no one is allowed to see him...except for police." Roman told John standing up. The two men walked outside to the parking lot.

Roman unlocked the car and got inside, looking for a GPS. John got into the car and slumped forward, silent sobs shaking his large frame, his face hidden in his hands. He honestly did not care where they went. He would not get any rest. Roman looked at John before looking back to search for at least a three star place just for hopefully safety. He then took off.

John did not move the entire way to the hotel, just occasional sniffles the only sound heard. "He will see the truth, John." Roman tried to tell him as he parked at a motel. "I'll see if they have any rooms left." He shut the car off and headed inside. John wiped his eyes, his shirt drenched with his tears. He could not stand the thought of his lover hurting and alone at the hospital.

Roman returned with a key card. He opened his door. "We can walk from here, John...they only had singles left. I hope that is okay."

''It's fine.'' John answered, getting out of the car himself. At this point he didn't care where he rested.

Roman locked the car up and headed for the stairs. He went to the room, swiping the key to open the door. "Not much but it will work."

''It's fine.'' John assured him as he walked inside and turned on a lamp. There was a full size bed, small chair and coffee table, TV and a bathroom to the side. John stripped off his shoes and wet shirt. ''This is the first time in five years I've went to bed without saying goodnight to my boyfriend. Even apart we texted...if he even still is my boyfriend now.''

"He will be...just give him time." Roman moved to the chair, sitting down. "He is just confused. Sadly I think things may get even more confusing before they get better."

''I hope you're wrong.'' John eyed the small chair. ''I refuse to let you sleep on that. There's room in the bed..I promise not to crowd you.''

"Maybe in a bit." Roman took a deep breath. "How much has Randy told you about himself? To a point us?"

''Just that he has been feeling what others do during sex play and you help him...cool down.'' John answered from the bed. ''Well, and the kiss.''

"I have an...unusual blood line. I am guessing so does he even if not exactly the same one. We are not the only two." Roman licked his lips in thought. "Mine is why I can cool the heat in his blood when he is having his episodes."

''Fuck.'' John thought Roman was joking before it all began making sense. ''But why...Randy never had these episodes before we started playing with you guys.''

"I don't know...maybe a proximity thing." Roman admitted.

John tried to take it all in. ''You said you're not the only ones...Seth and Dean too?"

"Dean...and I think he is the guilty party. Of course I can not share that with the police." Roman hung his head. "I had not even share the truth about Dean to Randy. It was not my place to share it. He is not of the same line as I am either."

The color drained from John's face. ''W-why do you suspect Dean? Wouldn't Randy have said it was him?"

"He is a deceiver. He can alter how he is seen by others. I honestly believe Randy thinks he did see you." Roman tried to explain. "Dean can manipulate people's minds to see things as he wants them to."

''What the FUCK!" Fire sparked in John's blue eyes mixed with the sorrow of betrayal. ''Why would he do that to me? To Randy? I've been nothing but good to him...let him use me! Thanks to him when my boyfriend looks at me all he'll see is a rapist!" His voice was laced with venom. ''I better never see him again.''

"I can not justify his actions, John. He feels he is above everyone else...except a choice few. I will try to explain to Randy. Get him to see the same I am telling you. Dean's house is not safe for you to be in." Roman said with regret.

John nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted from the flood of emotions. ''Even if told things may never be the same between us. In his mind he'll remember me hurting him...Dean has done more damage than he knows.''

"Give it time." Roman removed his boots and removed his shirt standing. He looked at the bed. "I guess could be worse."

''I guess.'' John moved to pull down the top cover and climbed on the right side of the bed on his side. ''I'd give up my wrestling career to have my daddy hold me right now.''

"Sorry, John." Roman moved to take the other side, looking at the older man. He closed his eyes with a faint sigh not believing the words he knew were about to come from his lips. "You can lay closer to me if you think it may help you rest."

John cut the lamp and didn't reply for a few moments. Slowly, his body edged closer to the Samoan sharing his bed, his back facing Roman. ''Thank you.'' He almost whispered, trying to pretend the warm body was Randy's. Roman didn't speak and just turned to drape his arm over John's body before he closed his eyes.

John felt comfort as he was held the same way his daddy held him often and fell into a deep dreamless void of exhaustion. Even with his eyes closed Roman kept a mental eyes on John for a few moments before falling asleep himself.


	53. Chapter 53

It was surprising all things considered that John slept all night. He woke slowly the next morning, feeling a warm body holding him and temporarily forgetting the past day's events. ''Morning, Big Daddy.'' He mumbled, yawning. '

Roman grunted faintly in his sleep as he shifted behind John. John snuggled closer, pulling the strong arm holding him around his body with a groggy sigh. Roman gave a faint grunt feeling himself be moved he opened his eyes. A part of him had nearly forgotten as well...even for just a moment. "John?" He asked in a low tone. John's eyes opened and noticed the arm draping him was not tattooed. Everything came rushing back, leaving him with a churning in his stomach and a sick feeling of dread. He moved slightly, still close to Roman but their bodies no longer molded together as sorrow swept through him in waves.

The larger man actually gave a faint sigh. He moved his arm to sit up. "I know...wish it was all a bad dream."

''I forgot...for a few minutes.'' John replied before he realized he had not spoken his thoughts out loud. ''How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking...Can you read my mind?" It sounded crazy but so did everything else.

"More the emotions...like a wider spread version of what Randy has. I learn to block it most of the time. When you realized I wasn't Randy a deep sadness filled you."

"You and Randy are so much alike...maybe you belong together." John almost whispered.

"You belong with him as well...you give up...walk away...Dean will think he won."

John looked at Roman. "You're a good guy. Some would be glad to have the boyfriend out of the way of the guy they have feelings for."

Roman gave a faint laugh. "Maybe that is what Dean was hoping for. He just didn't see all the trouble it may cause." He felt his phone in his pocket. "Damn forgot that was in there." He pulled it out. "Hello...yes...yes...we can come there...okay bye." Roman hung up. "You may want to do a quick freshen up. That was the hospital.. Seems the police have a few questions."

John nodded, glancing down at the floor to see his wrinkled, dirty shirt from the night before. "Damn, no clean clothes."

"I am sure they will understand. I can try to get us fresh clothing later. I don't want you back in that house." Roman told him. "Not that I am trying to control you, just for your well being."

John nodded. "I appreciate it." He walked into the bathroom to wash off and brush his teeth before facing the police.

"If you don't mind sharing it any chance there is a mini deodorant in there?" Roman called out as he moved to the chair for his shirt.

John glanced around the small bathroom seeing one along with a bar of soap and shampoo. "Yeah, we can share one!" John called out, wishing he had a razor to shave.

"Okay I'll run in there once you're done."

John washed as best he could before brushing his teeth and clearing the bathroom for Roman. "There you go." He walked to pick up his discarded shirt.

Roman washed quickly and came out throwing his shirt on. "I know not ideal, but it works."

"Yeah, better than nothing." John sat on the bed, putting on his shoes and looking worried. "I wonder what the police wants."

"Don't know. Just said questions." Roman told him as he got his boots on.

John sighed. "Well, I'm innocent so I won't worry. They took my DNA and Seth is my alibi."

Roman nodded. "I wouldn't put anything past Dean. Just a heads up." He went to grab the keys. "I guess we are ready."

Both men left the hotel and headed back to the hospital. Butterflies filled John's stomach at the thought of how Randy would look at him the next time

he saw him. He had no idea exactly what his boyfriend thought he had done but by the looks of his battered body it was enough. Roman parked out front. "We were told to go this way." He told John as they got out ans headed inside. He walked up to the information desk telling her who they were there to see. Once they signed a guest book they were told which floor and room to head for. Stepping off they could see it was an administration floor. Roman looked over the door numbers to find the right one and knocked. John stood beside Roman, trying to appear calm and completely at ease while inside he was shaking. The door opened and an older man stood there in a dark gray suit. "Mr. Cena and Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes." Roman told him.

"Come on in and siit." He moved for them and they, entered sitting. In the room was what looked like a doctor and a woman that could faintly remind them of Lana, but with light brown hair instead of blonde.

John moved to sit as he was told, the stern woman setting him on edge. Roman sat next to John. The man shut the door before moving to the other side of the table. "Many times we would question you men separately, but for the sake of time and the time that passed we have you together."

"We understand." Stated Roman.

"Okay, just to clarify who is who and do you two have ID?"

"Yes, Sir." Roman stood up to pull out his wallet to remove the ID card, handing it over.

John stood and also removed his wallet, handing his driver's license to the man. "Here, Sir."

"Thank you." He took them both looking them over and comparing them to the information he had on file in front of him. "So you are both friends of the victim and you all were staying at another associate's house. A...Mr. Ambrose."

"Yes, Sir." Roman replied.

"Yes, Sir." John echoed, wondering if he should confide that Randy was his lover.

"Did either of you have recent contact with the victim that may have caused a transfer of DNA onto him?"

"I carried him out of the house and to here." Roman admitted. "How long is considered recent?"

"Twenty four hours prior to the attack."

Roman thought a moment. "We were...sexual involved around that window."

"As were we." John answered as he thought of the blowjob he had given Randy. "Randy was involved with both of us."

"John and Randy also shared a bed in the house." Roman informed the detective.

John nodded. "Yeah, if everything we say is confidential Randy and I have been a couple for years. We just keep it to ourselves because we are so much in the public eye."

"Of course it is, Mr. Cena." The woman spoke up. "We only wish to find who is responsible for your...boyfriend's injuries."

"Where were you two when it is suspected the attack took place?" The man asked them.

"I was outside cooking some steaks for dinner." Roman told him.

"Anyone outside with you?"

"No." Roman admitted.

"I was inside in the kitchen preparing food with Seth Rollins, another co worker." John answered. The male detective nodded as he wrote some things down and looked some pages over.

"You are the one that found the victim unresponsive originally, Mr. Cena?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. "Dinner was ready so I went up to our room to check on Randy. He was laying in our bed. I immediately ran downstairs and alerted the others."

"We all followed John back up." Roman admitted. "With some work we managed to get him to wake up."

"Why did no one call for emergency services?" The detective asked.

"I guess we just didn't think about it and thought it faster ourselves." Roman answered.

"I was just so worried I guess I didn't think." John said honestly. "I just wanted my boyfriend in a hospital to get help."

The detective looked at his partner and then the doctor nodding.

The doctor opened the chart in front of him. "I am Dr. Finde. I took over Mr. Orton's care this morning. We had found evidence of at least three strands of DNA on him once the test were run. For now he said he was asleep when the assault happened and the room was dark."

"So what does that mean?" Roman asked.

"Well." The detective started. "It seems all evidence found so far has probable cause as to why it was present. Except one, we are not at liberty to disclose that information yet. You will be permitted to go up to his room. He will hopefully be released later today."

"Good." Roman told them.

"Thank you." John told the detective. "Of course I'm anxious to see Randy."

"Just one last bit of information we would like. Mind if we take a measurement of both your hands?"

"Of course not. Left or right?" Roman told him, actually holding his hands out.

John held both his hands out as well. "Sure." Roman tried not the smirk as they measured their right hands. The length of the thumb to forefinger. The information was taken.

"Okay he is in room 629." The detective pulled a laminated card from the folder. "You can show this to the officer outside his room."

"Thank you." John said, taking the card before both men left and headed for Randy's room. Roman spoke once they got on the elevator. "Two guesses who the unexplained dna was." He shook his head. "Oh, I know you will want to rush in, but you will want to give him space. Remember his memory doesn't match the events."

John nodded in agreement, his heart sinking. "I know. I'll give him space."

"I know it's hard. Give him time...these sort of events can scar anyone." Roman told John as they stepped off the elevator, looking for the direction of the room.

John swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. "You're right. He can...have all the time he needs." The older wrestler knew Roman was only trying to help him.

Going down a hall they see a uniformed officer sitting out side one of the rooms. "I am guessing that is it." Roman mentioned.

John walked with Roman over to the officer, handing him the card. It was looked at and they were allowed on through, John hanging behind Roman a little, timid of his lover's reaction to seeing him. Roman walked in to see Seth sitting in a chair by the bed. Randy appeared to be sleeping. "Hey, Man."

Seth looked up with a smile, his voice soft. "Hey, Guys." John slowly neared the bed, studying Randy with worry and longing in his eyes.

"How long you been here? Has he been out the whole time?" Roman wondered.

"Oh, maybe a little over an hour. He was awake at first but...he's a mess, John. Confused and scared."

John gulped, nodding. "I'll be patient."

"Okay...I don't want to wake him." For now Roman was going to play dumb. "Where's Dean at?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what's up with that. The last I heard the detective asked him to stay behind." John did not hear a word spoken as he stood by the bed, gazing down at the resting Viper. Randy gave a faint groan shifting faintly in the bed. The sounds drew Roman's attention. John moved back a little, afraid Randy would wake up and be afraid seeing him standing over him.

"Ah fuck." Randy groaned, his voice a harsh whisper. The bruises now slightly aging were thick and dark. He slowly opened his eyes. "Who else is here?" His voice cracked.

"Me...and John." Roman told him.

"Jo-John?" His heart raced slightly.

"Try to relax. Nothing is going to happen." Roman tried to assure him.

John kept his distance, his voice quiet. "Hey, Ran. I've really m-missed you."

"I..do-don't kn-know what to say." Randy turned his head a little in their direction, cringing.

"I don't think you should be saying much of anything if you can help it." Roman told him. "You need to rest your throat."

"Yeah, just rest." John told him in a soothing voice. "You just get better, Daddy."

"Ju-just confused." Randy's normally steely eyes showed his uncertainty.

"It will be okay, Randy." Roman told him. Randy barely nodded, closing his eyes again. John stood with his head lowered at a loss for what to do or say. Seth looked at John and felt bad for the guy. "We will try to help you straighten all this out." Roman told him. "Seth...please tell me you still have a set of keys for Dean's place."

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just a hunch...you were here about an hour before us and he hasn't shown. He may be in trouble somehow." Roman explained. "We are going to need mine, John and Randy's stuff from the house. I'll find a better place to stay then we were last night. Maybe head into the strip. You can join if you want."

Seth looked shocked. "You mean, we just all take off without a word to Dean? He couldn't have done anything. Randy would know."

"Of course we can try to call him. Call it a gut feeling. Either way I don't think it is wise for Randy's health to go back there. Then considering the other situation I don't want to not be around him and John for now."

Seth nodded, standing to hand the keys to Roman. "You guys go ahead. I think I'll hang at Dean's until the next show and see if he's okay."

Roman grabbed the keys. "Thanks...um John, gonna stay here or ride with me?"

John looked at Roman then sadly at Randy. "Ride with you." He answered, forcing his eyes away from the bed.

"Okay...be back in a bit." Roman sort of tried to address Seth and Randy before he headed out the door. He informed the officer they would be back in a little bit.

John followed Roman until the two men reached their vehicle and set out for Dean's. "I'm so sorry, Roman." John called the Samoan by his name for the first time instead of Sir. "You got dragged into a mess. You only wanted a submissive to play with and ended up babysitter."

"It's not your fault and I don't want to hear you blame yourself again." Roman told him firmly. "We will get things worked out. Now I know I warned you about the house...there was only a possible threat as long as Dean was around."

"But some of it is my fault." John insisted stubbornly. "Randy told me time and time again he didn't want me playing with others because it caused trouble but I just had to experience it all. I pushed and pushed until I got my way. If I hadn't and just left it alone Dean never would have hurt him."

"We can't change the past, John. We just need to hope we can all recover and move on."

John nodded, looking out the window. "Do you...still want me to call you Sir?"

"That is your choice." Roman admitted. "Like what about Seth?"

"Seth is a good guy. I would be willing to still let him play with me if he wanted and Randy adjusted. He's done nothing wrong." John replied.

"I am sure he will be glad to hear that."

John grew thoughtful as they drove. "So why was the house unsafe last night? I think I could handle myself around Dean."

"Dean uses something that heightened the effects of his illusions. Your bedroom was full of it. So Dean very easily could have tried something on you."

John was silently thinking over past events, puzzle pieces were coming together. "I think...he tried it on me once. At Seth's place after we played. I was sound asleep then woke up with Randy stroking my head. He kept asking me weird shit like if I wanted him as my full time Dom...then later when I mentioned it Randy denied ever saying it. I just never thought..."

"Sadly...he did. I had carried Randy up to the loft and saw Dean in the bed next to you. You had fall back asleep. I didn't think too much of it, sorry." Roman told him.

"It's okay. It just seemed so real. I can't imagine how scary Randy's ordeal must have been." John said sadly.

"I guess Randy doesn't hold the same immunity I have."

"Oh? He can't fool you?" John asked with interest.

"No. Luckily." The two reached Dean's and Roman parked the car. John climbed out and headed for the door.

Roman followed after John to get the door. He unlocked it looking around. "Well, I didn't see Dean's car."

"Nope." John said as they headed inside. "We don't have too much. It won't take long."

"Okay, John. You want help or should I look up a hotel?"

"I got it. You look up the hotel." John said, heading for the room. He walked upstairs and into the room, unprepared for the sight of Randy's blood on the cream sheets. He felt ill and slowly sat on the edge of the bed to avoid vomiting on the floor.

Roman headed for Dean's spare room where the computer was to look up a good hotel that had suites available. John felt shaky as he hurried to grab their belongings and just get out of the room. He pulled the cases downstairs almost frantically, his face white and chest heaving. Roman stepped from the room realizing his mistake. He went to track John, catching up to him in the living room. "Come here."

John walked to Roman when called, trying to hide the effect of the room but his trembling gave him away. "Y-Yes, Sir?"

Roman reached over cupping John's face to look in his eyes. "Just breath and relax. I didn't think when I sent you to that room alone. Just relax and we will be out of here soon."

John took a deep breath obediently. "Just...seeing his blood on the sheets...knowing he was being violated right above me...hard to see."

"I understand...we should of asked Seth if anything was done in the room once the police were done."

John nodded, his stomach churning. "I don't want to g-go back there..." His body heaved as he emptied his stomach onto the floor, sweat beading on his forehead.

Roman luckily got clear. "Did you leave anything up there? If so I'll get it after I confirm our room."

John shook his head. "No...Sorry, I'll clean up this mess."

"It's fine, John...I'll just be a few more minutes." Roman headed back upstairs. John looked for some paper towels in the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he made. Thankfully it was mostly water as he had not eaten much. Roman returned with the confirmation papers. "Okay, John."

John had cleaned up but felt weak and stressed beyond words. He grabbed the suitcases and headed for the car, never wanting to see Dean's house again. Roman locked up and followed John. "I doubt you feel like it, but we both should try to eat something."

"I don't know if I can..but I'll try." John said in a submissive tone, so thankful the take charge Samoan was around.

"Good." Roman may have smiled a little on the inside. Having John to keep in line helped prevent him from focusing on himself. "Still early enough for breakfast. A drive through so we can get back?"

"That's fine, Sir." John replied, giving Roman his proper title as he loaded the car.

"Good." Roman helped John with some of the packing. "Shit." He shook his head. "Be right back." He headed back for the house. John finished packing and stood waiting on Roman. A part of him wondered how secure he would feel with the dominant man as his full time Dom. Roman emerged, carrying two more bags. "Would help if I remembered my things." He gave a silent chuckle before adding them to the car.

John gave the first laugh of the day before sliding into the car on the passenger's side. Roman got back in the driver's side, loading the GPS to see if there was a drive thru on route to the hospital. John watched Roman. "Any place is fine, Sir."

"Okay, John...I know me and you tend to eat bigger and richer meals. I have a feeling you are more focused on returning to Randy though."

"Yeah." John nodded. "I can always eat more later today...Sir, I don't mean to gush...but thank you for being in charge and so good to Randy. If you want me to I'll be proud to call you Sir. Also, I don't mind your feelings for Randy...as long as I have a place in his heart."

"I am sure you still do, John...as for the other, you do not mean just in play as we have been do you?"

John felt a little foolish, his blue eyes uncertain. "No, Sir...but I know Randy is your only interest. It seems I crave the structure and comfort you provide."

"We shall talk about it later. Randy is our first priority. Get him to hopefully see the truth."

John nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be...you're a great guy and a wonderful submissive. We just have a bigger job." Roman told him.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. You're right. My heart aches for Randy."

"I understand." Roman told John as he drove through a McDonald's ordering two steak and egg on a bagel with two coffees. Once they had their food he pulled into a parking space a moment. "We should go check out of the old place before we get hit with late check out fees."

"Yeah, that place was horrible." John smiled to himself as he ate, thinking of the normally cold Roman holding him.

"It was because we were in a pinch." Roman downed about half of his sandwich before pulling out. "I'll eat the rest later." He told John before the older man could ask. "Just don't like trying to eat while focused on the road."

John just nodded, eating his food slowly. "Maybe you should be the main one to interact with Randy. He trusts you."

"I already figured that ,John. We will work it out." They arrived back to the hotel and Roman checked them out since they had no belongings before heading out again. The men rode in comfortable silence back to the hospital. John managed to eat most of the food and they headed back up to Randy's room. Randy was sitting up in the bed, slowly working on the lunch he was brought up that was mainly soup and a tuna sandwich. "Hey, Randy."

The smaller man turned looking. He took a deep breath seeing both of them. "Hey." His voice still sounded like a bad case of laryngitis.

John's heart broke again every time he saw the fear in Randy's eyes. He hung back from Roman a little, the love and longing shining in his own blue eyes. "Hey, Jo-Johnny." His voice cracked before he went to drink some of the hot tea he had.

"Hey." John replied quietly as he neared with a half smile. "It's good to see you eating."

"Not...greatest...but co-could be worse."

Roman walked over to Seth handing him the keys. "Thanks, Man...I'm sure you're beat."

"No shit." Seth yawned. "Think I'll head back to Dean's for a nap." He stood up. "Feel better soon, Randy."

"Th-thanks, Seth...be in touch." Randy told him.

"Sorry if we left a mess for you to deal with at the house." Roman told him.

Seth waved it off. "It's fine, Man. Call me if you need anything." He took off out the door, closing it behind him. John looked at Randy, feeling weird being on edge around him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...alive." Randy cringed as he swallowed. "Could be worse...right?"

"Yeah. I couldn't bare the thought of being without you." John moved to sit in one of the chairs by the bed but not too close. Randy wasn't sure what to say but lowered his eyes slightly before trying to eat more of his soup. John hung his own head when Randy did not answer, tears burning his eyes and clouding his vision. What had he expected? That they could just go back to how they were?

"You believe him don't you, Randy?" Roman asked.

"Ju-just confused...This." Randy pointed to his head. "Unsure...this." He pointed to his heart. "Kn-knows better than wh-what I think."

John slowly raised his head to look into Randy's eyes, the truth of his feeling laid bare. "Ran, I know you think you saw what you saw...but I swear to you I never hurt you. I never would no matter what."

"Keep voice...down...we...we can talk once I'm out."

"Of course. Sorry." John reached to lightly rest a hand on Randy's free one. Randy's hand may have shook faintly, but he didn't not pull it away. Roman just stood back, shaking his head. So much for him taking the lead.

John only let the hand linger a moment before removing it, looking at Roman. "I know what we said...I just wanted to touch him for a minute." His eyes lowered slightly. "It won't happen again."

"What was said?" Randy asked.

Roman moved closer. "I was going to take lead in dealing with you, since you seem to deal better with me." He looked at John. "As for it happening again that is ultimately Randy's call." He leaned closer to John. "I think he said to wait talking because there is a cop right outside. Not wise to plead your case right now."

"You're right." John told Roman with a nod. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

Roman nodded before looking back at Randy. "So when are they letting you out?"

"Maybe..ho-hour after doc-doctor makes their rounds. Wh-where we going."

"Managed to squeeze a suite at the Luxor."

"Fa-fancy." Randy tried to joke.

"Better than what we had last night." John tried to smile. "We had to share a single."

"Single?"

"Well a full I think it was." Roman pointed out.

"Tight." Randy commented.

"We made due."

"It was fine. We were both too exhausted to care..but I missed our good night ritual." John told his boyfriend.

"Okay..Jo-Johnny." Randy tried to offer a faint smile. "Th-think I wa-was too do-doped to care ho-honestly."

"Understandable, Daddy." John gave Randy a reassuring smile back. "I think you'll feel better in a comfortable bed in the suite. I called Hunter and cleared both our schedules...shit, what about you, Sir?"

"I have a couple days I can squeeze in, plus if my suspicions are correct. there needs to be big rewrites for myself and Seth." Roman could see the confusion in Randy's face. "More to talk about on the way to the hotel."

"Okay."

"Sounds good." John could not wait to get out of the hospital and to a private suite.

Time passed and the Doctor showed up for Randy's final check before being released with a few scripts for medication. As with most hospitals he was escorted out in a wheelchair to where Roman had parked. "I think the front seat will be easier for you, Randy and John can take the back."

"Okay." Randy pulled himself from the chair to transfer into the car, trying not to cringe as his butt hit the seat harder than expected. John climbed into the back after seeing Randy had made it in okay, every sound of pain he heard causing him to hate Dean a little bit more. Roman thanked the orderly before he got in the driver's side. He started the car to begin the good distance drive into Las Vegas itself.

"Where to begin." Roman started.

"No...clue." Randy admitted. "Se-Seth to-told me de-despite wh-what I said in the room...I...I ha-had to be mi-mistaken."

"You were." Roman told him.

"Do-doesn't ma-match evidence."

"Like what?"

"Ca-can we wait for ho-hotel?"

"Sure. We will find you a drug store first." Roman told him. John sat quietly in the back, letting Roman take charge and plead his case. The ride was mainly in silence until they got onto the main strip and Roman found a place to run into the store for Randy. Randy closed his eyes trying to stay calm.

John could feel the tension and did not know what to do. "It's okay, Daddy. Relax." The older man soothed.

"So-sorry, Ba-baby." The term of endearment almost felt odd with his fears.

"Don't apologize. I understand...but it will be okay. I swear it." Hope filled John as he heard the pet name again.

"Hope...so." Randy gave a shaky breath. "Ha-hard to de-deny wh-what the eyes th-think they see."

"I know...I've been there too...Roman will explain soon." John told the younger man. Randy faintly nodded. It was maybe another fifteen minutes before Roman returned.

"I decided to wait for them to be filled." Roman explained as he started the car up again.

"It's okay." Randy told him as he drove some of the back streets to the hotel. "God...wh-what will people th-think when they see us go through the lobby?"

"Just relax and try not to draw too much attention." Was all Roman could suggest.

"Anything I can do to help just let me know." John spoke from the back.

"Just help with the bags...maybe get a bellhop. I doubt Randy should be doing much lifting."

"But..." Randy tried to object.

"You're injured. Let us handle things." Roman told him as they pulled into the garage for the hotel.

"Will do." John got out of the car once stopped and moved to grab a few of the bags. He got the room number from Roman then headed inside in search of a bellhop.


	54. Chapter 54

Roman headed for the front desk to get the room keys and officially check in. Randy tried not to feel useless as he stood off to the side. He couldn't help feeling on edge and on guard with all the people around. John and the bellhop returned to the car for the rest of the luggage. They then met up with Randy and Roman in the hotel lobby. "Okay, all set." Roman told them before they headed for the elevators. He had to swipe a key through a reader before the elevator would start for the higher floors. The elevator was clear allowing the men to see into the atrium below as they moved.

John felt better being away from the hospital and some place they could talk. The elevator stopped and they all walked to their suite. Roman swiped the key, pushing the door open to a lush suite. "You can set them down anywhere for now." He told the bellhop. The hop rolled the cart in and unloaded the bags against one of the walls of the living room area. The place almost looked like a high end luxury apartment.

John thanked the bellhop and tipped him, looking around in appreciation after he left. "Damn...what an upgrade."

"Well, I am sure when you guys have time to plan you prefer places like this." Roman told him. Randy moved more into the room looking around. "So we have the options of room service or cooking for ourselves, just need to get the food."

"Either is fine by me." John admitted as he kicked off his shoes. He wanted to hug Randy now that they were alone but he didn't dare. As much as it may hurt he would let his daddy make the first moves.

Roman moved to check out the kitchen more. "Well, we can stay checked in here untill you guys decide to head out. So we can do room service today and place an order in for food. There is a sheet for a grocery list." He turned looking at Randy. "Please...try to relax we will try to explain soon. You're safe. You saw the security this place has."

Randy nodded, moving to his one bag. "Think I...need a shower."

"Understandable. If you...oh yeah, can't exactly call for help. We can check on you in a bit." Roman told him. Randy nodded, pulling out his grooming bag and fresh clothing. John looked at Randy then moved to sit on one of the beds, clicking on the TV for a distraction.

"I'll let Roman check on you...so if someone enters don't worry." He tried to assure Randy. Randy nodded. He hated being like a scared child, more so scared of the man he trusted and loved for years. He made his way into the bathroom, taken back by the sheer size of it. There was a free standing shower and a large soaking tub. He tried to debate which he would prefer. While he sore body would love the tub, for now he just wished to free his body of the filth he felt coating him. So he stripped down before he headed for the shower.

John surfed TV channels until he come across sports news. He leaned back on the bed and just tried to relax. Roman walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed by John. "I know it's hard. Sadly once I tell Randy everything, it may get harder for him." He turned his head looking toward the bathroom. "I should of ripped that scum apart when I had the chance." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He lowered his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. If I ever see him again the only thing keeping him alive would be my fear of prison." John said in a low voice. "To think that after we let him basically do anything his heart desired only for this to be his thanks. In a few minutes he destroyed trust that Randy and I had taken years to build."

"The thing is after I tell Randy what Dean is capable of...he will question who can he trust."

John's head lowered with a sigh. "It's like a nightmare...and it's something I have no control of. I know how real Randy seemed that night at Seth's...I don't blame him for being jumpy."

"Yes, Dean is very convincing when he sets his mind to something. I had been trying to stop him at times by thinking I have hold of those things he uses...yet somehow he always gets more."

"It's some kind of drug?" John asked. "I was just sound asleep then I heard Randy's voice, telling me how good I had done during the playing."

"Well more like a powdered herb. A rare spore that is gathered in a fine grayish powder."

"Oh." John just tried to take it all in. "This is all so fucking crazy."

"Trust me I know...Seth knows of none of this. Many would think it a tall tale or crazy talk."

"I would if I hadn't lived it." John admitted. "But Ran has always been a logical guy and to see the fear in his eyes I know he saw me...v-violate him."

"Exactly, not many believe or want to believe that some people can do such things. Sadly Dean almost lives off pain. He craves it." Roman looked back toward the bathroom, debating checking on Randy. A sadness brushed across Roman's normally strong looking eyes.

John noticed the look on Roman's face and for once did not feel jealous. If the Samoan had wanted to break him and Randy up he easily could have. "You can go to him if you want." The older man said softly. "I'm sure he would like the support."

"He needs some time with his own thoughts." Roman told him. "Since this has happened Randy has had someone looming over him every second. There is just sadly a lot of pain physical and mental." Roman actually sighed, shaking his head. "I...I think I know when the attack happened."

"You do?" John was grateful Roman was so in tune with Randy's feelings at the moment. "While we were all cooking dinner right? Seth said Dean disappeared."

Roman nodded. "Wish I had realized it sooner. Remember when I came in from cooking? I wasn't looking so great?"

"Yeah, Seth asked if you were sick." John said, remembering.

"Yeah...I think I was feeling Randy's distress. I didn't realize it at the time. I am not sure, but I think because of our...intimate contact I can read him more than others."

"Damn, that is a connection." John agreed, hardly able to believe it. "So sad we all just sat downstairs not knowing the shit Dean was pulling with my daddy."

"Yeah." Roman answered in a low rumble as he stood up. "Something in my gut and I ignored it."

John nodded, giving a sigh. "Well, we didn't know. From now on we will watch any bad feelings you may get more closely. Don't you blame yourself either."

"Yeah."

Randy finally emerged from the bathroom. He was already, dressed looking around. "John, how about you got down to where we got off the elevator? I think I saw machines for drinks. Randy could use some juice to take his medication with." Roman told the older man.

John stood, turning off the TV and sliding on his shoes. "Sure thing. Be right back." He headed out the door without asking Randy what he wanted, knowing his boyfriend liked apple juice.

Randy moved sitting on the couch, lowering his head. "Will it get be-better?"

Roman walked over, crouching so he could face him. "Only you can determine that in time. We are both gonna be by you how ever we can."

"Both? But..."

"I'll try to explain when John gets back." Randy sighed, slowly nodding. "I am guessing the steam helped your throat a little."

"Ve-very li-little."

"Better then nothing."

John walked back in a few moments later with a small plastic bottle of apple juice. He neared the sitting Randy, handing it to him. "Here, Daddy."

"Thanks, Jo-Johnny." Randy took it, opening it.

"If you want to take the one chair, John?" Roman stated, standing up. "I haven't started yet."

John sat in the chair."Thanks for waiting on me."

"Of course." Roman moved to sit in the other chair. "Okay...Randy. Why did you think it was John at the house...yet you told the police and hospital staff you didn't know who it was?"

Randy lowered his head thinking. "So-something in me...questioned. Cou-couldn't bl-blame him if I ha-had doubt." John just listened to the two men. He knew Roman's logical approach would reach Randy if anything would.

"Do you remember what caused that doubt?" Roman asked.

Randy huffed a faint sigh. "Wh-when I first saw him...so-someth-thing wasn't right. Li-like I was lo-looking through a distorted window. Pl-plus John ne-never acted that way before. I've done many st-stupid things over the years that he could have po-pounded me for, but never did."

"And I never would." John said quietly. "I would never hurt you."

"I...I want to fu-fully be-believe you, Jo-Johnny. Ju-just seems so...real."

Roman gave a faint sigh. "Because to you it was made to seem that way. Remember the night we talked about your...abilities? I mentioned about mine. There was someone else also...gifted. The deception you were shown is something they would have been capable of."

"Dean?" Randy questioned. "Yo-you think he did this?"

"I do." Roman admitted. "It was not my place to tell you about him. What he can do...his true background."

Randy lowered his head, setting the bottle down he massaged his temples.

"Remember the night you were outside with Roman at Seth's and I was resting?" John asked Randy. "Well, I heard your voice talking to me, stroking my hair as you laid beside me. You were asking me things like if I would like you as my full time Dom, to be like Bethany. It seemed so real...yet Roman told me when he brought you back to the bed Dean was the one with me."

"I..ca-can't be-believe this." Randy whispered. "Be-being a jerk is one thing...but...this?"

"I'm sorry, Randy. It is the only explanation we have."

"I know...I can't believe he stooped so low when we did nothing to him." John agreed. "But Seth said he couldn't find Dean while we were cooking. He is the only option."

Randy could only nod, his head spinning. "Why don't you take your medications and then get your rest for a bit before we order up some food?" Roman asked.

"So-sounds good." Roman got up to retrieve the bag that had three types of medication giving Randy one of each. "Th-thanks." He got up looking around seeing the one bed. "All th-three on-one bed?"

"The couch opens up to a queen." Roman told him. "Take the bed." Randy nodded heading over to it and climbing in. John watched, feeling unsure and awkward around his boyfriend for the first time. He stayed in the chair, not knowing if he was wanted with Randy or Roman. "Just give it time...he will open." Roman told John.

John nodded, feeling drained emotionally and tired. "Yeah." His voice cracked slightly as he kicked off his shoes again and got comfortable in the chair, closing his eyes.

"Why don't you stretch on the couch if you want to rest for a bit. I am sure it have been draining on you as well." Roman offered.

John opened his eyes and slowly stood. "What are you going to do?"

"Either relax a bit myself...check on Seth maybe...who knows maybe grab a shower myself." Roman gave a faint laugh. "I would say maybe check out the game floor...but I think better stay nearby for now."

"Okay." John felt embarrassed that they had to be watched like children. He worked on pulling out the couch to convert it into a bed. Once it was done he laid down and closed his eyes, curling on his side as he often did. Roman felt no words to make John feel better at that moment. He got up heading into the bathroom to strip down for a good shower. He took his time, washing thoroughly Stepping out he wrapped one small towel around his head as he dried with a larger one before wrapping it around his waist. By the time Roman was through with his shower John had managed to drift off into sleep, his body still curled into an almost fetal position. Roman remembered his phone was in his pants so he went back to the bathroom to get it before sitting down figuring he could dress later.

He sent Seth a message. #How things hanging there?#

Seth sent back a message almost at once. #Damn confused. Still no sign of Dean and we work tomorrow.#

#You try his phone yet?# Roman really hated lying to Seth, but what choice was there?

#Yeah like ten times with no answer. If he had not gone with a detective I'd swear he was abducted.# Seth replied back.

#Try HQ, maybe they heard something from him? Luckily the shows rest of this week are 'local'#

#Yeah I'll try to find out and let you know. How are Randy and John?# Seth was worried about his two friends.

#Could be better, could be worse. One reason I am glad the shows are nearby so I can return here after them.#

#Ok. Keep me posted.# Seth sent.

#Let me know the news from HQ.# Roman was honestly surprised Randy had not received any phone calls yet about the attack. Unless Dean didn't call them or maybe didn't tell them what trouble he was in.

#Will do, Sir.# Seth ended the conversation and looked up the number for the company HQ.

Roman sat the phone down before he got up moving to his bags to figure out what to wear.

John was still drifting in and out of sleep, his mind and heart troubled but body exhausted. Tears wet his cheeks as even in sleep he felt helpless and worried. Roman just threw on a pair of shorts for now figuring he could dress more later if he went out. He looked between the two beds having debates with himself. Both men fighting the same battle.

John breathed deeply, resting even with the signs of distress on his face. Roman shook his head, knowing Dean would so be in his element right now. For now Randy rested even if it was a drug induced one. He moved to sit on the pull out next to John. He propped his back against the back of the couch careful not to tip it out of balance. He reached over, brushing his fingers along John's forehead and hair.

Even in his half asleep state, John responded to the touch, nuzzling against it. "Daddy?" He mumbled, his raspy voice questioning hopefully.

"Sorry, John. I didn't mean to wake you. Just relax." Roman told him in a low tone.

Fresh grief washed over John as his jaw trembled slightly. "Yes, Sir. Thank you." His voice broke as he whispered. "For the first time in years I feel alone."

"I am sure I am just a cheap stand in for now. You're not alone though." Roman almost said soothingly.

"No, Sir. I appreciate it. You don't know how much it means..." John's voice drifted as he slipped back into sleep.

"You're welcome." Roman whispered before he leaned his head back closing his eyes trying to calm his own mind. John rested much better with the Samoan close by, a faint smile on his face for the first time all day.

Randy slowly stirred, unsure how long he was out, but felt the need to use the restroom. His stomach was turning, sadly he knew it was a mix of medication and stress. He stopped briefly taking in the scene on the pull out. Sometime while John had rested his body shifted until his head was resting on Roman's lap. The larger man's hand was resting on John's head. He was not fully sure what to make of the scene before he continued on his way.

John slept on, not hearing Roman's phone going off as Seth texted him an urgent message. #Talked to HQ. Dean made one call for a lawyer. He is being held for the attack on Randy. I am in shock.# Roman thought he heard his phone but wasn't sure as he opened his eyes looking. He then looked down feeling the weight on his legs. He raised a brow seeing John there. He then looked over at the bed seeing Randy no where in sight. He sadly heard the sounds of Randy getting sick in the bathroom. He sighed before he lightly nudged John. The older man woke and saw how he was lying. "Sorry, Sir."

"It's okay...seems to be becoming habit." Roman tried to joke even if it came across faintly dry.

John realized how needy he must appear to Roman. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this way."

"Relax." Roman slid off the pull out to go check on Randy who was just rinsing his mouth. "You do realize you don't need to take what is most likely making you sick."

"What?" Randy looked in the mirror, seeing Roman's reflection.

"No matter which case is correct you know you wouldn't have caught anything." Randy lowered his head. "So why bother taking the anti-viral?"

"I don't...know. Gu-guess precaution." John stood from the bed as well, making his way to the bathroom door but still giving Randy and Roman space. He felt like a stranger around the man he loved.

"Look..it's not needed...it will just continue to make you sick." Roman told him.

"You know the road...doctors will make sure I take them if they hear...it was prescribed. Shit for all I know they may pull..me from the road...until they know I have a clean...bill."

John noticed Roman's phone was flashing with a text notification as he stood. "Sir, you have a text." He told the Samoan outside the bathroom door.

Roman looked at him. "Thanks, John, it may be Seth." He glanced at Randy before walking away to check on it. "Yeah. Seems Dean called the office to see if they can find him a good lawyer." He opened a reply. #Gonna stay there or clean up and bug out?#

A reply came a few minutes later. #Bug out of this hell hole. No clue what we will do at work with Dean held.#

Roman looked around the room. "You guys okay if Seth crashed with us? He wants to clear out of that place."

"Yeah." Randy replied, stepping from the bath. "Two on the bed and two the pull out?"

John nodded, glad of the distraction. "Sure."

Roman sent a reply. #If you want pack up any food we still have and head for Luxor. Call when you get here and one of us will get you. We're on secure floor.#

Seth grinned and sent a quick reply. #Great! I'll pack up and be there soon!#

#See you then.# Roman put his phone in his pocket. "Okay, Seth going to lock the place up and bring any food with him we still had. No point it getting wasted."

John nodded. "Sounds good. I'm sure Seth wants out of there."

"Yeah I don't think any of us really liked it...well except Dean. We stayed there in the beginning because...well it was a free room. Then a mixture of habit and being nice." Roman commented.

John nodded again and moved to sit on the pullout. "Seth's a nice guy. I don't mind sharing a room with him."

"He is..just remember we need to watch our topic of conversation around him."

"Understood." Randy told them, moving to sit in a chair. "So...the police...arrested Dean?"

"Well they are holding him on suspicion of having a hand in your attack. I think they still need your clearance to press charges." Roman told him.

"They...al-already have it. I to-told them if they found the assailant that I wanted charges pressed."

"Okay...so it is a matter of how much he may fight it." Roman observed.

"You re-really think he will roll over and not fight?" Randy looked doubtful.

"No." Roman answered bluntly, looking down.

"Well, whether he fights it or not we need to make sure he doesn't get off." John spoke up almost bitterly. "He hurt the one person who means everything to me and made our lives hell."

Randy lowered his head more. "Stop it." Roman tried not to snap. "Stop beating yourself up."

Randy slowly lifted his head. "Jo-Johnny...you may need to lie. Problem is if it is a trial situation."

"Why would I lie?" John asked, looking confused at Randy.

"So-some how..." Randy gave a shaky breath. "He..." Randy cringed, feeling his stomach twisted unsure if it was nerves or the medication.

"Just take your time, Randy." Roman tried to encourage him.

"Yeah, take your time." John soothed his boyfriend.

Randy slowly nodded, taking a deep breath. "The do-doctor told me about the ex-extend of the assault. They of course asked me about my...ac-activities prior to the assault. During the night...wh-when they thought I was asleep I overheard a nurse talking about my...lab work. Your...um...DNA was found..." Randy lowered his head again, beginning to shiver faintly.

Roman couldn't help the faint growl from his lips. "That slime...we can easily explain it."

John looked in shock at Randy. "That's impossible! I wasn't around you...that way other than when I gave you a quick blowjob." Randy couldn't help tremble faintly.

"He is shocked Randy...he isn't mad at you." Roman told him. He looked between the two of them. "Dean very easily could have planted it."

"Okay...how?" Randy asked.

"When he cleaned up after the playtime earlier. He had easy access to John's...DNA."

John remembered all the cum he had left in the tube. "Son of a bitch." He groaned, closing his eyes. "I came three times for that prick."

"Yeah...I am sure even what may have...stuck he could have gathered enough." Roman told him.

John sighed deeply. "So what do I do lie about what we did sexually or tell them what Dean did? I hate lying."

Roman thought for a moment. "I guess you can still be honest. Of course doing so you will need to tell them about your involvement with Dean, to explain how he could have gotten a hold of it."

"Yeah." John suddenly felt ashamed of his loose sex for the first time ever. "God, I sound like such a slut."

"That is if it comes out." Roman told him.

"We...we all in the same...boat." Randy told him. "We play...as...a gr-group."

Randy made John feel a little better. "Thanks, Ran." At that moment Roman's phone went off.

"Okay either Seth...or Hunter." Roman stood up to pull his phone out, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roman. I hauled ass and I'm down here in the lobby." Seth called out cheerfully.

"John or I will be right down. See ya." Roman hung up. "Ok if couldn't guess, Seth. Should I grab him or do you want to, John?"

"I can." John answered, knowing Randy would rather be alone with Roman right now. He once again slipped on shoes before heading out the door to get his coworker.

"If all of us around you is too much Randy." Roman started.

"No...I feel more secure with you guys here."

"Okay then."

John didn't have to look far in the lobby to see Seth waiting. He waved at him and the two guys headed back to the room together. Roman got up when they entered. "See you confiscated the cooler. This place has it's own kitchen so just stick it where ever."

Seth nodded, moving to sit it in the kitchen area. "Hey, Randy. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"It's fine, really. There pl-plenty of room if you do-don't mind doubling." Randy cringed as he swallowed.

"Rest your throat, Randy." Roman advised him. "I should've asked you to stop at a store on the way here and grab stuff Randy could swallow easily. We can still order room service if we need to."

"Of course I don't mind." Seth told Randy. "Roman and I usually end up sharing anyway so I'm used to it."

"I can go out and grab Randy some food." John offered, eager to do something nice for his lover.

"Thanks, John. You should be able to figure what is good for a sore throat. Soups, puddings, if we want to try something more hardy maybe a stew? It's rich but still filling. Use your judgment since you have at least a slight nutrition background." Roman instructed.

John gave a nod. "Yes, Sir. I'll be back soon." His blue eyes glanced at Randy with sadness maybe a moment before he got the keys from Roman, headed out the door and for the parking lot.

Randy sighed sitting back. "I wish I could put the last twenty-four hours be-hind me. I see it tearing him ap-apart."

Seth walked to pat Randy on the shoulder. "I won't lie, Randy. You're right...but you can't help how you feel. John doesn't blame you believe me."

Randy lightly nodded. "Seth's right." Roman told him. "Shit, for whatever reason that made you think he was involved, we can't change that. Even if you didn't believe it before anyone who has been through what you have would have reservations of anyone being close to them. Just my point of view? You are actually doing very well."

"John will be fine. He's a strong guy and he loves you." Seth assured him. "You just worry about yourself getting better." Randy lightly nodded.

"Wonder...how much...a.." Randy sighed. "God when th-this gets out."

Seth nodded. "It's going to be a mess but we'll deal."

x.x.x

Meanwhile John had went to a local grocery and picked up enough soft foods for Randy for several days. As he drove back the feelings he kept concealed began to bubble over now that he was alone. He let out an almost animalistic scream of rage, pain and frustration. "It's not fair!" He bellowed, pulling the car over a moment to let go. "I love him! I LOVE him and he looks at me like I'm a monster! I can't touch him! Can't sleep beside him!" The boiling hot rage turned into gut wrenching sobs as they tore from his throat. "It's not his fault...not his fault." The older man kept repeating. Who knows how long the man cried like a baby alone in the car before he managed to calm, feeling drained as he drove back to the hotel.

x.x..x

"You gu-guys just became faces...wh-when it gets out that Dean...re-really assaulted a member of Eve-evolution...Fo-forget the whole sexual part. Ju-just th-that it was a brutal assault...th-that may trash the two of you as well."

"Let Seth and I worry about that part." Roman told him. "I would not be surprised if by the show tomorrow both of ours and your twitter feed isn't being blown up by it."

"Great." Randy sighed.

Seth gave a sigh of his own. "Yeah, a real fucking mess Dean caused and for what? John hates his guts now."

"Who knows, to try to frame John on top of it. If John was arrested Dean still wouldn't have gotten him." Roman pointed out. "He made no sense."

"I told you he was obsessed. I could see it all over him." The two tone haired man was interrupted by a knock on the door which he hurried to answer. John walked into the room with an armful of grocery bags and bloodshot eyes. "I think I got enough."

"Good, thanks, John." Roman told him. He walked over to grab a couple of them from the older man. "We were just talking about possible backlash from this mess."

John's head felt in a fog from stress. "Yeah...uh I'm sure it will be a bitch." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Randy stood up slowly, walking over toward John. His heart wanted to race but he fought it. "Co-come here, Ba-baby." Randy voice sadly still a harsh whisper making his normally deep tone even harder to hear at times.

John gulped before walking toward the younger man, until he stood almost directly in front of him. His heart ached as he looked into Randy's eyes. Randy closed the small space between them. He placed his hands on John's shoulders before moving to rest his forehead against John's "It will ta-take time...but...we will...get...through this."

John almost melted into Randy's touch, taking in his scent as he began to cry. "I'm sorry I pushed you to play around Dean. Sorry I didn't see the signs before this shit happened to you."

"We didn't know, Ba-baby...Yes we did-didn't see eye to eye, but ne-never would think..." Randy's own breath grew shaky at the memories.

"I know but try to forget about it now." John soothed. "I love you and will give you all the space and time you need. If you would feel better sharing your bed with Roman or Seth for awhile I promise I'll understand."

"Day...by day...moment to mo-moment." Randy said slowly, his hands still shaking as they rested on John's shoulders.

John could feel the shaking and he took a deep breath. "Daddy...you don't have to touch me if you're not ready. I can feel how hard it is for you." He paused. "D-Do you still want me to call you Daddy?"

Randy nodded. "No-not so much you..." He drew a shaky breath. "Ba-baby. More the...the event. He must of overheard us ta-talking in the kitchen to Ro-Roman. He...he..." Randy actually looked like he wanted to sway on his feet.

"Randy, you better sit down." Roman advised him.

John gently used one hand to help Randy into a sitting position. "He what, Daddy? Take your time."

Randy was trying to take deep breaths. "God, him tr-tricking me that so-somehow he was you. He acted as though you hated the term ba-baby. Th-that it ma-made you so-sound weak."

"And that didn't tip you off something was wrong?" John probed gently. "You know I've loved being called baby for years. Also, you offered to let me top and I backed off. Why would I forcibly take it when you offered freely to me?"

Randy lowered his head shaking it slowly. "It was...like you...you fe-feared lo-losing me be-because you wou-wouldn't. So...wa-wanted to prove you cou-could be for-forceful li-like you th-thought Ro-Roman would be." If at all possible the more Randy talked the more Roman wanted to strangle Dean. His jaw was set tight, trying to prevent from losing his temper and yell knowing to do so would only scare Randy.


	55. Chapter 55

John lowered his head, shaking it. "Daddy, I would never do that. Yes, I admit I was a little jealous at first and afraid of losing you. But I couldn't change myself to be like Roman even to try to keep you. We are just too different..I am a pure submissive while he has a dominant vibe. And even if I pushed myself to top it would never be like this. It would be to make you feel good not hurt..." His voice trailed off. "I hate that son of a bitch."

"I wa-was just so thrown off. Dis-disoriented I gu-guess." Randy whispered.

John nodded. "I get that, Daddy." He tried to give Randy a smile. "I love you and for now you touch me when you are ready. I will give you the space you need." Seth just shook his head as he looked on. "I knew Dean had issues but I never dreamed he could be this sick. The guy needs serious help."

"Wonder if his lawyer will go with an insanity plea." Roman commented.

"Don't re-really care." Randy admitted. "Which ever will ke-keep him aw-way from us."

"I wonder if WWE will really provide him a lawyer if they knew the full...oh yeah I forgot Seth did say Dean was being held in connection to the attack." Roman shook his head.

"I gue-guess they offer the same help ev-even if it is between two of the talent."

John just shook his head again. "I can't believe this is happening. Word leaks of the full extent of this and you guys could lose your push as a group. We know how Vince hates bad press." "Yeah, looks like he made all our lives hard." Seth agreed with John.

"Well...the com-commentators have started to refer to him as a lunatic." Randy cringed briefly. "Ma-maybe a spin could be given that he we-went rouge?" He paused a moment. "You two were already paired up once."

Roman pursed his lips in thought. "He has a point...it may work to help save our faces."

"I'll help any way I can." John told them before turning to Seth. "I told Roman I don't fault you for any of this mess. And I'm still willing to play with you if and when Randy is ready again." The smaller man nodded. "Thanks, John."

"Yo-you guys still can even if...even if I am not." Randy admitted. Roman seemed a little lost in thought at the moment as he pondered the best way to try to salvage this mess.

"No pressure, Daddy. I won't take my pleasure while you can't enjoy." John told his boyfriend.

"I cou-could just not be...ar-around." Randy pointed out.

John's eyes lowered, knowing no matter how noble his intentions may be with his sex drive he would need release at some point. "Do you think you would be comfortable having intimate time...with just me?"

"I..I don't know ho-how soon, Ba-baby." Randy looked down. "He...he did qu-quite a nu-number on me."

"Of course." John said quickly, feeling selfish. "I wasn't thinking." Seth felt genuinely bad for both men. "I'd be willing to help you out, John. Anytime you want." He saw the guilt on the older man's face. "Remember as you said it's only sex. It doesn't mean you love Randy any less."

"I'm not so sure I was right about that statement." John said softly. "It seems attachments always develop when sex is involved. First with Cody now with Dean. Maybe I was deluding myself."

"Cody..wa-was more me I...I thought." Randy commented. "Yo-you both pre-preferred being bo-bottom."

"I know he was, Daddy. What I'm saying is every time we play with others for fun someone gets hurt." John sighed.

"Well, I'm not like that, John. I have Bethany." Seth told him. "Playing with you guys was just for fun."

"I can also help with that itch, John." Roman commented. "I'm going to make a phone call." He stepped into another area of the suite so not to interrupt the main conversation.

"Okay?" Randy looked confused.

John shrugged. "No clue. Oh, I bought you every soft thing I could think of. If you want anything else at all let me know."

"Thanks Babe." Randy looked at Seth. "Th-thank you too I kn-know this one screwed up shi-shitstorm."

"Hey, shit happens. We'll deal." Seth assured Randy. "It was none of our faults so we move on best we can. I can do anything let me know."

Roman came back over looking at them. "Hunter wants you to come in with us tomorrow."

"Wh-what?" Randy asked. "I-I'm not up to an-anyone see...seeing me like this?"

"We are going to use it...try to keep out the full extent. Just that The Shield kept they dishing of justice to the ring. Well Ambrose went rogue on the two of us...we actually saved your ass."

Randy lowered his head in thought. "I gue-guess that can work. Do-does that mean I am tu-turning face again already?"

"They didn't say yet." Roman answered.

John grew thoughtful. "I think it will work, Daddy. Sure will seem real because well it is."

"Hunter ju-just doesn't want to give me time off." With Randy's voice messed up it was hard to tell if that was a joke or not.

John tried to chuckle. "Guess you are popular." He then looked at Roman. "You said you would help me get what I need? I thought you were mainly interested in Randy."

"I am." The larger man commented as he leaned against the counter crossing his arms. "But remember what you asked me about before? Wouldn't sexual use fall under that as well? With Randy out of action I am sure I will have some needs." He gave a faint smirk.

A feeling John could not describe flooded him as he looked at the dominant Samoan. "Of course, Sir. But I thought you said you were undecided." Seth just looked on, his eyes clearly asking 'What the hell did I miss'?

"Maybe I am...still doesn't mean it doesn't help us both. As Seth put it...it's sex."

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Whatever you want."

"Um...care to...clue the...clu-clueless in." Randy commented

"John still want's structure of the life Seth and I try to live. He is still yours, always will be. But I want in there too. In that structure John asked if I would consider taking him under my wing as my submissive. I told him I was unsure and would think it over. I didn't wish him to be asking in haste with everything going on."

John worried Randy would feel betrayed by his offer. "Does that bother you, Daddy?" He asked. Seth just looked shocked at the news but figured he should have guessed.

"I do-don't know how I feel about any of th-this right now. I...I don't think betrayed though. Ro-Roman still said I...I would still be ov-over him when it comes to you, right?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Roman told him. "I can command him, but it you are around and disagree you can speak up. If you ever don't wish something done, it will cancel my commands. We just know you had no wish to really fill that role."

"You'll always be my one and only daddy. But I crave the structure Roman can give. I guess we'll play it by ear and see where it goes." John looked at Seth. "Sorry you always seem to be in the dark." Seth shook himself before replying. "It's fine, John. I am glad Roman has you if things work out. A faithful submissive is a rare gift."

"Yeah, like you with Bethany." Roman told him. "Damn...how you think she will take the news of losing one of her outlets?"

Seth glared at the thought of Dean. "Once she learns the kind of person he is she will likely be thankful he is gone. She still has me and you to play with her."

"That is true." Roman admitted. He looked at Randy, seeing he looked a little green. "I think you need to lay down. You can try to eat when you get up."

"Okay." Randy didn't feel much like debating. He just felt so overwhelmed on top of still feeling like hell. He stood up, making his way for the bed.

John moved to quickly follow Randy to the bed, making sure he got in okay. "You rest all you want. Need anything let me know."

"Thanks Ba-Baby." Randy got under the covers he couldn't help but give an audible wince as he moved. John stroked Randy's cropped head a moment before moving away from the bed. Seth was kicked back on the pull out, messing on his phone.

Randy rested the rest of the day and Roman spent the night in bed with him while John and Seth took the pull out. Two more days past, with Randy meeting with Hunter about the angle and trying to heal from Dean's attack. On the morning of the second day John woke with a feeling of almost unbearable loneliness as he looked at Seth sleeping beside him. He had not held, kissed or even been able to tell his daddy goodnight since the hospital as his boyfriend had been going to sleep before him. He sat up in the makeshift bed, his heart aching as he watched Roman sleep close by Randy like they were an official couple. He was not jealous of the Samoan. He knew his intentions were good. He just wondered how long it would be before his lover's ghosts no longer haunted him.

Nightmares sadly haunted Randy and they were sure to continue for some time. It was now a matter of dealing with the fears of the waking world. Randy groaned as he shifted on the bed the movement and sound waking Roman. "Relax...you're safe." Those words became almost a mantra he said to Randy even when Randy slept to try to keep the nightmares at bay.

John heard the sounds Randy made and the low reassurances from Roman. He could not explain why he felt guilty though he had done nothing wrong. It was as if Roman's presence held nightmares at bay and his created them. John stood up and quietly made his way to the bathroom for some time alone and to collect himself. Later on during breakfast Roman spoke up. "Maybe at our next stop we should get two rooms."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Well, I am sure some of us are feeling...edgy. This way people that want to...work off steam can and those that don't won't need to hear it."

"Guess that makes sense." Randy knew a second reason besides noise. John stopped eating, his heart hurting. Since he had not been sharing a bed with Randy he assumed Roman meant for him to room with Seth. Now he not only would not get to sleep beside Randy he would not even see him. He just nodded, trying to force back the tears wanting to burn his eyes.

"Take a breath, John." Roman could not only feel John's pain, but the old man showed it clearly on his face. "Randy will decide who he wishes to room with. We will get three keys for each room. That way each person in that room will have a key, then a spare for the other room."

"I...I would like to try John...we...we can always change if it is too hard?" Randy asked.

"Of course."

John cast a glance at Roman. "But..you need him, Daddy. I hear how he calms you at night. Of course I'd love to be with you but that makes me selfish."

"How do we know you can't Baby? We ha-haven't tried yet. As he said we can always change...if it doesn't work." Randy said to him.

"Okay." John felt so much better to be back with his daddy. He cast a grateful look at Roman. "Thank you, Sir for taking such good care of my daddy. It means a lot."

"Why wouldn't I?" Roman asked.

Seth chuckled. "That's a long way from when you got pissed at me for shifting on you in my sleep." John tried not to grin, thinking Seth would really be shocked if he knew of Roman holding him and petting his head.

"What can I say." Roman replied as he sipped his coffee.

Seth just grinned widely at Roman, knowing Randy was turning his cold superior soft. "Sounds good. Give John and Randy some space and any of us that wants to work off frustration can come to our room."

"Exactly." Roman agreed. The men checked out the next day and traveled to their next destination. They arrived at the new hotel and as agreed paid for two rooms. They were all scheduled for a show the next day. They received two rooms on different ends of the same floor. The guys headed up to check out the accommodations. One was a single while the other was a double.

"Okay, so which would be better for the fun room?" Roman asked. "One bed or two.?"

"Maybe we should give you guys the two bed bedroom?" John offered. "You can have your space and more room to play."

"That's fine with me." Randy voiced.

"Okay. Deal." Roman passed them the two key for the other room. "Call either the cell or the house phone if you need us."

Randy nodded before he headed down to the room with the single bed.

John followed Randy after waving to Roman and Seth. Seth gave Roman a naughty smirk as they walked. "I may have borrowed a few small things from Dean's basement for playing. He told me before help myself and the guy owes me hundreds in lost bets."

"Just make sure it isn't anything that will get confiscated by security at the airports." Roman told him as he shut the door to their room.

"Okay nothing big anyway." Seth walked to a small green backpack. "Some coiled rope, pair of cuffs, one flogger, set of clamps and a ball gag. Not much but better than nothing."

"I personally never want to step foot back in the place. Whole thing should be torn down." Roman commented as he set his bags to the side.

"I agree. Poor guys. I heard John crying himself to sleep two nights in a row."

"Guess we will see how well they do alone."

"Yeah, and maybe play soon. I could use some release." Seth chuckled. "I guess I can be as horny as John at times."

"Well we could...unless you mean other release besides sex." Roman moved to sit in a chair.

"Really?" Seth looked at Roman. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a good blow out for us both...unless you prefer to wait for John to come play."

Seth thought. "Why don't we wait on John and if he's not up for it then blow each other?"

"I was thinking more a good pounding." Roman admitted. "That works though."

"Or pounding." Seth shrugged. "Just something about fucking a guy as willing as John."

"I am sure he will be willing. I don't think Randy will be up for much for a few more days at least."

As the men chatted John and Randy were alone in their room for the first time since the attack. John sat their bags by the bed. "Why don't you relax, Daddy? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy moved kicking his shoes off. His voice was not 100%, but was already improving some.

John kicked off his shoes too and sat on the edge of the bed. "Quiet with just us again."

"Almost...feels odd." Randy observed.

John gave a humorless laugh. "Funny considering it's been just us for years. Roman really cares for you...I think more than you know."

"I don't know maybe...I am still trying to figure out how I feel." Randy admitted as he laid back on the bed.

"He...uh...held me the night you were in the hospital." John admitted as he laid next to Randy. "I was so broken and worried and he comforted me...almost like he knew it was what you would have wanted."

"Of course I would want you comforted, Baby."

John moved to lay close to Randy when his phone went off. He read the message before speaking. "Roman said him and Seth could use some release if I want to go to their room later."

"You can if you want to, Baby...I am not up to it yet."

John bit his lip, looking at Randy. "Will you be okay alone?"

"I should be...if I get bad I can call. I...I just can't afford to get worked up."

"Why?" John asked, confused. "You afraid sex will bring on a flashback?"

Randy sighed. "Al-also...um...additional in-injuries."

John gritted his teeth in rage at Dean. "He...hurt your cock?"

"Yeah." Randy almost whispered more than his throat already forced him to do. A wave of shame made him close his eyes, turning his head.

"Fucker." John growled before his face softened, seeing Randy. "It's okay, Daddy. You take time to heal."

Randy lightly nodded. "So-sorry di-didn't tell you sooner."

"It's fine, Daddy." John jumped from the bed to turn on the TV. "We can just relax until I head out later."

"Okay, Baby." Randy moved to remove his shirt tossing it to the side. "Wonder how long it takes for the feeling to go away." He mumbled to himself.

"Which feeling?" John asked Randy with sympathy, leaving his own shirt on as he flipped channels.

"Forget it, Babe." Randy tried to move on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Okay. But we can talk about anything," John sat on the bed again with the TV remote.

"I just...know it is just stuff I need to sort out."

John nodded and watched a movie. Time passed slowly and John ordered room service for dinner. After they had eaten and an hour had passed he sent Roman a text. #Be over soon to play, Sir. Okay?# He looked at Randy, still in bed. "I'll be going soon, Daddy, if it's alright."

"It's fine Baby...have fun." He tried to assure him.

Roman got the message looking at Seth. "Chomping at the bit yet?"

Seth looked at his superior and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm getting there."

Roman laughed as he texted back. #Come on over.#

John read the message and replied. #Be right over.# He put his shoes on and walked near Randy. "Call me if you need me...Can I kiss you?"

Randy moved to sit up. "Sure Johnny...a small one?"

John cupped the back of Randy's head as their lips met softly, only lasting a moment. The older man paused, looking a little embarrassed. "Uh..can you give me permission to cum? It's silly but I need to hear the words."

"You are allowed to cum for Roman and Seth. Let them see how good they can make you feel." Randy said softly but his eyes showed it was okay with him.

John closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. "Thank you, Daddy. I'll be back shortly." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Randy just laid back down trying to focus on the movie that was playing.

John reached Roman and Seth's room and knocked on the door. Roman opened the door, looking at him. "Come on in, John."

John walked in to see both men. Seth was standing dressed only in his briefs with an unusual lustful gleam in his dark eyes. The scorching look went straight to the older man's cock. "Good to see you, Sirs. Randy ate and is resting."

"Good...you know the routine, John." Roman stated. "Strip."

"Yes, Sir." John began to let his clothes drop as he took them off. Seth almost leered at John as he went for his bag of toys. "Any preferences for what we do, Roman Sir?"

"Hmmm how about the cuffs behind his back? I know basic...but it works unless you prefer different." Roman locked the door before he began to remove the jeans he was in.

Seth pulled out the metal cuffs. "Works for me. I just want to fuck the hell out of him." The two tone haired man almost purred. John fought a moan. "Fuck, Seth Sir. Love this side of you." He had never been taken by Seth before.

"Guess that leaves me the mouth." Roman smirked. Work for you, John? "Pounded on both ends by us?"

"Yes, Sir. I could use a stress release." John panted.

Seth strolled over to the naked John, giving him a firm swat on his round ass, smiling as it jiggled. "On your knees now, John. Arms behind your back." John dropped down and obeyed, allowing Seth to cuff him. Seth knew with Dean gone he and Roman would have to give the older man what he craved. He bent to grasp John's short hair in his fist, jerking his head up to look at him. "We've both been craving your willing body, Boy. Are you going to be a good slut and give us what we want?"

John's blue eyes were darkened with lust. "Yes, Sir. Use me."

"Good boy." Roman commented as he walked over, his own cock reacting slightly to John's reactions. "You like almost being degraded at times. Is that it? But you know we couldn't do that around him don't you?"

John nodded slowly to Roman's question. "Yes, Sir...I like it. But Randy would not understand. One reason I crave a Dom who can be cold at times." Seth released his hold on John's hair to strip off his underwear. "I can be that way, John. I enjoy it at times with men."

"As can I." Roman smirked, moving over. "So guess I'll be supporting you while Seth pounds you nice and hard. Then see how well you can handle my cock in that wet mouth...it's been a little while." He leaned down to grip John's jaw in one hand. "You want it you'll get it. You will be begging to cum for us, Slut." He used the term Seth used, seeing John fed from it. "A sex toy for us to use." He squeezed faintly. "Now open."

John felt delicious heat travel through him at the treatment and words as he opened his mouth for Roman to use. Seth smirked. He and the Samoan had dished this type of treatment out before to subs who loved it degrading. He walked to grab a tube of lube to give John slip as he was going in with no prep. He would not send the older man back to Randy hurting...well too much. "Can't wait to feel that big ass for myself. Wonder if it's still tight after all the cock he takes."

"Who knows. His daddy never complained." Roman commented as he took his cock with his other hand and fed up past John's puckered lips. "Mmm it been a while. Still hot." His tone had a faint sneer to it. He moved his hand from holding John's jaw to holding the sides of his head. "Better wrap those lips nice and good, Slut...or you will be wearing my cum."

John wrapped his lips around the biggest cock he had ever sucked, going to work at once without being told. "Eager slut isn't he? His daddy trained him well." Seth sneered, walking behind John to tease his entrance with his lubed member before pushing in slowly. John moaned, turned on more by the talk of his daddy, making the act that much more kinky.

"Yes he has. Then again some are just born sluts." Roman commented as he pushed John's lips farther down his shaft with a groan. "Being trained and didn't even know it. Loving it down and dirty...all the better." He pushed more before pulling back some, controlling his own tempo with John's mouth. "Such a good slut taking what we want from him."

John gagged a little before relaxing his throat for Roman. The Samoan's cock was always a challenge he loved to take. Seth pushed in until he was fully buried in John before beginning a hard pace, forcing the older man's muscles to stretch. "You have a damn tight ass, Boy. We may just have to keep you around."

Roman gave a moan feeling as John adjusted. "Yeah...good sluts are hard to find... need to keep a tight leash on them so they don't wander." One hand ran from the side of John's head to the top clutching the short hairs. "Isn't that right, Blut? Just love being filled and used? We need to keep eye on you?"

John moaned in response to the question, shaking his head as best he could while being pounded on both ends. He may be a slut but he was a loyal one and had no desire for anyone outside of the three men. Seth slapped John's ass hard, eliciting another moan from John. "I think so..I think you'd better put a leash on this hot slut. Claim him and dare anyone else to come around."

Roman smirked down. "Still like that sound, Slut? Call you mine...ours? We just grab you and pull you off somewhere for a little stress reliever anytime we want?" Roman moaned his eyes drifting shut a little. John moaned loudly, showing his approval of the idea then gasping as Seth's thick cock brushed over his sweet spot.

"I think he likes that idea a lot." Jolts of pleasure washed over the used man as Seth found his prostate again. "Our own cock slut...soo good, John."

"God, picture dragging him into some empty office...or a shower room." Roman moaned. "The great face of the company on his knees."

John almost panted through his nose, his cock swollen and dripping with need at the mental pictures Roman was providing and the feelings sweeping him. Seth picked up the pace, giving John a thorough pounding. "Damn, that's hot to think about. Gonna lose it soon."

"Should we give the slut a hand...or let him build more?" Roman moaned at an idea. He pulled his cock free from John's lips. "Fill him then I'll take him. Really fill his ass well tonight." He was still holding John's hair. "Like that idea, Boy? Get your ass taken and filled by two cocks back to back?"

"Yes, Sir...f-fuck me hard." John panted through swollen lips. Seth held John's strong hips in his hands as he rode him hard and deep, moaning as he lost it, filling the older man well before pulling out, a parting spank to the ample ass as he panted.

"Damn good ass, Boy."

"You ever clean a dirty cock, Slut?" Roman moved to hold John's jaw again to look at him with a cool gaze.

"N-No, Sir." John trembled faintly in need as he looked into the eyes so much like his daddy's.

"Seth, go sit on the edge of the bed. We will teach him a new trick."

"Gladly." Seth moved to sit as instructed, his legs spread so his soft member was on display.

Roman let go of John's jaw. "Now crawl over to Seth. You use that skilled mouth of yours to clean every inch of his cock."

"Yes, Sir." John moved as best he could without his arms for balance. Once in front of Seth he bent to begin licking the dirty member, feeling a little degraded but it only turned him on more. He bathed the head and length well, working his way down to the younger man's balls. "Damn, sure you never did this before?" Seth asked in awe.

Roman moved behind John kicking his legs apart before kneeling down. "Support him." Seth reached over to support John, holding his muscular shoulders as the man lapped at his cock with enthusiasm. Roman gave John's ass a hard swat before using his large hands to pull the cheeks apart exposing the already slicked hole. "So nice." He groaned before he moved to beginning filling it with his already hard cock. He moaned at the feeling. John cried out in bliss as the big cock stretched him even further. He kept his mouth busy licking Seth's manhood while his body begged for release.

"Yeah that's it." Roman moaned as he pushed deeper till he was all the way. "Such a good slut." He wrapped his arm around John's waist before he began to pound him at a nice steady pace. Deep groans left the larger man's body. "Think you can cum for us? Got you so hot?"

John closed his eyes, picturing Randy's words earlier spoken in his deep baritone and he gave a faint shudder. "Yes, Sir. Feels so good! Almost there now!"

"Good." Roman's hand move to grab John's cock jerking it in time with the wild thrusts. "Let's see it." His deep voice almost a snarl as he could feel his own cock twitching for release.

"Ohhhh!" John's lips parted in a deep moan as his body shook at the command and stimulation, his cock pulsing in Roman's hand seconds before he came hard, his release splashing everywhere. Seth felt a bit of pride that between them they had brought John to orgasm, something Dean had needed a machine to do.

"That's it...just a moment more." Roman encouraged as he could not focus on his own release. He groaned as he arm moved back up to wrap John's waist to give him a few more poundings before burying deep to cum hard, filling John even more. Slowly Roman released John and pulled out standing up. "Very good, John."

John's heart pounded as he tried to catch a breath, glowing at the praise. "Thank you, Sir." Seth moved to free him of the cuffs, rubbing his wrists. "Did you mean what you said about claiming me? I'm new but I'll do my best for you."

"Yeah...sounds like a good idea. We are already close to that already...don't you think so, Seth?"

Seth nodded. "John is a natural, Sir. I don't think you would do better than him."

Roman nodded. "As we talked about before...Randy still has say even over my wishes when it comes to you. I don't see why he would have a reason to object since you love the treatment."

John stood slowly to his feet, feeling well used. "Yes, Sir. Thank you...Will...will I ever wear a collar?"

"Because of the life you live day to day I don't know John. Now go clean up, I don't want to return you to your daddy smelling of our fun."

"Yes, Sir." John moved to the bathroom almost dripping from his used ass. Seth watched John with interest before commenting. "Such a submissive soul in such a strong body."

"Nice combination isn't it." Roman stated more than asked.

"Yeah, it's nice getting out my rough side I refrain from with Bethany." Seth heard the shower water running. "I know he offered his service to you so thanks for sharing."

"Of course...you share your girl."

John showered well, feeling relaxed for the first time in days. When finished he wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back to the other room. "Thank you for the release, Sirs, but I should get back to my daddy now." He walked to grab his clothing off the floor.

"I am sure he is waiting for you...or fell asleep." Roman told him. "Let him know if he wishes we can all meet for breakfast in the morning either here of the lobby, let us know."

"Yes, Sir." John answered as he finished dressing. He said his goodbyes then made his way back to his room to check on Randy. The short walk ended he swiped his room key and opened the door, going inside and closing the door behind him.

The room was dark and Randy was in the bed sleeping. His medications sitting in the table near by.

John walked quietly, stripping down to his boxers and climbed into bed beside Randy. "Daddy, I'm back." He almost whispered, with a small shake to the sleeping man's shoulder.

Randy rolled slowly towards him. "Have fun?" His voice a harsh whisper from his throat injury and the faint sleep.

"Yeah." John shifted to lay close to Randy. "Roman has decided to accept me as his submissive. Of course you always come first, Daddy."

"Good...now...you stop...wondering." Randy draped his arm over John sliding to rest his head against John's chest.

John was finally beginning to feel at peace for the first time in days. He yawned. "Save your voice, Daddy and get some rest. I love you."

"You too...Baby." Randy placed a faint kiss to John's chest before closing his eyes again. Both men slept peacefully for the first time in days.

Time passed and Dean was put on trial. Luckily for many involved Vince McMahon's media influence helped keep much of the details behind close doors. Dean was deemed mentally unstable and was sent to a government mental facility for treatment. As time wore on Randy's recovery only continued. John, Randy and Roman grew closer and closer as a extended couple, but they never forgot Seth or left him out of their fun for too long.


	56. Chapter 56

For those interested we have posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story. It is titled Skinning the Viper. We hope you will enjoy the next part of John, Randy and Roman's journey.


End file.
